<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confused Confessions by losiver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726616">Confused Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/losiver/pseuds/losiver'>losiver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Confused Hinata Shouyou, First Kiss, Gay Kageyama Tobio, Hogwarts, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Iwaoi centric, Kagehina centric, Kageyama is angry, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Potions, Quidditch, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit, a dash of kenhina, a lot of Miya twins, all the slytherins are little shits, bi-curious Hinata Shouyou, oikawa is sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/losiver/pseuds/losiver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou is really into Kageyama and it took him five years, a mishap with a potion and Slytherin meddling to make him realize.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru is in love with Iwaizumi and will do everything to make sure Hajime knows.</p><p>And the Miya twins are desperately trying to help Kageyama's situation, but Kita takes too long and Tsukkiyama likes to mess with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome to my Hogwarts AU, it's my first time writing one of these and OH BOY do things happen. There's a bit of language in this, just a warning! I want to thank everyone for clicking onto this, and encourage you to go to the link at the end of this note to help donate and sign petitions to help the Black Lives Matter movement!</p><p>Also, my Instagram is @losifeaur if you wanna contact me ever!</p><p>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fucking dumbass!” Rang louder than ever through the classroom. Heads turned to the explosion, larger than before, and pink hot liquid rained down on the table of two Gryffindors as well as the table behind them of two Slytherins. Most of the class had completed the activity, now working on something else or cleaning up with only a small hum in the class. Every few minutes, there was a loud curse or explosion from Hinata and Kageyama, who were on their third try to make the potion that class. </p>
<p>Kageyama’s black hair was tinted pink and wet from dust and liquid, his entire face equally as pink, and his robes had changed color as well. Hinata, having mastered the art of ducking, was significantly less pink, but the top of his head was hot pink, layered on powder and liquid in his ginger locks, but his hands were just as bad as Kageyama’s. Behind them, Tsukishima was wiping a hot pink substance off his nose. Yamaguchi, the Slytherin beside him, was doing his best to wipe off Tsukishima’s robes, ignoring the dotted pink across his cheeks that gave him a colored set of freckles on top of his normal ones.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ,” Tsukishima grumbled, pulling off his glasses and looking over them for any trace of pink.</p>
<p>“Tsuki, are you okay? It’s kind of hot.” Yamaguchi’s concern was drowned out by the giggling and groaning from students around them. The scene was far more interesting than any work in front of anyone, so many heads looked on, although everyone knew what the outcome would be.</p>
<p>“You two,” Professor Nekomata had made his way over to the Gryffindors’ table, looking annoyed, yet his face was set as if he was amused. “I walked you through this potion, how many times? You’ve asked the people around you, how many questions? I physically brought you every single ingredient you needed. Enlighten me, how did you screw this up?” He leaned a hand onto the desk and stared at the two pink men, annoyance beginning to overtake the amusement he’d been sporting that whole class.</p>
<p>Hinata choked over whatever excuse he could possibly gargle out. He couldn’t just say he was dumb! He couldn’t blame it on Kageyama, and he didn’t wanna get the brunt of the punishment! He wasn’t that mean, anyway. There was honestly no excuse. They were both just incredibly bad at potions class, and both realized they shouldn’t be partners, but none of the other Gryffindors were willing to split. They always did something unique in this class. It had been amusing at first, but now it was just another -10 points for Gryffindor, which Tsukishima always snatched for Slytherin by being a kiss ass.</p>
<p>He didn’t have to think of an excuse anymore. Before Kageyama could do his usual- ‘it was Hinata’s fault’, Tadashi butt in. “Professor, I don’t mean to sound rude, but do you realize who you’re talking to?” His tone was sweet but ouch, those words cut. These were the times Hinata remembered Yamaguchi was, in fact, a Slytherin.</p>
<p>“Hey, that was mean, Tadashi!” Hinata whined, turning back to the grinning Tadashi.</p>
<p>Nekomata’s annoyance had chilled again, Tadashi’s comment earning an earnest chuckle. “You’re right, Yamaguchi. Thank you for making me remember who they are, 10 points to Slytherin.”</p>
<p>There was a cheer of Slytherin students, and Tsukishima even muttered praise with a sly smirk.</p>
<p>“And Kageyama, watch your language, minus five points Gryffindor,” Nekomata turned on them frowning, but he wasn’t done. “And for blowing up this table, staining mister Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s robes and skin, and wasting my materials, minus fifteen points for Gryffindor.”</p>
<p>“Come on!” Kageyama growled, pressing his hands into the table and leaving prints of his hands in the pink-coated surface. Hinata could tell he was biting back a declaration of ‘bullshit’ right then and there. The Gryffindors of the class groaned, probably already planning revenge against these two for costing them twenty points in one flashy go.</p>
<p>“Watch yourself, Kageyama. You four, go clean up in the bathroom,” Nekomata stepped back and regarded the desk. “Then please, Hinata and Kageyama, come back to clean this. I have a meeting, but I’m going to send some upperclassmen to properly teach you how to make this potion. Maybe hearing it from your own will make something click.”</p>
<p>The group of four left the room together, followed by a swarm of quiet chuckling and stared down by the disappointed gaze of Professor Nekomata. It made Hinata shiver even as they went down another hall to the closest bathroom.</p>
<p>“You know, I’m honestly curious, how did you fuck up the Ageing potion?” Tsukishima sneered as they turned another corner, side-eyeing the two Gryffindors with a critical watch. He sounded snarky, snarky enough that Kageyama wanted to deck him, but he offered no response, instead, looking down at the equally confused Hinata.</p>
<p>Weren’t they making Alihotsy Draught?</p>
<p>“I hate this! We better get this done ASAP! I wanna fly before supper- I promised Kenma I’d show him my moves!” Hinata was first into the bathroom, aggressively turning on the sink and shoving his hands under the faucet. The water turned pink quickly, but his pale skin was already stained. He snickered a little, thankful he’d been ducking. He glanced at Kageyama, who had his face shoved in his hands already.</p>
<p>He could already see Kageyama with a full pink face. Hinata smiled at the thought and pulled his hands out of the sink and dried them on his robes. He then decided to head over to the cluster of urinals, knowing he probably wouldn’t get another chance to use the bathroom until supper or after supper. He jumped in front of one and began undoing his pants. </p>
<p>“Are you seriously pissing again?” Kageyama asked loudly.</p>
<p>Tsukishima sighed, walking up to where Hinata had been scrubbing his hands. His glasses hung on his collar. “Little body, little blatter,” He muttered, cupping water in his palms and then dunking his head in, scrubbing his nose to get the pink off as best as he could.</p>
<p>“Well, at least he’s not a girl! Girls pee a lot. He’d never leave the bathroom, he’d be like moaning Myrtle. Just stuck in a stall, peeing, peeing…” Tadashi trailed off, pursing his lips as he dug under his nails. “He’d probably be more obnoxious too, so I’m glad he’s a boy!”</p>
<p>“Girls are awesome and so not obnoxious! I’d be a great girl. Thanks for liking me better as a boy though! But ouch!” Hinata replied, flushing, then walking over to wash up his hands again.</p>
<p>Kageyama was still scrubbing his face aggressively. Some of the pink had lessened, but Hinata now couldn’t tell between stained or cleaned skin. The only tell sign of any discoloration was his tan neck. Tsukishima looked like he had gotten enough off, the small tint change was only noticeable if you knew about it. Tadashi still messed with the pink under his nails, oblivious to his second set of freckles.</p>
<p>He might have pointed them out if he didn’t have a little grudge against Tadashi. </p>
<p>“There should be a cleaning spell,” Kageyama grumbled, lifting his head and glaring at his reflection. Still pink…</p>
<p>“There is. There’s multiple, Tobio,” Yamaguchi sighed, walking to the bathroom exit as Tsukishima gathered himself, drying his face on his vest and following him to the exit.</p>
<p>“You’d know that if you paid attention instead of ogling at Hinata all the time.” The bell rang at a perfect time, giving Tsukishima the right to leave in a hurry before Kageyama could yell at him for the comment. Hinata pretended he didn’t hear anything, quickly dunking his face in his cupped hands.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like he didn’t want to think about Kageyama’s crush on him, just that it made him feel weird. He’d assumed the little crush existed since their third year when Kageyama finally said he was gay. Then, Kageyama’s behavior towards him had finally made sense, but Hinata couldn’t say Kageyama for sure had a crush on him. Hinata didn’t even think he was Kageyama’s type! He pointed out Atsumu, Tsukishima, and Iwaizumi as hot- none of them were anything like Hinata. He couldn’t shake the suspicion though! Those glances, blushes, the way Kageyama yelled at him more than most others, how no matter how heated they fought, they always made up. Hinata had chalked it up to a comment he heard his grandma say to his sister- boys will make fun of you because they like you. It was twisted, nothing he’d ever do, but what if that statement had some truth? Kageyama was a good looking guy, he was driven and he had a large presence. His personality was compatible with Hinata, they got along but didn’t in the best kind of way, and their mutual teasing always got him giddy. Just- Kageyama was a dude.</p>
<p>Hinata hadn’t decided if he liked boys or not. He always liked girls, that was for certain. He had asked out a record 7 girls in his first year, all ending in sweet rejections. In second-year, he met a pretty third-year girl. Well, saw a pretty third-year girl. She had chin-length blonde hair that she dyed and cat-like golden eyes. He’d seen her at the Slytherin table and his heart went SHOOM! When she got up, he saw she was wearing pants, but that didn’t stop him. Girls could wear pants! He’d worked up the courage to talk to her a week later, and the voice that came out of her was high, but high for a guy. He figured- maybe she’s transgender! He had nothing against transgender girls, a ton of them were pretty! But then, she was referred to as he and stated his name. Kenma. A guy’s name.</p>
<p>That had set off quite the rabbit hole. He’d written Kenma off as a fluke- he was pretty like a girl, Hinata had been calling him a girl for a week, so it didn’t count! But he also found Kageyama pretty like he’d found Kenma or Yachi pretty, but differently! His face was pretty when he concentrated. He had nice blue eyes and silky black hair that always stayed unknotted and straight. He had pretty skin and he looked good in blue when he wore his pajamas, and Hinata had dreamt about that pretty face enough nights to make him blush sometimes when he’d catch a glimpse of Kageyama during a test, or when he’d be flying. </p>
<p>But Hinata had never thought he was a girl. So there was no way he liked Kageyama. Kageyama was blunt and rude and dumb, he was bossy and angry and so much better than Hinata at so many things, and he was a dude! He wrote off the dreams as appreciating a man’s face, a face that didn’t fit the personality. But it didn’t explain that one dream-</p>
<p>“Hinata, get your fucking head out of your ass!”</p>
<p>Hinata jumped, splashing some water onto his robes. “Aw, darn,” He muttered, turning off the water and turning with a playful scowl. “Look what you made me do!”</p>
<p>Kageyama rolled his eyes, “You aren’t made of sugar,” he hissed, before stomping down the hall. He seemed… angrier. He hadn’t been reading Hinata’s inner monologue right??? No! Definitely not. Hopefully…</p>
<p>“Wait up!” He yelled, running after Kageyama and wrestling through the ever-moving crowd to catch up to Kageyama. </p>
<p>He looked annoyed. His cheeks were dusted pink. He always blushed after Tsukishima pointed out hints that he liked Hinata. Hinata took it as confirmation for Kageyama’s crush but he refused to say anything, which always made the air around them tenser.</p>
<p>They arrived back at the empty potions class. Nekomata was in fact gone, and every table was cleaned- even theirs. Someone probably cleaned it for them- Hinata had his money on Kindaichi. Kindaichi owed Kageyama something anyway, so maybe this was the payment.</p>
<p>“Sweet!” Hinata cheered, walking up to the clean desk and peering down at the small paper left. Yep! A passive-aggressive note was left in the middle of the desk and signed by their fellow onion-like Gryffindor buddy! </p>
<p>“Don’t get excited, we still have to actually make it,” Kageyama rasped, frowning intently at the desk, and then going over to the shelves of jars and bottles of ingredients. “An ageing potion? Get a cauldron.”</p>
<p>Hinata frowned. “Maybe we should wait for the upperclassmen-”</p>
<p>“A cauldron, Hinata!”</p>
<p>Hinata scrambled for the clean cauldron on the teacher’s desk. He had a bad feeling about this. They were trying a whole new potion, they were alone, and Kageyama was grabbing the ingredients from memory while he was more pissy than normal. Well, as long as they didn’t die, nothing could be worse than becoming pink again!</p>
<p>Hinata began a fire under the cauldron as Kageyama got back to the table with a few jars. Didn’t ageing potions need bananas? Kageyama had grabbed two apples. He looked scary sure of himself though, so Hinata just shut up and let Kageyama throw in the ingredients as he pleased. Hinata kept assuring himself nothing could be as bad as dying or being pink- apples wouldn’t kill them!</p>
<p>Kageyama worked in silence, his face twisted into a scowl, blue eyes hardened down at the potion. He was throwing in a lot of meat, the apples already bubbled away, and the mixture was as red as blood. Ageing potions were green.</p>
<p>“Hinata, pour it in. I’ll hold this,” Kageyama ordered, holding out a thicker vile, the cork was thrown and rolling off the other side of the table. He must have been really, really annoyed. </p>
<p>Hinata wasn’t willing to fight him.</p>
<p>Carefully, he put on oven mitts that were left on the clean table and picked up the cauldron. His biceps strained under the weight- Kageyama definitely put too much of everything in there. It wouldn’t fit in that little vile. </p>
<p>He tipped it, slowly… slowly…</p>
<p>“Hurry the fuck up!”</p>
<p>He jumped. The red liquid jumped with him as he tipped the cauldron too far. It splashed, and Hinata had ducked before he could get hit again, now knowing he couldn’t save the falling cauldron. A broken foot wouldn’t be that bad for Kageyama to deal with! Easy fix!</p>
<p>If only he had broken his foot.</p>
<p>Instead of a yell, an intense clang of metal reverberated loudly off the balls, making Hinata wince. But there was no pained yell. No, “DUMBASS HINATA!” No laughing.</p>
<p>A pit formed in Hinata’s stomach. How far had the cauldron flown? Did Kageyama try to duck and then get hit in the head? Did he kill Kageyama?</p>
<p>The ginger crawled around the side of the desk to view the damage, expecting to see a very red, very injured Kageyama. However, in his place was a husky, struggling to walk out of too big Gryffindor robes, and steam pouring out of the cauldron. No more thick red liquid.</p>
<p>“Oh my God,” He whispers, watching as the Husky finally backed out of the sweater vest and shirt, and making himself comfy on top of the pile of clothes. Instead of a normal amber or light blue that was normal on a husky, he had dark blue eyes, staring straight at Hinata.</p>
<p>Holy shit. “D...Dogeyama!” He let his emotions take hold, crawling over and burying his fingers in the thick, dual-colored fur. Dogeyama leans his head into Hinata’s hand, gradually walking himself down to lay before rolling onto his back. Hinata laughs, scratching the chest. Who knew Kageyama’s fuck up could be so amazing? He hadn’t seen a dog in months!</p>
<p>He leaned down to bury his face in Dogeyama’s black neck, nuzzling in the scent of clean dog. “Who’s small and fluffy now?” He cooed, wrapping his arms around the husky in a bear hug. He didn’t fight it, just rolled around and soaked up the attention Hinata doted on him. Oh, Kageyama’s going to be so pissed.</p>
<p>“Hey,” A voice sang as he entered the room. Dogeyama stood to attention with the new voice and trotted past Hinata, and then ran.</p>
<p>“A dog?” A second similar, unenthused voice asked. There was a groan, which Hinata knew was a groan of getting hit in the balls. “I think she likes you.”</p>
<p>Bark.</p>
<p>“He likes you?”</p>
<p>A second grunt.</p>
<p>Hinata stood from his spot between desks and found the famous-or infamous- Slytherin twins. Osamu and Atsumu Miya, both cupping their balls. Dogeyama laid on his back, staring expectantly at Atsumu, who was shakily lowering to his knees to pet Dogeyama. Osamu looked like he was just hit, his head still tucked under him.</p>
<p>“Miyas!” Hinata greeted, leaning on the desk closest to the twins. “Are you the upperclassmen Prof Nekomata was sending?”</p>
<p>“That’s us,” Atsumu said, forcing a grin as he rubbed the husky’s belly. “When did they start allowing dogs?” He leaned more into Dogeyama. Dogeyama was being overly friendly- was this how Kageyama’s raw feelings were? He saluted Kageyama for immediately smashing them in the balls, and then stepped a little closer as Osamu was recovering.</p>
<p>“I don’t think they do,” Hinata chuckled, “That’s Kageyama.”</p>
<p>Atsumu stops. Osamu stares. A stunned silence passed, and then Atsumu yelled, “He’s an animagus? Lucky bastard! Why a dog of all animals?” Atsumu scratched Kageyama’s belly a little harder, a devilish and excited grin plastered brightly on his face.</p>
<p>“No, he’s not! Would be pretty cool if he was,” He pursed his lips, but wobbled a little closer. “We had to make an ageing potion, and he made it all himself without looking at anything, but then he tried to make me pour it in a vile, but he scared me and I poured it on him and… Yeah.” He waved his hand over Dogeyama.</p>
<p>The twins soaked this in for a minute. The silence was broken when Osamu monotonously stated, “He’s got small balls.”</p>
<p>Atsumu laughed, throwing his whole body over the dog, babbling to him now about his small balls. Osamu watched on with a hint of a smile, like he wanted to pet him, but the fact he was a guy he knew held him back. “Maybe we should turn him back,” The gray-haired twin’s eyes lingered on the dog a second more before raising to Hinata. He totally wanted to cuddle Dogeyama.</p>
<p>“Nah!” He looked down at Dogeyama. “He’s better like this! And when we fight, he’ll never win, cause he can’t speak English! And he seems happier- stupider.” Not to mention, Hinata wouldn’t have to worry about questioning his sexuality anymore.</p>
<p>“If you fought, he’d bite you,” Osamu stated, “You’d bleed bad, he’d probably be put down, he wouldn’t stop.”</p>
<p>Hinata’s Adam’s apple bobbed with a thick gulp. “Yeah, let’s turn him back,” He agreed. Dogeyama didn’t react to the morbid conversation, only wiggled and bapped Atsumu with his paws. “Do you know a potion? A spell?”</p>
<p>Osamu put his hands up and nodded his head to his brother. Without looking, Atsumu came on cue, “I dunno any. They do extra classes for this stuff, know any trusted smarties?” His attention shifted quickly to kissing Dogeyama on the nose.</p>
<p>“Oh! Tsukishima! He’s smart, and he takes extra classes,” Hinata grinned but then deflated. “He’s a total jerk. He wouldn’t listen! He’d just laugh and make Dogeyama attack me or something.”</p>
<p>“Dogeyama!” Atsumu gasped but didn’t seem to be listening.</p>
<p>Osamu ignored his brother’s sudden outburst. “I’ll go with you. He wouldn’t say no to helping an upperclassman,” He looked down at his brother, and then do the door. “We have dirt on everyone though. If he wouldn’t comply normally, we have blackmail. Now come on, what house is he?”</p>
<p>Hinata followed Osamu to the door, grinning widely. He’s so cool! Dirt on everyone! He was a Slytherin, but a so cool one! “Slytherin too! What dirt do you have on me?” Hinata gushed at the older twin and followed him out of the potions class.</p>
<p>“It’s a secret.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get things rolling.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is a very short chapter, and I honestly don't like it that much, but I promise it's going to get better. We get the ball rolling- you get introduced (sorta) to Oikawa's problem. Kagehina's is still hidden~ Anyways!</p><p>My Instagram is @losifeaur if you wanna contact me ever!</p><p>And here is a link to support the black lives matter movement. Do not let this slowdown, please, donate, sign petitions, attend protests. Change needs to happen, and this is a way you can help.</p><p>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I mean, they asked me like a hundred questions. I showed them Tsuki, how did they screw up?” Yamaguchi muttered, shaking his head. “I just… don’t get it.” They slipped through the door once Tsukishima whispered the week’s password and began walking the short distance to the common rooms. </p><p>“You’d think cause Hinata’s small he’d be made of condensed intelligence. I’m wondering where it possibly could have gone,” Tsukishima clicked his tongue.</p><p>“Maybe it went to his dick. I heard a rumor that his dick is eight in-“</p><p>“Shut up, Tadashi.” </p><p>“Sorry Tsuki!” Tadashi giggled quietly. He found it cute how Tsukishima jerked his head down suddenly, the way his fingers brushed a short hair near his ear, not as if it had moved at all. “Do you… what’s that?” Upon entering the common room, a wave of noise washed over them. </p><p>The common room was more filled than usual, multiple Slytherins gathered in multiple areas and scrawling on pieces of paper. They would talk, and then write, and talk some more. They seemed to be thinking hard about what they’d write. Once they’d finish writing, they’d walk over to the fireplace, where Satori Tendou stood holding a box, and they’d slip said papers into the box. Tendou thanked each submission, but kept his red eyes on Tooru Oikawa, Slytherin head boy, and Koushi Sugawara, the seventh year prefect, standing and looking engaged in some sort of argument.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Tsukishima replied. “I don’t think we should-”</p><p>“Tadashi! Vanilla!” Tendou called loudly, a catlike grin plastered as he used one of his hands to wave them over.</p><p>If it weren’t for Yamaguchi, Tsukishima would have turned and left, but the freckled boy was already walking over, unable to contain his curiosity. For once, Tsukishima followed.</p><p>“Hey, boys,” Tendou sang as they approached. Tendou was a ‘well-liked’ Slytherin, even though he was a mudblood. He was a strong wizard, there was no mistake, but strong to a point it was confusing and scary. Despite this, he was a funny guy, he made a room lighter, and he could diffuse fights like nothing. He was friendly, loud, but creepy. He was always there for people but usually had ulterior motives. He was a classic Slytherin. If it weren’t for Sugawara being in the same grade, and his blood status, he probably could have been the prefect.</p><p>“Hey, what’s going on with the box?” Tadashi asked, wiggling his finger at it. Now up close, he could see a half-empty pencil box of pens and index cards.</p><p>“We’re doing a vote on what Gryffindor we should harass for a week,” Tendou nodded his head down for Tadashi to grab a card. “I’m thinking about doing this weekly!”</p><p>Tsukishima swiped a card and scribbled the name, ‘Tobio Kageyama’ on a card before dropping it in. Tadashi followed suit. Tendou grinned wickedly, “Good choice.”</p><p>“So what’s up with them?” Tadashi jerked his thumb towards Suga and Oikawa, still doing a back and forth with fingers poking and very colorful words being thrown about. “Are they arguing about Quiddich again?” Oikawa was still salty about being chosen as the Slytherin Head Boy, which forced him to give up his position as the quidditch captain, and Sugawara was still salty he didn’t get to be Head Boy but boasted about being the new seeker.</p><p>“A bet! They’re just sword fighting by now. You should have seen them before I intervened,” Tendou chuckled, leaning his head towards the two. “They were bitching about who’s more lovable. I proposed a bet- whoever confesses to their crush first wins and gets a prize, maybe some money. The loser’s gonna be forced to get in trouble, big trouble, and take a trip to the forbidden forest. Old Headmaster’s been itching to give some poor folk that detention.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Tadashi muttered, sending one more glance at Oikawa and Suga, before noticing Tsukishima walking away and calling for him.</p><p>“Tadashi, let’s go change,” Tsukishima sounded bored already, “We can go and take a bath, then study.”</p><p>Yamaguchi blushed. The loud murmur of the room drowned out under Tsukishima’s words, even though he was pretty sure Tendou was saying something. Every time Tsukishima expressed he wanted to spend time with him and him alone was another thousand feet closer to Nirvana. He jogged after Tsukishima.</p><p>“That sounds splendid,” He beamed.</p><p>Tsukishima hid the quirk of his lip at the word. Splendid. He hadn’t heard that in a long time- it sounded so much cuter coming from him. “Doesn’t it? I got this new-”</p><p>“Tsukishima!” </p><p>Both Slytherins stopped. Tsukishima’s face fell into what could only be interpreted as a pained expression. Why him, him, in the one place he was not supposed to go, the safest place to not go, the one fucking place.</p><p>“Hinata, what do you want? You know the Slytherin common rooms are-” He noticed the boy beside him. Osamu Miya, no Atsumu however. He had his arms crossed and standing a step behind Hinata.</p><p>Hinata looked in awe, anxious, and distraught. He looked all too aware of the million eyes boring into his head. Gryffindors barely went even near the entrance. Anyone from any other house hadn’t entered so openly for centuries. “Help us!” Hinata said forcefully, hands balled into fists, finally pinning his attention onto the blond. </p><p>“Don’t talk to Tsuki like that!” Yamaguchi barked back, shifting on his feet to look more intimidating than he could ever actually be. The effort was good, however. “What do you want?”</p><p>“It’s not something that should be shared openly,” Osamu sighed. He looked a mixture of annoyed and amused, if that was even possible with an entirely stoic face. “Kageyama’s gotten himself into a pickle.”</p><p>Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. “Oya?” He asks, cursing himself internally for the slip-up but played it off as if it was intentional. “Let me see, so Kageyama and Hinata. Potions class. The Miya twins showed up, and the pickle is so bad that Osamu left his brother with Kageyama to fetch an underclassman for help,” Tsukishima placed his hand on Tadashi’s shoulder. He leaned down to whisper, “This could actually be a lot of fun.” A playful smirk danced across his lips. As much as he liked to avoid things like this, it was Tobio Kageyama. Tobio’s suffering brought great joy to Tsukishima’s existence, and he had the chance to make him suffer even more. That was like the ultimate serotonin boost. “Okay,” He agreed, rising to his full height and striding past Osamu and Hinata. Tadashi was on his heels.</p><p>“Hey don’t go ahead like that, jerkface! We’re showing you!” Hinata ran in front of Tsukishima, playfully frowning. Tsukishima only clicked his tongue as Osamu fell into step next to him.</p><p>“Prepare yourself,” Osamu warned. Tsukishima smirked. Oh, he certainly was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, I'm so sorry this is so long and not well written. I wrote this late at night when I was a bit stressed but it'll get better!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The situation in the Slytherin common rooms is expanded on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you all for reading!</p><p>TW- the word fat is used once</p><p>My Instagram is @losifeaur if you wanna contact me ever!</p><p>Here is a link to support the BLM movement.<br/>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa knew exactly how this bet was going, and he had an inkling of a feeling Sugawara knew as well. Oikawa has a higher chance of winning. Although he had some hefty cards stacked against him for this confession, Sugawara had all those with a few more piled on. The biggest of his disadvantages would be the sheer thickness of Daichi Sawamura’s skull. And the fact he was crushed on by many, many beautiful girls of his own house. Not to mention, Daichi came from a long line of pureblooded Gryffindors who still weren’t over the stereotype that all Slytherins were evil. Not many people were over that, however. Daichi was a model Gryffindor, he was head boy, strong and smart, and disciplined. Oikawa couldn’t help but compare him to his own Iwa-chan. Strong, smart, disciplined, short. But Iwa was meaner- it added to his charm, though.</p><p>The look on Suga’s face told Oikawa he was thinking the same thing. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were childhood friends and spent every second they could together, despite being in two different houses. Suga had only met Daichi in 5th year, and they both struggled to talk, both swept up in too many responsibilities, and while they lived close, neither of their families would approve to visits over the summer unless they could slip away under their parents’ radar. Oikawa heard this from a little birdie- AKA, he read Sugawara’s diary. He had learned many juicy details that he most definitely could hang over the short boy’s head, though he doubted he’d have to. He had this in the bag!</p><p>“You’re on,” Suga grumbled, finally drawing his hand away from their handshake and tucking it in his elbow. “Can’t wait to see mister perfect head boy here cost our house fifty points,” Sugawara snarked. Oikawa could hear the hint of doubt dripping off the end of that sentence.</p><p>“Sure, Koushi, because you’re… average, at best, looks can make Dai turn gay,” Oikawa smiled at the offended glare Sugawara sent his way.</p><p>Sugawara tsked. “You’re one to talk. You’re too lanky, you’re face doesn’t match your height,” Koushi snarked, and then slowed his speech. He teetered on his next sentence, before lowering his voice to mention, “And I’ve heard word that Iwa’s found himself a pretty little Gryffindor girl.” </p><p>Oikawa’s stomach dropped. Iwaizumi has been distant. He’s been complaining more often about his lack of a female companion. He was sure he’d seen Iwaizumi talking to one short-haired Gryffindor girl a lot more. He was sure he’d even seen him brush her hip. He’d waved it off- he declared he’d marry Iwaizumi when he was 9 and that promise still stood. Iwaizumi had dated before, but he’d always told Oikawa. He’d talk about her, ask her out, and they’d last a little while before they broke up. Why wouldn’t Iwa tell him about this new girl?</p><p>Impossible- she was just a friend! “Yeah right, Koushi, he tells me everything!” Oikawa retorted, pressing a finger to Sugawara’s chest. Sugawara raised an eyebrow, and the shift of his expression made Oikawa’s stomach coil with anxiety.</p><p>“You think so? Cause I saw him kissing her with my own two eyes. Short black hair, really busty. They were real secretive about it, hiding behind a pillar between classes. Maybe he’s not telling you because he knows you like him, and he doesn’t want to deal with your infantile-” </p><p>A glass bottle shattered on the table behind Oikawa. Sugawara took that as his cue to shut up- he knew he’d won. Oikawa’s fists curled, his neatly manicured nails dug into his palms. It was clear he was doing everything in his power not to deck the smug and slightly intimidated Slytherin in front of him. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Even Tendou was silent, watching with a tight hand to his pursed lips.</p><p>Oikawa may have decked Sugawara if it weren’t for the hand that grabbed his shoulder. Oikawa turned to see Kuroo, looking equally as uncomfortable as everyone else, but masking it well with a childish smirk. Oikawa hated his ability to read people so well. “Tooru, seriously,” He smiled, straining a little as he used his shoulder to steer him towards the steps to leave the common room. “You really thought you could dip out like that?” </p><p>“Dip out on what?” Oikawa grumbled, the tension being left behind him as he let his shoulders relax. His eyes still felt leaky, but he had to control this. If he started bawling, he’d probably break a few much-needed windows.</p><p>“Oh, Tooru. Forgetful, forgetful sucker. You’d think our precious head boy was smarter, eh?” Kuroo teased but frowned when he noticed Oikawa didn’t react loudly. Only scrunched his nose in confusion. “Our weekly Thursday gettogether cleaning sesh! Us and the boys!”</p><p>Ugh, right. Oikawa pouted. They had decided it would be a good bonding exercise a few years back to do weekly Head Boy/Girl and Quidditch captain meetups to build friendships and ease the tension between the houses. They usually got together and cleaned, occasionally they’d work in the kitchen, or help some teachers grade or teach extra lessons. Tooru had attended these too long, having been the captain of the quidditch team since fourth year. The switch to Head Boy just gave him Kuroo, the new Slytherin team’s captain. Oikawa was salty about giving up the position, but Kuroo had a way with the others, it did boost their reputation a little. They also did a good job of leeching off of each other. They were terribly similar without being similar in the slightest.</p><p>“Do I havta go? It’s not like they expect us to be there,” Oikawa whined, allowing his mood to rise and let thoughts of Hajime and that girl take a hike.</p><p>Kuroo chuckled lowly. “Yes, we do. We ditched the last few, and I think Kita’s about to sick Dai on us,” Kuroo finally released Oikawa’s shoulder and buried his hands into the pockets of his pants. “You looked like you had to get out of there anyway.”</p><p>Tooru frowned and wrung his hands. He was right- he probably would have flooded the dungeons. Fucking Kuroo, always getting shit right, that wasn’t his job! “Hmph,” Tooru crossed his arms. He hated these. It was all the quidditch captains and head boys, which means the Hufflepuff quidditch captain Wakatoshi Ushijima was there. He always made Tooru pissy.</p><p>He couldn’t whine much more about him and try to run away, because Kuroo was already pulling him into the boys’ bathhouse room thing. It was loud when the Slytherins entered, and it seemed the other three houses already had all their representatives there.</p><p>Terushima, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain, and the youngest there, was obnoxiously waving a can in the face of the Hufflepuff head boy, Kaname Moniwa. “Wanna bang?” He offered, further reddening the Hufflepuff’s face. </p><p>“I don’t wanna bang- the muggle drink or the activity!” Moniwa squeaked, trying to push the blue and pink drink out of his face and back to Terushima. Daichi stood behind Terushima, yellow gloved hands flexing in a motion that looked like he wanted to strangle the Ravenclaw. Bokuto, the Gryffindor quidditch captain, had his arms hooked under Daichi’s shoulders and keeping him from doing said action. Ushijima has his head poked in one of the stalls, and Tooru can faintly hear him reciting some of the writing on the stall walls.</p><p>“K+B 5 evah, isn’t it four? Smoke weed erreday... that’s spelled incorrectly and can’t be healthy for people our age... Wakatoshi Ushijima’s dick is three inches?” Tooru smirked, he had written that one just yesterday! “Now that’s just not true...” He frowned.</p><p>“Snakey!” Both Kuroo and Tooru were alerted by the call, and they looked to Bokuto who had now noticed the two come in.</p><p>“Kitty!” Kuroo cheered, opening his arms and welcoming his bro into the manliest of hugs. Tooru had always been jealous of their relationship. Bokuto and Kuroo were the best of friends, but still held a strong rivalry that sparked from being in opposing houses. Bokuto respected Kuroo and Kuroo respected Bokuto. And everyone liked Kuroo. Tooru wanted a bond like that! He was friends with Iwa, but everyone just thought it was because Tooru bribed Iwaizumi. He’d prove them wrong- by the end of this day, he expected to have his Iwa all to himself!</p><p>“You’re here, I thought I’d have to send Daichi to get you.” Tooru looked to his side, and then down, to see Kita looking pleasantly at the two. Kita was the Ravenclaw head boy, by definition, pretty much the smartest person in the school. He was like a Slytherin. Tooru remembered watching him get sorted- the sorting hat took at least three minutes, going back and forth between Slytherin and Ravenclaw before finally placing him. He was smart and cunning, he was also kind and cared strongly for the people around him. He was sort of short and had a quiet voice, but he could command a room with ease. He was sorta cute, but Tooru was cuter. </p><p>But that went unsaid. </p><p>“Oh yeah, sorry! I nearly got all caught up with homework. That last time, I was helping Professor Nekomata with some problem students, so sorry!” Oikawa smiled brightly. </p><p>Kita quirked an eyebrow, “you don’t have to lie to me, Tooru. I’m disappointed.” He turned around and walked over to a corner where various cleaning supplies were gathered. </p><p>Kita was also painfully like Iwa’s mom. She had been a Ravenclaw as well. Kita was a man of few words, and usually blank stares, but when he said he was disappointed in you, it just drove you to do better, while feeling all the shame of being yelled at by your mom for a stupid action. </p><p>Tooru followed him and stood a foot away as the rest of the members followed suit. It took Kita calling for them for Ushijima and Bokuto to walk over.</p><p>“We are going to start, okay? Here are all the cleaning supplies, I’m going to pair you guys to clean certain parts. I switched it up this time since we finally have our Slytherins,” Kita shot one more disappointed glare Oikawa and Kuroo’s way, before continuing. “Come take what you need as you need it. I want Daichi, Bokuto, and Kuroo to clean the urinals, please,” Kita smirked a little. Tooru thanked the heavens for not being included in that. It was the worst, and he had never been given that job. Kita probably knew he’d throw a fit and leave if he was assigned that task.</p><p>“Ugh, Gross,” Kuroo grumbled, and stepped forward to grab a few items. Bokuto didn’t seem to care much, and Daichi just went along with it. The Gryffindors did what they had to do to please, and weren’t scared by some germs. Kuroo was much like a Gryffindor but still would complain. </p><p>“Thank you, boys. Terushima, Moniwa, can you boys please empty and clean the bath?” </p><p>Terushima smirks, the can wiggling in his hand. He winks at Moniwa, who blatantly ignores him. “Of course we can,” He strains a smile. </p><p>“Great, now,” Kita turns to the two remaining boys. Tooru’s heart sinks. Ushijima stood behind him, awaiting instructions.</p><p>“Ushijima, Oikawa. Please, clean the stalls. The writing is unsightly,” Kita suppresses a smirk, Oikawa can tell, as he administers his punishment to Oikawa. He can bet Ushijima is more than happy with this arrangement. </p><p>“Kita, I-“ </p><p>“I will be cleaning the sinks and floors if you need me. Minus Oikawa, do any of you have any questions?” Kita ignores Oikawa’s aghast expression, mouth hanging open and eyes wide showing some sort of betrayal. His respect for the Ravenclaw lowered.</p><p>Nobody asked questions, and everyone went off to do as they had to, leaving Oikawa still standing agape and watching Kita’s back as he began cleaning his section.</p><p>“So it seems as if we are-“ </p><p>“Hush it, mudblood,” Oikawa sneered, stomping over to the corner, Ushijima trailing behind.</p><p>“Oikawa, I’m a pureblood. If you had come to Shirator-“ </p><p>“Habupbup!” Oikawa turned on his heel and glared hard at him. He felt awfully small compared to the Hufflepuff, but he didn’t allow himself to seem intimidated. He put his finger to Wakatoshi’s lips. “No talking about the summer camps! I will not transfer to Shiratorizawa ever!”</p><p>He turned on his heel, proud of his boldness. Shiratorizawa was a summer camp that Ushijima attended, and Oikawa had the chance to as well. It was a sports camp, it brought muggle sports to pure-blooded wizards and witches. There were multiple of the sort- Karasuno, Johzenshi where he lived. There was also Nekoma, Inarizaki, and Fukurodani further away, to name a few. Oikawa had gone to Seijoh, also called Aoba Johsai. It was where Iwaizumi went, and like hell was Oikawa going to separate himself further from Iwaizumi. He couldn’t lose him during the summer and the school year. Which he was still salty about. </p><p>Their first year, Iwaizumi had been sorted first. The hat took a few moments, before proudly shouting Gryffindor. Oikawa waited his turn and repeated the name of the house over and over, he memorized how it felt on his tongue and mumbled it until he was called and until the hat was sat on his head. The hat immediately knew where to place him, but Oikawa pleaded for him to place him with the Gryffindors. The hat just laughed at him and called out Slytherin before Tooru could plead any longer. That night, he’d tried to sneak into the Gryffindor dorms, but had been caught in the act, and Iwaizumi smacked him. He resigned himself to the Slytherin house since, and he had grown to be very prideful of it. He had become well known as the Slytherin’s pretty boy, a star quidditch player who had a promising future. Since he had to resign his spot, he’d been given the chance to be a commentator for the games. He had climbed the ranks, becoming well known, trying to pull the rest of his house with him, but it never worked. Slytherin was still the loser house, still the evil snakes, and Tooru was “just an outlier.” People were wooed by his pretty face and charm but always had been wary of him. He was a lowly Slytherin after all. Iwaizumi pointed out it was because he still had a disgusting personality.</p><p>Oikawa huffed and rubbed off another sentence. “Prof Takeda is a cock slut” was scrawled in messy handwriting that Oikawa didn’t care enough to try to place. His rag was an ugly brown color from the multiple colors of ink staining the cloth. Some of the things here were just vulgar to be vulgar.</p><p>Stewing about this now, he nearly didn’t feel the sudden silky soft poke that brushed his cheek. He ignored it- it might have been his hair- until it happened again. This time, he felt the tip of a metal rod. He turned to see a flying feather duster, now committing a rapid-fire assault on his neck and ear and cheeks. He squeaked when it hit certain places on his neck, and every time he tried to smack it away, it would duck from where he could grab it and poke somewhere else.</p><p>He lifted his head, searching for who might have been assaulting him, and found Ushijima standing against one of the stalls, his wand in hand. That ass!</p><p>“Hey now!” He made one aggressive grab, but the feather duster flew back to Ushijima’s unused right hand.</p><p>“Sorry,” Ushijima apologized, but it didn’t sound genuine. “I missed where I was aiming.”</p><p>Oikawa scrunched his nose as Ushijima walked up behind him, resting his arms on Oikawa’s shoulders and holding the feather duster in his hair. He transferred the feather duster to his left and began ruffling it through Oikawa’s hair. </p><p>“Asshole! The hell-“ In a swift motion, Ushijima shoved his wand between Oikawa’s teeth, effectively shutting him up and holding his head in place. Ushijima continued to wiggle the feather duster in his hair.</p><p>“Tendou said you.. you were dusty. And that’s why you didn’t come to Shiratorizawa. I’m helping you.” </p><p>Oikawa grumbled and pulled Wakatoshi’s wand out of his mouth. He pressed his hands against the wall and pressed his ass against Ushiwaka, pushing him back a few steps away.</p><p>“Oh that’s lewd,” Wakatoshi muttered, but Oikawa ignored him.</p><p>“Not literally dusty. Go dust someone else,” Oikawa grumbled, throwing Wakatoshi’s wand to the floor and continuing his cleaning. </p><p>The Hufflepuff looked annoyed for a moment, and then grabbed his wand from the floor and walked over to Kuroo.</p><p>Oikawa couldn’t help but attach himself to the scene. Wakatoshi started wiggling the feather duster in Kuroo’s bed head, not doing much to move it, neither making it worse nor better. The hair just remained the same. Kuroo swatted him away and pointed to the Gryffindors working with him. Ushijima walked over to Bokuto and wiggled the duster on the back of his neck. Bokuto went rigid, and looked once to his right and left, then looking at Ushiwaka. He talked loud, so Oikawa heard a loud and clear, “wrong tickle spot!” Ushijima took this information and jabbed the feather duster into Bokuto’s side. Immediately, Bokuto began cackling, as if a switch had been flipped. He was leaned against the wall, cackling with no end, so Ushiwaka moved on. He went to get Daichi, but Daichi squirted him in the face with the squirt bottle. Kuroo leaned against Ushijima now and pointed. Past where Oikawa was standing, so he turned his head. Kita had his back turned, and was cleaning a sink.</p><p>“Thwack...?” Ushijima passed Oikawa, muttering that to himself. T h w a c k? Oikawa grinned. Oh, this could be good.</p><p>Ushijima walked up right behind Kita and stared at the back of his head. He seemed to be staring at every individual strand of white and black hair. And then- </p><p>Thwack. </p><p>Ushijima smacked Kita upside the head with the feather duster. The Ravenclaw paused and turned his head. “Ow, Ushijima,” he said, then continued scrubbing.</p><p>Ushijima watched him over his shoulder, an awkward beat passed, before he muttered, “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, just don’t do it again,” Kita said, moving on to the next sink. Ushijima followed him and went unnoticed or ignored. Until Ushijima jabbed Kita in the side as he’d done to Bokuto. </p><p>Kita jumped, a strangled giggle escaped his throat, and he gripped the faucet of the sink. “Ushijima,” he breathed, keeping his head away from the Hufflepuff. </p><p>“Yes?” Ushijima sounded nonchalant. Oikawa heard Kuroo stifle a hyena cackle.</p><p>“I just told you not to do that,” Kita said, finally composing himself and continuing to wash inside the sink, rubbing the edges with a white cloth.</p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p>“It’s alright,” Kita assured, but the minute he closed his lips, Ushijima smacked Kita on the ass with the feather duster. “Ushijima,” His voice squeaked like he was embarrassed, but his face remained straight, albeit having a slightly furrowed brow.</p><p>“Yes?” He repeated, with a bit of force in his tone.</p><p>“That was-“ Kita started, but Ushijima smacked his ass again. Kita breathed, and started over. “Ushijima, that-“ Thwack. “That-“ Thwack. “Ushijima.” Kita pressed his white cloth into Ushijima’s face. Wakatoshi stopped for a second. Only a second. And then smacked his ass again.</p><p>Kita turned completely around and pulled the scrub away from his face. He also grabbed the feather duster and placed them both down on the sink. Ushijima looked dejectedly at the feather duster but then looked quietly at Kita expectantly. Suds ran down his face, and it made Oikawa giggle.</p><p>“Ushijima,” Kita started, frowning. “I told you multiple times to-“ </p><p>“Kita!” Bokuto screeched. “I broke it!” </p><p>Oikawa turned his head to the next scene. Bokuto stood in front of one of the urinals. Said urinal had a broom stuck out of it, but it was broken at the halfway point. The other half was waving in his hand.</p><p>Oikawa had many questions. 1. How did he break it? Did he shove it in too hard and get it stuck? Did he pull a certain way to make it break? Could he not wiggle the rest out? Did he break it and then shove it inside the urinal in a display of anger? Did he do it for fun?</p><p>Either way, why was he using a br- a mop. Why was he using a mop? Ew!</p><p>“What an idiot,” He said under his breath. Bokuto heard him. </p><p>His head snapped towards Oikawa, eyebrows furrowed and lips curled into a snarl. “What was that, pretty boy?” He growled, handing his stick to Kuroo. He was already pushing up the sleeves of his shirt.</p><p>Oikawa backed towards the door. “I said, what an idiot. What numbskull uses a mop to clean a fucking urinal?” </p><p>Bokuto stopped and seethed. “Really, mophead? I think a mop is perfect. Get over here and I’ll test it out!” </p><p>Oikawa didn’t stick around long enough to see Bokuto start to run. Oikawa threw forward his spray bottle and bolted out the door. He took a right and got a few paces before he heard Bokuto bounding after him. He threw the rag he had been holding back at Bokuto and glanced back. He watched the Gryffindor fall forward, and the rag was launched further behind. Score! He had to find somewhere to hide still. Oikawa had gotten into a ‘fight’ with Bokuto before. It was more of a pathetic attempt of a fight from Oikawa. Bokuto had beat him by far. One solid punch- which Oikawa hadn’t been expecting- and he was down. It was an embarrassment that he’d since gotten revenge for. It didn’t change the fact Bokuto could still definitely do it again.</p><p>Oikawa took a sharp turn, barely regaining his footing on the marble, and straining his legs as he began his descent down the steps.</p><p>“Tooru, you shit!” He heard Bokuto yell, and he quickened his pace. Bokuto was at the top of the steps by the time Oikawa made it to the bottom. Bokuto jumped down from the top, once again getting right behind Oikawa. Oikawa sped up, nearly tripping at the change of flooring. The dirt was wet from the light drizzle the day had released. Maybe if he made it to the quidditch field he could alert Akaashi! The Ravenclaws had taken the field today, and Terushima had allowed them to continue without him. If he just- Fuck.</p><p>Bokuto collided with his back, sending them sprawling to the ground. Oikawa felt the breath leave his lungs as he collided with the ground. He would have cringed at the feeling of mud and ruining his uniform, but he was more worried about the weight crushing him currently.</p><p>“This fucking h-mlpph!” Oikawa’s face was shoved into the mud. His hair was gripped in Bokuto’s hands, holding him down.</p><p>“Hah! Got ya! How’s this taste, mophead?” Tooru shut his eyes, not even daring to respond. Bokuto lifted his head. “Come on!” He urged, but promptly shoved his head back down, cackling. “I wish Kuroo ran faster, man, imagine if the whole school saw this?”</p><p>“What’s going on here?” </p><p>Oikawa’s chest fluttered. That voice proved to him that an angel was watching, the heaven’s were in his favor. He pushed his head up. “Iwa! Help mmprph!” Bokuto promptly pushed his head down again.</p><p>“Hey, Iwa!” Bokuto shifted his position on Oikawa, shifting down to his lower back. Oikawa moaned in pain. “He was being an asshole.”</p><p>Oikawa expected his Iwa to push Bokuto off and sweep him into his arms, carry him away to clean off and share a bed and cuddle, share a nice dinner, comfort him for the trauma he was currently enduring! He wanted Iwa to be his prince! Save him from the big and bad lion currently sitting on him! Instead, Iwaizumi hummed, “Understandable. Move your hands?” </p><p>Bokuto let go. Oikawa took his chance to lift his head excitedly. He was ready to watch Iwaizumi jump on Bokuto and take him down! Instead, he got a muddy boot to the face. “Iw-” Hajime removed his boot from the front of his head, and brought it down on the back, pushing his face into the mud once again. “Nearly missed. That hurt, Shittykawa?”</p><p>Oikawa screamed with a closed mouth, trying to move his hands to beat the Gryffindor on top of him. They both just laughed at his pathetic attempts. </p><p>“Let’s go throw him into the lake. He’s wearing his favorite pair of pants, he wouldn’t want them muddy for too long.” Iwaizumi was smirking as he said this. </p><p>Oikawa began wondering what sin he’d committed to make God hate him this much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsukishima seems to be planning something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this took so long! Lotta things have been going on! I have a lot planned out and I do have some things to explain!</p><p>I changed the gender of some characters to kind of make the lesson I'm trying to push more clear. None of them are that significant to the story: Sakusa, Yaku, Semi, and Akaashi. So just a disclaimer, yeah! This is supposed to be more comedic as well, and there are some sort of NSFW chapters, and a lot of NSFW language, so if you're not okay with that, I don't think this story is for you.</p><p>Anyways. BLM is not over! The situation has escalated, all petitions signed, all donations, it all counts and it all matters. Please! Go through this link to support the BLM movement.</p><p>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh crap,” Hinata said the minute he stepped into the now empty potions class. Atsumu and Kageyama were gone, the only trace of their existence being the mess on the worktable that had yet been cleaned. </p><p>“Where is this pickle? Don’t waste my time, Hinata,” Tsukishima grumbled. His excitement had dampened. Was this some sort of sick joke? Revenge for indirectly losing their house points? For making fun of him? </p><p>Hinata didn’t reply. He began darting behind workbenches, looking under the tables and behind shelves. He even opened a cabinet. Osamu and adapted a worried look, eyebrows downturned, and lips pursed. He fidgeted, rubbing his fingers against his thumb repeatedly. Tsukishima had noticed this action a few times before. It was always when Atsumu was somewhere else. The motions seemed to be more erratic now.</p><p>“Atsumu? Atsumu?” Hinata popped back up from behind Nekomata’s desk. “They aren’t here, shoot,” He sounded genuinely panicked. He walked over to Osamu, looking for input.</p><p>“Why is it so bad you can’t find them?” Tadashi asked. He’d taken the liberty of peering behind a few things Osamu and Hinata hadn’t and came up empty.</p><p>“Uhm, well,” Hinata waved his hands in front of him, “it’s kinda... Kageyama... isn’t... himself.” </p><p>“Come with me,” Osamu waved his hand before Tsukishima could process an answer. It further deepened his curiosity. Had they switched bodies? It wouldn’t change too much about them. Yes, it would. And wouldn’t. It would still be incredibly interesting.</p><p>Osamu led the little group outside. When he left the threshold, he adopted a faster pace. There were indents in the wet grass, Tsukishima could make out bigger indents and smaller indents. It confused him- Atsumu and Kageyama both had bigger sized feet. Did they shrink his feet? What a riot that would be. Kageyama the tiny footed wizard. He could already see his future biography, yes, this would be worthy of a chapter.</p><p>“I gotcha!” </p><p>Around the corner, Tsukishima could make out Atsumu’s voice, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. Osamu ran ahead, followed by Hinata. Tsukishima increased his pace, and Tadashi still walked a step behind.</p><p>“‘Sumu, the fuck?” Tsukishima rounded the next corner and stopped abruptly. On the ground, Atsumu was on his back, and a big dog wriggled in his arms. It was a husky, Tsukishima recognized. It was kinda cute, and fluffy, and it’s white to black ratio was disproportional. It’s muzzle, paws and chest were white, there was barely any grey fade, and the rest of him was black. </p><p>Atsumu looked frazzled, but he had a lazy smile. “He slipped away,” He explained, heaving the husky into his arms and shifting to his knees. He seemed to look like he was going to tip, but he caught himself and managed to his feet. The dog flipped, but Atsumu kept his grip.</p><p>“A dog?” Tadashi mumbled. His eyes looked like they had stars in him. He apprehensively put out his hand, and Atsumu leaned forward to let Tadashi brush his fingers through his fluff. Tsukishima did the same. Who doesn’t like dogs? Tsukishima had been annoyed when he learned Hogwarts didn’t allow dogs. At 11 years old, he was ready to disguise his Frenchie as a cat to sneak him into Hogwarts, but he’d realized that the poor dog would probably hate it there anyways.</p><p>Osamu reached out and fluffed the tail. It wagged, but also kinda looked like it was aimed to smack Osamu.</p><p>“A dog, yes,” Atsumu bounced on his feet, “it’s Dogeyama.”</p><p>“Dogeyama?” Tadashi repeated, pressing both hands to either side of Dogeyama’s face and leaning in. “What a silly name, Dogeyama,” he cooed, “you must belong to Tobio. He’s a dummy, I would have named you better.”</p><p>The dog wiggled again, rolling in Atsumu’s arms. Atsumu held him firmer. Tsukishima rubbed his belly, fighting a small grin. The dog looked as stupid as Kageyama. He even had the eyes.</p><p>“Well, about that,” Hinata laughed. He took a step behind Atsumu.</p><p>“Oh, I can already guess. Tobio managed to sneak in his dog but a teacher saw it so now you guys are working to smuggle him out while Kageyama explains his sorry ass? And you need help obliviating the headmaster?” Tsukishima grinned smugly.</p><p>“I was thinking the same thing Tsuki!” Tadashi said, reaching over and grabbing Dogeyama’s paws. He pressed on the pads and his toes extended.</p><p>“That’s ain’t the case.” Osamu extended a hand across Dogeyama’s chest. “This dog is Kageyama.”</p><p>Both Tsukishima and Tadashi retracted their hands. They shared a glance, and then looked at their hands, and the dog again.</p><p>It soaked in for a moment. Then Tsukishima snorted. “He’s got really small balls,” He remarked.</p><p>“I know, right?” Osamu says, still batting the tailback and forth.</p><p>“Not the point!” Hinata squawked. “Can you turn him back?”</p><p>Atsumu began walking, bouncing Dogeyama in his arms. Tadashi walks kind of close and Osamu keeps batting Dogeyama’s tail back and forth.</p><p>“Of course I can,” Tsukishima smirked smugly. Tadashi looked back at Tsukishima and then fell into step beside him. Hinata cheered.</p><p>“Are you gonna do what I think you’re gonna do?” Tadashi whispered, knocking his elbow against Tsukishima’s side. Tsukishima smirked down at him. Tadashi couldn’t help his grin.</p><p>“Let’s get some clothes on him. I don’t want to see his dick.” </p><p>The rest of the walk was quiet. They went fast, thankfully not seeing any other students, and the potions class was still empty. Atsumu still held Dogeyama, hands flexing as if he was struggling. Tsukishima didn’t blame him. He probably would have dropped him already. He looked about 70 pounds- not that much honestly, but Dogeyama kept shifting and trying to jump away.</p><p>“Put his pants on him,” Tsukishima ordered, closing the door behind them when they finally gathered. He pulled his wand from his robe and twirled it, watching as the three struggled to get the boxers onto the dog’s legs. Atsumu shifted Dogeyama so he held him under his front legs and his bottom half dangled. Osamu wiggled the boxers on-Tsukishima almost laughed when Dogeyama kicked Osamu in the eye. Once those were situated, Osamu stepped back and held his eye.</p><p>“Just his boxers?” Tadashi asked, “Are you sure? What if he comes to and thinks we were…” Tadashi held his arms parallel to each other and wiggled them back and forth. “You know?”</p><p>“Well just have to e- Hinata can you help me?” Atsumu nearly fell when Dogeyama suddenly kicked, sending Atsumu forward. He caught himself on his right foot, but Dogeyama still flailed.</p><p>“Yeah!” Hinata dove in and hugged Kageyama. He nuzzled his head into the dog’s chest and bent at the knees so that the dog would stop kicking the air, and rather kick his thighs. </p><p>Tsukishima smirked. “You boys ready?” He asked, and twirled his wand once more- for good luck and praying this was the correct spell.</p><p>“Yes! Just cast it- he kicked my balls,” Hinata wheezed, but held Kageyama tighter, nuzzling into the fur while he could and trying to hold back the elongated squeak that was dying to come out. “Hurry-”</p><p>Tsukishima aimed his wand and recited a spell. It wasn’t anything Hinata had heard, and it didn’t even sound familiar as if it had been mentioned in the past. This was completely new. And it must have worked. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, cringing at the feeling of fur turning into human skin under his hands and against his face.</p><p>Tadashi’s eyes widened, “It’s working,” He muttered.</p><p>Tsukishima smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tooru's a gay mess and learns information he will dwell on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm posting a lot in one day to catch up. This is very short, the next one will be longer. </p><p>BLM IS NOT A TREND! Black lives do matter and will. Always. Matter! </p><p>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll get you back for that!” Oikawa yelled, crawling dramatically onto the sand of the mini beach that bordered the lake he’d been chucked in. Sand clung uncomfortably to his shirt and pants and hands, completely ruining Iwa’s ‘purpose’ of cleaning the mud off his favorite pair of pants.</p><p>He pushed himself to a stand, his socks squelching uncomfortably in his shoes. They were also his favorite pair of socks. His hair stuck to his forehead, his throat hurt from inhaling water, and his eyes burnt. However, he was rather impressed by how far he’d been thrown.</p><p>Judging by the perfectly dry state of Iwa’s shoes and pants, he could figure out he hadn’t even come in close contact with the water. “Shut up, Trashykawa. This was revenge for whatever assholery you committed. Don’t be petty,” Iwaizumi bit back. He leaned against a tree, and although he was annoyed, Oikawa couldn’t help but admire the way he looked. Robes discarded, his red and gold tie hung loosely and his top button was undone. He had pushed the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows, exposing tan and sturdy forearms. His shirt was untucked for the most part, but half of it still was stuck in his belt. Oikawa always picked on him for how messily he dressed, but God, that rugged look suited him well. Suited him way too well.</p><p>Oikawa banished his gay thoughts to avoid a boner, trudging further up the beach and back onto the dirt, up a small incline. Oikawa spotted Bokuto disappearing into the castle already, either not wanting to face Oikawa’s wrath or Kita’s wrath. Neither was pleasant, but Oikawa was probably less intimidating than Kita. </p><p>“Iwa, you’re so mean. I thought you Gryffindors were all about loyalty,” Oikawa huffed and turned back to Iwaizumi. He had undone another button and pulled his tie off completely. He had it wrapped around his hand now. Oikawa caught a peek of his very, very defined collarbones. “You owe me! How about a bath?” Oikawa pressed his finger into Iwa’s chest, right underneath the highest button. Iwaizumi pushed his hand away roughly. His stomach fluttered at the contact. His hands were so big and calloused. He couldn’t wait to confess, to have Iwa and his sexy hands all to himself.</p><p>“No way,” Iwa stepped further away from Oikawa, “I’m supposed to be tutoring Eri right now.” Oikawa noticed the way Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered to the ground briefly, the way his cheeks deepened in color. He noticed the slight raise of his eyebrows and the way his nose twitched. Oikawa wanted to grab Iwaizumi and hold him there, keep him from seeing her. But Iwaizumi had continued talking, moving on from the topic of Eri, even though Oikawa wanted to know more. “You’re supposed to be cleaning. Go change, you look disgusting. I’ll see you later.” </p><p>Iwaizumi was already jogging off by the time Oikawa formulated a response. “This grossness is your fault Iwa! You owe me!” He called, stepping forward and cupping his mouth. He considered running after Iwa, but his legs felt like gelatin. “I will get my payment!”</p><p>Iwa started running backward and flipped him the bird. He had a slight playful grin on his face. That grin allowed Oikawa to calm.</p><p>That smile belonged to him. This Eri girl… He was pretty sure he knew who she was. She was a pretty Gryffindor with short black hair that she usually wore in pigtails and her eyes were a light grey. He couldn’t remember much about her, but she was bubbly and assisted the Gryffindor matches. She was pretty, very pretty, but not too busty. She couldn’t be the girl. Right? </p><p>Oikawa shook his head, flexing his hand. Even if she was the girl, he would not come in second again. He’d win this bet, and he’d win Iwaizumi. He’d do anything to assure his position at the top. Still… she was pretty. She was nice. She was small, helpful, she wasn’t bossy and snarky like he was.</p><p>Oikawa pressed his palms to his face and screamed. Maybe he didn’t have this in the bag. Maybe he’d have to fight harder than he intended. He let his hands drag down his face, pulling the skin with it. He had to have a plan, a big plan, something that would make Iwa swoon, drop to a knee, and propose right there. And he’d have to do it fast.</p><p>But first, he needed a bath. He needed to look his best for a confession, he couldn’t walk up to Iwa looking like a beaten fish and make him his fiance. In the bath, he’d be able to figure out a plan to beat this Eri girl and reclaim his position as Iwa’s one and only! Equipped with newfound confidence, Oikawa began his walk back to the castle, brainstorming ideas. Halfway there, the sky opened up, further drenching the poor Slytherin, and dampening his spirit. Once more, he wondered why God hated him so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened to Kageyama comes to light and he's pissed.</p><p>Kita needs asprin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, TW for this one.</p><p>Sort of ignorant usage of pronouns, kind of. Nobody is trans but... you'll see. Just be warned! And a reminder, Yaku is a woman. She's the Hufflepuff head girl. SPEAKING OF WHICH! Here is the list of head boys and girls very quickly.</p><p>Gryffindor-<br/>Head girl: Michimiya<br/>Head boy: Daichi</p><p>Hufflepuff-<br/>Head girl: Yaku<br/>Head boy: Moniwa</p><p>Ravenclaw-<br/>Head girl: Kiyoko<br/>Head boy: Kita</p><p>Slytherin-<br/>Head girl: Semi<br/>Head boy: Oikawa</p><p>Also, someone, please teach me the basic functions of AO3, I am so awful with technology. Breaks are marked with '==='</p><p>Long note, I know, I know! BUT!</p><p>BLM! Black Lives Matter is a movement, not a moment. Every single signature, donation and share helps!</p><p>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Won’t you look at that, Tadashi?”</p><p>“I’m trying not to, Tsuki!”</p><p>Kageyama grumbled and pressed his hands to his head. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings, but not very, so the sudden commotion went unnoticed by him. His brain was still catching up- it was different to have a dog’s brain. It was so simple, so chill. His thoughts weren’t complex, and he didn’t get offended- even when his balls were called small- and he just felt happy. The petting felt good, it was fun to run, the hugs and attention were nice. Of course- he’d never accept this normally- a hug from Hinata sounded like hell.</p><p>And that’s when he registered Hinata’s body tightly pressed against him, head buried in his shoulder. </p><p>“Hey,” He grumbled, pushing on Hinata’s shoulders, but he didn’t budge. His voice sounded... different. Higher. Was he still morphing into a human or something?</p><p>“Guess I got the wrong spell.” </p><p>Kageyama looked across the room. Tadashi stood against a smug-looking Tsukishima. He had his wand out and was tapping the tip of it against his jaw. Osamu and Atsumu stood off to the side, staring at him. Their stares were intense, so intense that it was kind of scary.</p><p>And then he noticed his lack of clothes. And his height. And the way Hinata was pressed so tightly against him- his chest. </p><p>Kageyama grabbed onto Hinata’s hair and pulled his head back. “What the fuck did you do?” He shrieked, but he kept a hand on Hinata’s back to keep him in place.</p><p>Hinata’s face was red and his mouth hung open slightly. “I, I didn’t-“ Hinata’s tongue was dry and his throat felt like sandpaper. It looked like Kageyama was about to grab the rest of his hair and bash it into the nearest hard surface. But god, looking as.. as Kageyama did right now made him think he’d say thank you if that were to happen.</p><p>“He’s not to blame,” Tsukishima chuckled. He was all too amused with the situation he’d caused. He thought back to the voting on which Gryffindor to cause trouble and figured if it was a competition, he would have taken the cake. “How do you feel, no longer in the body of a king?”</p><p>Hinata rocked as Kageyama surged forward, though he managed to stand his ground. “Please, you’re naked, please let me put a shirt on you,” Hinata pressed Kageyama into the table and groped for the discarded button up.</p><p>“Are you sure you wanna do that, Hinata?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay with this too.” </p><p>Hinata didn’t care to place which Miya twin said which sentence, but he was already shoving Kageyama’s arms into the sleeves and working on the buttons.</p><p>“I’m gonna fucking kill you!” Kageyama grumbled through bared teeth. Yamaguchi didn’t make a response- only leaned further into Tsukishima. “I’m a fucking chick?”</p><p>“We realized, Queen. It’s hard not to, with your... assets.” Kageyama jumped forward again, knocking into Hinata. He fumbled with a button but kept leaned against Kageyama.</p><p>He couldn’t stop his shaking. He’d never been so close to a girl- certainly not a naked girl. He had his face shoved on her chest when she first turned back- he was still trying to recover from that shock. She looked different- obviously. Not minding the mud and dirt that seemed to stay on her from being Dogeyama, she was beautiful. Her lips were plumper. Her whole face was softer. Her eyes remained the same, but her body certainly changed. It was so much more pleasing to look at, shorter and curvier, the obvious change in sex. She had smaller wrists, and her shoulders were less broad. He could tell he was bigger than her, even though he was kinda scrawny for a boy. He admired the way Kageyama’s shirt was too big on her now, how the boxers Osamu had shoved on her hung on her hips, and struggled to stay put. And then her hair- god her hair. It was long and fell just above her hips. He wanted to touch it, run his hands through it and play with it, but he was sure Kageyama would probably deck him if he tried. </p><p>She was giving him a death stare just for ogling.</p><p>“I touched them, I touched them, ‘Samu,” Atsumu seemed to break out of his daze, and was now holding out his forearms. Osamu gripped them, muttering ‘don’t hog it’.</p><p>“Hey, Tsuki... his balls got even smaller,” Tadashi had removed his hands from his eyes by then, but still spoke in a weak tone. He regarded Kageyama carefully.</p><p>“Yes... she doesn’t have balls, Tadashi,” Tsukishima was more open with his staring. He was proud of his work, the death glare was worth the risk of getting in trouble. Kageyama’s suffering made him smile.</p><p>“He. I’m still a guy!” Kageyama grabbed his pants from the table aggressively and started pulling them on. “Turn me back!”</p><p>“I don’t know how,” Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders and turned for the door. “They teach us the reversal next class.”</p><p>“And your pants are falling off. You might wanna find a girl’s uniform!” Tadashi put two fingers to his head and jerked them out in a salute, “I’ll send Michimiya to help you out. You best accept her help and find a story to use- you don’t want the school knowing the big bad Tobio Kageyama turned himself into a girl! Can you imagine the trouble you might get in as well? This could be twisted you know...” Tadashi finally waved off and followed Tsukishima to the door. </p><p>“Can’t wait to see you rocking a skirt, your highness!” Tsukishima smirked and closed the door once Tadashi walked past him.</p><p>Hinata regarded Kageyama with a frown. His face had dropped, and he was staring at his body. His hands were held out in front of him, his lips still drawn into a scowl- he was stuck. Hinata felt bad. He, personally, wanted to be in a girl’s body- maybe just for a day. He wanted to know what it felt like- to explore the female form, get a feel for how it worked, so he’d know how to treat his future wife! But Kageyama looked pissed and sad, and Hinata wanted to hug him. Not to mention the new pillows on his chest that would make a hug 10x better.</p><p>“He’s kind of right,” Hinata said slowly. Kageyama looked towards him- even as a girl, his stare was terrifying. Hinata gulped a lump in his throat and continued. “I mean, Nekomata’s already mad at us. Can you imagine how he’d feel knowing we screwed up so bad? And if people found out you turned into a girl, the rumors would be really bad.”</p><p>Kageyama stared silently at him. The twins had stopped trying to share arms and instead jumped into the scene with Hinata and Kageyama. </p><p>“Yeah, you know how bigoted some of these people are. Like, ‘oh he just pretends to be gay so he can peep on the girls’ and stuff. Imagine the ‘he turned into a girl to peep on them’ now,” Osamu stepped up behind Hinata, and Atsumu walked closer to Kageyama.</p><p>Atsumu shamelessly grabbed a part of Kageyama’s hair and ran his hand over it, “yeah, that would be shitty. So let’s think...”</p><p>“Josephine?” Osamu pitched, walking past Shoyo and over to Kageyama. He stood on his other side, also playing with a strand.</p><p>“Josephine? That’s kind of ugly, don’t you think? Why Josephine?” Hinata asked. He watched the twins play with Kageyama’s hair. Kageyama looked like he wanted to beat both of them to a bloody pulp, but he kept his arms crossed in front of his chest. He kept moving his arms, Hinata had to force himself not to stare.</p><p>“Well, he could be called Jo. He’s obviously uncomfortable. It’s more masculine,” Osamu shrugged. He was braiding a small strand, unbraiding, and then repeating.</p><p>Atsumu, doing the same, said, “alright, Jo... Fournier. Like the band, and it kinda sounds French. Jo Fournier is a student from Beauxbatons. You just came today!”</p><p>“This is your first day of classes, and you recited a spell wrong- you said it in a mix of French and English, and your clothes got burnt off.”</p><p>“Kageyama gave you his and preformed a spell to disappear and run back to the dorms.”</p><p>“What a gentleman,” The Miya Twins said the last sentence in unison, and released Kageyama’s hair.</p><p>“You guys made that up too easy, have you done this before?” Hinata asked, but he went ignored.</p><p>Osamu walked over to one of the tables and pushed himself up to a sit. Atsumu stayed next to Kageyama, enjoying the height difference and the new view from above.</p><p>“Josephine is such an ugly name. And she’ll probably question my accent. I’m not good at-“</p><p>“Hello?” Michimiya was already at the door, peering in. Her eyes looked a little wide, and a robe was over her arm. She immediately looked to Kageyama and smiled. “Are you the girl that Tsukishima told me needed some help?”</p><p>Kageyama gulped. He’d never live this down. Even if no one but himself and the others who saw him like this forgot about it, it would forever be burnt into his memories. “Uh... yes. Kageyama gave me his clothes. They were burnt off.” His voice surprised him. The way it jumped an octave when his anxiety spiked, it was deep and gruff yet it was feminine. He may have liked it on someone else, but on himself, he hated it. It made him wanna tear out his vocal cords.</p><p>Michimiya smiled softly at Kageyama, and then looked to the other three boys. “You boys... you didn’t burn her clothes, did you?” </p><p>The Miyas and Hinata’s eyes widened, and Hinata flushed a bit. Kageyama put his hands forward, “no. No, they didn’t do anything.” He pulled his hands back to his chest and fiddled with a piece of hair that fell in front of him. He rolled the strand and broke off small pieces of hair. “They helped me. That’s why Ginger is so frazzled and pink, and why Tweedle Dee is muddy.” He figured it may make sense. Burning her clothes outside, boys running to her rescue and... it honestly didn’t make sense. But he had already said it.</p><p>Michimiya’s skeptical glare broke and she grinned, “Well that’s very nice! Thank you, boys. I can take her for a bath, you should clean up too! You’re new, right?” Michimiya turned and beckoned Kageyama out the door. </p><p>Looking to his side at Hinata and shooting his famous glare, Kageyama walked up and out of the door. Michimiya stood back to do the ‘im watching you’ movement, poking her two fingers at her eyes, and then towards Hinata.</p><p>Hinata went stiff and smiled shakily at her before Michimiya closed the door behind her and Kageyama. He released the breath he was holding, then looked to the twins.</p><p>“Why did it have to be the gay one?” Atsumu groaned, leaning his head back and patting his collarbones. “He’s not even gonna have any fun. If I had boobs,” He slid his hands down to his chest and squeezed whatever he could grab. “I would be doin’ this all the time.”</p><p>“That’s creepy, you creep,” Shoyo scrunched his nose and shook his head, trying to get the image of Atsumu with tits out of his head.</p><p>“Him? Creepy? Says the guy pitchin’ a tent,” Osamu pointed out unenthusiastically, making Hinata blush harder. </p><p>Hinata ignored the grey-haired twin this time, turning to look at Atsumu, who still was groping himself. He narrowed his eyes but decided it’d be better than facing Osamu’s judgemental stare. “We need to figure out a way to change him back! Again! And we can’t ask that jerk!”</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe we should just turn him into a dog again. I liked him better as a dog,” Atsumu stopped groping himself to run his hand through his hair.</p><p>Osamu mused this thought, then said, “He’d be a girl dog, and that would make an ultra bitch.” </p><p>“Shit, you’re right. Maybe an upperclassman would know how to fix this?”</p><p>“Or a Ravenclaw!” Hinata said, smiling. As much of a good dog Kageyama made, and a very sexy girl, Hinata wanted Kageyama to be Kageyama. He wanted his seeker, his dorm mate, his friend... he missed Kageyama being himself, and it had only been less than an hour since he’d been turned into a dog. “A Ravenclaw upperclassmen! Who’s the smartest one you know?”</p><p>The Miyas didn’t hesitate, in unison, they said, “Kita.” Kita was a 7th year Ravenclaw. He was the head boy, and he got the highest grades in the entire school. He was nice and trustworthy, always willing to help. The twins and he were rather close, having gone to the same sports camp during the summer.</p><p>Hinata beamed. “Good! You know someone! Kila, I like her already! Can you as her about this- I think I’m late for my date. Sorry! I’ll find you at dinner!” Hinata waved the twins off before they could correct him, and raced out of the class. </p><p>“Kila? That’s... not even close to Kita,” Osamu muttered. He leaned into Atsumu’s side, and his twin leaned back. </p><p>“It’s fine. Kita wouldn’t care. Hinata’ll probably just be shocked when he sees a guy... So where is he anyway?” </p><p>===</p><p>Kita felt a throbbing pain begin between his eyes as he looked down at the infirmary bed. Moniwa laid in the bed. His eyes were closed and he had a head wrap on that made him look bald. He had his eyes closed, but Kita noticed he had woken up. The light was probably too much. </p><p>The poor man had been the victim of an unfortunate tumbling, ending up crushed under the weight of Terushima, Bokuto, and Kuroo, who’s Monkey in the Middle game had gotten aggressive. Moniwa had hit the ground head first and then got an added 400 pounds on top. He had thankfully only broken his wrist- thankfully because he could have been killed there.</p><p>Bokuto stood on the other side of the bed, looking down at Moniwa with a guilty stare. Kita didn’t say anything to him. He was already crying.</p><p>Terushima sat with an ice pack on his head. He didn’t have a concussion, thank god, but he had a persistent headache and the ice pack soothed it. He was looking at Kita.</p><p>Kita caught his stare and turned his head to face the quidditch captain. </p><p>“Kita...” Terushima mumbled, dropping his hands and resting the ice pack in his lap.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Kita put up his hand before Terushima could say anything else. “I’m very disappointed. Do not do it again,” He stared harshly at his underclassmen.</p><p>The younger Ravenclaw sunk into his chair, smiling sheepishly, although he was working out his rejected apology.</p><p>At the foot of the bed, Kuroo was being berated by the Hufflepuff head girl, Yaku. “You seriously thought it was a good idea to play fucking Monkey in the Middle with a can? And Bokuto? In an enclosed area?” Her cheeks were bright red and she had taken off her robes to whip Kuroo with a few minutes ago. He had snatched them, but it didn’t stop her mini assault. </p><p>“Doll, calm down, okay? Look,” He reached forward to brush back her bangs, but instead got his hand swatted. “We were bored! We thought it would be a good idea-“</p><p>“A good idea?” She shrieked and smacked Kuroo with a rolled-up magazine she had grabbed after her robes had been taken. “There is,” whap. “Absolutely no,” whap, “good idea or explanation!” </p><p>Kuroo didn’t try to grab the magazine, knowing she’d find another item to hit him with. “Babygirl, I’m sorry,” he apologized. He got another whack.</p><p>“You shut up! I was about to enjoy my evening, my stress-free evening, I was going to go take a personal bath and sit down by the fire!” She ran her hands through her hair and stopped them behind her head. “But because of you!” She jabbed his chest. “I can’t! The Head Boy has a concussion and a broken ankle and wrist! We’re lucky he’s even alive and you’re getting off scot-free!” She put the magazine to her face and breathed. Once she had regained a little composure, she lowered it and glared harder. “I have to now do all his work, as well as mine until he is better! All alone! And I’m on my fucking period, Tetsurou!”</p><p>Kuroo frowned, and reached forward again, hesitantly, and rubbed her shoulders. “I’m sorry, girl... if I’d known, I woulda-“ </p><p>“You woulda? Woulda what? You know what you are going to do?” She smacked his hands away again and stepped closer. Her lips formed a shaky smile now. “You are going to help me with everything! I don’t care about what you have to do. You are going to do everything I say until he gets better!”</p><p>Kuroo gave her a sideways smile. Kita could pick up that he was pleased with these arrangements. He was always somewhat pleased with most things. Especially if they involved girls.</p><p>“Kita...?” A meek voice made itself known in front of him.</p><p>Kita looked at Bokuto, who’s head had risen slightly to peer at Kita. Once he noticed Kita’s eyes, he furrowed his eyebrows and lowered his head again.</p><p>“I’m sorry...” He said, reaching a hand down to brush Moniwa’s knuckles. “I didn’t mean to kill him...” </p><p>“I’m not dead,” Moniwa croaked from beneath them. His lips barely moved, and it came out in a voice much lower than how he usually talked.</p><p>“It should have been Oikawa. I hope Mr.Monnie rests in peace...” Bokuto whispered, and he reached a hand up to pat Moniwa’s injured forehead. The Hufflepuff’s hand twitched in pain, but Kita found the action slightly sad but endearing. After he had finished petting the man, Bokuto turned and shuffled out of the infirmary. </p><p>Kita smiled at his fleeting and deflated form. He figured he should probably go and finish cleaning too. </p><p>He surveyed Terushima, who had leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Yaku was leaned against Kuroo’s chest, both of his arms wrapped around her and rubbing the back of her head. Was she crying? He pitied her but knew he couldn’t do anything to stop her stress nor menstruation.</p><p>Deciding he should leave, he walked around the bed and started towards the door. “Make sure to get supper soon. Moniwa needs to rest, don’t stay here all night. Don’t bother with the bathroom, I will see most of you next week. Thank you,” He nodded his head towards the small group, and waved at the goodbyes he received. </p><p>About a foot from the door, he heard Yaku yelling again. “You’ve stressed him out and are making him clean the rest of the bathroom alone! You are such a jerk! You will get him a present and hand write and apology!”</p><p>Smiling, he began walking back to the boys’ bathroom. He was slightly curious about what Kuroo would come up with- the man wasn’t a big gift giver, nor one for apologies. Kita fully expected a half-assed note and some obscene gift that he’d wonder how Kuroo got onto school properties. He was pondering how he’d dispose of the gift once he got it when he noticed the Miya twins walking his way.</p><p>“Hello boys,” he greeted sweetly, nodding at the two.</p><p>They both looked surprised- they hadn’t noticed him either. Kita kept walking, however. He didn’t have much time to talk. He would need to bring Moniwa some dinner and tell his house about his absence while Yaku took care of talking it out with Professor Takeda.</p><p>Alas, Atsumu stepped out in front of him, forcing Kita to a stop, unless he wanted to walk into Atsumu’s chest.</p><p>Kita looked up once he’d fully stopped. Atsumu cleared his throat and stepped away, “We need to ask ya something.” </p><p>Kita nodded. He never could say no to the twins. Neither of them. “Walk and talk,” He said, walking around Atsumu, allowing the boys to turn and follow him. They were probably just on a hunt for him anyways. Them asking for a questionable favor wasn’t a rare occurrence.</p><p>The twins did not walk and talk. They trailed behind him like well-trained puppies walking after food. They looked like they wanted to say something, but they didn’t.</p><p>Kita didn’t particularly mind. He liked their company when they didn’t get in his way. If they just wanted to follow him, so be it.</p><p>He walked into the bathroom and shut the door after them to signal it was closed for cleaning still. He hoped no poor soul came in while they were gone. The bloodstain from Moniwa’s head was still on the ground. </p><p>The twins had the exact reaction he expected when they saw it.</p><p>“Did you kill someone?” </p><p>“Kila... I get it now...”</p><p>“I did not kill anyone.” He assured, “it was Bokuto and Kuroo. The usual.” </p><p>The twins pretended they understood. They may have understood if they had thought harder about it. Instead, Atsumu seemed to be itching to tell the story, but he wasn’t sure how to start.</p><p>“So, what is it that you need to tell me?” That was a good start. </p><p>Atsumu looked thankful and began telling his story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama feels out of place and awkward as he's forced to bathe.</p>
<p>Kenma offers some good advice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW- Sort of dysphoric way of thinking.</p>
<p>HI! Bunch of girls in here. I feel awful for what I've done to poor old Kags. </p>
<p>Black Lives Matter! Every signature! Every cent! It helps!</p>
<p>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope you like it here! Transferring here so late can be quite a shock. I’m Yui Michimiya. What’s your name?” Michimiya walked a bit in front of Kageyama, bouncing with each step and looking back with a friendly and inviting smile. Typical of a head girl.</p>
<p>“Josephine,” he answered slowly. This wasn’t right. This body felt stupid and wrong, the lack of feeling something between his legs made him sick, and the chest on him felt awkward and heavy. The long hair was new, he liked playing with the length, but he hated how feminine it looked and felt. His voice was wrong. The hips were wrong. The way he was referred to as a ‘her’ was wrong. His sympathy for the transgender community went up ten-fold. He couldn’t imagine living like this.</p>
<p>He wanted to break away and beat the shit out of that smug Slytherin. He wanted to Avada  Kedavra himself out of existence. He wanted to cry.</p>
<p>“Very cute name! Where’d you transfer from, Jo? Can I call you Jo?” Michimiya smiled sweetly back at Kageyama. Kageyama bared his teeth in a smile back.</p>
<p>“Yes. Beauxbatons. That’s where I’m from.” He answered robotically. He watched as they passed the boys’ bathroom. The door was cracked open. He could see Kuroo throwing a can. It was followed by him rushing forward. And then a crash.</p>
<p>Michimiya looked surprised for a moment and then smiled as if nothing had happened. “The boys here are insane. I’m sure everything’s alright… Here’s the girls’ bathroom! Come in,” Michimiya walked in first and held open the wooden door with the word ‘ladies’ written on it. </p>
<p>Kageyama stopped before stepping in. If he stepped in, one of many things could happen. A, He would drop through the floor because he was still recognized as a male. B, walk in and be completely fine, but have to deal with the shame of going into the woman’s bathroom.</p>
<p>“Jo!” Michimiya called. She leaned her head back and waved her hand. “Let’s go, girl!” And she stepped back inside. </p>
<p>Here goes nothing.</p>
<p>Kageyama walked in. Nothing happened. The shame set in.</p>
<p>“We just cleaned today,” Michimiya said, leading Kageyama back through another door, past the toilets and into what looked like a much cleaner boys’ locker room. “Do you have a locker yet? What about a new uniform?”</p>
<p>Kageyama shook his head at each of the questions. He stood awkwardly at the end of the bench, watching as Michimiya opened one of the lockers and began taking off her clothes. He turned his head by force of habit. It felt wrong- it was wrong. Even though he was gay, he still got flustered when he saw women dressed skimpily, or not dressed at all. He didn’t find it attractive, it just felt weird. </p>
<p>“Hm… Not a talker, huh?” A slender hand made its way under his chin and lifted his head. He met Michimiya’s eyes. She had rosy cheeks and a bright smile. “No need to be shy!” Her other hand reached up, and she cupped his face. “We’re all nice and welcoming, and if anyone isn’t, just tell me and I’ll beat them up for you!”</p>
<p>“Michimiya? Who are you- WOAH!” </p>
<p>Kageyama pulled his face from Michimiya’s grasp to look behind him. Two other women had entered- he recognized them as Yachi and Kiyoko. Yachi had wide eyes, her mouth hanging open, and her face was beet red as she stared up at Kageyama. Kiyoko looked with quiet interest, faintly smiling. They both had bags.</p>
<p>“Youaresopretty,” Yachi sputtered when she finally gained control of her jaw. She looked embarrassed at her own words. He was embarrassed at her words. He’d been called pretty multiple times before, but not in such a girl way. Yachi tried to brush past her comment with a question, “Why are you in the boys’ uniform?”</p>
<p>“She got all her clothes burnt off. Uh… Kageyama, was it? He gave her his clothes,” Michimiya answered for him.</p>
<p>Yachi seemed stunned and put her hand to her mouth, “What a gentlemanly move!” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” He breathed, turning away to the two and back to Michimiya. He was aware of them moving to their respective lockers and beginning to undress. He kept his eyes to the ground, not sure how to begin. Well, he knew how to, but he was frozen.</p>
<p>Michimiya grabbed his shoulder again and squeezed it. “Hey, don’t be shy, we’re all girls here. You gotta get clean though. You need to clean yourself before dinner. I’ll lend you a uniform, I have another in here!” She now wore only a towel, holding it around her chest. He wondered if obliviating himself would work after this.</p>
<p>He did realize that it was better he was the one turned as he slowly pulled off the robes he’d pulled on. Hinata couldn’t look at a girl in a bikini without fainting, and Kageyama didn’t even want to think of what either of the twins would do if they were in his situation. He could deal with this. He just had to focus on the sound of running water and appreciate how nice it smelt.</p>
<p>He slowly shed the shirt, dreading every button he undid. He didn’t cover his chest- it wasn’t his, so he shouldn’t care if anyone saw! Still, anxiety swarmed his stomach when Michimiya asked, “It burnt off your bra? I can lend you one. We look kinda the same size. What size are you?”</p>
<p>Kageyama’s mind went blank. Bra sizes. He knew they were a letter and a number, but he didn’t know what they were. Maybe he was an A? Or a T? Maybe he was even a W level. He didn’t have an inkling of an idea at what the numbers could be. “I don’t know,” He decided to answer and avoided her stare as he pulled off his pants.</p>
<p>He folded them with his shirt and put them on top. In doing so, he met Yachi’s eyes. She too was only dressed in a towel. He wasn’t going to humor her question, but she asked without his prompting. “He gave you his boxers?”</p>
<p>Kageyama looked down at himself. They were simple and dark orange, not his favorite pair. He did realize, however, how they must have looked on him at that moment. A guy giving a girl boxers. He pressed his tongue against his teeth and said, “Yeah. He’s gay. It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“It’s still weird.” He’d almost forgot Kiyoko existed, so her voice startled him. He looked at her and yep- she was naked too. God, if Tanaka and Nishinoya found out he’d shared a bath with Kiyoko. Been naked with her. He’d have to kill Tsukishima, Tadashi, Hinata, and the twins to assure that nobody found out. He’d have to run away and hide in the mountains of Liechtenstein and live peacefully as the local gay dude. Never to see anyone from this school ever again. But then he’d have to give up Quidditch… </p>
<p>He kicked off the boxers and snatched the white towel Michimiya had put out for him. He didn’t look between his legs- it hurt too much to envision what it must look like, and he followed the three girls into the bathhouse. It was a bit different from the boys’ bath, it was cleaner and smelled nicer. The lights were brighter and there were a few more pretty looking plants that looked to be thriving and made the atmosphere of the bathhouse a little nicer.</p>
<p>He discarded his towel on a bench with the other girls and speed walked to the bath. He slipped in before them and sunk under. He sunk until the water enveloped his jaw, and settled there as the rest of the girls got in themselves. He could already feel the water’s magic doing its job, sending warmth through his body that calmed him just a tad and worked away at the dirt and pink dust that remained.</p>
<p>“This is Josephine! Jo, that’s Yachi and Kiyoko,” Michimiya made an overdue introduction, pointing at each girl. Kageyama briefly followed her finger and nodded.</p>
<p>“Josephine… That’s pretty,” Yachi giggled, pressing her hands to her warm face. </p>
<p>“I know, right? Anyway, Jo, how’d you make friends with those boys?” Kageyama groaned internally. He’d have to have a conversation with these girls. Naked. If this wasn’t rock bottom gay, he didn’t know what was.</p>
<p>“Uh, Hinata… He’s loud. And everywhere. I tried to tell him to just shut the fuck up, but he wouldn’t leave me alone. Those twins just sort of showed up. And… blondie..” He scrunched his nose. “He’s a jackass.” Anyone would probably think that of the Slytherin. He was such an ass! And the jack just sort of fit.</p>
<p>Michimiya’s eyes were widened and her eyebrows raised while Kageyama spoke. When he described Tsukishima, her face softened and she laughed. “Wow, colorful language from a Beauxbatons girl! I thought you were all graceful and ladylike!”</p>
<p>Yachi wheezed, “YOUREFROMBEAUXBATONS?”</p>
<p>“That’s why I left,” Kageyama answered.</p>
<p>“Really?” Michimiya gasped but still sounded amused, falling into soft laughs.</p>
<p>“No. My family just moved and wanted to keep me in the same country.” He lied. Good backstory- it was a typical dynamic set, and he’d played an Episode story sort of like it. He pushed himself onto the ledge, straining too much by holding himself up. He hated how his height made his chest appear slightly out of the water.</p>
<p>“Where are you from?” Kiyoko asked, reminding him of her existence once more. “Your accent doesn’t sound French.”</p>
<p>Ah shit. “Well…” lie, lie, lie, “My dad is from the States, and my mom is from France. My grandad is from Japan, so I kind of mashed accents when I was growing up.” Ha! They’ll never figure that one out! His mom was from the States, his dad from Japan, and his grandad was from France!</p>
<p>Kiyoko hummed, “Sounds familiar,” but she dropped it, thankfully.</p>
<p>A few moments of silence passed. Kageyama had dropped under the water per Michimiya’s advice to clean the top of his head. When he resurfaced, he met Yachi’s eyes. With a blush, she commented, “Your hair is really long.”</p>
<p>He nodded and looked down at it. It was significantly longer than the other three girls’ hair, and most of the hair on other girls he’d seen. He wondered why- why couldn’t he have been a bald girl? That would have made his problem a whole lot easier to deal with. “Is it?”</p>
<p>“Your hair is rather long. I used to have hair a little shorter than yours,” Kiyoko said, brushing part of her shoulder-length hair over. “Once I cut it, I was relieved.”</p>
<p>“No suh,” Kageyama said. Was that too boyish? He should follow it up with something… “Maybe I should go bald.”</p>
<p>“But it’s so pretty!” Yachi squeaked, leaning forward to Kageyama. Her eyes were wide and she smiled like no tomorrow. “If you’re gonna shave it… Can I feel it first?”</p>
<p>Kageyama nodded beside himself. He would have preferred to crawl up in a ball and hide until the spell wore off, which would take God knows how long, or until they managed to turn him back. He hoped they were working on a way to fix this.</p>
<p>Yachi ran her small hands through Kageyama’s hair, brushing through the nonexistent knots and turning the water around where she played with it a light pink that quickly faded back into blue. “It’s so pretty…”</p>
<p>“It really is!” He felt Michimiya feel a bit of the end, though it was only a faint tug on his head. “I’ve never seen such long and healthy hair. What’s your routine?”</p>
<p>His routine every day was to dunk his head in water, wiggle, and then air dry. He didn’t brush it at all, and people always described it as silky and smooth. He’d heard a pair of Slytherins once before, making snide remarks about how the ‘little fag’ primped and preened and spent hours trying to look good for the straight male population. To turn them or some bullshit. He had promptly doused them in Hinata’s water.</p>
<p>“I don’t do anything.” He answered. If it worked as a boy, it must work as a girl too.</p>
<p>“Woah! A natural beauty! Like Kiyoko!”</p>
<p>Kageyama blushed from the comment. The girls probably translated it as flattery, instead, it was another hot wave of shame taking over his body. He sunk once more, leaning his head against the side of the bath and letting go of a pent up breath. The tension in his muscles eased slowly as he drowned out the sound of the other girls around him.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Jo... Jo?” </p>
<p>Kageyama surged forward suddenly and looked around. Bath? What? He looked the other way and- oh god. Michimiya stood above him, her boobs were right at his eyes like they were saying hello. It came back slowly. Right, right... </p>
<p>He shifted uncomfortably, his back had knotted and his neck felt stiff. “Yeah?” He muttered, sitting up properly and holding one elbow and pulling it over his head. It cracked. He did the same with the other arm.</p>
<p>“Should get out now. Dinner is soon,” Michimiya smiled, stepping out of the bath and going for one of the towels. Yachi and Kiyoko were folding theirs around their bodies as well.</p>
<p>“Right...” He muttered. He climbed out and grabbed the remaining towel and pulled it around himself. He almost made the mistake of wrapping it around his hips before he noticed the mounds of fat on his chest that he would so happily cover. So he did.</p>
<p>He followed them slowly back to the locker room. He missed his sleeping state. He didn’t have to think about this body- he decided he’d sleep as soon as possible.</p>
<p>“Do you think the boys will be done cleaning by supper?” Kiyoko asked.</p>
<p>“Probably not. I heard something going on in there when I was walking Jo here. Something must have happened, which isn’t surprising. Stick Kuroo, Oikawa, and Bokuto in a room together? I’m surprised nobody has died during one of these.” </p>
<p>The girls laughed quietly. </p>
<p>“Don’t forget Terushima,” Kiyoko commented, walking to her locker and shedding her towel. Yachi and Michimiya did the same, and he went back to his previous position. “I still don’t understand how he’s in my house. You know, after one of these cleaning trips with the boys, Kita came back to the dorms in a Slytherin uniform and didn’t talk to me for three days. I found Terushima hanging by his robes on a quidditch pitch.” Kiyoko placed her fingers on her temples and rubbed. </p>
<p>Yachi giggled, “those boys never fail to confuse me!” </p>
<p>Kageyama looked at the three, and realized, man, he’s stupid. Kiyoko and Michimiya were both head girls of their respective houses, and Yachi was a prefect for the Hufflepuff house. But it turned out smart people talked about normal things. Which was kinda disappointing.</p>
<p>“Jo, here,” He looked to see Kiyoko holding out a plastic pack with multiple different colors of panties. “These are new. I keep them in here just in case. Yours got burnt?”</p>
<p>“Thanks...” He took the top one out as if it was infected, and slipped it on. The way it settled... he didn’t want to think about it.</p>
<p>“And here! Extra bra!” Michimiya held out a bra. It was black and one of those solid ones with the bowls. Cups? He took it too and stared at it. This can’t be too hard, can it? He slipped his arms through and fumbled to shove each tit into the cups. Never thought he’d think that sentence.</p>
<p>Next was the strap. He always heard guys complaining how hard these were to undo. Hinata had asked him to put one on so he could practice undoing one. He had answered by dunking his head into a cauldron. He reached behind himself and fumbled with the two sides. They would clip on the wrong ones, or not clip at all, and he couldn’t find the right one. </p>
<p>After he swore for the first time, he felt Yachi’s hands brush his away and she clipped it for him.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he muttered, pushing the straps onto his shoulders and looking down at the contraption. He wanted to burn it. How did girls wear these every day? </p>
<p>Michimiya handed him an extra uniform, and he made haste to pull the skirt around his hips. It fell just above his knee. He could already see Tsukishima’s scowl, “the all mighty king’s in a skirt!”</p>
<p>He angrily buttoned the shirt. The vest was easy, and the tie was easier. Ties always made him feel masculine. He considered undoing it and doing it again just to boost his masculinity, but Michimiya was handing him a pair of stockings. He sat down and pulled them on, then shoved his feet into his old shoes.</p>
<p>“He gave you his shoes? His feet are really big,” Yachi observed, reaching forward and pulling his hair out of the back of his uniform.</p>
<p>He hummed in response and pulled either side over his chest. Just so he didn’t have to think about those.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow, I’ll rake you to ask for a new uniform, howsabout that?” He just nodded and stood up. “Alright! Let’s go get some shoes that’ll fit you first, and then we’ll go to supper.” </p>
<p>Kageyama nodded again. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get through this without spilling to at least one teacher. He’d have to say something to somebody, right? Professor Tanaka was pretty cool, and she knew how stupid Tsukishima was... maybe she’d help him. </p>
<p>For now, though, he was stuck to Michimiya. He’d have to get past her if he wanted to get anywhere.</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>“That’s rough, Shoyo,” Kenma muttered after Hinata had finished his rant, his head leaning against the wall. His hair was wet from the rain that had started when Shoyo was showing him a few tricks. Hinata had heroically covered him with his robe and ran him to a covered part of the castle, but they were still outside. “Kita’s definitely your best bet. He assists those classes, and he knows how to keep his mouth shut.”</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe I got his name so wrong...” Hinata said with a blush, placing a hand on one of his cheeks. Kenma was probably his favorite Slytherin. He was chill and smart, and he knew all the gossip from around the school. Hinata was surprised he was a Slytherin most of the time, but during a game of Quidditch, he could believe it. He was good eye candy too, and Hinata’s first boy crush. And maybe the only boy crush he had- but he was still debating that. “But... I know! It’s so rough! Seeing him like that made me all... Blargh! In a good way!” He put his hands to his abdomen and clutched the fabric underneath his fingers. “Can I vent?”</p>
<p>Kenma smiled faintly, “you have been.” </p>
<p>“But like, this is really... really personal!” Hinata said, releasing his abdomen and waving his hands in the air. “This is my whole like- life! But I can’t-“</p>
<p>Kenma sighed. “You think you’re into Kageyama, but you’ve been avoiding thinking about it because you’re positive that you’re straight. But you like him like you like girls, and seeing him as a girl like you did today is making you think too hard about it, and you’re wondering if you’re bisexual?” He looked at Shoyo to gauge his reaction. He knew him too well- or he was too easy to read. It was a mix.</p>
<p>“Exactly!” Hinata said, falling dramatically to the wall and pressing his hands to his face. “I like-like his personality, but I don’t like guys. But I like-like him for being him, and seeing him as a girl made me like-like him even worse!” He shoved his hands up into his hair and turned to Kenma. “I even popped a boner,” he whispered harshly, then turned back to stare forward. “I’ll never be able to look at him the same!”</p>
<p>This was too easy. He had called himself straight so long he didn’t even want to consider being into the same-sex- it might have even repulsed him, but Kenma didn’t think it could be that bad. Maybe he was just having an awakening, and he was too frazzled. “It’s clear you have a crush on Kageyama,” He said bluntly, turning his body to lean his right shoulder against the castle. “Even Lev picked up on your crush, and he still hasn’t realized that Professor Takeda and Professor Ukai are totally fucking. And he was the one who walked in on it with me.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me that story,” Hinata said, face growing a bit pink.</p>
<p>Kenma noticed him trying to turn the conversation. It wouldn’t work, but he’d humor Hinata with the story. “Well, I needed to pick up something from Professor Takeda, and Lev just had to come because he’s an obnoxious Hufflepuff who wants to be my ‘Hufflebuddy’, whatever that is. I said no, so he came anyway. I opened the door, and they were sharing spit with their shirts fully undone on Takeda’s desk.”</p>
<p>“I knew it!” Hinata cheered, fist-pumping the air. “I wish I made a bet!”</p>
<p>“Everyone but Lev knew it. Now, Shoyo, your crush on Kageyama.” The Gryffindor deflated. “You need to face it one day.”</p>
<p>“But I’m not gay! I only liked you cause I thought you were a girl,” Shoyo whined, turning to look at Kenma.</p>
<p>Kenma leaned closer. “Well, now you know I’m not a girl,” He said softly as their noses bumped. Hinata’s face lit up like a wildfire. “You still like me.” </p>
<p>Hinata stared back at him for a minute, then leaned back and laughed nervously, “you’re you, Kenma!”</p>
<p>“And Kageyama is Kageyama.” Kenma’s eyes flicked down to Hinata’s lips but leaned back to where he had originally been. “Does it really matter if he’s a boy or girl?”</p>
<p>Hinata stared at Kenma’s straight face, gears working as he simultaneously tried to work out what emotion Kenma was feeling and process the words he had just said. Those words... he was right. Did it matter what gender Kageyama was? He liked Kageyama for Kageyama, and while he liked Kenma for his looks at first, he still liked Kenma for being Kenma. Did he need a label?</p>
<p>“I guess not,” Shoyo answered, but then he frowned. “What about children? I wanna continue my bloodline. And we both are boys.” </p>
<p>“It isn’t guaranteed you’d go that far,” Kenma chuckled, then continued. “But magic is evolving, as is normal muggle techniques. You could always add a third party to have your children- a surrogate? And of course, with this new spell,” he glanced at Hinata. Gears were definitely turning. “He can bare children right now. And you could too if you use that spell.” The gears were moving, but Hinata still frowned.</p>
<p>“What will my mom think? I’m her boy! She wants a daughter in law, I’m sure,” He looked to his feet. He was digging the toe of his shoe into the dirt.</p>
<p>The display made Kenma smile. “You think too far,” he mused, shifting a bit closer to Shoyo. “You’re so interesting. You’re openly that optimistic about a relationship that hasn’t even started yet, and you’re actually worried about it...” He looked down at Shoyo and smiled. “I’m sure your mom will love you and her son or daughter in law. Who knows, Natsu may be a lesbian and marry a girl.”</p>
<p>Hinata laughed, “Maybe, who knows!” He looked to Kenma with a grin. The Slytherin was looking down at him with a gentle smile. His catlike eyes were softer and kinder, he was amused and he looked interesting, and it stirred up that little attraction in Hinata’s belly that made him beam. He wondered if Kenma knew how beautiful he looked right then.</p>
<p>“What’s going through your head?” He teased, leaning towards Kenma with a smile. The latter seemed to lean a little closer too.</p>
<p>“You’re just so interesting,” He spoke quietly. His head lowered to stare at the ground like Hinata had been doing a second ago. “I can’t wait to see how your life turns out. I want to be there every second of it.” He leaned his head back now, pressing his skull against the castle wall. His hair fell out of his face, and the water droplets that remained on his skin shined under the small amount of light escaping through the clouds that covered the sun. A new smile worked its way across Kenma’s face. Brighter than Hinata had seen before. Hopeful? Anticipation?</p>
<p>“You look really pretty,” Hinata blurted, leaning his temple against the castle wall. “I like your smile. You can stick around as long as you show me that smile more!” Kenma’s face pinkened, and Hinata knew he’d achieved his goal. What goal was there, though? Why did that blush make Hinata’s stomach twist so badly?</p>
<p> “Thank you,” he said after realizing he’d rendered Kenma speechless.</p>
<p>Kenma’s bright smile slipped back into a neutral line, but Hinata could still see that smile in his eyes. “For what?” He asked.</p>
<p>“You’ve made me consider not being straight!” He winked and shot finger guns at Kenma. </p>
<p>“I didn’t make you consider anything,” Kenma reached over and poked Shoyo’s forehead. “I just opened your eyes and showed you the rainbow. Now, you just gotta taste it,” Kenma pushed off the wall and pulled his hood over his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow Shoyo. Same place, same time, okay? We’ll continue contemplating your gayness then,” He walked into the rain, and threw his hand back. “Have a good dinner, Shoyo!” Then, he disappeared behind a corner.</p>
<p>Taste the rainbow? What the hell does that mean? He could ask him tomorrow. “See ya, Kenma!” He called, then turned and ran off into the rain to put his broom back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa's dinner and Suga's scheming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p>
<p>Black Lives Matter! Every signature, every cent counts and helps! This is a movement, not a moment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa was a bit surprised when he saw Kuroo sitting at the Slytherin table, shoved between Tadashi and Tsukishima. Kuroo had taken a liking to the latter of the two, becoming something of a personal Quidditch coach for him. He was always pushing him further, and after they had begun hanging out, Oikawa had noticed a dramatic change in how the blondie played.</p>
<p>Kuroo was leaned against Tsukishima, pointing at something in his lap while Tadashi watched on with a frown. Ah yes, Tadashi. He was on the team too, but he wasn’t an outstanding player. He couldn’t even remember what position the boy played.</p>
<p>At the moment, Tadashi looked annoyed, eating his food and staring at Tsukishima and Kuroo interacting. He knew how he felt- jealous. What a dreadful feeling.</p>
<p>Oikawa sauntered over to the place in the table across from them and asked if he could squeeze between two girls. They said yes and shuffled, so he slipped in right across from Kuroo.</p>
<p>Kuroo looked up. His mouth was full, his cheeks bulging like a chipmunk. He raised his eyebrows and nodded in acknowledgment as he tried to swallow his faceful.</p>
<p>“You guys actually finished?” Oikawa asked, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his head on his palm.</p>
<p>Kuroo shook his head and put up his index finger to tell Oikawa to hold on. He did, deciding to pluck a grape from a nearby platter. He wasn’t that hungry, he could sneak a snack later. If everything went right, he would be having a cute picnic under the stars later. </p>
<p>“No, Moniwa got hurt,” Kuroo answered, pulling his hand back to his chest. “Kita’s finishing it himself now. I almost feel bad.”</p>
<p>Oikawa snorted, “Why can’t he just do it himself every time? Why can’t we just use magic? A lot fewer people would get hurt.”</p>
<p>“Team building, Head Boy,” Kuroo smirked wickedly. “You’d think someone like you would know the importance of that.” He reached over and grabbed another piece of meat from a platter, beginning to eat and ignoring Tadashi and Tsukishima leaning behind him and talking.</p>
<p>“You think so highly of me!” Oikawa gasped, placing a hand to his chest. </p>
<p>Kuroo rolled his eyes, “What did good old Bokuto do to you? He didn’t have time to say.”</p>
<p>Oikawa grimaced and reached a hand up to twirl a damp strand of his hair. “He threw me into the lake. Iwa came and helped- So lame,” He pouted and released the strand, enjoying how it curled up and bounced in front of his eye.</p>
<p>Kuroo took his turn to snort. “How’s it feel having your own turn against you?” He taunted, reaching for another piece of meat and thrusting it towards Oikawa. “Eat, eat,” he urged, but Oikawa put his hand up. Kuroo shrugged and rewarded himself the food. “You’re getting skinny, captain. You need to eat more,” He shoveled the bite into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh whatever,” Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms over each other on the table. Kuroo only muttered ‘suit yourself’ through another mouthful.</p>
<p>“Nutrition is very important!” A new voice made itself known behind Oikawa as a warning before two slender hands grabbed the Head Boy’s shoulders, and a familiar ginger leaned over him. </p>
<p>“Sup, Tenders,” Kuroo nodded at him, and Oikawa followed up with his own greeting.</p>
<p>“Hello! Tooru, you should hurry your pretty lack-of-ass up!” One of Tendou’s cold hands caressed Oikawa’s cheek, “Sugawara just made his first attempt. You’re lucky that Michimiya girl showed up!” </p>
<p>Oikawa smirked. He thanked the Gods for miss Michimiya. She was the perfect girl for Daichi Sawamura, and she liked him as well as Sugawara did. He wished she had the balls to confess- that would give him more of a chance to get that Eri girl off Hajime’s ass! He already had a plan, however, and he was planning on executing it that night. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this in the bag, Satori,” He cooed, placing his hand atop of Tendou’s and stroking it for a moment before letting go.</p>
<p>“Hubba bubba! If I didn’t know about this bet, I’d think you were trying to get in my pants, Tooru! Oh! Speaking of getting in pants,” Tendou lifted his head to Kuroo and smirked, “I found a girl you might wanna slip into the pants of!”</p>
<p>Kuroo’s lips drew into a smirk, and he leaned forward. “Oya?” </p>
<p>“Oya! She was with that Michimiya. Tall, busty, she had long, long dark hair, just your type,” Tendou said, waving his hand as he described this mystery woman.</p>
<p>“Kuroo, aren’t you dating Yaku?” Tadashi asked quietly.</p>
<p>Kuroo smirked, “Nah. We’re just real real close… The tall Hufflepuff boy in your year likes her. Lev? His crush is so cute, I could never just sweep her away. You know she’d be my wife in a second. I’ll give him a fighting chance,” He waved Tadashi’s stare off, then returned to Tendou. “Could you point this beauty out?” </p>
<p>“I think I know who he’s talking about,” Tsukishima said, lifting his head. Oikawa noticed he was smiling- what was he up to? “She’s heading over right now, right Tendou?”</p>
<p>All heads turned to see a girl exactly as Tendou had described rushing over. She looked pissed. Oikawa had to squint- she looked a lot like Tobio. Her eyes especially. They were dark blue and intense, narrowed in on the smug blonde she was approaching.</p>
<p>“Hello there, queen,” Tsukishima said as she got within earshot. </p>
<p>She scowled and grabbed onto his bicep. “You are coming with me,” She growled, tugging on his bicep and forcing him to stand unless he wanted to topple. Kuroo wolf-whistled. Tadashi got up to follow them, but she stopped him with a harsh hand to his face. “You, stay,” She ordered before she nearly dragged the foot taller male out of the closest exit.</p>
<p>“What a bold move. Now if only you could do that, Tooru,” Tendou sang, poking one of Tooru’s cheeks before leaning away. “I’ll see you later~ It looks like head girl needs me. Semi!” The redhead ran off to the front of the table, leaving Tadashi, Kuroo, and Oikawa to process the situation together. </p>
<p>“Dayum,” Kuroo drawled, “Does he get all the girls? I mean, I get enough confessions, but he’s younger, and like, less important than me and he’s just bombarded! I’ve never been dragged away by a sexy girl.”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t want him. Trust me,” Tadashi groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And you don’t know the half of it. This week, I’ve been given 13 confession letters, and none of them were for me. I can’t even count how many I’ve had to transfer to Tsuki. Each year, Valentine’s Day is Hell. I’ve only gotten one, and it was from Terushima, and it was just a letter asking if ‘I wanna Bang’! And it was capitalized! Like the drink!”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know all about that,” Oikawa bragged, “I mean, girls are just-”</p>
<p>“I think Skinny’s surpassing you,” Kuroo said, nodding at him. “He’s taller, more handsome, also a rising Quidditch star, thanks to yours truly.” </p>
<p>Oikawa scowled. “Ex-”</p>
<p>“He gets confessions from dudes too!” Tadashi sounded annoyed and exasperated. He knew that tone- that feeling. Like someone was just out of your grasp. He sympathized with the poor boy.</p>
<p>Kuroo hummed and leaned on his elbows. “Well, if he gets that scary girl to be his girlfriend, then maybe those confessions will stop?” </p>
<p>Tadashi glared at the older Slytherin. “They do not want to date each other,” He said firmly and stiffly before returning his head to the table. “They hate each other.”</p>
<p>“Hate-fuck buddies! Those are the best,” Kuroo suggested, making Tadashi squeak, but he wasn’t done. “Those magazines I found in his bag suggest he likes it a lil less than vanilla. And he definitely likes ‘em bigger,” Kuroo made a motion with his hands as if he was imitating having big boobs. “She fit-”</p>
<p>“Please, you’re going to kill him,” Oikawa stopped Kuroo, although watching Tadashi repeatedly bang his head into the table was sort of funny. “Tadashi. I feel you. When I found out about Iwa’s first girlfriend, I flipped. I may have just been the reason they broke up,” He smiled sheepishly. Good times where Iwa actually told him about the girls he was messing with. “If you need home wrecker ideas, you can come to mama Tooru!” </p>
<p>Tadashi lifted his head and clapped his hands. “They are not fucking!” He insisted. “Trust me, God, trust me!”</p>
<p>“TADASHI!” </p>
<p>Another ginger made himself known, this one a more orangey ginger, and from Gryffindor. The ball of sunshine seemed frantic and worried. “Tadashi!” The boy grabbed Tadashi’s shoulder and started pulling him. “I think K- K- S-She, I think she’s banging him!”</p>
<p>Kuroo and Oikawa both howled with laughter as Tadashi’s face paled. The older Slytherins fell over the table. Oikawa dropped his head and pounded his fist against the wood as Kuroo cackled, “Tsuki, my man!”</p>
<p>“Need homewrecking techniques, seriously, mama’s here!”</p>
<p>Tadashi fumbled out of his seat, nearly tripping on the bench. He flipped Tooru off before he disappeared out the door after Hinata, 10 shades whiter than he was normally, although his cheeks were visibly red.</p>
<p>“Oh, the poor boy!” Kuroo wiped a tear from the side of his eye. </p>
<p>Oikawa agreed with an enthusiastic, “Mhm!” Still trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“And I really was beginning to think I had a chance,” Kuroo sighed, shaking his head, “Is she new? I don’t think I’ve seen her.”</p>
<p>“You get enough girls Kuroo,” Oikawa chuckled and then settled back into his normal tone. “And I think so. She looks a lot like Tobio, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Kageyama?” Oikawa nodded. “She sorta does! Maybe she’s his hot American cousin? He did say someone in his family is from the States.”</p>
<p>“And her accent sounded a lot like his,” Tooru pointed out, pressing his finger to his bottom lip. “Maybe she’s fucking with Tsukishima to piss Kageyama off?”</p>
<p>“Good theory, pretty boy. You’ve actually got a brain!” Kuroo reached forward and flicked the older male’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” He scowled, but they both shared a laugh. Soon, they settled into normal conversation, discussing random issues before Kuroo brought up the bet. </p>
<p>“It’s really unfair, you know. He only met Sawamura three years ago, Sawamura’s from a pureblood family of Slytherin hating Gryffindors, Sawamura’s got the head girl crushing on him as well as a bunch of other girls, and not to mention he’s oblivious as all hell,” Kuroo said, leaned on his elbow and pointing with a glass of what Oikawa assumed was coke. “That man doesn’t know a confession from a compliment.”</p>
<p>“Refreshing surely loves a challenge!” Oikawa sang. “I mean, Iwa and I have known each other our entire lives. I knew him way before he even had magic! We used to think he was a squib. That was until we got into a fight and he popped a little light. I got so excited, I sorta broke the window. And the rest of the lights. If he turned out to be a squib, I wouldn’t have gone to Hogwarts, and you wouldn’t be talking to my pretty face right now!”</p>
<p>“Shit, man, Iwa should have taken one for the team,” Kuroo lowered his drink and shook his head, ignoring the offended gasp Oikawa let go. “You’re so sappy. Just know, I’m rooting for DaiSuga!” Oikawa gasped again and pouted as Kuroo stood and left, heading over to the Gryffindor table to probably bother his best friend.</p>
<p>Oikawa huffed and leaned onto the table. That day was probably the best day of his life. He loved to tell the story, much to Iwa’s dismay. The whole ordeal had started on Oikawa’s 11th birthday. It was July, and Iwaizumi hadn’t gotten a letter from Hogwarts yet, but Oikawa’s showed up the second he’d woken up. But Iwa still hadn’t gotten his. Iwa found him trying to destroy the letter and yelled at him. Oikawa refused to show his parents. He wasn’t going to go to Hogwarts if Iwa didn’t and that was final. He would shun everything magical. Iwa called him an idiot. “You’re too dangerous to shun magic!” were his words. Oikawa laughed him off, and then Iwa listed off the time he’d busted the plumbing in Iwa’s house because he’d cried too hard at the film Old Yeller when the dog died. And then the time he’d popped some woman’s tires from yelping when he stubbed his toe. And then the time he’d gotten over-excited about being chosen to be the setter at their Elementary school’s volleyball club, and the hanging light came crashing down. Oikawa insisted he could control it. After that, Iwa had grabbed the front of his shirt and screamed, “No you can’t, idiot!” and the ‘Boob light’ popped and they were in the dark.</p>
<p>They stood in silence for minutes that felt like hours before a second yellow letter with a red stamp fluttered through the vent. And Oikawa screamed. He screamed in joy. He had meant to say words, but he was just too excited. The windows shattered. Every light in the house shattered, even Iwa’s prized glowing Godzilla lamp. </p>
<p>Oikawa blushed stupidly into his palm. He’d never forget that level of happiness he’d felt- the day he knew for a fact he and Iwaizumi would be together forever. Even though they were in separate houses, Oikawa did everything he could to keep them together. He even organized joint practice sessions between houses every Monday and Friday. Fridays were Gryffindor vs Slytherin practice matches. Iwaizumi had joked that he’d sucked a few dicks to make this happen.</p>
<p>Iwa wasn’t completely wrong. It was two dicks and he’d only blown one of them. Not that Iwa knew that.</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>Sugawara pursed his lips together and stared at Tendou as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. “So you will help me?” He asked, shifting forward so he could look the redhead in the eyes.</p>
<p>Tendou hummed as a yes. “It wasn’t against the rules that I couldn’t help you out,” he sang, throwing his legs out in front of him. He wiggled his feet. “You sure it’s the best idea, though?” </p>
<p>“Aw, you scared?” Sugawara teased, leaning towards Tendou. He knew it wasn’t the best idea, but it was the only idea he’d had. If he wanted any chance of doing this before Oikawa, this was the only plan.</p>
<p>Tendou scowled and narrowed his eyes up at Sugawara, “Of course I’m not scared, fearless is my middle name, you know.” Tendou leaned forward and used his arms to support himself as he seemed to do somewhat of a split, without going all the way. It was like a sit and reach without having his legs together. “I’m just surprised that a goodie-two-shoes like you is willing to do something so damn risky,” he fell onto his elbows effortlessly and stared up at the grey-haired Slytherin.</p>
<p>“Oh please!” Sugawara slapped the air softly and pressed a hand to his cheek. “This is the best bet I’ve ever been apart of!” He smiled wide, “Getting revenge, a boyfriend, and money? Seriously, how could I not give it my all to win?”</p>
<p>“I love that fire,” Tendou whistled, “You do know the boyfriend part isn’t guaranteed? You see how Michimiya looks at him, and you see how Daichi sneaks glances at her. You don’t wanna ruin a perfect couple, do you?”</p>
<p>Sugawara’s expression wavered before dropping into one of disappointment. “No, maybe not a boyfriend,” he said slowly, his face perking up with each word, “but I want this off my chest! If it’s up in the air for everyone to see, I won’t have to worry about hiding it anymore. I can move on once it’s off my chest.”</p>
<p>“Such an optimist!” Tendou teased, though he wasn’t stupid enough to not see the sad look in his eyes. “So, how do you expect me- a Slytherin- to get you- also a Slytherin- into the Gryffindor tower?”</p>
<p>Sugawara smiled at him, “Create a diversion. Make something really big happen that all the teachers get distracted by. I can manage to get past the fat lady, but you might.. get in trouble.” </p>
<p>“Trouble smuble!” Tendou dismisses, waving his hand. “I told you, fearless is my middle name! Satori Fearless Tendou! I’m too powerful for them to get rid of me. And anyway, I haven’t had detention in awhile! Some of their detentions are actually quite fun,” Tendou pushed himself to a stand in one fluid motion- which was impressive, given he had been in a split. “I’ll have some fun around midnight. Good luck Suga! You’ve got most of the house and literally all the girls rooting for you!” Tendou blew a kiss to the other Slytherin, who caught it and smiled sweetly.</p>
<p>“I know!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kita helps out and Kageyama takes it too far.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a link to help out with the Black Lives Matter movement! Everything counts! Everything!</p>
<p>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kita, you know you’re the best,” Atsumu pushed another ounce of praise down Kita’s throat as he followed the 7th year through the doors of the Great Hall. Supper had started a few minutes ago, and Osamu had abandoned them to get a good seat, and because he was really hungry. He hadn’t been able to make it to lunch that day. </p>
<p>“So you’ve said,” Kita answered quietly, the hint of a smile gracing his lips as he stopped to observe the room. Atsumu stopped abruptly behind him. </p>
<p>“But like, you really are,” Atsumu repeated. </p>
<p>Kita ignored him this time. “May you take me to him?” He asked, turning on his heel to look up at Atsumu. “I haven’t met him, and there’s a lot of gingers here, you know.”</p>
<p>“Ah, uh,” Atsumu looked towards the Gryffindor table. “Yeah, sorry,” he apologized, stepping past the Ravenclaw and leading him there. He looked over the table before spotting a mass of orange hair, seated right next to another person with black hair. Bingo. </p>
<p>He walked up behind them and took a shoulder in each hands squeezing roughly with a, “hello.” Gryffindors eyes him- it was rare for a Slytherin that wasn’t Kuroo to make his way over here. And Ravenclaws also never came to the table.</p>
<p>Hinata turned and beamed when he saw Atsumu. He beamed brighter when he noticed the shorter man with a blue and gold tie standing behind him. “You got him to help!” Hinata cheered, throwing his legs over the bench and standing up.</p>
<p>“Help with what?” The black-haired individual turned out to be Daichi Sawamura, staring skeptically at Atsumu with narrowed eyes. </p>
<p>Atsumu retracted his hand and made a show of wiping it on his robe. “Oh,” He muttered, stepping back. </p>
<p>Hinata choked. “I- uh- well,” He grasped for words that didn’t come. He was an awful liar.</p>
<p>“Hinata is having trouble in his potions class and he severely needed help,” Kita butted in, placing a hand on Hinata’s shoulder and smiling. “I just wanted to meet him and talk about a time. Sorry if I’m intruding,” He muttered this last part, staring at the Gryffindor head boy with a sweet smile.</p>
<p>Daichi looked taken aback for a moment, before regaining a playful grin. “Oh no, not at all, sorry for being so harsh,” he laughed and reached forward to pat Kita’s arm. “Hey, if you see Kageyama, help him out too. He’s doing even worse than Hinata!” </p>
<p>“I will,” Kita assured, bowing his head before turning and walking towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Atsumu and Hinata followed on his heels.</p>
<p>“You are so cool,” Hinata whispered.</p>
<p>“Ain’t he?” Atsumu whispered back.</p>
<p>“So, I don’t assume you are the one who turned into a girl?” Kita asked, turning to look at Hinata as they stood by the doors of the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Hinata blushed. “I’m not,” he shook his head. “He should be coming in soon. I swear I-“ </p>
<p>“I’m right here, dumbass,” Kageyama made himself known, walking up beside Atsumu and crossing his arms. Hinata felt his stomach clench. He wore a girl’s uniform now that looked slightly tight, and his hair was clean of dirt and pink. He still looked very, very good. But pissed. </p>
<p>“Hey, Kageyama!” He greeted, struggling to contain the lopsided grin that formed as he observed Kageyama. He allowed himself the pleasure of ogling a little when Kageyama was looking away. Now knowing that he might possibly actually have a crush on him, it felt ten times better.</p>
<p>“Kageyama, hello,” Kita smiled and put his hand out. Kageyama took it and they shook. “I’m Kita, I’ll help you turn back, okay? I need to make a potion.”</p>
<p>Kageyama screwed up his nose and scowled. “Okay? So make it,” he urged, putting his hands on his hips. “I’ll go with you. Anything to get the fuck out of this uniform.”</p>
<p>Kita’s jaw clenched. “It’s not that simple,” He said. “I-“</p>
<p>“Make It simple! Get it over with!” Kageyama said, “Do it now!”</p>
<p>Kita breathed in and slowly released. “I need DNA from the person who cast the spell. Be it blood, hair, semen, teeth, nails,” He pressed his hands together, entwining his fingers. “I also need unicorn hair from the forbidden forest. That’s up for you guys to get, okay? I can do everything else on my own.” </p>
<p>“Tsukishima’s DNA?” Hinata frowned, “how much?”</p>
<p>“Enough to fill this,” Kita reaches into his robe and pulled out a tube about as long and wide as Kageyama’s pinky. “It can be one of those, a mixture, any of his DNA to fill this,” he handed the tube to Kageyama.</p>
<p>Kageyama pinched it between his fingers and stared at it. </p>
<p>“Grab as much unicorn hair as you can, and please don’t die. I’m sorry if you do. I will send my condolences,” Kita said, watching Kageyama roll it in his fingers and praying he didn’t drop it.</p>
<p>“So... it would be hard to take a tooth without it being noticeable... and I don’t think he has enough nails to cut off,” Kageyama muttered, “so the best bet would be blood, hair, and semen.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t kill or fatally injure him,” Kita said. “I don’t want to be linked to this and gain a criminal record.”</p>
<p>“Semen and hair then,” Kageyama rolled the bottle once more, and then gripped it. “I can do that,” He said, but it came out as more as a growl. He shoved it into his robe and then stalked off towards the Slytherin table.</p>
<p>“He’s going to do something stupid, ain’t he?” Atsumu asked as he watched Kageyama grab onto Tsukishima and practically drag him away. He was sort of excited to see Tsukishima bald, or dazed from sex or blood loss- maybe all of the above.</p>
<p>“Definitely,” Shoyo replied, laughing quietly, and then looking at Kita. “Thank you, a lot!” </p>
<p>“Yes... your fly’s down.” </p>
<p>Hinata blushed and pulled it up. “Sorry. Uhm, by the way, what is semen anyways?” </p>
<p>Atsumu made a noise that resembled a full balloon being let loose and flying around the room. </p>
<p>Confused, Hinata squeaked, “what? Did I say something wrong?” </p>
<p>“No,” Kita said slowly, putting a hand on Atsumu’s back as he doubled over, still imitating a balloon. “You just proved that our school needs to implement Sex Ed. Semen is a more proper word for cum,” Kita explained.</p>
<p>Hinata’s eyes widened. “Cum? Like...” he looked down at himself, face burning wildly. “Oh, oh no,” he turned to the Slytherin table again. “No, no, no,” He ran over to the table without a proper goodbye.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should begin a Sex Ed program,” Kita muttered, staring with a look of pain as Hinata ran from the hall with a black-haired Slytherin in tow.</p>
<p>“That might be for the best,” Atsumu chuckled quietly, now recovered from his Balloonification. “Like you’re the best.” </p>
<p>Kits ignored him. “So Atsumu, to get into the forbidden forest, the best bet would be to get in a lot of trouble. I have a feeling that’s what is about to happen...” He looked once more at the door the four left through, then back to Atsumu. “If you need me, you know how to find me,” he reached forward and pressed his hand against Atsumu’s chest, patting lightly as he walked past the Slytherin and headed towards the Ravenclaw table. </p>
<p>Atsumu watched him go, face a bit pink. He’d wished the Ravenclaw wasn’t wearing robes cause his ass probably looked really good in those pants.</p>
<p>He leaned back, chewing his bottom lip as Kita finally disappeared down the isles. </p>
<p>“Hey, you look like an idiot!” Atsumu jumped at the sudden yell and looked towards the Slytherin table. It was Osamu, his hand was up and waving him over. He sat next to Rintaro Suna with a face full of food. Atsumu was a bit thankful he didn’t actually yell that as he spared one more look to the Ravenclaw table before running over and wedging himself between Suna and Osamu.</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>The situation Tsukishima had gotten himself escalated too quickly. Kageyama had pulled him to a classroom, then further into that classroom into an office. He recognized it as professor Ukai’s. She ignored him every time he’d say something- she even looked past his comments about her skirt.</p>
<p>Tsukishima had stepped into the room past her, looking around. He figured maybe she was gonna tattletale, but Professor Ukai wasn’t there. Then the door slammed. And his back met the wall soon after, Kageyama’s small hand bunched in his shirt, the other holding her wand harshly up to his throat. She pulled him down so he was bent at the knees, one knee was in between her legs. Her skirt rested high on his thigh, he could see her lack of boxers, which he would have snickered about if he wasn’t afraid of the wand nearly impaling his Adam’s apple.</p>
<p>He tried to remain smug, ignoring the feeling of her lack-of-dick on his thigh.</p>
<p>“You have three options,” She growled, easing the feeling of her wand on his throat. He hummed at her. “Option one, give me your hair!”</p>
<p>He laughed. “My hair? For what?” He asked. He tried to turn his head, but her wand jabbed his jaw, forcing it to stay in place.</p>
<p>“Yes or no!”</p>
<p>“No,” He growled.</p>
<p>“Fine! Option two,” She eased her grip once again, “Blood.” </p>
<p>“What are you, a vampire?” He rolled his eyes and shifted his leg. She stomped on one of his feet, but it didn’t hurt that bad. </p>
<p>In retaliation, he grabbed her wrist. She didn’t seem too bothered. “I’m not. Answer me,” she pressed the wand into his throat again. He pulled her hand back a little.</p>
<p>“No,” he said. “I thought it was obv-“</p>
<p>“Semen then!”</p>
<p>“What?” His voice cracked painfully. His face twisted, but the blush that worked its way across his face was unmistakable. “The fuck?” </p>
<p>He couldn’t ignore their position now. </p>
<p>Her face was red as well. Was she ashamed? “Give me some semen!” She urged, pressing her wand harder into his throat. He held her hand back from impaling him.</p>
<p>“How horny are you? What do those panties do to your head?” He snarked, and she snarled. She looked ready to cast a spell. He squeezed her wrist tightly, which forced her hand to open. She dropped the wand. </p>
<p>It rolled between them, miraculously balancing on the spot where they were connected. He grabbed for it- but she was faster, swiping it with her other hand and holding it high above her head.</p>
<p>He leaned forward to grab it, but she leaned back. She tripped backward, forcing the two to go tumbling to the ground. She landed harsh on her back, the wand escaped her grasp and rolled away.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” She wheezed as he fell on top of her. He laid there for a second, grinning proudly at how she struggled. He pushed himself up to watch as she regained her breathing. He debated dropping down again, but she was already moving, surging upward to grab her wand.</p>
<p>He grabbed her by her wrists and held them down. He was thankful for his height. He leaned over her completely. Her legs were hiked up, a foot on either hip, trying to push him down.</p>
<p>“Tsukishima!” Professor Ukai made himself known at the door. He sounded out of breath and angry. “The fuck are you doing to that girl?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima pushed himself off her and fell back onto his ass. Yachi stood behind Ukai, her eyes looked wide and she was shaking. Farther behind her, at the door to the first classroom, Tadashi stood leaned against the door frame, Hinata covering his eyes next to him and doubled over.</p>
<p>“Professor, this isn’t what it looks like,” Tsukishima tried convincing him, but Ukai had none of it.</p>
<p>“Like hell, you perverts! I was a kid too, you know,” He scowled and walked into the room, leaning over him. “In my office of all places? Seriously? I would have let it slide but oh no, you are not soiling my happy place! Oh, and,” he turned to Kageyama, “Rapunzel! Fix your skirt! I’m all for women being confident in your bodies but please, cover up, we have a uniform.” </p>
<p>Kageyama sat up and shoved her skirt down, which had ridden up onto her stomach giving a full display of the barely fitting panties she wore. Tsukishima noted this occurrence to his mental ‘Make Fun of Kageyama’ list.</p>
<p>“I ain’t gonna take points off your houses because that would be humiliating to both of you and your houses, but,”  He smirked, “I’m going to take you to my grandfather and let him decide.” Right- Headmaster Ukai was professor Ukai’s grandfather. More than once at a sorting ceremony, the older would grab Keishin and throw him into the crowd at a group of loud first years as a show of dominance. Their relationship was one to behold. “I’ll get your head boy and girl in here to talk to you, and they’ll bring you to my grandad to explain your horny desires, m’kay?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima gaped as he ordered Hinata and Tadashi to fetch Michimiya and Oikawa respectively and told Yachi to meet him later to ask her question. He was pissed- this was bullshit! He wouldn’t even listen! Sure, he wasn’t quite sure what his excuse could have been, but anything was better than thinking he’d put his clean manhood anywhere near inside of Kageyama. That would be like asking for a death sentence.</p>
<p>Why was she even asking for his semen? Did she wanna try out teenage pregnancy? That wasn’t a good idea in the first place, but why him? He’d left her in the room with two and a half men. Heh… that was kind of funny. He’d have to say that to Tadashi later.</p>
<p>“Oh, you crazy kids!” Oikawa’s distinct and headache-inducing voice entered the room, sadly bringing the host with it. He stood over the two with his lips curled into a Cheshire grin. “Honestly, Kei, you gotta slow down! Pick a lady,” He teased, reaching forward to ruffle Tsukishima’s hair. He was swatted away. “So mean,” He whispered.</p>
<p>“Pretty boy,” Oikawa jumped and turned to face Ukai. He must not have noticed him. “Michimiya’s coming- I have things to do. Bring these idiots to my grandad once you’re done, kay? Make sure they explain in detail.”</p>
<p>Oikawa laughed and put two fingers to his forehead in a salute. “Yes sir!” He cheered as Ukai turned his back and left. Oikawa balanced on the balls of his feet until Ukai was gone, and he turned on Tsukishima again. “Good job getting your dick wet! How far did you go?”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Tsukishima grumbled, pushing himself to a stand. He didn’t bother to help Kageyama up, as Oikawa was already on the job- not that he would have to begin with. </p>
<p>Oikawa pulled her up and held her in place for a moment. He stared at her and blurted, “You look like Tobio Kageyama.” She stared back at him, a little wide-eyed before he let go and stepped back. “It’s ugly.”</p>
<p>Michimiya came in almost on cue, jogging into the room. She saw Kageyama and smiled, opening her arms and grabbing her shoulders. “Josephine! Already in trouble?” Josephine? That’s a stupid name. “He wasn’t forcing you, was he?” </p>
<p>Tsukishima frowned. It was more of her forcing him. </p>
<p>“No,” Kageyama side-eyed him, “He wouldn’t give me something I wanted.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima scowled. “Well maybe if you’d asked politely,” He smirked, “like a lady, I might have complied, Queen-“ As soon as the N died on his tongue, her fist made contact with his nose. He froze as his nose started leaking blood. </p>
<p>His mind began moving again in a second or two. He brought his hand under to cup his nose and glared at Kageyama. She was rubbing her fist into her palm, smirking with a smug look. She looked prepared for a fight.</p>
<p>He so badly would have loved to hit her right back, but he’d never raise his hand to a woman, not even if Kageyama was the man inside of there. </p>
<p>He was suddenly excited for Kageyama to be back to normal. </p>
<p>“Man, she got you good!” Oikawa whistled, pulling out his wand and muttering a quick spell to repair the little damage she had caused. He could hear Michimiya reprimanding Kageyama, though he doubted she cared.</p>
<p>“Let’s just get this over with,” Tsukishima sighed, adjusting his glasses. His nose still hurt, but the bleeding was gone. He was ready to deck Kageyama the second he became a man again.</p>
<p>“Straight to the point, eh?” Oikawa chuckled, “my bets are that you two are gonna be stuck in the forbidden forest! Scare the horny demons right outta ya!” </p>
<p>Tsukishima frowned. He hoped not. He wasn’t a big fan of missing sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu fills Tsukishima in and Kageyama continues to struggle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a link to help out with the Black Lives Matter movement! Everything counts! Everything!</p><p>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The tea.” </p><p>“Spill it.”</p><p>“Tsuki!”</p><p>Atsumu, Osamu, and Tadashi swarmed him the minute he stepped down from the stairs leading into the common rooms. Atsumu and Osamu looked intrigued. He assumed they invited themselves over to Tadashi when Tsukishima hadn’t shown up and had been bugging him about what happened. Did they form a little ‘Ladyama’ squad?</p><p>“Oh yeah. Ignore me too. As if I don’t know the tea,” Oikawa whined behind him. He didn’t know any ‘tea’ and like hell he’d let Mr.Teacher’s Pet in on it. Luckily, the rest of the Ladyama squad seemed to be thinking the same thing.</p><p>Oikawa pouted and walked off after staring expectantly for 10 seconds too long. It was a breath of fresh air when Oikawa finally left. He hadn’t stopped talking. Tsuki was seconds away from taking out his desire to deck Kageyama on Oikawa. </p><p>As soon as Oikawa was well out of earshot, Tadashi grabbed Tsukishima’s arm and tugged on it. “What were you doing with her? Did you have any protection? Tsuki that could have been awful!” </p><p>“It’s one way to get your jizz, I guess,” Atsumu said, rolling his shoulders.</p><p>Tsukishima’s mouth went dry. “I…” His mouth hung open as he stared at Atsumu. He wanted it too? Did Kageyama want a baby that bad? Was she trying to insert herself with… He didn’t want to think about it any longer.</p><p>“Sorry, I must have missed something,” Osamu’s eyes were narrowed and the side of his nose was scrunched in disgust. “Why exactly do we need his jizz?”</p><p>“I second Osamu’s question,” Tadashi gawked, raising his hand timidly. “But… Let’s take this somewhere else?” He put a hand on the still shocked Tsukishima’s back and tapped it, bringing Tsukishima back to planet Earth finally.</p><p>“I’d prefer to talk about that someplace else as well,” Tsukishima flashed a strained smile and began walking. The Ladyama Army followed behind him.</p><p>Together they went to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s dorm, the other boys currently weren’t there. The group sat on Tsukishima and Tadashi’s beds. The twins took Tadashi’s while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi took Tsuki’s.</p><p>An awkward moment of silence passed between them as they settled onto the beds. Tsukishima noticed Tadashi eyeing the stuffed animal under his bed that Atsumu was millimeters away from kicking.</p><p>“Okay, Atsumu, you seem to be the only one who has an explanation so... Why does she need my,” he grimaced, “jizz?”</p><p>“DNA. For a potion to turn Kageyama back,” Atsumu explained as he leaned against his brother, pressing their temples together. “We could have also used your blood or hair. I honestly was thinking of taking one of your socks-“</p><p>Tadashi jumped forward and pressed his palms against Atsumu’s mouth. “Let’s not! Tsuki can... can choose what he wants to do!” Osamu chuckled at his brother’s furrowed eyebrows until Tadashi shrieked and retracted his hand. “Don’t lick me!”</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes and pulled Yamaguchi by the back of his shirt to sit back down. </p><p>“Can we get to the story now, though? I’m dying to know what actually went down,” Osamu requested, putting his hand under Atsumu’s chin and squeezing his cheeks.</p><p>“Yeah... I did my best to explain but... I wanna know why you... and her skirt... and then..” Tadashi’s eyes trailed lower on Tsukishima quickly, before darting away, blushing lightly.</p><p>Tsukishima pulled a pillow over his lap and ignored how Atsumu cackled. He was embarrassed by the situation and damn right pissed off. He’d let this be known as he went over what happened, leaving out the bit where Michimiya assumed he was raping her, and amplifying the moment Oikawa called her ugly. He finished up the story with a frown more pronounced than when he began. </p><p>“So what’s the verdict?” The twins asked in unison. Tsukishima compared them to the Hitachiin twins at that moment, but then realized that was the worst thing to compare the brothers to.</p><p>“Headmaster Ukai subjected us to going into the forbidden forest,” Tsukishima grumbled, scooting back on his bed.</p><p>Tadashi’s eyes widened as he grabbed onto the blond’s thigh. “The forbidden forest?” He looked like he was going to faint. “Seriously? At night or no? When?” </p><p>“Tadashi,” He puts his hand over Tadashi’s and pushes it to his knee. Tadashi mumbles an apology but still awaits an answer. “Yes. Tomorrow night with Professor Tanaka.”</p><p>“Isn’t tomorrow a full moon?” </p><p>“Yep,” Tsukishima kicked off his shoes and folded his legs under himself. Tadashi still held onto his leg.</p><p>“That’s so dangerous, Tsuki!” Tadashi’s grip tightened as he lowered his eyes. He looked downwards, not at anything particularly as he searched for something to say. “I’ll...” He stuttered before pursing his lips. “I’ll...” An idea struck him, and he leaned forward. “I’ll turn into you and go for you! I can make Polyjuice potion!”</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Your Hufflepuff is showing, Tadashi,” He commented. Tadashi was probably supposed to be in Hufflepuff- he was much more like them. Tsukishima had never understood why Tadashi was placed in Slytherin- sure there were moments where he could pick out little Slytherin traits, but he overall was much more Hufflepuff-like. When he talked about these moments, Tadashi would only grin and say it was fate.</p><p>“Oh please, Tsuki! I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt out there...” Tadashi looked close to crying. “Or even-“</p><p>“Please, have your heart-to-hearts later. Let’s talk about your jizz again, Tsuki!” Atsumu cut in. Tsukishima almost forgot he existed. Tadashi gave him a ‘we’ll continue this later’ kind of look before they looked over to Atsumu. “If he stays a girl too long, people will remember him and probably connect a thing or two. They’ll think he’s a freak-“ </p><p>“He is though.” </p><p>“And you could be expelled or something for preforming that spell without knowing how to fix it,” Osamu added, which is what made Tsukishima grimace. </p><p>It would probably ruin his brother’s reputation too. He had big plans for himself lately- he wasn’t looking to be expelled, no matter how happy it made him to see Tobio so distressed.</p><p>“How much?” He asked. He couldn’t believe himself. He refused to cut his hair. He was still growing it back from the disaster of a hack job Kuroo had preformed when he’d fallen asleep in the common rooms at the end of his fourth year, which was only a few months ago, so his hair was still too short for his liking. </p><p>“About the size of her pinkie,” Atsumu replied, holding up his own pinkie.</p><p>“So you don’t have the jar?” </p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>“Ugh,” Tsukishima pressed the pads of his fingers to his temples. “Can’t I just like... spit?” </p><p>“Spit?” Atsumu cocked his head, “Kita didn’t say anything about spit. So nah. He’d never forget important stuff like that.” He returned his head against Osamu’s. “Maybe there’s something in spit that interferes with the potion. Or something. Kita just wouldn’t forget that- he’s smart.”</p><p>“God, you hype him up too much, ‘Tsumu. He is human. But he is also right, Kita never forgets stuff. It’s best to just go with whatever he said,” Osamu said. </p><p>Tsukishima exhaled loudly and pressed his forehead to the back of Tadashi’s head. “Great. Just fucking great,” He snickered at himself. “Why don’t you leave now? I want to sleep.”</p><p>“Oh, just one more thing!” Atsumu said, putting his finger up. “In the forbidden forest, get as much unicorn hair as possible. Tell Kageyama too,” he smirked and stood. “Now, wallow in regret of what your poor soul got yourself into! Such a stupid decision,” Atsumu taunted, beginning to cross the room with his brother behind him.</p><p>“Atsumu, you’ve been talking about his chest and thanking Tsukishima’s-“ A hand clamped over Osamu’s mouth. Osamu looked unsurprised as Atsumu pulled him out the door, saying goodbye for the both of them before slamming the door on the way out.</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes and began unbuttoning his shirt. He just wanted to sleep. He refused to allow himself to think any further about cumming into a jar for a potion nor the trip to the forbidden forest with a dumbass and a reckless teacher.</p><p>“Man, Tsuki, they must like you!” Tadashi chuckled, standing and pacing over to his bed. He reached under and pulled out the green stuffed dinosaur Tsukishima had gifted him for his birthday last year. Tadashi had bought him a matching one for his birthday this year, which had passed a few weeks ago. He didn’t hide his like Tadashi did. He found it adorable.</p><p>“Must,” Tsukishima answered, shrugging his shirt off and tossing it into a basket next to his nightstand. He jumped out of his pants and threw them in the same basket, then went into his chest to take out the sweatpants Tadashi had also gifted him that year. They were covered in dozens of dinosaurs, different types in pastel blues and greens over a dark blue background. Tadashi’s birthday was coming up. Maybe he’d get him something similar that year.</p><p>He pulled those on and then put on a blue shirt with a green star on the left breast. He pulled himself into his bed and watched as Tadashi pulled on a dull orange t-shirt. </p><p>The freckled Slytherin turned and became a bit red upon noticing Tsukishima was watching him. “Yes, Tsuki?” He asked quietly. </p><p>Tsukishima regarded him for a second or two, before muttering, “nothing.” He pulled his glasses off and placed them on his nightstand. He buried his head into his pillow, trying to imagine up scenarios for a good dream, fantasizing doing things he’d only do if he could turn time back and make sure no one remembered. </p><p>A hand on his shoulder and a kiss planted on the back of his head made his dream fantasies pause. “Sleep well, Tsuki,” Tadashi mumbled, squeezing his shoulder softly, sending a wave of comfort through Tsukishima. His blanket was pulled up to his neck. </p><p>“You too, Tadashi,” he muttered, turning his head. He saw the lights flicker off from behind his eyelids, and he let himself relax back into that state he’d been in, letting the fantasy world take over.</p><p>===</p><p>Kita’s quiet humming stopped abruptly, getting cut off with a quiet utterance of a curse as he shifted on his bed. The book in front of him closed itself and went to put itself back where it had come as Kita pushed himself onto his knees. “Saliva...” he muttered as he eased onto his ass, and threw his legs over the side of his bed. </p><p>“Huh?” Kai, Kita’s roommate, turned to look at the Head Boy. “Saliva?” </p><p>Kita looked up and smiled dismissively. “Oh, I had to tell the Miyas about a potion. I forgot to mention saliva,” he put his finger to his bottom lip. “It could make everything easier too.” </p><p>Kai smiled warmly. “They’re smart, they’ll figure it out,” he assured.</p><p>Kita pulled his legs back into the bed. “You’re right. Thank you, Kai. I think I’ll be heading to bed about now,” Kita slipped his legs under the covers. </p><p>“I think I will too,” Kai agreed. He put his books away and slipped into his bed. </p><p>The Ravenclaws shared quiet goodnights as they settled in for the night. Kita held a pillow and nuzzled against its warmth. How silly of him to forget the simplest choice!</p><p>14- the Kagteayama</p><p>Hinata couldn’t contain the blush that spread across his whole face when he saw Kageyama entering. He looked pissed. </p><p>Michimiya was behind him and looking disappointed. There was a letter between her fingers that she flicked about. She said a word to Kageyama before walking over to Daichi who was sitting by the fireplace.</p><p>Hinata watched as Kageyama surveyed the room before his eyes landed on Hinata. He walked over to the chair Hinata sat in and shoved himself right beside him. Due to his smaller size, he fit better in the extra space. His leg rested on top of Hinata’s and he shamelessly threw his head back against Hinata’s shoulder and screamed through his fingers. </p><p>Hinata pressed his lips together as he watched him. If he looked hard enough, he could almost see normal Kageyama, and it made his stomach flutter like it always did, but now he had a name for it. He had a crush on Kageyama, and Kageyama liked him back. If he told Kageyama, would he be mad? He’d probably take it the wrong way and think Shoyo only wanted to fuck him because he looked like a girl. Shoyo knew it wasn’t that- he’d been thinking about it all day and thinking back on how he felt about the other. </p><p>Like the way his heart rate increased when he saw Kageyama right after a match, gripping the snitch with a proud glint in his eyes and drenched in sweat and rain. </p><p>The ache he felt whenever Kageyama walked away from him after a good interaction. </p><p>How when he saw how Kageyama looked at him and knew he had a crush on him, how it made him so happy, and he couldn’t figure it out. </p><p>He felt bad that it took Kenma and Kageyama being turned into a girl to make him realize it, but now he’s realized it, all he wanted to do was grab him and kiss him until neither of them could breathe.</p><p>“Forbidden forest,” he grumbled, hands sliding down his face. He turned to Hinata with a fiery look in his eyes that was a mixture of anger and embarrassment.</p><p>“That’s harsh, isn’t it?” Hinata asked as Kageyama sunk. Hinata pretended not to notice how Kageyama’s skirt rode up and exposed half of his thigh, and how it was resting right on his knee. The stockings didn’t help. </p><p>“You don’t fucking say,” He snapped, looking up at Hinata. “We’re going to fucking die! Professor fucking Tanaka is coming with us!” He pushed himself up and threw his leg further over Hinata’s, effectively manspreading.</p><p>“Uhm,” Hinata pulled Kageyama’s other leg over. “Skirt, remember,” he chided. </p><p>Kageyama looked ready to murder him, but he didn’t have time to as a rough hand grabbed his shoulder. </p><p>“Ey ey ey, you talkin shit about my sister?” Tanaka said aggressively, walking around and shoving his face right into Kageyama’s. The bald Gryffindor paused where he stood when he finally took a minute to observe Kageyama’s face. It slowly became red until steam was emitting off of him, and he leaned away. “I am so sorry!” He shrieked, putting his hands forward as he turned his head away. They bumped against Kageyama’s chest, which sparked another apologetic shriek.</p><p>Hinata started apprehensively at Kageyama. His stare had fallen into a deadpan, which was scarier than the angry look he had been giving him before Tanaka came over.</p><p>“Ryu, what’s going on? We beating up a bitch?” Nishinoya made his entrance by jumping on the back of the taller man, slinging his arms around his neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. Nishinoya looked excitedly towards Kageyama and then softened, just as Tanaka had. “Woah,” He muttered. </p><p>The two stared at him for a second, faces morphed into softened amaze. “Are you new?” They asked in sync as Tanaka leaned forward again, bringing Nishinoya with him.</p><p>“Yep, I’m Josephine,” Kageyama said with a scowl.</p><p>“Josephine!” Tanaka repeated, his hands clapping together. </p><p>“Like an Angel!” Nishinoya cried, pushing up on Tanaka’s shoulders and climbing to wrap his legs around his chest.</p><p>Hinata looked between the two. Kageyama’s right eye twitched, his lips perking up at the side. He looked so scary, but really hot simultaneously.</p><p>“Guys,” Hinata said. His voice cracked. “You might be overwhelming her...” </p><p>Tanaka and Nishinoya’s heads snapped to Hinata, seemingly just noticing him. Hinata stiffened up and swallowed down a lump in his throat under the intense gaze of the two. Their eyes analyzed him, making him feel small and weak, he wished he could hide behind Kageyama at the moment. The two seemed to stop, and their predatory expressions switched- as if it was choreographed- and they looked at him with taunting looks.</p><p>“What’s this Hinata?” They each pointed at the position of their legs. Kageyama’s over his, with Hinata’s hand resting on the exposed skin between Kag’s stocking and skirt. He pulled his hand back quickly, face reddening. </p><p>“It’s not-“ </p><p>“You trying to make her yours, are ya, skinny boy?” Tanaka pressed his hands to his hips and leaned closer, now in Hinata’s direction. </p><p>Hinata leaned further into the chair they sat in, wishing his small body would seep through the back and disappear in the red cushion, but that was impossible. </p><p>“I-“</p><p>“I’m not anybody’s, for fuck’s sake,” Kageyama’s hand connected to Tanaka’s chest, and he shoved him back. He kept his hand where it was as he stood, walking forward a few paces and forcing the boys back as well. “I’m my own fucking person! Stop acting like horny goddamn hounds!”</p><p>“Josephine!” Saeko’s voice stopped Kageyama’s rant where it was. </p><p>Kageyama paused and exhaled. He bunched the front of Tanaka’s uniform in his fist and pulled him forth. “Consider yourself lucky, jackass,” He spat before releasing him and stomping off to Saeko’s office.</p><p>Hinata watched him go, eyes wide. All he could think was, ‘I am so in love with him’.</p><p>“She has got fire,” Tanaka said after he snapped out of his daze.</p><p>Nishinoya hummed, “so hot.” </p><p>“She’s like Kiyoko... but fire! Not water!” Tanaka grabbed onto Nishinoya’s hands, gripping them as he swooned.</p><p>Hinata wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but it was so fitting. Kageyama was loud and aggressive and bold when he wanted to be, and when he was pissed, he was like a raging inferno. He could be tame and calm, but if one thing goes wrong, he could be dangerous. It was so sexy. He did everything in his power to not run over there and kiss him right on the mouth. Grab him by that stupid long hair and smash their mouths together. </p><p>What would that be like when he was back to normal? </p><p>His cheeks heated at the thought. Kissing real Kageyama- it seemed so foreign to him. He had never pictured himself kissing a dude. What was he supposed to do with his hands? How would it feel to kiss someone taller than him? Would his lips be rougher?</p><p>His thoughts wandered back to Kenma. ‘Now you just gotta taste the rainbow,’ he had said. Could that be what he’d meant? Was he willing to be Shoyo’s kissing boys test dummy? His stomach fluttered. He’d have to ask him tomorrow.</p><p>=</p><p>“Josephine,” Professor Tanaka grinned as she looked up from the letter she had in her hands. She wore a dark robe with red and gold embellishments. Underneath was a button-down white shirt. The top few buttons were undone, revealing enough cleavage to make even him blush a little. Her legs were crossed on her desk, she was barefooted and her crimson heels were kicked over by the entrance of the office. She had black tights on. She was dressed exactly like those sexy teachers Kageyama saw on porn websites or in Party City catalogs for Halloween costumes. Saeko kicked her feet off the desk and placed them on the ground as she rolled forward. She propped her arm up and rested her head on her relaxed fist. “How come I don’t remember you?” </p><p>Kageyama’s breath caught in his throat. He knew the headmaster would look past her- he was old and cooky and couldn’t tell his own grandson from Atsumu sometimes. Michimiya could look past it- new kids were so rare, the head boys and girls didn’t even go over the topic. Every other student would be none the wiser. Saeko, however, she would be the one to deal with a new Gryffindor student the closest. She’d assign the uniform, the dorm, the schedule. She’d remember easily if there was a new student. Kageyama couldn’t even attempt to lie.</p><p>“Because Josephine doesn’t exist. I’m Tobio. Kageyama. Someone cast a spell and turned me into this,” he blurted, casting his hands down and emphasizing his body. “I didn’t choose this.”</p><p>Saeko grinned wickedly. “It’s hard being a lady, huh?”</p><p>“Yes,” he replied without a beat of hesitation. “It’s awful,” He entwined his hands in front of him and nervously rubbed his thumbs together. Despite being so much bigger than her, Saeko always shrank him down with her gaze. She had such a dominant aura. She was so masculine in the most powerful and feminine way ever. If he had to turn straight for any woman, it would be Saeko Tanaka. He didn’t have a crush on her, but his admiration for her was off the charts. She was like a cool big sister he’d never had- even though his actual big sister was cool enough.</p><p>Saeko looked pleased with his response. “You better learn something from this,” she poked the letter she held between her fingers at him. “Who turned you?”</p><p>“Tsukishima did. Professor Tsukishima’s brother- Kei. He’s taking those extra classes from the ministry,” Kageyama felt bad tattletaling, but he doubted she would do anything and it would give her reason to be extra harsh on him tomorrow night. Maybe she’d make him fistfight a spider or something. </p><p>“The big guy you were shagging in Ukai’s office?” Kageyama nodded. Saeko leaned back in her chair and laughed, pressing her hand to her head. “That’s great! You go! Use that body while you can, really get a feel for it, then maybe you can-“ Saeko’s amused look dropped, and she frowned. “Wait, you’re gay, right?” He nodded again, and she sighed. “Well, there goes that kind of lesson. At least you can sympathize a little more with us?” For the third time, he nodded his head, pressing his lips a little harder together. “Well hey, I don’t have to worry about you being creepy to girls in baths or watching them sleep, right?”</p><p>Kageyama cringed. “Most certainly not. I had a bath already and I did everything in my ability to not see anything. I’m going to have to obliviate myself.”</p><p>Saeko laughed again. “That’s what I like to hear!” She cheered, pushing her self against her desk once more. “That’s why I like you. You’re such a simple man. Now sit, get comfy,” Saeko wiggled her finger and pointed at the red and gold cushioned chair that stood in front of her desk. He slipped into the chair across from her and folded his hands into his lap. He made a point not to manspread again.</p><p>“Run by me how you’re gonna turn back. Do you plan to?”</p><p>“Yes. The Ravenclaw head boy...” Kageyama paused, trying to remember his name. Nothing was coming up, so he just moved on. “He knows a potion to turn me back. He said it’ll take a while,” He explained, deciding against telling her about needing Tsukishima’s cum. She’d probably laugh right in his face.</p><p>“Oh, Kita! He’s such a smart guy,” Saeko smiled, “his lowest grade is higher than your highest grade for this year.” </p><p>Kageyama frowned at her.</p><p>“Well, until he gets that done, you’re gonna be stuck as a girl, right? I’ll get you a bed ready in the girls’ dorms- Kanoka’s room has an extra bed, but she’s a sixth year. You don’t care, right? I doubt you’re trying to make friends.” Saeko looked at him through her bangs. </p><p>He shook his head. He wanted to remain as unknown as possible like this- he was notorious for being an aggressive loner who only thought about quidditch and boys anyways. </p><p>“Good! Now, where’d the uniform come from? And...” she peered at his chest, “bra? Dear Lord,” She pressed a hand to her red face, laughing into her palm.</p><p>“Michimiya,” He replied, looking away from Saeko. “She lent me it all,” he muttered, bringing one of his hands up and fiddling with his tie.</p><p>“Alright, Alright, it doesn’t look that fitting, so I’ll whip you up a uniform. Does anyone else know of this?” </p><p>“Hinata does.”</p><p>“Perfect!” She pressed her hands together, “I’ll send him up with you to get some PJs, cause I don’t assume you want me to get you a nightgown, no?” She pushes her seat back and opened a drawer right under the top of the desk. She took out a tape measure and rolled it around her finger. “Stand, I gotta measure you.”</p><p>They stood at the same time, which made Saeko smile and look up at Kageyama. “Still tall,” she muttered, walking around her desk. Kageyama didn’t mention the fact that Saeko was only 5’1”, and Kageyama could only be two or three inches taller, which didn’t make him tall at all.</p><p>Saeko asked him to take off his vest, so he did and draped it over the arm of the chair he’d been sitting on. One of the buttons of Michimiya’s shirt had opened. He didn’t say anything, but he saw how Saeko glanced and snickered as she began taking measurements and calling them out to seemingly nothing. He assumed it was magic helping her out.</p><p>“Arms up,” Saeko ordered, and he put them up. She reached forward and wrapped the tape measure around his bust and brought it forward. She read it for a moment, then whistled. “Is your family... well endowed? Kinda wanna do that spell on Ryu and see who wins,” She laughed for a second before saying, “38 inches,” and moving down around his waist.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what the inches meant. He thought boobs were measured in letters?</p><p>=</p><p>Hinata’s attention quickly shifted to Kageyama when he saw him walk through the office door and begin his way towards him. He looked less angry, yet more flustered. The conversation between Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Yamamoto quieted, eyes locking on Kageyama’s form. </p><p>Kageyama’s face did flush a little, but he kept his eyes on Hinata.</p><p>“Who is she?” Yamamoto muttered, slapping Tanaka’s arm.</p><p>“Josephine...” Tanaka answered, it came in a singsongy whisper, and Hinata knew that if Kageyama heard that tone, he would have decked both of them.</p><p>“Josephine!” Yamamoto repeated the name, saying it loudly once and then muttering it a few times more, seeming to relish the taste of the name.</p><p>Kageyama didn’t even humor the lusty gaze the three stooges were sending him, instead, grabbing Hinata by his ear and yanking him to his feet.</p><p>“Ow!” Hinata squeaked, stumbling to his feet and blindly following Kageyama. He held Kageyama’s dainty hand in his. He heard whistles behind them, he couldn’t pinpoint who it was.</p><p>Finally, he reached forward and grabbed a handful of Kageyama’s hair and yanked. </p><p>“Ow!” Kageyama let go of his ear, allowing Hinata to straighten up and glare down at her as he adjusted his poor ear. </p><p>“You could have just asked me to follow you!” He complained, watching as Kageyama massaged the back of his head. His hair was so long. Hinata wished he could have let his hand linger and feel it a little longer. Would Kageyama even notice if he randomly touched it?</p><p>“I didn’t wanna talk, they’d start cumming over my voice or some shit!” Kageyama complained, turning on his heel and starting to walk up the set of stairs he had led him to. </p><p>Hinata paused and looked quickly behind him to the girls’ dorms steps. “Shouldn’t you...?” </p><p>“Getting pajamas. You’re my escort. Hurry your ass up!” Hinata stayed at the bottom, watching Kageyama go up. He damned those skirts being so long as he jogged up right behind Kageyama and then cursed himself for thinking that. </p><p>“Well, if you say so,” He surpassed Kageyama and walked in front of him. “Right this way, madam!” He folded his arm behind his back and held the other in front of him as a guide.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” Kageyama hissed, speeding up. Hinata laughed shakily.</p><p>“What did you do with Michimiya?” He asked, hoping to spark some small talk. He liked to hear Kageyama talk, and he wanted to hear more. His voice was nice to listen to- far from melodic, but something about the way it rasped was endearing, and even now with a woman’s voice, the sort of smoker’s rasp remained. He knew Kageyama didn’t smoke, but Hinata wondered if either of his parents did- maybe even his sister.</p><p>“Took a bath,” he answered tersely. Hinata could sense the annoyed look on his face easing. “The girls’ bath is really clean though. And it was quiet. It was just weird to bathe with... you know. I hated it.”</p><p>“Uwah, lucky,” he looked back at Kageyama with a smile. “If I had your body, I’d be grabbing my boobies all day! Big, personal stress balls,” Hinata sighed and flicked his eyes down to Kageyama’s chest. The vest did show off his body. The curves, the chest to waist ratio, the way his chest bounced the slightest bit each stair he climbed. As a dude, he didn’t have that... did his ass bounce?</p><p>“They’re heavy. I finally understand why you wanted to practice unclipping bras.”</p><p>Hinata jumped out of his mind debate on whether or not his ass bounced and turned back to the boy in question. “We should! Are you wearing a bra? Can I unclip it?” </p><p>Kageyama looked at him with an intense glare, so Hinata took that as a no and turned forward. “Looky here! We’re at the room,” Hinata opened up the door and leaned against the threshold.</p><p>Kageyama walked past him and opened up a chest at the end of his bed. “I’m spending two nights in that dorm. Anymore,” Kageyama turned around. He held an armful of clothes. “I’ll cut your dick off and use it as my own.”</p><p>Hinata’s throat went dry. “Oh,” he cupped his hands in front of himself, “Please don’t.” </p><p>“With that rumored eight inches of yours, it’ll be like nothing to take a few,” Kageyama sneered, slamming the chest shut and walking out of the dorm quickly.</p><p>Hinata followed him, deciding to ignore the comment. “What should I tell everyone?” He asked, stepping up next to Kageyama and looked to the side at him. He preferred this height- they were about the same. He was dreading Kageyama turning back and becoming tall again. Kissing, hugging, dancing... that would be so weird to try to maneuver and like hell he’d let Kageyama be the one wearing the pants all the time!</p><p>“Tell them I died,” Kageyama grumbled.</p><p>“Ah, no,” Hinata laughed quietly, “you will be back.”</p><p>Kageyama puffed out his lips. “Then say I was involved in a freak broom accident. Say my broom was hit by Tadashi and I spiraled to the ground in a fiery ball and my head smashed open,” Kageyama made a face that told Hinata he must have wished that would have been the circumstances instead of what he was currently going through. “I’m in a coma. I may die. No visitors.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Hinata mumbled. He’d leave out the firey ball and death, but the rest sounded fine. He’d just have to get Tadashi in on it. “Graphic...”</p><p>“I have graphic dreams.”</p><p>“Dreams?” Hinata squeaked as he reached the bottom of the stairs behind Kageyama. </p><p>He crossed over to the girls’ side and placed his foot on the top step. “I’m gonna find that dorm and go to sleep immediately. The less time I’m alive in this body the more intact my mental health will be at the end of this,” Kageyama looked back at Hinata tiredly. “Fuck you,” He said, then turned and began walking up the steps.</p><p>Hinata waited for the stairs to turn into a slide and for Kageyama to go slipping down on his face, but that never happened. Weird, he thought. His brain was still a dude, but his body was a girl... maybe they’ll have to update that spell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo has interesting tactics and Tendou ALSO has interesting tactics.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! There’s sexual content in this so if you want to skip it, it starts at XXX and ends at XXXXX. There’s also very suggestive descriptions outside of the XXX parts, so just be warned.</p><p>Here's a link to help out with the Black Lives Matter movement! Everything counts! Everything!<br/>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo flipped another page of the book he was reading. The dim light of the common room had barely enough light to see the words on the pages, but he had adjusted to the low light since his first year. It was always dark in the Slytherin Dungeons. It didn’t help though, his eyes felt heavy and his limbs ached, begging to be stretched out on a bed and rested. He couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this. He wasn’t even rooting for Oikawa! Oikawa had asked him to sit in his place and wait while he left the common room, and make sure that Semi didn’t come down and find out he had dipped. Kuroo cursed his kindness- he was just such a nice dude.</p><p>It had to be around midnight. He kept glancing away from his book to look at the glass that led into the lake. Many times had he stared at the glass and prayed that a mermaid with especially fat tits and long hair would swim by. He sadly never saw this, however.</p><p>Maybe they just came by at night? Kuroo stared for a little while, running his finger down the spine of the book in his lap. He didn’t know how much time passed, just thinking and staring at the water before he heard, “Oikawa?” </p><p>Kuroo dropped his head back down to his book. Shit. They hadn’t actually gone over what he was supposed to do if she came down. He had just promised Oikawa he’d figure it out. Which he probably would- he did have an idea. An idea that made the side of his lips quirk upwards, and already start playing out in his head.</p><p>“Oikawa?” She repeated, closer. He knew that was directed towards him. It sounded less like a call and more like her trying to decide on who he was. He still ignored her.</p><p>“Oikawa?” This time, she came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. By now, she knew it wasn’t Oikawa. He could tell by the way she grumbled his name between her teeth- that tone did something to his stomach that made him grin. Oh yes, that was definitely going to be the plan.</p><p>“Not me,” He finally answered as she stepped in front of him. Her face was pulled into a tired frown, and it was free of the light makeup she wore, although she was still pretty. Her hair was pulled up into a rather messy bun on top of her head and she was wearing grey and purple sweatpants that hung off her hips lowly, exposing the rather plain black panties she wore. She wore a black tank top with no bra underneath- he could clearly see her nipples and was thanking the cold temperature for their appearance. Damn- Oikawa got to see this every night? Lucky bastard- he was sure if he was in Oikawa’s position, there’d be little Semi-Kuroos running all around Hogwarts.</p><p>“Kuroo, where is Oikawa?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She must have noticed him staring.</p><p>“Who’s Oikawa?” He cocked his head, folding his book and putting it on the armrest. “Come sit down and tell me! I’m really interested,” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and patted the space between them. </p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, before flopping down a foot away from where he had been patting his hand. He bounced right next to her and extended an arm around her shoulders. “You know full well who Oikawa is,” She said, seeming to force it out as her cheeks reddened from what he’d done. He’d wondered if she’d been flirted with before. Well, of course, she had, but had he done it before? Probably. He couldn’t remember though.</p><p>“Do I? Don’t recall her. She one of your girlfriends?” He snaked his hand around and cupped her shoulder in his palm. He pulled her a little closer. </p><p>“Kuroo,” She grumbled.</p><p>“Semi,” he leaned closer to her face. “I like it when you say my name. If I keep annoying you will you keep saying it like that, sweetheart?” He brushed his finger under her chin. She jerked away, blushing like a madman under the dim light.</p><p>“Just tell me where Oikawa is,” She began to push herself up to stand, but he put his arm over her. </p><p>“Ah, babygirl, you never told me who Oikawa is! And you look awfully tired... sit down, sit down, use that pretty brain of yours to educate me,” Kuroo leaned her into him, holding both her shoulders and kneading her tense muscles.</p><p>“Kuroo,” She grit her teeth, but he could hear the smile she was fighting off. </p><p>“Just like that,” He cooed, pulling her right into his chest. “You work so hard, relax with me. I know for a fact other girls have talked about their time with me... I have something to confess anyway.” </p><p>As if he had cast a charm on her, she relaxed into his chest. He hadn’t- he’d never take advantage of a girl- he just drew in the ladies. Bokuto had once called him catnip because he ‘got so much pussy!’ He hated the term, but it was kind of fitting. </p><p>“Is that Oikawa’s location?” </p><p>“I’m an awful eavesdropper,” He said, slipping his arms under her arms and linking his hands at her ribcage. He noted the way she twitched when his hand shifted a bit high. “I heard you talking with your girlfriends. Fuck, marry, kill. It was such a dirty game for a head girl!” She went a little rigid against him. “You wanted to fuck me, baby girl. You chose to fuck me three out of the three times I was mentioned!”</p><p>“You’re such a jackass,” Her voice came weak, obviously embarrassed. He laughed and used one of his hands to turn her head towards his, the other remaining on her stomach.</p><p>“I’m a hot jackass,” He countered, raising his eyebrow down at her. </p><p>She glared at him, but he could see how she struggled to retain the expression. Her blush told the entire story.</p><p>“You can smile, doll,” He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “Show me that pretty smile,” he shifted her again so she didn’t have to strain her neck. </p><p>Her face remained in a frown.</p><p>He pouted back. “Come on,” He sang, putting his hand on her cheek. “Smile,” He used his thumb to move her lips, but when he removed it, she quickly forced a frown again.</p><p>“Come on... Do I have to make you?” He leaned up closer. She remained in place, but her glare faltered the closer he got. “At least say my name... Say my name and smile,” His nose touched hers.</p><p>“Girly,” He mumbled, “why don’t you blink twice if you don’t want this?” </p><p>She stared at him, unblinking. </p><p>XXX</p><p>He smirked. “What a woman,” He whispered, before leaning in completely and connecting his lips to hers.</p><p>She definitely would not think about Oikawa for a while after this.</p><p>Semi made a noise in the back of her throat when he wasted no time in slipping a hand up the front of her top and groped her. She was an okay kisser- not the most skilled but it was clear she had kissed someone a few times before. He pushed his tongue past her teeth while simultaneously lifting her into his thigh, admiring the way she high pitched moan that slipped from their kiss when he placed her down.</p><p>Her knee rested close to his dick, which he was painfully aware of. He could probably get off in time, but he was cursing his choice of pants, knowing if he couldn’t finish and Oikawa came back, it would be quite the fuck show.</p><p>He wondered if she’d done this with Oikawa before, but then deduced by the way she squirmed over him holding her boobs under her shirt that she probably didn’t- not in such a public place, at least.</p><p>Kuroo lifted her shirt over her chest and released himself from the kiss so he could pay attention to her chest. She gripped his hair and groaned, pressing down on his thigh and bumping against his dick. That seemed to work as a reality check, because midsuck, she gripped his hair extra tight and said in a sort of exasperated and anxiety-filled way, “We are in the common room!” </p><p>“Yeah, dolly?” He mumbled against her. “I’ve done this a million times before,” he pulled away and reached his hands below her waistband and grabbed her ass. </p><p>“You’ve what?” </p><p>He slipped his hands lower in her pants and lifted her until he could reach what he was going for. He pressed a finger inside of her, relishing the wanton breath that caught in her throat, and the way she arched her back. Man, he loved women.</p><p>“You are really wet babygirl! Is it for me?” He teased, biting around her collarbone around a spot he decided a mark would look really good on.</p><p>“Kuroo,” She whimpered, “this is the common room.” </p><p>“Baby girl, I’ve done this a million times,” he slipped another finger in her, grinning at how her thighs tightened around his. “We won’t get caught,” He assured her, using his free hand to move hers down to palm him. She touched it awkwardly, pressing her palm into his erection like it was a foreign object. Was he about to unvirgin a virgin? Wicked.</p><p>He kept himself from laughing by biting down on her collarbone to create that mark he’d been sure would look good on her. She needed to come out of this with something other than an intent to murder Kuroo for distracting her from her duties. He figured a mark to remember him by was a good idea.</p><p>He sucked until it was red and blotchy and figured would be a little tender to the touch for a few days. He removed his fingers from inside her and lifted her into his arms. He laid her on her back, placing himself between her legs. He made haste to slip her pants down to her knees.</p><p>“Kuroo,” She reached down, “we’re in-“ Her breath hitched and stopped whatever she was going to say as Kuroo dipped down, pushing her panties aside and immediately pressing his fingers back inside her. “Kuroo,” she moaned, rolling her hips slightly against his fingers. His dick twitched painfully.</p><p>He leaned down and ran his tongue up from where his fingers were in her to her clit- yes he knows where that is. He began sucking on it as he thighs wrapped around his head.</p><p>He could tell she was struggling to keep the noise down. She kept letting out quick breaths and whispers of his name. With each flick of his tongue, she’d squeal, and every time he scissored his fingers, she’d make a high pitches noise that was muffled against her hand.</p><p>He could tell she was close. He wouldn’t let her finish, so he was planning on where he could stop when a voice broke his concentration. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>“Oh shit, lucky.” </p><p>Osamu was awfully close, leaning over them on the couch. He sounded like he had his mouth full. </p><p>Semi’s legs released his head as he pulled away from her, pulling his fingers out and pressing the back of his hand to his wet mouth. Semi was half hazardously pulling her pants on, her shirt still pulled up over her collar bone. </p><p>Osamu stood behind the couch, watching her struggle with her pants and observing the way her tits bounced as she wiggled into the pants. For her sake, Kuroo reached over and pulled her shirt down.</p><p>Osamu hummed at his action and walked around the couch to plant himself on Semi’s right. She had forced herself into a sit and was fixing her hair back into a bun, which it had fallen out of. Osamu was eating from a rather large bag of muggle candy- Twizzlers. Kuroo wasn’t sure where he got it- the dude was a pureblood- but reached for a handful anyway(with his clean hand). Osamu just obediently handed some over, not seeming to care which hand made the grab.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Semi apologized, finally situating her top properly and standing up. She wobbled where she stood. Man- Kuroo smirked. Was he that good?</p><p>“Nah it’s fine,” Osamu shrugged, “Wish you coulda continued. Hey if you do, can I come with? We don’t get porn here. Can I join?”</p><p>Kuroo cackled as Semi’s face contorted into another angered blush. Osamu pulled her back down to sit and offered her the bag. She hesitated a moment before begrudgingly taking a handful.</p><p>“Kuroo, where the fuck is Oikawa?” She grumbled before shoving a twizzler into her mouth. </p><p>“Babe, I just had my mouth on your pussy and you’re already talking about this Oikawa?” He turned his body so his back leaned against the armrest and his long legs rested across Semi and Osamu’s laps.</p><p>“Yeah, who’s that? Sounds like a slut,” Osamu commented, holding the bag towards Kuroo again.</p><p>“Not you too,” Semi grumbled, “don’t tell me you’re plan B?” </p><p>Osamu sighed. “I’m always plan B. Why can’t I ever be good old plan A?” </p><p>“Not what I-“ </p><p>The common room door opened, making all three Slytherins sitting on the couch pause. Kuroo ducked his mouth into his shirt to wipe off any possible evidence of what he’d been doing. Semi shifted the collar of her shirt. Osamu chewed quieter.</p><p>The three turned their heads to look behind. Professor Nekomata stood with his arms crossed over his chest, three boys standing behind him silently. Kuroo half smirked and turned forward, going back to munching on his handful of Twizzlers.</p><p>“Semi, good to see you’re here,” Nekomata said, his smile sounding strained, “let’s talk.”</p><p>===</p><p>Adrenaline and excitement bubbled in Tendou’s stomach as he poked his head around a corner. He surveyed the empty, dark corridor, before signaling the Hufflepuff behind him with a thumbs up, and rounding the corner and beginning a fast and silent jog down to the bathroom door in the middle of the hall. It was unlocked, as always, so he pushed it open and stepped in. </p><p>Goshiki made an uncertain noise by the door. “Hey, Tendou... this is the girls’ bathroom?” He said, peeking his head in and running his finger on the siding of the door. “Are you sure-“</p><p>“No girls are in here! It’s super fine!” Tendou assured, turning to Goshiki and throwing his arms out as if it was his wingspan and twirling. The action made Goshiki smile a bit, comfortable enough to step in and teeter by the entrance.</p><p>Tendou didn’t dare turn on the lights. He went off the slight lighting from the moon to judge where everything was, too lazy to bring out his wand and use it as a flashlight. He had a rather easy time seeing in the dark anyway.</p><p>It was around midnight, as he had promised Suga, and he had decided to employ the most compliant and loyal Hufflepuff he knew. He wouldn’t involve him in the trouble- he was trying to become the Quidditch captain like Wakatoshi. He just needed a little bit of help.</p><p>“I don’t feel so good being in here, Tendou,” Goshiki muttered, stepping a bit further into the bathrooms to stand behind Tendou. </p><p>Tendou had stepped into one of the stalls and was detaching the toilet paper holder. “We’re okay, Tsu. I’m gonna make sure you’re okay!” Tendou turned on his heel and plopped a roll of toilet paper in Goshiki’s hand. “I have a plan,” he assured, pushing Goshiki back and then going into the next stall to grab the next toilet paper roll. They did this until every stall was clear of toilet paper, and they were each heavily equipped with TP.</p><p>“What is this even for?” Goshiki asked as they walked into the hall. </p><p>Tendou simply smirked at him and positioned him as if he was about to go bowling. He took a step back, and then ran forward and cast out the TP. It unfurled down the path it decided on its own. “Start throwing them everywhere, Goshi!” Tendou urged, tossing up another roll. It caught on the chandelier and then unfurled. The cardboard of the roll hung high up, attached to the rest on the chandelier.</p><p>“Uhm... okay,” Goshiki muttered. He awkwardly tossed one of his rolls off and tapped it with his foot. It rolled for a second and stopped. </p><p>“Nice setup!” Tendou called as he did a running start to then punt the roll. It flew through the air and disappeared over the banister of the staircases they were approaching.</p><p>“Oh my gosh,” Goshiki chuckled quickly and tossed out another, which Tendou managed to somehow jump up and spike. Its fate was similar to the one’s before, although it didn’t go as far.</p><p>Tendou chuckled and pranced towards the stairs. He wrapped the end of one of the rolls around a banister and cast it down.</p><p>“Excuse me, boy, what do you think you’re doing?” One of the paintings accosted Tendou, who promptly looked up and flipped him off.</p><p>The painting gasped. </p><p>Goshiki weakly imitated Tendou’s motion, although he looked one hundred times less intimidating, clad in purple boxers and a pink shirt that sported the Mane Six. He wore his robes over this outfit, but he made no point to hide it.</p><p>Tendou had been expecting this, so he’d stayed mostly dressed. He’d replaced his top with a red shirt and he had taken his hair down, but those were the only alterations to his appearance.</p><p>“Boy!” The painting cried, leaning forward to attack Goshiki, seemingly forgetting he was but a painting. Tendou cackled and stuck his tongue out at the angered painted man.</p><p>They went down the steps, creating a mass TP explosion in their wake. Tendou taunted some paintings, making sure to hurt some feelings as Goshiki quietly followed behind with a traumatized kind of look, throwing down rolls and pondering anxiously about what would happen if he was caught. </p><p>Goshiki threw the last roll down a hall as Tendou stopped in front of a large set of double doors, grinning wickedly. “Here we are!” Tendou declared in a hushed tone. He pressed on the door and smiled when it shifted.</p><p>“Tendou, what are you planning?” Goshiki asked quietly, glancing between him and the library door. </p><p>Tendou smiled and grabbed Goshiki’s shoulder. “Don’t worry your pretty little bangs about it! Now head back, okay? Don’t say anything to anyone! If a teacher or head girl or boy see you in the hall, tell them that evil Tendou brainwashed you and is in the library!” He turned Goshiki around and pressed his hands to his back and pushed him forward.</p><p>“Tendou, I don’t-“</p><p>“Have wonderful dreams, Tsu!” Tendou urged, cupping his hands around his mouth and waving. </p><p>Goshiki looked back for a moment, then waved timidly and began his long walk back to the Hufflepuff Basement. Tendou watched his fleeting figure until it disappeared behind a corner, and he could let out a breath. He turned back to the library doors and wasted no time in pushing them open. </p><p>He didn’t care to keep quiet, striding inside the library and throwing down a cart of books. They crashed down less loudly than Tendou had anticipated, so he picked up one of the books that had dropped and lobbed it towards an expensive looking lamp. It shattered upon contact, and Tendou took it as a win. He walked to the line of tables that went rather far down. He began striding down, knocking over the lamps and overturning chairs. He flipped books out of their cases and let them crash in messy, open piles, bending and tearing the pages.</p><p>“Hello?” He called loudly, stopping in front of one of the statue heads halfway down his reign of chaos. The statue didn’t reply. </p><p>“How rude,” he whispered, producing a roll of paracord from his pocket. “I’ll have to make you pay for that!” He wrapped the paracord around the statue’s neck and tied it tightly, knotting it three times. He began walking, stringing the paracord behind each of the neck’s and stopping at every third to tie another neck and accost another head.</p><p>Occasionally, he’d flick a finger and another book would go flying into an expensive-looking glass object. It had Satori wondering how deep of a sleeper Washijo was. Professor Washijo, he saw over the library at night and was as old as a tortoise on its last legs. He was surprised his previous antics haven’t sent the old man into cardiac arrest- he wondered if this would.</p><p>Tendou reached the end of the row and glanced at a door connected to the end of the library. He was sure it was connected to Washijo’s room. He narrowed his eyes at it for a minute, debating on whether trying to enter, and decided against it. He wasn’t up for seeing naked old man, just in case Washijo went to bed undressed. He walked over to the statue head parallel to the ones he’d been assaulting and wrapped the string around his neck. The statue didn’t protest. </p><p>Looking to Washijo’s door once more, he decided on a good plan to wake him up. He pulled himself onto a table and stepped behind a lamp. He wound up his foot and punted it. The lamp smashed against the wooden door- he heard rustling. Perfect!</p><p>Tendou jumped to the next table, making sure his landing was loud. He kicked over a chair connected to the table and took down the lamp for extra measure. He still unwound the paracord, straining his body to string it behind the other statue heads now, but he didn’t care to try and tie them up.</p><p>He began reaching the end of the tables, wondering what the fuck Washijo was doing when he noticed a figure standing at the end of the row of tables. It was obviously male, broad shoulders, incredibly tall. He grinned wildly.</p><p>He sped himself up, jumping two more tables before he was standing in front of the man. </p><p>“Wakatoshi!” Tendou cheered, leaning over and wrapping an arm around the top of Ushijima’s head. His head was pulled into Satori’s hip. </p><p>“Satori. What are you-“</p><p>“SATORI!” A voice bellowed behind them, filled with much more power than what Satori had guessed the old man’s lungs could take. </p><p>Tendou turned his head. The wreck he had caused was more than he expected- and he wasn’t even done. At the end of the tables, Tendou could faintly see the Professor, clad in a long nightshirt with what looked like pants underneath and a yellow nightcap. </p><p>“Hey, Washi!” Tendou called back briefly, before turning to Wakatoshi. “Carry me! And run!”</p><p>Ushijima furrowed his brows, but grabbed Tendou by the legs and lifted him so Tendou’s legs were around his waist. He held him with one hand around his ass and the other holding his back, pressing against Tendou’s spine. </p><p>Tendou leaned back and grinned. Washijo was staring at the string across the end, probably thinking, ‘what an idiot! He think a string like this will stop me?’ Or wondering if it was enchanted. It wasn’t. </p><p>“Satori are-“ </p><p>Tendou jerked his hand that held the paracord, nearly hitting Ushijima in the face. In one motion, the very expensive statue heads lining the rows of bookshelves came crashing down. The sound was deafening. It made Satori grin wildly. </p><p>Suga better be working his ass off!</p><p>“Satori,” Ushijima winced and pulled Tendou up. “Why are you-“ </p><p>“Shhh!” </p><p>“SATORI TENDOU!” </p><p>“Run, run, run!” Satori yelled between laughs, hitting Ushijima’s back. Ushijima just did as told- he probably figured he wasn’t going to get an answer as to why Satori was being so Satori that night. He turned and ran from the Library, holding onto the redhead clinging to him like a koala. </p><p>Tendou saw Washijo turn on his heel and run back into the mysterious door before Ushijima carried him from the library. Giving up that easy huh? Tendou laughed- there would probably be a horde of teachers following them soon enough. </p><p>He hadn’t planned on Ushijima showing up. It was a good bonus- he was like Satori’s personal getaway car! Or getaway horse! Satori leaned his cheek on Ushijima’s head and ran his fingers through his hair with a lazy smile as he watched for any teachers who’d show up. </p><p>“Where are we running?” Ushijima asked, sounding anything but breathless despite running rather fast.</p><p>“Oh, just keep running!” Tendou cheered, nuzzling his cheek once more into Ushijima’s hair. </p><p>Ushijima grinned as a reply. He watched behind them. Still no teachers. Washijo was probably sending some, too old to run after them himself. At least it would draw attention away from the Gryffindor tower! Maybe if they did notice, it would be a little bit- what the fuck. </p><p>Tendou’s mouth fell open. The old professor was following them, purple roller skates strapped to his feet, a helmet of matching color on his head, pushing himself forward with a cane. “Satori!” He yelled, speeding himself up. </p><p>A twisted laugh bubbles from Satori’s chest. He leaned forward on Ushijima’s back and pounded his fist on his back. “Faster! Faster!” He urged, cheeks hurting from laughing so hard. </p><p>Ushijima managed to speed up. Tendou held on for dear life, taunting the poor professor behind them. He could care less about helping out Suga now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tooru's plan begins and Matsuhana are cute.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW___ Cigarettes mentioned, alcohol</p><p>Here's a link to help out with the Black Lives Matter movement! Everything counts! Everything!<br/>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sneaking out of the Slytherin dorms was easy as head boy. It wasn’t even sneaking out- he just left and he had the authority to walk about wherever he wanted. Well, almost, anywhere he wanted. It wasn’t advisable for them to leave much. They could patrol once or twice a night, but most of the time they were supposed to be asleep, or in their common room to watch for any students who decided to try and leave. Usually, they could just sleep through the night, on Friday nights they usually did a normal trade-off, stay-up, and watch, but due to the Slytherin who got in really big trouble today, it was advised the head boy and girl stay up and trade-off. He had offered to stay up the whole night and she’d agreed. To be sure, though, he employed Kuroo to stay and wait to catch Tsukishima or make an excuse for Oikawa. They hadn’t gone over the details, but Oikawa trusted that he’d figure something else.</p><p>While it was easy to leave the Slytherin dorms, he still had to get into the Gryffindor tower. He knew where Iwa’s room was, he knew exactly how to get there and he knew how to be in and out easily. The only problem was in- there was one obstacle that could prove to be difficult. </p><p>He headed up to the entrance with a charming smile on his face. He had dressed nicer yet still darker, and he didn’t wear anything that indicated what house he was in. The fat lady guarded the Gryffindor tower, and she was well known to hate Slytherins- as most Gryffindors did. He knew he was charming, and it would be easier to get in if he posed as a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. He was praying she was easy to fall to flattery- those Gryffindor brutes probably weren’t all that attentive of her, so he had confidence that a few sweet words would have her be putty in his hands.</p><p>He turned the corner down the hall towards where the painting of the fat lady hung. She seemed to stir a little upon hearing his steps and zeroed in on him. He plastered on the charming smile, making sure it reached his eyes, enough to be noticeable but not suspicious. </p><p>“Who are you?” She asked as he got closer, eyeing him with caution. She looked tired- paintings slept too he guessed- but was slowly coming back to her senses. He could use this. </p><p>“I’m Kita, Kita Shinsuke,” he lied, pressing a hand to his chest, “I need to get in there. Professor Tanaka has hurt herself and I was sent to speak to the head boy and girl about it.” He settled on the balls of his feet, slipping his arms behind himself to try and seem smaller. Kita was a known name, he helped teachers out a lot, if she’d heard word of him, she’d probably go easier on Oikawa if she was under the impression they were the same person. He just prayed he hadn’t come here before.</p><p>The fat lady pursed her lips, looking over him again. “You aren’t a Gryffindor, son,” She said slowly, weighing her options. He’d have to push a little harder- flattery, guilt. He could do that. </p><p>“Oh please, she’s really hurt,” He pleaded, bringing his hands back forward. “Like very bad. You are a wonderful guard of the tower, but this is so important, please. Can a beautiful woman like you trust me?” He put his hand out like he was grabbing for her hand, but retracted it quickly behind his back.</p><p>She furrowed her eyebrows, but she had begun looking happier. More pleased. She twirled one of her curls around her finger, still mentally debating before her shoulders slumped a little. “Well, alright. I will give you a hint of the password, and you just have to say it to get in.”</p><p>“Oh thank you,” he cheered, “what is it?” That was easier than expected! The fat lady grinned at him and opened her mouth to say something, but it slowly closed as her eyes looked past him.</p><p>“Oikawa?”</p><p>Mentally, Tooru began cussing out the Slytherin that had just called his name. Mentally, he was smacking the grey-haired Slytherin silly. Mentally, he was roundhouse kicking Koushi Sugawara into the next dimension.</p><p>He turned his head slowly to see him, walking forward with a similar strained smile on his pretty face. It honestly didn’t look strained- it looked nice and carefree, but Oikawa could feel the annoyance seeping off of the man. “Refreshing,” he said in the most carefree tone he could muster. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing,” Sugawara stopped in front of Tooru and crossed his arms, cocking his hip to the side in a very mom-like stance.</p><p>“I have the authority here, I am head boy,” Oikawa looked over Sugawara to make sure he wasn’t wearing anything that showed off their house. He was- his robe. His robe was on and his arms were crossed over the Slytherin emblem. Oikawa could barely make out the green tint of the clothes in the dark, however, so he doubted the fat lady would know any better.</p><p>“Tooru Oikawa?” The fat lady muttered, “the... Slytherin...” Fuck! Oikawa shot a deadly look Koushi’s way before turning back to the fat lady. “No, that’s not-“ </p><p>“Boys!”</p><p>===</p><p>Suga and Oikawa’s heads snapped towards the familiar shrill voice of Tendou. Down the hall, a bit further from where Tooru had come from, Tendou was a blur of red on Ushijima’s person. He called out loudly, “Fucking run! Abort! Abort!” As he disappeared down the other side of the hallway.</p><p>Confused, Oikawa briefly looked to Suga for an answer but received a just as confused expression. The fat lady even made a noise of confusion.</p><p>In a second, Washijo sailed past, rocketed by roller skates and a cane. He didn’t even spare the two Slytherins at the end of a hall a glance, too focused on the Slytherpuff duo escaping him. It was a rather inventive maneuver, probably only used this one time, and it was very effective. He had propelled himself faster, much faster than Professor Ukai who was sprinting after the speedy old man. He was just running, still rather fast and athletic, Professor Ukai seemed to give them the side-eye before disappearing after Washijo.</p><p>“What the hell?” Oikawa said, turning to look at Sugawara. “Did you plan this?” </p><p>“Not exactly...” Sugawara muttered, still watching the end of the hallway. </p><p>Another teacher came into view, but he stopped now, hand on his chest and breathing heavily. He stayed there for a minute, then rose, looking at Oikawa and Sugawara. </p><p>“You two! Not supposed...” Professor Takeda put a hand in his hair, already giving up on whatever he was going to say. “What are you doing?” </p><p>Thinking quickly, Oikawa took a few steps forward. “We were just on a walk! My friend here had some-“</p><p>“These snakes were trying to break in! They tricked me! They assaulted me!” The fat lady screeched, probably waking up people all the way in Durmstrang. “They are up to no good! Get them!”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake!” Sugawara hissed, turning back to her.</p><p>“I did no such thing!” Oikawa looked between the fat lady and Takeda. </p><p>Takeda looked upset, putting his hands on his forehead. “Come on... get over here! Who are you two?”</p><p>Oikawa half yelled half sighed as he jogged back towards the painting. He looked left, right, and then decided to bolt left.</p><p>With luck, maybe the fat lady would forget his name and instead say Kita was here. He honestly doubted, but he wasn’t going to just stand and take the punishment. He had to at least try to avoid it.</p><p>He heard another set of steps behind him, followed by a “come on! Be civil!” It was disappearing quickly. Takeda was short, he had small legs and his speed and stamina was absolute shit. Sugawara and Oikawa were both athletes, but Oikawa had an obvious advantage, striding easily in front of Sugawara, although the shorter man kept up rather well.</p><p>He darted around a few corners and made it down one flight of stairs. Sugawara was a bit behind him, and Takeda was still pleading for them to stop from a corner back. Honestly- this was kinda fun! </p><p>Running from teachers with your current rival. Desperately trying to make a plan of escape. Maybe he could get outside and run to Matsun and Makki. They could probably-</p><p>His thoughts were stopped when he ran face-first into someone after rounding a corner. He smashed into their chest and fell backward, landing harshly on his back. He was recuperating when he saw Suga’s feet run past him but slowed to a stop when someone caught his waist.</p><p>Oikawa looked up to see a man holding Sugawara. This looked like a grown-ass adult, He was tall and scruffy with long wet hair that was still dripping. He was big- muscley big.</p><p>“Asahi?” Suga squeaked, pressing his hands to the Hufflepuff’s chest and stepping away. Asahi still kept a hand on Sugawara’s waist and glanced down to Oikawa too. He looked anxious. </p><p>“Suga?” A new voice made Oikawa cringe. Fuck. It was Daichi, stepping up behind Asahi. A towel was draped around his neck, his hair was wet like Asahi’s.</p><p>“Boys! Boys!” Takeda’s voice caught up, finally getting around the corner. He skidded to a stop and gained a look of relief at the sight of Asahi holding Suga and Oikawa on the floor. He dropped to his knees with a loud, “Thank god!” He was clutching his chest, heaving. “Stay... all... stay,” He sputtered, leaning his head back.</p><p>Oikawa sat himself up and turned around so that his front faced Takeda. He was pushing himself back slowly, both Asahi and Daichi too invested with looking at the breathless teacher than to monitor Oikawa. He figured that if he just got up and ran he could be home free! Maybe...</p><p>He backed up a little more, doing a pathetic buttscoot before his back hit someone’s legs. He turned his head up to complain but was struck frozen when he met angry green eyes.</p><p>“Iwa,” he squeaked, moving to sit away from him, but the Gryffindor caught him by the back of his uniform and hauled him to his knees.</p><p>“Oikawa,” he grumbled, “what do you think you’re doing?” Iwa leaned over him. His hair dripped a bit, a few small droplets getting onto Oikawa’s glasses. He looked a bit sleepy, sporting the smallest eyebags. Was he not sleeping right?</p><p>“We were...” Oikawa gulped, dropping his eyes down. In doing so, his eyes met Iwaizumi’s chest. The tank top he was wearing was all too small for him, tight and damp. His right bicep flexed when he shifted Oikawa to pull him closer. He did everything in his power not to drool, or look farther down at the definite bulge that he’d see.</p><p>“Gotcha!” Saeko appeared around a corner, turning all heads towards her. She was dressed in a golden robe with a red sash tied around her waist. By the way her chest moved, Oikawa doubted she was wearing anything underneath there, and he was sure Iwa assumed that too. He heard the man clear his throat behind him. How annoying!</p><p>Takeda was just recovering, shakily rising to his feet and coughing lightly into his fist. Saeko stepped up behind him and smashed her palm on his back, doing more harm than good, forcing the poor teacher back to being doubled over. Saeko looked over him then shrugged and looked to the group of students before them. She whistled. </p><p>“Sugawara and Oikawa,” Saeko chuckled, stepping in front of Takeda and looking between Oikawa and Suga with her hands on her hips. “You Slytherins are going nuts! You planning something?”</p><p>Asahi released Sugawara from his grasp, but Iwa only gripped Oikawa’s collar tighter. “What did they do?” Iwa asked, now bunching it in his hand, tightening his collar to the point Oikawa had to stick his fingers between his neck and shirt to keep from choking.</p><p>“Uhm, your painting accused them of assault and trying to break into the Gryffindor tower...” Takeda explained after a tense moment of silence.</p><p>“Wow, Suga,” Daichi said first, “didn’t think you-“</p><p>“You absolute jerk-off, shitkawa!” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa back by his collar, pulling him to hang sort of like a cat. Tooru grabbed for Iwaizumi’s wrist and shoved his thumb into the veiny part, making Iwa let go of him. Oikawa stood up properly and fixed his collar. “What has gotten into you lately? You’ve been acting weird!” </p><p>An image of Hajime’s lovey expression flashed through Tooru’s mind. His eyes, his cheeks, the fidget of his hands, thinking about a girl he liked that he didn’t even tell Tooru about. He always told him about that shit. He felt angry. He knew he wasn’t acting weird! “You’re acting weird,” he pouted, his meant-to-be-intimidating tone slipping into more of a childish tone, earning a growl from Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Professors, I’m so sorry on this idiot’s behalf. I’ll write a strong letter to his parents,” Iwa said this through his teeth, seeming to be stewing about what Oikawa had said. He had gotten through that thick little skull of his- Oikawa predicted he was thinking something like ‘I can’t hide shit from this guy’. He couldn’t. He should have already known that.</p><p>“That’s not necessary! Thank you though,” Takeda wiggled his hands in front of him, staring up at Hajime nervously. Was Takeda scared of him? “I do want to know why you three boys were out late at night...?” </p><p>Oikawa mentally gasped. Right! It was nearly midnight and those three were out- what were they doing? Nothing good probably! Oh if Iwa got in trouble too, that would be heaven. He’d get to rub that in his mean little face while berating him about not telling him about the girl he likes. And they’d probably be subjected to the same detention! Some crummy punishment stuck with Iwa! Would it be hard labor? Seeing Iwa drenched in sweat, working hard... Would it be organizing? Those green eyes focused hard on something, moving swiftly and putting things in certain areas. Maybe doing repetitive problems? Oh, he loved seeing Iwa work on homework. His tongue always poked out of his mouth and he chewed on the erasers of his pencils and would thumb at the feathers on the quill. </p><p>“Honestly... professor,” Oikawa looked to Asahi, who had taken the liberty of speaking. “We were taking a bath, and we kinda fell asleep...” </p><p>What bullshit! As expected of a Hufflepuff; unable to tell a good lie or snake their way out! They were gonna-</p><p>“Pruny,” Asahi thrust his hand towards Takeda and let the professor inspect.</p><p>Pursing his lips, Oikawa looked down at Iwa’s hand. Pruny.</p><p>Who the fuck falls asleep in a bath for that long? Naked? With two other guys? </p><p>“Ah, happens to the best of us!” Takeda waved the air, laughing quietly. </p><p>Oikawa was pretty sure it didn’t. </p><p>“I have to go see if they caught Wakatoshi... Asahi, come on, I’ll get you in!” Takeda waved the student who looked older than himself over, beginning to walk sluggishly back the way he had come. </p><p>Asahi said a quiet goodbye and left with Takeda, leaving Saeko looking over them.</p><p>She had stood a little closer, and was eyeing the Slytherins with a critical glare. “Head boy, I can’t believe you, aren’t you supposed to be the role model?” She turned towards Oikawa and shook her head, then to Suga. “And the golden boy Sugawara! I’m disappointed.”</p><p>Oikawa tuned out the lecture she began to rattle off and instead mused about how awfully this night went. He had gotten to Iwaizumi, but instead of running into loving arms and declaring his love, bringing him to where Makki and Matsun had agreed to meet and enjoying the stars, he was tired and hungry and Iwa was probably mad enough at him that if he said one more word he’d probably have his face buried in the wooden floorboards under his feet.</p><p>He tuned back in as she was finishing up, looking satisfied with the deflated expression that had consumed Suga’s face. Oikawa only let his face rest- his resting face was unpleasant enough to seem sad, right? </p><p>“So, was it a girl?” </p><p>Huh? A girl? Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows. Did she think a girl was the reason they were breaking in? That’s pretty hilarious... but he could make something of that.</p><p>“It was a girl,” Oikawa sighed, putting on a shameful kind of expression. </p><p>“A fucking girl?” Iwa yelled, grabbing Oikawa’s collar again and pulling him nearly chest to chest. The scene could have been humorous- the way Iwa had to look up so far, how he was grabbing and intimidating a man two inches taller than him by trying to seem bigger, but Oikawa could only think of those forest-green eyes and his hunger for victory.</p><p>“It wasn’t for me, Iwa! Suga got his heart stolen by miss Michimiya,” Oikawa twisted himself out of Iwa’s grip again and threw an arm around Sugawara. “He was trying to get in to make a big confession to her! I was being a good friend.”</p><p>“You have a thing for Michimiya?” Daichi sounded blown away, looking down at Sugawara for confirmation. </p><p>Suga looked like a deer in the headlights. “I have a thing for Michimiya,” he repeated. Oikawa could tell he had tried to form it into a question, but it fell short. He was probably still trying to process a way to get out of this while digging himself deeper. </p><p>“That’s no reason to try and break into the dorms!” Daichi laughed and clapped a hand on Sugawara’s back. “Even if you did get in, it’s still physically impossible for you to get into the girl’s side. We all kinda have a thing for her. Don’t think your snakey ass can just come and steal her!” </p><p>Daichi laughed heartily, releasing Suga’s shoulder. Suga’s face trembled, his fingers curled into themselves, nails digging into pale skin. Oikawa almost felt bad. Almost. </p><p>“Yeah, Daichi,” He chuckled, tapping his fingers against his pocket. A hollow sound came with the tapping, showing there was something in the pocket. Oikawa smirked a little- man, he was winning. This was unfair.</p><p>Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s gaze burning holes into the back of his head. If he acknowledged him, he’d bring things up, and things would probably go anywhere but Oikawa’s way. </p><p>“Looks like Nekomata’s here!” Saeko declared, pointing past the group of boys where the old Slytherin head of house was making his way up, Tendou in tow, probably talking the poor guy’s ear off.</p><p>“Oikawa, Sugawara,” he called, already turning on his heel. They didn’t exchange goodbyes, just jogged up behind the old man, and begun walking.</p><p>They walked in silence back to the dorms, all silence beside the tapping of the carton in Suga’s pocket that went unheard by Nekomata and unspoken about by Tendou and Oikawa.</p><p> ===</p><p>“Are they coming or what?” Matsun asked, tapping his ring and index fingers on the side of the cool bottle that rested by his hip. It was half empty, being shared between him and the strawberry haired Ravenclaw that sat beside him. </p><p>Said Ravenclaw was snacking on a family-sized bag of chips he had brought over to the lake that night. Oikawa had requested they bring a bunch of snacks and drinks to hang out and he’d bring Iwaizumi. It had been thirty minutes past the time they’d agreed on. “Dunno bro,” Makki said, rolling the top of the bag of chips closed and lowering himself across the taller boy’s lap. “At least it’s a nice night,” He murmured, reaching his hand towards the sky and closing one eye to trace the stars. The rain had cleared, taking the clouds with it and what remained was a soft breeze that was chilly, but not chilly to the point where they needed big sweaters. It was early October so these nice nights were rare.</p><p>“Yeah,” Matsun agreed, leaning his head back to look at the sky as well. He leaned one arm back to support his back and used his other hand to pet Makki’s hair. “The stars look cool. See,” he removed his hand and pointed in a similar way to what Makki was doing. “There’s like...” he wiggled his hand pretending to trace constellations before dropping it back to the ground. “I don’t know constellations.”</p><p>Makki laughed quietly and turned over to look at Matsun, patting his cheek. “Do you not pay attention in astronomy?” He rose an eyebrow at the Hufflepuff, looking amused.</p><p>Matsun looked down to meet his eyes and smirked. “Nah, you’re in that class,” he shifted so he sat more comfortably and didn’t need his arm to hold him. He placed one on Makki’s thigh and squeezed it. “You’re so much brighter than all those stars. It’s hard to look away.”</p><p>Makki rolled his eyes and sat up. He took Matsun’s cheeks in his hands before closing the gap between their lips. He rubbed his thumb over the Hufflepuff’s cheekbone lightly which earned him a content little hum. Makki pulled away for a moment to check behind Matsukawa before leaning in again for another chaste kiss. When they parted again, Makki dropped his head into the crook of Matsun’s neck, throwing his arms around his shoulders.</p><p>“I hope they don’t come. It’s not fair that Oikawa can be so openly gay and we can’t,” Matsun pulled Makki over one of his legs and situated the Ravenclaw between them as he talked. “I think we should just like... fuck on the table during breakfast and say, ‘hey! Can’t use faggot against us anymore, because we love being faggots!’ And then like... come at the same time.”</p><p>Matsun laughed quietly. “It’s fun being a secret though,” he said, running his thumb over Makki’s hip. “Like... kissing behind bookshelves when no one’s looking. I like smashing you against them and hearing you whine about having people find us. I like pulling you behind corners to kiss you when Kita gets distracted with someone else. I like seeing you get all jealous when girls confess to me,” Matsun pressed another small kiss to his temple, “and those homophobic prats don’t deserve the satisfaction anyways.”</p><p>Makki sighed and grabbed for the brown bottle. “You’re right,” he grumbled, leaning his head back and sipping down the bitter-tasting drink that neither of them probably should have been drinking. “Wish I could hex one of them,” He went for another sip.</p><p>“Sure you’re a Ravenclaw?” Matsun watched him with a little smile, locking his hands around Makki’s waist, “Hexing is an awfully Slytherin thing to do, Hercules.”</p><p>Makki rolled his eyes at the nickname and pressed the tip of the bottle to Matsun’s lips. Matsun accepted it, allowing Makki to tip it for him, helping him drink. “You know I was only put with the Ravenclaws cause it’s my family legacy. I also begged to be anywhere but Slytherin because my parents fucking hate them,” he pulled the bottle away and took the final sip before throwing it in the grass by the rest of the snacks they had brought. “He actually argued with me about it. That’s why I was a Hatstall. I was arguing with him.”</p><p>Matsun chuckled and pulled him closer. “My little Slytherin boy,” he sang, peppering a line of kisses down Makki’s jaw and neck.</p><p>Makki smiled warmly and pressed his hand against Matsun’s face to get him to stop, but he didn’t. “Quit it,” he said half-heartedly, honestly enjoying the little kisses. </p><p>Matsun made a noise that could be translated to ‘no fuck off’ as he kissed around an area just where his Adam’s Apple would have been if he was turned, before beginning to suck lightly. Makki hummed, turning his head to the side to give him easier access and massaged a hand through Matsun’s hair. He stayed like this for a while, enjoying the feeling of Matsun’s lips on his skin.</p><p>He finally got sick of the silence and darted his eyes behind Matsun. No one. “Think he got in trouble?” </p><p>Matsun made a noise of agreement, now pressing his teeth in and sucking harder for extra measure before he pulled away. He kissed it once more before straightening his back to observe his work. He frowned. “I made it a bit high,” he informed, kind of proud that he did. “What’s gonna be the story this time?” He mumbled, pressing his lips to Makki’s nape.</p><p>“Uhm,” Makki brought a finger up to feel the hickey, testing how high up it was before pushing his palm against it. “Hook up with a mystery girl. Sworn to secrecy,” he decided, pulling his hand away and rubbing Matsun’s saliva on his leg.</p><p>“Mystery girl?” He was unfazed by this action, instead just tightened his arms around Makki and slipped his hand under his butt. “Fuck that bitch,” he joked. </p><p>“Well, I did. Can’t you see? Hickey.”</p><p>Matsun laughed and lifted the Ravenclaw, laying them down on the grass. He had his back to the ground and was holding the other on top of him, keeping him from rolling off by keeping his arms around him. “Let’s forget about mystery bitch,” He mumbled, returning his eyes to the stars. “Let’s talk about these. What’s...” He tried to find an especially bright pattern, and when he did, he pointed, tracing his finger in a shape that resembled a w. “That one.”</p><p>“That one?” Makki pointed in the same direction, poking in the same shape Matsun had been trying to create. He assumed it was probably the same set, so Matsun said yes. “That’s Cassiopeia. It’s a constellation named after a Greek Queen,” Makki explained briefly, glancing up to gauge Matsun’s expression. He looked intrigued, still staring at the stars.</p><p>“Was she sexy?” </p><p>Makki snorted. “She was real confident she was the most beautiful woman. Her constellation is seen year-round, but it’s most noticeable around now. See that big, big star?” He pointed towards a star in the middle that shone the brightest out of the five that made up the w shape.</p><p>“The bright, bright one?” Matsun asked with a small chuckle, half mocking Makki.</p><p>Makki rolled his eyes. “Yes. Bright, bright. That’s Alpha Cassiopeiae.“</p><p>Matsun tried to say it, sounding it out slowly, but when it came out it just didn’t sound right. It didn’t help that he and Makki had two completely different accents. Makki had more of an English sounding accent, while Matsun was stuck with an Irish accent that still lingered from his 8 years of living in Dublin.</p><p>Makki laughed at Matsun’s poor attempt. “Mouthful, huh? It has another real ugly name. Schedar.” </p><p>“Schedar. That’s more like it,” Matsun smiled, “still ugly.” </p><p>“I know right? It’s the brightest star in the constellation, but it’s sometimes outshined by Gamma Cassiopeiae,” Makki didn’t point because he couldn’t find it. “Sometimes it’s called Navi but it’s not really an official name for it.”</p><p>“Tell me more about miss Cassidy.”</p><p>“Cassiopeia,” Makki corrected before beginning to tell him the history. “She was a Greek Queen. She angered Poseidon by saying she and her daughter were prettier than his sea nymphs. Cassiopeia was punished by being turned into a constellation. Her daughter, Andromeda, was also punished. She was bound to a rock to be fed to Cetus.”</p><p>“That’s fucked,” Matsun said, slipping a hand under Makki’s untucked shirt to rest it on his belly. Makki’s skin was cold which contrasted perfectly to Matsun’s naturally warmer skin.</p><p>“Isn’t it? But she was saved by the hero Perseus. She married him later and became queen,” Makki looked back up once more. </p><p>Matsun was still staring at the stars with an inquisitive look, lips half pursed. “Was she a good queen?” He asked, sounding genuinely interested. Makki smiled- god he loved this man.</p><p>“Not sure,” he answered, bringing his finger to Matsun’s chest and slipping it under his shirt between two of the buttons. Matsun huffed.</p><p>“She sounds like a cool chick. Hope she was,” The Hufflepuff grabbed Makki’s wrist and pulled them both up. He held Makki in his lap, swaying him for a moment, staring out to the lake. It shined under the light of the moon, illuminating little fish. The castle reflected against the water multiple yards away. </p><p>Matsun looked down at the boy in his lap. He was looking out to the lake too, finger still messing with the button he had undone on his shirt. “Let’s go skinny dipping,” he suggested, reaching up and undoing his top button. </p><p>Makki turned towards him, lips curled into a big smirk. “First one into the water wins?” </p><p>“Oh you’re on,” Matsun began undoing his buttons faster as Makki stood up and easily pulled his t-shirt over his head before already bolting into the water, pants on.</p><p>“That’s so unfair!” Matsun called after him, shedding his shirt and beginning to undo his pants. “You’re still wearing pants!” </p><p>“Never said the naked one wins!” Makki called, throwing his arms out and falling back first into the water, laughing in victory.</p><p>Matsun shook his head and slipped out of his school-issued pants. He knew he was the real winner- walking in wet pants was one of the worst feelings, but Makki had probably been too excited about winning to process that. How cute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu and Osamu have interactions over breakfast and Kageyama has breakfast with Nishinoya.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING starts at XXX and ends at XXXXX</p><p>Here's a link to help out with the Black Lives Matter movement! Everything counts! Everything!<br/>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Didya hear about what our Mr.Perfects did last night?” Osamu asked as he walked up to the Slytherin table, staring at the back of his brother’s head. Atsumu shuffled to the side, opening up a space between him and a female Slytherin.</p><p>“Nah,” he answered as Osamu stepped over, nodding briefly at the girl who glared at him before observing the table. He started smiling at all the options of food like he did every day.</p><p>“They snuck out last night and tried to break into the Gryffindor tower. Oh, and Tendou destroyed the library,” Osamu said, taking a few pieces of toast and plopping them on his plate before biting into one. “And also, Semi was having sex with Kuroo. I caught them in the middle of it, so Nekomata didn’t find out.” </p><p>“Damn! Lucky-“</p><p>An apple connected with Osamu’s head, bouncing off his skull and falling to the plate with a loud clatter. The twins looked towards Suna, who looked more bitchy than his usual resting bitch face. “Can you two talk in a way for everyone to hear and participate?”</p><p>“Sorry,” the twins answered, each putting a hand in front of their face due to having full mouths. </p><p>“Just hungry,” Osamu said alone having swallowed his mouthful first. “And for the record, I didn’t realize you were here.” </p><p>“You’re always hungry,” Suna rolled his eyes and brought his fork to the side of his mouth. His plate was empty, probably already had his fill, and he didn’t eat all that much to begin with. All he had left was a cup of coffee placed in the middle of his plate. “So, what was so interesting you couldn’t wait until your bellies were full to talk about out loud?”</p><p>“You can’t guess?” Atsumu asked, now being the one with the empty mouth. He tapped his fork to his lip twice before opening it and biting down on the piece of sausage attached to it.</p><p>“And I thought you were the king of gossip, Rin?” Osamu teased, quirking an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Looking playfully offended, Suna put his hand forward as if he was asking for it to be kissed. “I am the king of gossip. But I got to learn about the gossip to have it all. I ain’t like mister know-it-all Satori.” He pulled his hand back and leaned his elbows on the table. “So tell me about it, ‘Samu,” he dragged out the nickname, smirking down at the shorter Slytherin across the table from him.</p><p>Osamu gained the same sort of look, flicking his eyes down Suna’s body, basically undressing the other with his eyes. For once in his life, he seemed to be distracted from his food. He looked way hungrier for something else.</p><p>Atsumu faked choking on his coffee and dramatically slammed the mug down on the table and grabbed his chest. He gripped his chest, coughing loudly. Anything to make them not start fucking on his waffles.</p><p>The two turned their heads sharply towards Atsumu, both sort of shocked at the sudden coughing fit.</p><p>“Bro, you good?” Osamu asked, smacking his hand on his twin’s back. Atsumu slowly sat up, pounding the middle of his chest with his fist, faking like he was clearing his throat. </p><p>“Yep,” He rasped, letting out a dramatic breath. “Coffee just... went the wrong way,” he dismissed, smiling sheepishly at the two and returning to eating his breakfast.</p><p>Suna shook his head, “idiot... So tell me what happened.”</p><p>“Right,” Osamu turned back towards Suna, thankfully not fucking him with his eyes again, but Atsumu still noticed the bulging in his twin’s pants that he was doing his best not to pick on him for. It would probably spark another eye-fucking fest. “Oikawa, Suga, and Tendou got in trouble last night. Oikawa and Suga tried getting into the Gryffindor tower and Tendou destroyed the library.”</p><p>Suna replaced his fork with his mug of coffee, looking over the rim as Osamu explained. “I believe it. Must be for the bet. And Tendou’s just a nutjob.” He took a long drink of the coffee. It was the third mug of coffee he’d had since Atsumu came and sat down. Which was a little terrifying since Atsumu had shown up late, but less terrifying than the time he saw an exasperated Kita down 6 mugs of coffee and then a monster at the summer camp. He probably would have kept going if Aran didn’t stop him. He reasoned that he felt like Atsumu and Osamu were going to be extra difficult today.</p><p>Speaking of the devil. “It’s true.”</p><p>Suna jumped, spilling his mug of coffee all over the front of his uniform. He didn’t choke, but he did hiss from the heat. “Fuck,” he grumbled, holding out his arms to look at himself.</p><p>“Oh man, sorry,” Kita apologized, looking over Suna’s shoulder to what he had done. “I didn’t realize you were drinking.”</p><p>“‘s fine,” Suna muttered, wiping his chin on the sleeve of his robe. His button-down, vest, and silver and green striped tie were soaked and browning with the coffee spilled on them. He already smelled awfully of coffee, making Atsumu’s nose twitch a bit. “I’ll go change.”</p><p>“I’ll go too,” Osamu said quickly, jumping from his seat. He was already jogging around the table to meet Suna. </p><p>Suna’s face reddened a bit but retained it’s neutral bitchy look. Atsumu fake puked. Kita stepped aside to let Suna up and patted his back. “Mind the time, class starts soon. And don’t forget protection.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Suna said, waving the two off as he walked to the doors were Osamu stood tapping his foot. So impatient. </p><p>Kita sighed and looked over to Atsumu. He reached for a napkin and wiped the dribbles of coffee on the bench before sitting down. He placed the napkin on the messy plate Suna had left. The plate disappeared with the napkin and mug.</p><p>Atsumu watched as Kita situated himself in his seat. He looked slightly annoyed, maybe upset, or maybe that was just his face. Kita wasn’t easy to read. “Mornin’, Kita,” he greeted, deciding to test the waters. “Sleep well?” </p><p>“Fine,” he answered tersely, showing Atsumu that the slight difference on his face was in fact annoyance or frustration. “Atsumu, please, please, please don’t tell me you told more people.” </p><p>Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows. “More people know?” </p><p>“Not that I know of, no,” Kita lowered his eyes to a bowl of strawberries and plucked one from the bowl. He turned it over in his fingers, inspecting it for whatever. “I just have a suspicion. You know what those three did last night, don’t you?” He bit into it and gained a pleased expression in his eyes.</p><p>Atsumu made an O shape with his lips as he plucked a strawberry for himself. He bit into it, staring at the patterns on the table while he tried to think of anyone that he could have told. Maybe they heard him and Osamu talking about it? But he and Osamu never talked out loud. Tsukishima and Tadashi would never say anything. “Nope, didn’t tell no one. No one else knows besides them lions,” Atsumu looked up at Kita, who was chewing on his second strawberry. He tried to remain vague. Slytherins were always listening for new gossip. You could never be too loud about something you wanted to keep under wraps around a Slytherin.</p><p>Kita looked quizzically at his third strawberry upon Atsumu’s words. Was he trying to pry the answers out of Atsumu or the strawberry? “Then is there something going on that would make them act out like that?” He looked up from his strawberry and up to Atsumu.</p><p>“They’ve got a bet going,” Atsumu said, noticing out of the corner of his eye the way a few Slytherins glared at him. Kita wouldn’t tell on them- he never told on anyone. He was painted as this big-time rule follower, but he wasn’t. He followed most of them, but once one obstructed what he thought was right, it didn’t exist to him. He also believed in fun, so he thought that some bending of the rules was okay, even if he wasn’t sure if it was completely right.</p><p>“What kind of bet?” Kita asked, looking a little interested.</p><p>“Confessing to the dudes they like.” </p><p>Kita’s eyes showed a look of surprise for a brief second. “Oikawa likes...” He looked down at the table, “no... no that makes sense now. His entire personality now makes sense.”</p><p>Atsumu laughed at Kita’s expression. It was like a lightbulb finally went off and he could see everything he couldn’t before. “You know, I thought he was just gay until I caught him flirting with my girlfriend. Now, ex-girlfriend, I guess,” Atsumu smiled a little wider to himself. Oikawa had her leaned against a wall and was playing with her hair- she was basically putty in his hands before he had made himself known. It pissed him off and still did.</p><p>“He was that ‘sonovabitch’ who took May?” Kita asked, lowering his voice to Atsumu’s octave and adopting his accent to say ‘sonovabitch’. It made Atsumu laugh again.</p><p>“Nah, he was the ‘manwhore motherfucker’ who took Olivia,” he corrected.</p><p>“I always thought that was Osamu. Was Osamu the sonovabitch?” </p><p>“Nah, that was Kiyoko. Kiyoko didn’t really do anything but awaken May’s inner lesbian, she only dates girls now,” Atsumu sighed, tapping his temple, “her tits were huge too.” He groped the air for a moment, reminiscing about how they felt in his hands before being interrupted by Kita’s quiet laugh.</p><p>Atsumu looked over to see Kita’s hand to his lips, covering his smile a bit. It was a rare sight, but Atsumu always found he brought it out a lot more. “Her loss,” Kita mumbled through his hand, now opening his eyes and gazing over to Atsumu. </p><p>Atsumu felt his face heat up a tad but shook off the slight feeling of butterflies with a firm, internal ‘you like girls’ writing off his admiration of Kita’s ass as a simple fluke. He was planning on shooting his shot with Sakusa later that day anyway- he didn’t have time to contemplate his sexuality if he was already planning to get a girlfriend. There was also an unwritten rule engrained in his head that only one twin could be gay, and while Osamu wasn’t gay, he still liked guys, and Atsumu didn’t want to disappoint his parents. Not that he liked guys. </p><p>Kita’s bright smile had worn off and had settled into a neutral look once more. “I was really rude when I came over here, sorry about that. How did you sleep, Atsumu?” </p><p>Atsumu sighed once more, extracting any butterflies that remained flying around in his stomach into the atmosphere. “Good, real good,” He said, “I had a dream that I had a threesome with Kiyoko and Kate Upton. Then ‘Samu woke me up at midnight to give me Twizzlers which... was sort of weird.” </p><p>Kita smiled, “beautiful women, handsome man... good pairing.” Kita gave a half-smile before switching topics quickly, “and Twizzlers you say? That’s muggle candy. Where’dya get that?”</p><p>Deciding to ignore Kita’s first comment to avoid the butterflies, Atsumu flipped his brain to remember the day they fled from muggle police with 3 backpacks full of stolen candy. He bet those police still scratched their heads over where those two disappeared to. “It’s sorta a long story,” he said.</p><p>Kita cocked an eyebrow. “You’re going to have to tell me this story sometime,” He said. He stood up from his seat and stepped off the bench. “The bell is about to ring. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to find me!” </p><p>Atsumu waved him off briefly and decided to get up. He avoided looking anywhere near Kita’s ass and instead decided to think of an excuse he could give their teacher as to why Osamu and Suna were late.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Suna’s back hit the bed harshly. He found himself quickly pinned, Osamu’s lips pressing roughly against his and bucking his hips between Suna’s legs. He groaned, balling the sheets of Atsumu’s bed into his palms and digging his nails nearly through the fabric. His shirt, robes, and tie were discarded in a little trail towards Atsumu’s bed.</p><p>Suna hummed as Osamu’s hands found his hips, holding him in place as he grinded them against each other. “Sure this is a good idea? It’s sorta close to class.” </p><p>The second that sentence escaped his lips, the bell rang, signifying the end of breakfast and giving a two-minute head start for students to get to their first class. Osamu laughed quietly to himself and bucked harder into Suna, earning himself a pleasured groan. “It’s Friday, we can bend the rules. We’ve been good all week,” he ran his hands up Suna’s sides, slipping his arms under his shoulders and grabbing fistfuls of hair as he connected their lips again.</p><p>Suna didn’t protest, the logic making perfect sense in his mind as he let go of the sheets and began swiftly unbuttoning Osamu’s shirt. He let it hang open for a moment once he was done, feeling over the man’s front before sliding his hands under Osamu’s belt. </p><p>Osamu groaned as Suna’s hand gripped the bulge at the front of his boxers. Suna smirked a bit, rubbing the shaft which was already rather hard. Osamu’s breath hitched as he pulled away from their kiss, bringing his mouth to Suna’s neck, biting down on where a hickey from last Friday was fading. </p><p>Suna made a similar noise to what Osamu had made a second ago, continuing to massage Osamu’s bulge while his other hand worked to undo Osamu’s belt. He got it unhooked and pulled it out, tossing it onto Atsumu’s pillows and then unbuttoning and unzipping his pants with ease. He used his feet to tug down the rest of his pants, dropping them to the ground.</p><p>Osamu released Suna’s hair from his grip and hugged his shoulders, pressing the taller man’s forehead to his collarbone, giving Suna better access to slip Osamu’s dick out of his boxers. He shuddered when it made contact with the cold air of the room, biting a bit harder onto Suna’s neck. Suna let out a breathy laugh, wrapping his hand around the shaft and circling his thumb over the head.</p><p>Osamu closed his eyes tightly and arched his back, releasing Suna’s neck from his mouth and opting to lean his head atop Suna’s. </p><p>Suna laughed lowly, bringing a hand behind his back and forcing Osamu to stand straight so that Suna could sit properly. He pumped the shaft, watching precum leak from the slit at the top, which Suna rubbed his thumb over to spread over the head. Osamu made a noise akin to a whimper, tightening his grip around Suna’s shoulders.</p><p>It hurt, Osamu was a rather strong dude, and his initial hug was rather tight. This was nearly bone-crushing. “Move back,” Suna ordered, now using his free hand to press onto Osamu’s chest. Osamu did as asked, taking a shaky step back and allowing Suna to drop to his knees between Osamu and the bed.</p><p>Osamu grunted as Suna instantly took it into his mouth, sucking down halfway while still pumping where he hadn’t gotten down to. Osamu leaned over Suna, grabbing onto the bed like Suna had been. He bucked his hips forward, forcing Suna to take more. The back of Suna’s head pressed against the bed as Osamu shoved himself deeper. </p><p>Suna gagged, so Osamu pulled back. He let him breathe before shoving himself right back in, going balls deep this time, making Suna choke more violently, but Osamu knew he could take it. He gripped Suna’s hair, pulling out again and repeating the motion four more times. On the fifth, he shoved in and held Suna there. His now light gagging was drowned out by the sound of the second bell, showing they should already be in the class Osamu had forgotten about.</p><p>He held it there until the sound of the bell faded out, and once it was nothing more than an echo, he pulled back once more. Suna gulped down another gasp of breath, preparing for another thrust, but</p><p>XXXXX</p><p> they were both frozen still by a loud, “FUCK!” which replaced the echo of the bell.</p><p>Suna and Osamu shared a look, a mutual understanding that ‘oh this could be good’. Suna pulled himself away from Osamu, letting the other fix his boxers and pants as he crawled towards the door and opened it a crack. He peered out to see their precious head boy running out of his room, shirt half undone, no vest or tie, and his robe slung over his arm. His pocket was bulging with his wand in it and something else, looking like it was about to fall out. His hair was all over the place and his face looked like he had prominent dark circles, much more prominent than they had been yesterday. They hadn’t even existed yesterday, and that amount couldn’t be created in just a day. His shoes were untied and Suna had the urge to kick out his leg to trip him, until he saw Oikawa trip on his shoelace and smash his face into the ground. He recovered quickly, scrambling to his feet and growling curses as he hurried for the stairs, not even noticing Suna poking out his head.</p><p>It was a scary contrast from the usual happy expression and neat look he was so used to and it made Suna laugh.</p><p>Osamu had appeared above him by Oikawa’s 17th ‘fuck’ that was directed towards the shoelace that had betrayed him. Osamu was quietly chuckling, hiding it behind his hand, which he only let get loud when Oikawa had disappeared from view. “Man, if anything had to interrupt a blowjob, I am so happy it was that,” Osamu said, walking back to the spot on the ground where his robe and vest were discarded.</p><p>Suna just laughed in response, pulling himself to his feet and grabbing the pile of clothes that was only an arm’s length away.</p><p>It was a pity- he was kind of enjoying that- so he turned to Osamu and said, “we are finishing that after school.”</p><p>Osamu put his fingers into a gun and fake shot it. “You know it,” he winked.</p><p>=== </p><p>For the past few years Hinata and Kageyama had been friends, Kageyama had been the one waking him up each morning. Most things Inuoka or Kindaichi tried didn’t work, however, something about Kageyama’s voice always made Hinata jump to a start. Every morning without fail, Kageyama would wake him up, screaming obscenities about how stupid he looked sleeping, so it was odd to wake up feeling nothing surrounding him, to hear nothing, and to realize he was flying. He only fully comprehended he was awake when his body smashed into another sleeping figure, shocking this guy awake too. </p><p>Hinata was thrown off screaming when the other shot up himself, shrieking at the frequency of an orgasming chipmunk. He hit the ground and laid there for a second, breathing heavily and trying to let his brain catch up to where he was physically. He had realized he’d fell into Kindaichi, who laid in the bed farthest from his, past Kageyama’s and Inuoka’s. Inuoka, when he looked, was standing by Hinata’s bed with his hands outstretched and a smile bigger than Hinata had ever seen so early. Kindaichi, however, sat straight up on his bed and was gripping his chest so tight as if his heart was about to pop out from his ribcage.</p><p>Hinata grabbed onto Kindaichi’s sheets to pull himself up, struggling with shaky knees. “What was that for?” He whined in the loudest voice he could muster. It cracked embarrassingly.</p><p>Inuoka crossed over to his bed and cracked open his chest as Hinata shuffled across the room. “I couldn’t wake you, and Tobes isn’t here. Like nothing worked, so I remembered that phrase... killing two birds with one stone? I made you the stone, Hinata!”</p><p>Hinata scratched his chest and shivered. The early October air was freezing and slipping through a crack in the window that the boys had yet to bring up to Tanaka to fix. It gave them cold starts to the day, but it did sort of help in shocking them awake. Nothing better than a cold wooden floor sending shocks through your body that sort of feel like a taser to wake you up!</p><p>Hinata got to his bed. It had rumpled sheets, blanket off and two of his pillows were missing while the third clung to the bed, teetering on the edge and looking like it was about to topple off. Hinata bounced it up so it wouldn’t fall, and then went for his chest.</p><p>“Man... I had the weirdest dream,” Kindaichi said while Hinata reached into his chest for a new uniform, shamelessly ridding himself of his boxers to replace them. He did turn to the wall, he may be shameless but he wasn’t a jerk. </p><p>“What was your dream?” Inuoka asked before Hinata could.</p><p>“Well, I don’t really know if it was a dream or not, but there was this girl in the bathroom late at night, and she was washing her hands.” </p><p>Hinata furrowed his eyebrows as a small smile crept across his lips. It couldn’t be...</p><p>“She knew my name. She called me an onion when I said I had a girlfriend. She like, pulled her shirt up to dry her face and... those... were on like, full display...” </p><p>Hinata stifled a laugh with his tie. It had to be Kageyama, he would bet any money. No girl would call Kindaichi an onion- a lot of girls liked him just cause he was 6’2”. Kageyama also always got up in the middle of the night to do something, whether it be going to the bathroom, getting snacks or milk, or just going for a walk. He always ended up waking Hinata to be a jerk or to ask him a question. Hinata would be lying if he didn’t say he enjoyed the full night’s sleep. </p><p>“Was she hot?”</p><p>“I have a girlfriend.” </p><p>“But was she hot?” Inuoka repeated. “If it wasn’t a dream and she is real, maybe I could score a girlfriend!”</p><p>“Or me!” Hinata turned around and threw a hand up with a beaming smile. Kageyama as his girlfriend! Boyfriend. Birlfriend!</p><p>Kindaichi rose his eyebrows with a small amused smile. “I don’t think she’d want you. She’s taller than you.”</p><p>Hinata shook his head and put his hand out in front of him. “That’s no problem! I’m perfect titty sucking height!” He declared loudly, posing his other hand on his hip. </p><p>Inuoka suddenly wheezed, falling forward and catching himself on his bedpost. Kindaichi’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened. </p><p>“What? I am!” Hinata bent down a slight bit and groped the air, pretending like he was sucking something. </p><p>Inuoka wheezed harder.</p><p>===</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Kageyama jumped awake and nearly decked the girl leaning above him as he shot up, fist clenched. Instead of punching her, he came a millimeter away from head butting her, but luckily, she jumped away just in time. Kageyama gripped the blanket to his chest, looking around wildly. He wished he didn’t. The rest of the girls in the room were changing out of their pajamas and into their uniforms. He regretted his decision. He saw more boobs than he ever wanted to in his lifetime. </p><p>Kanoka, the girl who’d woken him, stood a foot away with an armful of clothes. “Are you okay?” She asked, stepping forward again and placing the stack of clothes down.</p><p>“Yeah, nightmare,” he grumbled, grabbing the uniform Kanoka had set down and pulling it into his lap. He grimaced when he saw the bra sitting on top of the pile like a cherry on the cake. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Well, Professor Tanaka brought these for you. It’s time to get up, so I would suggest... getting up...” Kanoka looked down at herself, seeming to try and rethink her choice of words before realizing she couldn’t.</p><p>Kageyama just grunted. “Thanks,” he muttered, glaring at the stack and avoiding her eyes. She must have taken it as a fuck off- at least he hoped she did- and she stepped away and began to get dressed.</p><p>Kageyama looked through the stack. There was the normal uniform with an added bra and undies. Under one of the boob bowls, however, was a red scrunchie. Probably to put up his mass of hair- it was getting on his nerves yesterday within the first hour, though it was sort of fun to mess with.</p><p>He decided to tackle the bra first, struggling to clip it over the shirt he wore, but when he finally managed, he then took off the shirt. He bounced around as he pulled it off his head, and wondered if it would have just been easier to deal with the embarrassment and strip to put it on, but that thought was banished when it finally came off his head. He cheered to himself, gaining a few glances, and then threw the shirt onto a pillow. As fast as he possibly could, he pulled on the white button-down and then tied his tie, then pulled on the vest. </p><p>Thankfully, by the time his head emerged from the hole of the vest, the last girl was leaving. Freely, he slipped out of the bed and pulled off his sweatpants, kissing them goodbye for today as he slipped on the new terribly girlish underwear and skirt.</p><p>He sat down again and slipped on his stockings and then his shoes. He stood again to put on his robes and then slipped the scrunchie over his wrist.</p><p>He felt through his hair and found that it wasn’t that knotted, and didn’t feel as fucked up after he ran his fingers through it a couple of times, successfully ridding himself of the tangles. He flipped his hair over his head- nearly toppling over with the weight that he didn’t expect- and managed to gather it all in one place. He tied it up and flipped over again. He pulled his hair, either way, tightening what he couldn’t shove through, and then took a moment to appreciate his handiwork. It was almost all up and out of his face, save for his bangs that were similar to his normal bangs, so he didn’t mind them as much. It was off his neck now, and he figured that was what was really putting him off.</p><p>He sighed and looked down at himself. Quickly patting his robes to feel that the tube he’d been given was still there, he decided he was ready. He felt ugly and uncomfortable in these clothes, with this body. It would all be over soon, he assured himself as he left the nice smelling girls dorm and started down the hall and staircase. </p><p>He made it down to the common rooms and found it relatively full, people all flooding out to go and get breakfast. He joined the crowd, walking quietly, and trying to keep a hard expression. He hoped he could find Hinata quickly. He felt uncomfortable and insecure and out of place but Hinata always kind of made him feel like he belonged. Not to mention the fat crush he held on the boy, and the fact he always made Kageyama’s heart skip seven beats every time he smiled at him or complimented him.</p><p>Kageyama’s mental gushing was cut short when a hand gripped his arm. He looked to the hand, and then followed the attached arm to look down at Nishinoya’s smiling face.</p><p>“Yes?” He asked, continuing to walk with the crowd and allowing Nishinoya to walk beside him.</p><p>“You looked lonely,” Nishinoya said, crossing his arms behind his back. “I’m Nishinoya! I don’t think I told you my name yesterday. Want to eat with me?”</p><p>Kageyama waited a moment. Nishinoya probably wouldn’t take no as an answer, or he’d get loud and complain. There really was no downside to eating with him probably. “Okay,” he replied. Nishinoya cheered loudly, making Kageyama wince. Okay, maybe that was the downside.</p><p>“You are so pretty!” Nishinoya said once his loud wordless cheer calmed down. “This may be weird, but I noticed your hands!” He grabbed for Kageyama’s hand and held it up against his. </p><p>Kageyama’s hand was still slim and long, but it was slightly slimmer and much smaller than his normal hand. Nishinoya’s hand nestled into his palm, and instead of the tips of his fingers resting just under Kageyama’s second knuckle, they nearly reached his third. Nishinoya’s were slim like his, but his nails were messy and unkempt and there was dirt under the whites of some of his nails. “Your hands are kinda big!” </p><p>They weren’t big. Not for a longshot. They had to be average, maybe a centimeter larger than average but no more than that. “I think your hands are just really small,” he commented, pulling his hand back and shoving it at his side, looking for a pocket that wasn’t there. God that was stupid- no pockets?</p><p>Nishinoya laughed, quieter than before with a twinge of self-consciousness. “Yeah. I think you’re right! I am sort of small,” Nishinoya held his hand in front of them and then shoved it in the pockets that he did have. Lucky bastard. “How tall are you?” </p><p>“I’m nearly six foot,” Kageyama answered, shrugging.</p><p>“Six foot?” Nishinoya squinted up at Kageyama. “No you aren’t! You’re kidding.” They started down a flight of steps, already out of the common rooms and halfway to the great hall.</p><p>Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. “Yes-“ he paused. Right. No. Nope. He mentally kicked himself for being an idiot. “I am kidding. I don’t know how tall I am.” He had to guess he was 5’5” or maybe 5’6” if he was pushing it. </p><p>Nishinoya smiled. “That’s okay! I used to not measure my height so I could be blissfully ignorant of how short I am!” He laughed at himself, patting his arm. “I used that term right, right?” </p><p>Kageyama shrugged. It sounded too fancy, so he doubted he was using it correctly, but he didn’t care to strain his brain to figure out what it meant. Even if he wanted to, Nishinoya was suddenly yelling, arm wrapped around Kageyama’s, and using his other hand to wave at someone ahead of them.</p><p>“Jo, I’m gonna make you meet someone new!” Nishinoya turned his head back at Kageyama. “He’s kind of a baby, and he can’t talk to girls for shit! He’s old and scary, but he really isn’t!” Nishinoya tugged on his arm and started pulling them through the sea. Nishinoya was shoving the people who didn’t move. They waded like this until Kageyama met eyes with Asahi. Asahi went red and darted his eyes to the floor the moment he saw Kageyama.</p><p>“Asahi!” Nishinoya pulled them right up in front of the Hufflepuff who was standing against the wall right outside the Great Hall. “Look, you baby!” Nishinoya ordered. Asahi slowly rose his eyes and met Kageyama’s again. His face was an impossible shade of red, and he wiggled his fingers down at Kageyama. Nishinoya led Kageyama right in front of Asahi and stepped between them. “Shake hands! Say hi!” </p><p>Kageyama thrust his hand out stiffly, opening it for a handshake. Asahi met his grip, his hand consuming Kageyama’s as they shook. His hold was so weak like he was afraid of crushing Kageyama.</p><p>Nishinoya smacked his hand on Asahi’s bicep. “See? Look, Asahi! Girls aren’t scary!” He urged, putting his other hand on Kageyama’s shoulder.</p><p>Asahi and Kageyama parted hands. “That’s embarrassing,” Asahi muttered to Nishinoya, avoiding Kageyama’s stare. He lowered his voice like he was trying to be quiet about what he said, but Nishinoya just let loose a loud cackle right in his face.</p><p>“Oh big man, they’re more scared of you than you are of them!” He assured, retracting both his hands to his hips. </p><p>“That’s not good either!”</p><p>Nishinoya grabbed Kageyama’s wrist and started pulling him away from Asahi. “See you around, crybaby!” He called back before hauling Kageyama through the doors of the Great Hall. “His girlfriend dumped him last week, so I’m introducing him to more girls so that he doesn’t get a fear of them!”</p><p>Kageyama almost mentioned how he was sort of treating Asahi like a dog, but he decided against it. It may help, so why discourage it? He doubted quick greetings like that would do much, but it wasn’t his business.</p><p>The two made their way to the Gryffindor table which had not filled up completely yet. They found an empty spot towards the end of the bench, which they promptly plopped into. “Your hair is really long,” Nishinoya commented as he reached for an empty plate, grabbing two and handing the other to Kageyama. “Can I fix it later? I have sisters and I like to play with their hair! And Asahi’s when he lets me! Long hair is so pretty, don’t you think?” Nishinoya paused, receiving a hum as a response. Nishinoya started piling food onto each of their plates and putting some different items on Kageyama’s as well. “Well, maybe you don’t cause you’re a girl. Some dudes with long hair are really ugly- Well Asahi isn’t ugly! Asahi’s handsome and he’s got long hair.” Nishinoya grabbed a sweet looking pastry and then dropped a second one on Kageyama’s plate with a ‘you should try this, it’s really good.’ And then kept talking about random things. </p><p>Kageyama just muttered vague responses which didn’t deter Nishinoya in the slightest. He found it kind of funny just how happy talking to a girl made Nishinoya and how shamelessly he let Kageyama know how much he enjoyed this. He wished he was more like this. Extroverted and loud and not afraid to let someone know he likes them. That, however, was too complicated for him. He liked boys and a lot of boys didn’t like boys. A lot of those boys who didn’t like boys could get violent with a boy who liked him. He’d suffered that fate once. It was nice to imagine though. Happily chatting to Hinata, complimenting him, telling him how handsome he was, telling him that he wanted to kiss him and hold him and dance with him. But Hinata was straight and currently the only boy he liked.</p><p>Kageyama frowned to himself as he bit into a banana. Nishinoya was talking about the Big 8” Hinata rumor.</p><p>“It’s insane! I mean, he’s 5’4” and he has that monster schlong? Kageyama says he doesn’t believe it, but man, I don’t know! Oh, and Kageyama, he’s quite the dude! He’s a quidditch player, a really good one. He’s the seeker on our team! And he’s gay, which I think is really cool!” </p><p>“Cool?” Kageyama asked before he could stop himself, turning and tilting his head at the excited short boy next to him.</p><p>Nishinoya bounced in his seat. “Really cool! He’s out of the closet, but he’s still super manly and stuff. If anyone’s a jerk about it, he just punches em! I wish I had the balls to say something about-“ Nishinoya’s sentence came to a harsh stop. He looked at Kageyama and stared at his face for a moment or two and then breathed. He lowered his voice a significant amount when he continued. “I think I have a thing for Asahi. Big guy I introduced you to? But I don’t know. I was planning to talk to Kageyama about it- ask him how he learned he likes boys, but he’s dead or something now.” Nishinoya shrugged and shoveled a strip of bacon into his mouth. He chewed it as he thought of his next words. “I’d probably get harassed if anyone knew I kinda like boys. I’m really small, and I’ve always had to really fight to be called masculine! Everything could wash away in a second. One wrong word and I’d be back to...” Nishinoya pouted. “Getting too deep. I’ll talk to Kageyama about this the minute he’s back from the dead! Don’t say anything about this to anyone.” Nishinoya reached forward with an outstretched pinky. Kageyama met it, wrapping his pinky around Nishinoya’s and they shook. “Alright!” Nishinoya called, and then clapped his hands together. “Hair time!” </p><p>Nishinoya began to step over the bench. “Your hair is lumpy! I bet it’s hard to get all this up,” He used Kageyama’s shoulder as a way to push himself up and positioning himself behind Kageyama. He floofed the ponytail a couple times before pulling out the scrunchie. </p><p>Kageyama munched on his food as he let Nishinoya do whatever with his hair. Cool, huh? He’d never thought that him being gay was cool, it was just a setback. He wished he was straight. He’d give anything to have just been born a straight dude, or even just a straight girl. He was proud of who he was, he just thought that everything would be so much better if he was straight.</p><p>“It’s so silky,” Nishinoya muttered suddenly, bringing Kageyama back to Gayland. He felt a slight tug and had the slight sense Nishinoya was currently bunching his hair to his face as he heard tiny sniffs. “It smells so nice!”</p><p>“Hey! Noya, stop being creepy!” </p><p>Kageyama’s head suddenly turned to see Hinata bounding over, waving his hands. Kindaichi and Inuoka followed him, talking amongst themselves. Kageyama felt grateful to see him.</p><p>“Hey, Hinata!” Noya yelled one response, snapped back to reality as he began properly messing with Kageyama’s hair, gathering it up into the scrunchie and smoothing out any lumps on the sides. “I was just helping her with her hair!”</p><p>Hinata jumped right in front of where they sat. “And smelling it?” </p><p>“Smell it! It’s good!” Nishinoya jerked a handful of Kageyama’s hair towards Hinata. He assumed that he shoved it in his face, as Hinata made a somewhat pleased noise.</p><p>“Oh yeah, kinda,” Hinata muttered, but it was drowned out by Kindaichi.</p><p>“That’s the girl! I must not have dreamed it! That’s her!”</p><p>Kageyama pulled his hair away from Hinata and Nishinoya and over his shoulder. “You both are creeps,” He said, deciding to ignore Kindaichi. It was probably about the bathroom.</p><p>“That’s the girl?” Inuoka tried to whisper yell- emphasis on tried.</p><p>Nishinoya looked towards the Gryffindors with a critical eye, but it quickly morphed into something softer when he saw something past them. “I... I have to go,” He muttered, reaching out and patting Kageyama’s head. “I’ll catch you later Jo!” He called, running off towards the Great Hall’s doors.</p><p>Kageyama followed him with his eyes to see the short man running and jumping onto the back of a bald Gryffindor who was walking alongside none other than Kiyoko Shimizu. Ah, that’s why.</p><p>“She is pretty... she was in the boys’ bathroom?” Inuoka whispered again, walking right up behind him with his hand shielding his mouth and head turned to Kageyama.</p><p>“What?” He snapped, narrowing his eyes at Kindaichi and Inuoka. They both froze, as did Hinata, and seemed to shiver.</p><p>Inuoka broke free from his fear first, deciding to deflect Kageyama’s question with a loud, “oh, food!” Cheering as if he hadn’t known it was there. He sat on Kageyama’s left, taking Nishinoya’s spot as he began shoveling food down. </p><p>Hinata shoved himself on Kageyama’s right while Kindaichi slotted himself next to Hinata. He sat and listened as they talked, he’d occasionally be asked a question through a full mouth that he’d half respond to, and Inuoka kept making passes at him that fell upon deaf ears. </p><p>Breakfast went by too slowly. He was unable to get wrapped in too much thought other than the occasional, “man this lack of dick feels weird” and “what do you even do in the forbidden forest?” but they never got to deepen before a loud boyish shriek would knock him out of concentration.</p><p>When the bell rang, they headed to Charms together. Professor Takeda gave him an odd stare when he walked in but quickly shifted when Kageyama gave him a letter Saeko had told him to show to his teachers. He hadn’t read over it, but Takeda hummed and said, “very interesting, Josephine!” And dismissed him back to his seat next to Koganegawa. </p><p>Kogane was a Hufflepuff, but due to the odd number of people in that period, Kogane had been sat with Kageyama at the beginning of the year. </p><p>When he sat down, Kogane kept staring at him with an excited puppy look. He looked way too happy to be sitting next to a girl. What a simple dude. </p><p>The class started and Kageyama didn’t pay too much attention. It would be weird if he came back and suddenly knew everything that was taught that week, or had an inkling of it!</p><p>He figured he could think of the forbidden forest. Such an intimidating name for something that didn’t sound like shit. It couldn’t be that bad! At best, maybe a tree would scare him. He still thought it was a stupid punishment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tooru and Hajime talk, Ukai harasses Tsukishima</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY TW--- depression, anti-depressants, panic attack</p><p>Here's a link to help out with the Black Lives Matter movement! Everything counts! Everything!<br/>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa struggled to conceal his heavy breathing as he walked into the transfiguration class about five minutes late. His knees ached, his throat hurt and his head swam. He closed the door quietly, painfully aware of the eyes turned to him as he walked in sheepishly, heading to his seat beside Sugawara.</p><p>“Ah! Tooru,” Professor Akiteru stopped his lecture to greet the Slytherin, putting his book down on his desk. “Lovely to see you showed up. Why are you so late?” His voice was happy and sweet, no annoyance or anger even hinted in his words. Professor Akiteru was always like that- friendly and understanding. He never assumed the worst and he waited until he got answers to make his judgment. The complete opposite of his brother. He always urged his students to call him by his first name so that he wouldn’t be confused with his baby brother.</p><p>Tooru walked over to his seat beside Suga who was holding a textbook upright to hide a devilish smirk. He seemed to be over what Daichi said yesterday, or just momentarily forgetting about it, too pleased with what he’d done to the head boy.</p><p>Remaining standing, but using his hands to steady himself on the table, Oikawa bowed his head. “I’m so sorry, professor,” He apologized, raising his head. “I didn’t wake up until the breakfast bell.” He heard Suga giggle. Suga didn’t wake him up, he turned off the alarm they used and probably woke up the other Slytherins that shared their room and left Oikawa there to keep sleeping. Oikawa had pulled the same stunt on Suga in their sixth year </p><p>“Did you miss breakfast?” Akiteru asked, his curiosity forming into concern. Oikawa knew he looked like shit- he hadn’t done his hair, washed his face and he was only half-dressed.</p><p>“I did.” </p><p>“Do you need to get some?” </p><p>“No, I’ll be alright,” Oikawa assured, “I could use the bathroom, however. May I?”</p><p>“Of course!” Akiteru agreed. Tooru smiled and stepped to the side of the table. “You look... really shaky. Why don’t I send Hajime with you?” </p><p>Tooru looked at the Gryffindor who sat in the front of the room. He was turned to Tooru, looking all too ready to get up and follow him. He looked concerned, even more than Akiteru, and he lacked the mocking look the other students in the room were holding. “That’s not necessary,” He dismissed, now turning and walking back to the door. “I’m so sorry for interrupting everyone!” He called as he made it to the door. He waved his hand and left.</p><p>Akiteru stared at the door for a moment and then motion his hand to Hajime. The Gryffindor got up and left after Oikawa. Once the door shut for the second time, Akiteru picked up his textbook as if nothing happened and began reading the paragraph he was on over again.</p><p>===</p><p>Tooru let out the breath he’d been holding in. Embarrassment washed over him in thick waves as he wobbled his way to the nearest bathroom. His head felt heavy, his hands were trembling and his stomach felt like it was eating itself. Which honestly, it probably was.</p><p>He got a few feet away from the door of Transfiguration before he heard it open and close again. Heavy footsteps followed behind him which he assumed probably belonged to Hajime. Professor Akiteru wasn’t dumb, he probably knew something more was going on with Tooru other than just waking up late. He wouldn’t be wrong. He was running on a day old empty stomach and he’d missed his medicine the last two days. His anxiety was off the charts, which is why even though he’d been expecting it, Hajime’s hand clamping onto his back made him jump.</p><p>Oikawa gulped down a yelp that he nearly let out and looked down at Hajime. He looked more pissed than usual, eyes focused forward. He was pushing Oikawa, forcing him to walk faster down the hall towards the bathrooms.</p><p>“Hi Iwa,” Oikawa sang, placing the sweetest smile he could on his face.</p><p>Iwa briefly glared up at him before returning his eyes down the hall. “Don’t give me that shit,” He turned him down a corner and began walking faster now that the bathrooms were in sight. “When was the last time you ate?”</p><p>“Breakfast,” he answered simply. He wasn’t lying, the last time he ate was breakfast, just breakfast a day ago. He could still taste the sweet cinnamon on his French toast. His belly grumbled as they turned into the boys’ bathroom, Iwa releasing Oikawa and following him up to the mirrors. </p><p>“You weren’t at breakfast tod... You fucking idiot!” Once Oikawa stopped, Iwaizumi reached up and smacked the back of Oikawa’s head. His migraine throbbed.</p><p>“Iwa,” he whined, lightly smacking Iwa back before leaning towards the mirror, forking his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the messy curls that knotted together. He ignored his face, already knowing he had terrible dark circles. The most he could do was wet it probably, which wouldn’t do much but make him look more refreshed maybe.</p><p>Iwa stood beside him, watching. “Were you in so much of a rush you couldn’t even button your shirt properly?” The shorter man reached his arms around Oikawa’s front and began working on his buttons, starting from the bottom and going up, buttoning whatever Oikawa didn’t.</p><p>Oikawa leaned into Iwa’s arms, forgetting his hair momentarily. He was so warm, and his arms were so muscley. They fit so perfectly around Oikawa’s shoulders. Iwa’s hands looked so good messing with his buttons too, he just wished he was going the other way.</p><p> “What are you doing?” Iwa asked, sounding put off by this. Oikawa blushed but didn’t move. Iwa did, releasing Oikawa and stepping away, a few steps behind Oikawa. </p><p>Oikawa almost pouted. He turned and pressed his hands to Iwa’s biceps, admiring how hard they felt under his hands. “Sorry, you’re just so strong Iwa,” He cooed, splaying his hands down and running them over his biceps. Iwa was such a health nut. He worked out relentlessly and was basically the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team even though Bokuto held the position formally. He’d always been an athletic guy, doing everything to build muscle. Compensating for what he lacked in height, he’d insist. “You know I’m a sucker for muscles. Especially on handsome men.” </p><p>Iwa stepped away again, fixing his robes around himself. Was he blushing? “You’re straight, Oikawa. Shut up. Wash your face, you look like shit,” His tone had become defensive. He was definitely blushing, which was a good sign for Oikawa.</p><p>“I’m straight?” Oikawa asked, turning the sink on and leaning down. “Now who said that, Iwa?” He cupped his hands under the sink and dipped his face in a handful. Iwa had gone quiet. He finished washing his face and stayed down, a little too nervous to face Iwa. “Would you hate me?”</p><p>“No! I’d never hate you,” Iwa answered quickly, standing in front of a mirror and gripping either side of the sink in front of it. “I guess it would explain a lot. Are you gay?”</p><p>“Don’t think so,” Oikawa answered, standing up and reaching for Iwa’s robe. He rubbed his wet face and looked up at Iwa. Iwa was staring intensely at the mirror with furrowed eyebrows. He seemed to be contemplating- how he felt? What to say? It was probably a lot to learn that your best friend from day one wasn’t what you thought he was. He was probably thinking back on Oikawa’s behavior towards him, every slightly gay thing he’s done to Iwa. It made Oikawa’s belly twist. </p><p>Iwa said he wouldn’t hate Oikawa and he believed it, but he didn’t want their relationship to ruin. He didn’t want Iwa to become distant. He loved Iwa, he loved Iwa and he wanted to keep him close forever. Was Iwa considering hating him?</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Iwaizumi asked, suddenly breaking Oikawa’s string of paranoid thought. Oikawa was thankful for the break, but it still lingered in the back of his mind. Why didn’t he tell Iwa? It was pretty simple- he didn’t want to be hated. Especially not by Iwa. And anyway, he was allowed to hide some stuff, even if he didn’t want to. Like how Iwa was hiding Eri.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about Eri?” He decided to shoot back. He’d be racking his brain about it forever if he didn’t ask. Since he’d been told about her, since he saw Iwa looking so bashfully when talking about her, her dark blue eyes had been plaguing the depths of his mind, looking lovestruck. His anxiety flared.</p><p>“What?” Iwaizumi looked immediately towards Oikawa with wide green eyes.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about Eri?” He repeated, leaning forward on his elbow and propping his head atop his fist. </p><p>Iwaizumi looked distraught. “How do you know? We haven’t said anything to anyone.” We. Oikawa’s stomach lurched- We. He wanted to cry and smack Iwa- why hadn’t he told him? He managed to keep himself in control, although his muscles screamed to move, to leave, to turn and walk out and deal with this later. To push those words to the very back of his mind and never think of it again. He’d even ignore the wedding letter.</p><p>“Is she your girlfriend?” He asked, trying to mask the venom that slipped off his tongue as excitement.</p><p>“No! No. She’s not,” Iwaizumi answered quickly again. He wasn’t lying- his eyes stayed locked on Oikawa’s. But what if he was lying? He didn’t want to think about it. He had her name. “How did you know?” </p><p>“It’s hard to hide stuff from me, Iwa,” Oikawa sighed, pushing himself up. The change in altitude made his head throb, reminding him of the pills in his pocket and his gurgling stomach. “I find everything out one way or another.”</p><p>“It’s not what you think, okay?” Iwa said stiffly, looking at the mirror again. He squinted at the mirror. “I’m just trying to figure something out.”</p><p>Figure something out? Another good sign. Maybe this Eri girl was a gay coach? Maybe Iwa was gay? He knew Iwa wasn’t gay, but it was wishful thinking he tried to force himself to believe. “Alright, Iwa,” He relented, noting the confused look Iwa was staring at himself with like the mirror was holding up a long math problem and just told Iwaizumi to solve in a minute. “Didn’t want me to steal her?”</p><p>“Oh don’t you dare,” Iwa hissed, his confusion fading from his expression as he turned to Oikawa. “Just continue prettying yourself up, I’m gonna piss.”</p><p>“So brutish!” Oikawa called as Iwa turned, heading towards the line of urinals. Iwaizumi ignored him.</p><p>Oikawa sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out the pill bottle he’d haphazardously shoved into it. He had missed doses for the last two days, and the effects of withdrawal were taking a toll on his hungry and stressed body. The anxiety was getting worse, the depression was getting worse, he found himself overthinking and getting bursts of panic and doing things too impulsively. Like agreeing to that bet. </p><p>He popped the top and emptied three pills into his hand. He was only supposed to take two, but a third wouldn’t hurt. He’d missed two days, maybe a third would put his mind to even more ease. He popped the first in and leaned down to swallow some water and leaned back to suck it down.</p><p>Iwa was already walking back by the time Oikawa downed the third one, rolling the cap in his hand. He mentally cursed himself for taking so long as Iwa asked, “What are those?” He stepped over to a sink and ran the water, shoving some soap in his hands and aggressively rubbing his palms together. “Medicine isn’t good on an empty stomach.”</p><p>“I’ll just get a tummyache, it’s okay, and this stuff lowers my appetite anyway,” Oikawa explained as he closed the lid. He went to shove it back in his pocket, but Iwa had already swiped it from his hand, holding it away from him and rolling it to try and read the label. Oikawa was thankful that he always took a sharpie to it.</p><p>“Why is this blacked out?” Iwa asked, turning the label towards him.</p><p>“I don’t need people knowing I have knee problems! They may go easier on me in matches,” Oikawa lied, grabbing for the bottle. Iwaizumi turned his back to Oikawa and popped the cap, peering in. </p><p>“Dista Prozac?” Iwa muttered, reading off one of the capsules. Oikawa managed to grab the bottle now, capping it.</p><p>“It’s a painkiller,” Oikawa explained, but Iwa only smacked him. </p><p>“You forget I’m not an idiot. Prozac’s an antidepressant,” Iwaizumi fixed his glare on Oikawa, trying to wrangle him into an explanation. “How long have you been on these?”</p><p>Oikawa huffed and buried the bottle in his pocket. “Did I miss anything this morning?” He asked, ignoring Iwaizumi’s question.</p><p>“Oikawa.” </p><p>“Iwa. Did I miss anything?” There was an edge to his words that he had to force. He hated talking about these pills and his feelings. It was so much easier to- as Elsa said- conceal don’t feel and don’t let anyone know. He pretended like they didn’t exist. He knew it would be over eventually, and the fewer people who knew about this, the fewer people would remember it and the fewer people would pity him like he was a baby. Iwaizumi would never get that. He wasn’t the type to hide his feelings. He might for a day at most so he could stir about it himself. He’d figure out what he’d want to figure out and then he’d let it go, he’d face it head-on and destroy the thing holding him back. It was an admirable way to go about his problems, he didn’t run away as Oikawa did. Oikawa had tried to emulate that a few times, but it was too hard. Too straining to let himself feel all the things he was feeling and talk about it. He’d gotten his pills that way, but he still regretted it. His family still didn’t look at him the same. They were so careful now. He hated it.</p><p>Iwa’s stare was intense. He was probably trying to strangle Oikawa with it, constricting him until he started spewing answers, but he wasn’t that easy. He enjoyed Hajime’s concern. It warmed his belly and made him smile, it made Oikawa want to lean in and give him a long kiss as a thanks for caring, but at the same time, he just wanted to obliviate this situation from his mind. He didn’t want Iwa to worry about him, to care, he just wanted Iwa to be under the illusion that Oikawa was the happy go, lucky man, he tried to appear as. </p><p>Iwaizumi finally backed off, blinking away. He probably realized it was no use, Oikawa wouldn’t open up even if he wanted to. “No, but we’ll miss a fuck ton if you don’t hurry your ass so we can get you some nutrition and get back.” Oikawa was thankful for him dropping it- honestly, he would have broken down if he kept it up longer. He was upset the pills weren’t instant to work. They’d hopefully be in full effect by that night, heading into the forest. </p><p>After being caught last night, he, Suga, and Tendou were all added to Tsukishima’s punishment- facing the forbidden forest at night on a full moon. The Forbidden Forest was dangerous. Some students were mortally wounded, there had been deaths of unsupervised students, and some students went in and never came back out. </p><p>What if that were him? </p><p>His chest squeezed as a wave of panic overtook him. He wasn’t afraid of death, but he wasn’t ready. There was a real possibility that he’d die that night. If he split away from Saeko, if he got lost or snatched from the rest of the group, it was terribly likely he’d be killed. His breath caught in his throat, he felt like his lungs were being squeezed by unforgiving hands. He hadn’t told Hajime that he’d loved him. He hadn’t kissed Hajime or married him. He hadn’t had sex or cuddled or went on cute dates or went to the movies with Hajime. To think that would all be just faded desires that disappear without Hajime even knowing? </p><p>Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, who was still staring at him. He looked on edge. Oikawa was faintly aware of the sound of faucets running that weren’t running before. He didn’t want to go without at least kissing Hajime, without Hajime knowing how much he loved him.</p><p>Oikawa gulped down a lump that had formed in his throat. He wasn’t usually an impulsive guy. He wasn’t usually an anxious guy. He never thought this hard or erratically. He could blame it on his lack of sleep and food, he could blame it on the withdrawals from his medicine that had yet to kick in. He could even blame it on his selfishness. He could blame it on anything he wanted, but all he knew now was that he had handfuls of Hajime’s hair and he could taste the sweet residue of maple syrup on his lips and he could smell the Old Spice brand Hajime used so much closer and potent. He was kissing him.</p><p>It didn’t last too long before he felt Hajime’s hands gripping the front of his shirt, pushing on his chest roughly, ripping his lips away from Hajime’s limp ones. He stumbled back and caught himself on one of the sinks before he could fall.</p><p>He steadied himself and looked at Hajime. His fists were balled in front of him where Oikawa’s chest had been. His eyes were wide and ablaze with emotion, resembling that of a forest fire that made Oikawa’s chest sink. His face was paler, angry, and his lips were parted.</p><p>Iwaizumi breathed in and out, forcing himself down from whatever dangerous height he was at. “What the fuck, Tooru?” His voice shook and as did his hands that were slowly lowering. He looked angry. The way he spat Oikawa’s name felt like a million daggers were stabbing into his chest.</p><p>Oikawa shouldn’t have done that. He knew he shouldn’t of, but he was a selfish guy and he wanted that more than anything in his pathetic life span. He wouldn’t regret it. He didn’t regret it. He had to do that much just in case he didn’t make it tonight. He had to let Hajime know. </p><p>“I love you.” He said meekly.</p><p>Hajime’s glare hardened. He seemed to ignore it, he didn’t let the words seep in. Like he didn’t want to hear it. “We are going to pretend like that didn’t happen,” Hajime said in a rough tone that matched his expression exactly. “That never happened. Don’t you dare say anything about it. No more.”</p><p>Oikawa hadn’t realized he wasn’t breathing until his chest ached. He breathed in. “But Iwa-“ </p><p>“Come on, we’re getting you some food.” </p><p>“Iwaizumi.”</p><p>“Hurry up, Shittykawa.” </p><p>“Hajime!” </p><p>“Stop it!” Iwaizumi’s fist rose, forming into a pointer finger that jabbed at Oikawa’s chest. “I told you, I’m figuring shit out! Now come on before I get your fucking food myself and shove it down your throat so fucking far that my fucking fist reaches your large fucking intestine!” </p><p>Oikawa closed his eyes. The words hurt, every single thing Iwaizumi said hurt and he wanted to fix it, but he knew Iwaizumi needed time to himself. He’d thrown a lot at him in such a small amount of time. His mind had taken the backseat and his heart was prone to road rage. He counted, letting his mental car pull over and he let the two switch spots. It took about 9 counts before he could safely open his eyes and plaster on a believable smile. “So vulgar, Iwa,” He sang in a voice that came out softer than intended. He saw Iwaizumi clench his fist. “There are other curses than ‘fuck’ you know?”</p><p>“I will not hesitate to cast the unforgivable curse,” Hajime threatened, patting his wand and walking towards the bathroom door.</p><p>“Which one?” Oikawa forced a giggle and walked up behind him, “I don’t think you have the balls, little lion man!” </p><p>Iwaizumi hit him with much more force than before, but Oikawa just grimaced and rubbed his bicep. He predicted there would be a nasty bruise later. “So mean, Iwa... I should file domestic abuse against you.”</p><p>Iwaizumi ignored him, beginning to walk down the hall the opposite way from transfiguration. Oikawa followed him. “Second breakfast for idiots like you is ending soon. Hurry the fuck up, we’ll just get an apple or some shit and leave.”</p><p>“But I want McDonald’s!” Oikawa pouted, grabbing onto Iwaizumi’s bicep and squeezing it hopefully. “You should get me McDonald’s to make up for hitting me so hard!”</p><p>“We’re at Hogwarts, you dipshit!”</p><p>===</p><p>Tsukishima was ready to jump out the window, catch his broom and fly to Durmstrang if Ukai looked him in the eyes one more time while emphasizing the importance of safe sex. </p><p>In their Muggle Studies class, second period, there was a pop-up sex Ed lesson for everyone who had Muggle Studies that day as well as added fifth and sixth-year students in the periods where Muggle Studies wasn’t held. Apparently, Kita had been the one to suggest this class, and due to the events of the last night, it had been immediately administered. This one was taught by Professor Ukai in his classroom where Tsukishima had been caught and in trouble yesterday.</p><p>The door to his office was shut, as per usual, but now there was a small poster about teenage pregnancy tacked to it. And for an extra kick to the face, Ukai had decided to move and assign seats for the second time that year. Tsukishima was sat at the front table with Tadashi, who looked annoyed and second-hand embarrassed for Tsukishima.</p><p>Since it was an elective, they shared the Muggle Studies class with some sixth years. Seventh years typically didn’t take this class, but the few that did were sprinkled in. Also, since it was an elective, it had all four different houses in it rather than just two. Tsukishima was lucky enough to have Tadashi land in every class he had, but was unlucky enough to have both of the twins also in that class, sat in the bench beside them. Ukai didn’t even know of their involvement, knowing he’d been caught with Ladyama, it was just shit luck.</p><p>“You’re all getting condoms. You’re not supposed to have sex here, but I think we all understand that it happens anyways. It’s not something we can stop unless we catch it, and we can’t catch all of it. Frankly, I don’t want to catch any of it,” Ukai glared Tsukishima’s way. “But it happens and we want you to be safe,” He reaches behind him and walked up to Tsukishima’s desk. He dropped a large box of condoms in front of the blond. “Can you hand these out to your classmates, please?” Ukai wore a shit-eating grin.</p><p>Tsukishima forced a smile and stood up. “Fine,” he bit, grabbing the box and tossing a condom down in front of Tadashi. He turned around and tossed one at Yachi and then Kanoka. He walked down the aisle, throwing one at each person as he weaved. When he got to the back row, he threw one in front of Kuroo and went to move on, but the older Slytherin grabbed his wrist. </p><p>Tsukishima stopped and looked back at Kuroo. Wakatoshi also looked at Kuroo, his hands still open for his condom. “What?” Tsukishima asked harshly.</p><p>“One more?” Kuroo smirked, opening his hand with his first condom already in it. Tsukishima complied, dropping a second packet in. He went to move again, but Kuroo hadn’t let go of his wrist. “Another one, buddy?” Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima dropped in a third. “Anotha o-“ </p><p>“No.” Tsukishima ripped his wrist away from Kuroo and dropped a condom in Wakatoshi’s hand. He went to the second aisle and weaved through them, dropping condoms. He compared himself to the tooth fairy, but instead of giving money it was condoms and instead of taking teeth, he took ounces of shame.</p><p>He got to the end of the second row, dropping two condoms for the twins. They said their thanks in unison, pausing Ukai’s new talking point- STDS. Tsukishima walked to put the extras up on Ukai’s desk, but he stopped him, putting his arm out like a gate.</p><p>Tsukishima stopped and glared at his arm for a moment, then down to Ukai. The teacher was grinning like a madman. “You can have the rest. I don’t need those,” He said, waving his hand. </p><p>Tsukishima looked down in the box. There were five extra condoms still left. “I don’t need-“ </p><p>“Oh Kei, I think you do need it,” Ukai emphasized the ‘do’ in the sentence, narrowing his eyes. The rest of the class began to snicker. He heard Tadashi mutter, ‘are you kidding’ and then a quiet thump.</p><p>Swallowing his pride, Tsukishima walked back to his desk with the box of condoms and plopped in his seat, placing the box on the corner of the desk. The class was howling. Word had gotten out about what had happened with him and a new Gryffindor girl. He’d gotten confessed to by six different girls, all of a certain and specific type.</p><p>“Calm down, calm down!” Ukai called, trying to silence the class, although he was smirking to himself. “Now, aids...”</p><p>===</p><p> </p><p>Lunch went by uneventfully. Literally. Kageyama took to the bathroom and waited it through, not willing to face such a large room again and be noticed as that new girl who got into Tsukishima’s pants. He didn’t know how the rumor got out, and he didn’t know how they identified him, but he didn’t like it. He didn’t like being noticed like this, being pointed at and called a girl. He felt fake and ugly and it just worsened each time he felt a brush of cold air reach his thighs under the skirt and he just felt wrong. In the bathroom, he leaned against a wall in one of the stalls and passed the time trying to make the skirt feel like a pair of pants and swallowing back insecure tears that threatened to fall. He didn’t get why this felt so wrong and nasty. Being a girl had to be an interesting experience, he should have been enjoying this and getting as much dick as he could, but God he just couldn’t. He’d dreamt of being a girl before. Being a straight girl, being able to get all the boys he wanted, getting to dress in nice-yet-slightly-feminine fashion once in a while, letting his sister put makeup on his face and not being called a fag. He’d never had the desire to dress in skirts or dresses, however- he didn’t think he’d ever touch one again once he was back to normal- but he liked other feminine things- in moderation. </p><p>The bell rang and he walked out, finding Hinata standing leaned against the opposite wall and staring at his shoes. He was tapping a pattern into the floor with them and humming a quiet tune until he noticed Kageyama now standing in front of him. His head snapped up with a bright smile, but it quickly dropped upon seeing Kageyama’s face.</p><p>“Hey,” He muttered softly, pushing off the wall. “Are you-“</p><p>“I’m fine,” He assured, averting his red and puffy eyes from the ginger.</p><p>“Is it the skirt?” </p><p>“Don’t talk about the skirt. I’m fine. Let’s go,” Kageyama looked Hinata over once more and then turned, beginning to walk to Potions. </p><p>Hinata grimaced and muttered an apology, following Kageyama a step behind him.</p><p>They got to Potions and headed up to the front. Students came in one by one, filling in seats. He kept getting looked at by a few people that didn’t recognize him, some snarky Slytherins called him a slut when he passed that he just ignored. He headed up to Nekomata and wordlessly handed him the note from Saeko. Nekomata glanced briefly at him and then began reading the note. Kageyama didn’t wait for an answer, walking over and sitting next to Hinata. He leaned his head into his folded arms, trying to ignore the room. His stomach still felt like an endless pit, he wanted to do nothing but curl up and cry. He hoped this feeling would go away soon. </p><p>“Tsukishima, why do you have two boxes of condoms?” </p><p>Kageyama lifted his head and turned around to see a pissy looking Tsukishima dropping himself into his seat and setting down two boxes of Royal premium condoms. One of the boxes was open and the other looked brand new.</p><p>“Ukai,” he sneered, glaring at the condoms as if they had just killed his wife and dog.</p><p>“Do you really need that many?” Hinata asked, reaching over and taking the box without permission. He reached in and took one out, flipping it around and rubbing it in between his fingers. He looked at the front of the box and looked confused. “Standard fit? I thought you’d be snug...” </p><p>“Shut the fuck up. He didn’t measure my... ugh. Do you want them?” Tsukishima nodded down at the box in Hinata’s hand. Cheekily, Hinata took three more and buried them in his pocket before handing the box back. </p><p>“You’re leaving one? Seriously?” Tsukishima looked in the box and took out the remaining condom. He crushed the box flat and laid the remaining condom on top of the unopened box.</p><p>Tadashi took the crushed box and got up, “I’ll recycle this,” he said and walked to the back of the class.</p><p>“If you don’t want them, just give them away. To like... Lev!” Hinata made eye contact with the Gryffindor sitting at the back of the class who had caught his eyes. </p><p>Lev got up and walked over, sparing a quick glance at Kageyama, but mostly ignoring him as he went to Hinata. “Hey, small fry!” He greeted, putting his hand forward for a high give. “Whatcha n... Kei, why is there a box of-“</p><p>Tsukishima ripped open the cardboard and pushed it towards Lev. “Take some,” He ordered, giving it another shove. </p><p>Lev looked a little frightened as he plucked a few out. “More.” A few more. “More.”</p><p>“Tsukishima! Don’t you need-“ </p><p>“Kindaichi!” Hinata burst out, cutting Lev off as he waved at Kindaichi. “You have a girlfriend! Come here!” </p><p>Kindaichi looked confused, but he did indeed have a girlfriend, so he walked over and peered at what they were handing around. His face paled. </p><p>“Condoms...?” He asked dryly, looking down at Hinata who had taken the liberty of pulling out a few and shoving them Kindaichi’s way.</p><p>“You have a girlfriend!” Hinata urged, closing Kindaichi’s hand over the three condoms that had been placed in his palm.</p><p>Kindaichi furrowed his brows, but muttered, “I have a girlfriend,” as he shoveled the three into his robe and headed back to his seat with Kyoutani. Kyoutani was glancing over skeptically, looking less pissed than normal and more curious.</p><p>The box was now nearly empty, Tsukishima was left with five again. He took the last five out and crushed the box. He handed it to Lev to throw in the recycling at the back of the class as Tadashi walked back, sliding into his seat while Tsukishima slid the condoms in his robe with the other one he had.</p><p>The bell rang just in time, and Nekomata stood. “Stop passing around those candies, Tsukishima. You should know there’s no eating in my class.”</p><p>Hinata giggles quietly until Kageyama elbowed him to shut up. Nekomata didn’t question it- only frowned in his direction. “Now, we have a new student. I’d like her to introduce herself- she’ll only be here a week but I’d like you all to know of her and be nice.”</p><p>Kageyama felt his tongue go dry as Nekomata looked over at him. He was waving for him to stand. He did, shuffling over to Nekomata’s side and fidgeting with his fingers. Of course, of all teachers, Nekomata was the type to make the new kid stand and explain their life story.</p><p>Nekomata looked at Kageyama for a moment and then looked forward to the rest of the class. “This is Josephine. She and Kageyama are doing an exchange program because of their quidditch skills. Kageyama had gone to Beauxbatons. They are both talented seekers, so according to this letter, they have switched for a week to give them new experiences with the sport.” Nekomata kept looking between the letter and the class as he read and explained, occasionally waving his hand before Kageyama like he was a trophy. Kageyama couldn’t help but mentally praised Saeko. That was a really good cover story, he wondered where she got it from. “So, everyone treat her as you would treat any other classmate. Josephine, why don’t you say a few things about yourself?”</p><p>Kageyama awkwardly looked at him and then the rest of the class. Hinata was giving him a thumbs up. Tsukishima and Tadashi looked smug. And Inuoka was wiping drool off the corner of his lip and looking sleepy.</p><p>“I’m Josephine... I’m in your year.. and I like-“ He paused. He couldn’t say milk! Or volleyball! God, think, think- “I like balls.” Shit.</p><p>Inuoka seemed to wake up immediately to that, gaining a toothy grin as most of the class started laughing. Some girl yelled, “me too!” Tsukishima had his face hidden behind his hands, but his shoulders were shaking like he was laughing. Hinata looked at him with downturned eyebrows and an agape mouth. Kageyama had the sudden urge to throw himself into a hole and never come out. </p><p>“Do you mean sports?” Nekomata asked although Kageyama could tell he was suppressing a laugh. Kageyama nodded and Nekomata laughed again. “English isn’t her first language... right?” He looked to Kageyama to approve or disprove his assumption. </p><p>Kageyama stiffly nodded.</p><p>Nekomata shot him a look that wavered on the line between apologetic and mocking as he told him to go back to his seat. Kageyama complied, shuffling back faster and ignoring the whistles a few Gryffindors shot his way, and doing his best not to laugh at the comment a Slytherin made about him and Tsukishima’s balls. He dropped his head into his arms and covered his ears with his biceps to drown it out, hoping his embarrassment would seep away into his robes.</p><p>Hinata’s hand found his back and rubbed circles into the spot between his shoulder blades. His stomach fluttered and he let himself smile since no one could see him. Hinata’s hand was calming and warm, no hint of mockery at all. Kageyama had the urge to reach back and hold Hinata’s bigger hand under his but decided against it. He wasn’t going to try and seduce a straight boy while he was currently a female, no matter how badly he wanted to take Hinata’s hand and kiss him all over. It wouldn’t be right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu spends time at Hogsmeade, Iwa and the meme team are at a cafe, and Hinata goes to see Kenma.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING --- starts at the XXX and ends at the XXXXX</p><p>Here's a link to help out with the Black Lives Matter movement! Everything counts! Everything!<br/>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 4:30 pm. Classes had let out almost an hour ago and most of the students who were able to, headed straight for Hogsmeade since it was a Friday. The school was rather barren, the only students left being years 1-3 who mostly roamed the castle, played games in the library, or worked on the homework that had been assigned to them for the weekend. Atsumu was usually one of the students to head straight for Hogsmeade, always too excited to buy something to scare the shit out of Tooru with or grab some candy. Today, however, he had made other plans.</p><p>XXX</p><p>He’d taken the opportunity to bring a girl up into his room since all his roommates were out at Hogsmeade. He checked. This girl was Sakusa, she was a Slytherin in his grade that he’d had the hots on for about a year now. He’d been talking to her for months, warming himself up for this day. It didn’t exactly go as planned, however. Instead of asking her for a sweet date into Hogsmeade to buy her cute stuff, his toxic masculinity got in the way of wanting a cute and cheesy date, and he had blurted that he wanted to fuck her. Miraculously, she agreed to his proposal. He didn’t even try to correct himself after that. He’d just ask her to be his girlfriend afterward.</p><p>Currently, Sakusa was under him, legs tight around his waist and her well-kept nails digging into his back and scratching down each time he thrust into her again. His nose was buried in her neck and one of his hands was around the back of her head and knotted in her curls, the other was folded between them, groping her and using it as some sort of stress ball for the pain that spiked each time she scratched him.</p><p>XXXXX</p><p>She was quiet, the most noise she’d make would be a high pitched moan or a breathy variant of his name. Sweat covered both of them in a thin layer, the blanket over them adding extra heat, but he’d come to thank it’s presence when the door opened rather quickly and two others came in, engaged in their own heated exchange before each yelling. Atsumu yelled as well. Sakusa let go of Atsumu’s back and grabbed the blanket, pulling it up higher to cover her chest.</p><p>“‘Tsumu?” Osamu said, sounding pissy. “I called dibs, you whore!” Osamu let go of the boy he’d come in with- Suna- and turned to face Atsumu. Atsumu had pulled out of Sakusa and was fixing the blanket around him like some sort of dress, which made the girl yell and try to take a portion for herself. </p><p>Atsumu was using one hand to push her away from the blanket and also facing his brother head-on. “You said you were going to Hogsmeade! You had your turn this morning!” He argued.</p><p>Suna stepped away from Osamu and was gathering Sakusa’s clothes from a pillow on the ground where she’d placed them. He paid no mind to the twins who were engaged in a silent argument, pointing fingers at each other and shaking their fists and making other obscene hand gestures.</p><p>Suna walked up to the bed behind Atsumu and began handing the girl her clothes, looking away as she dressed quickly, muttering about how she needed a bath after this. “What idiots,” She grumbled as she stepped into her shoes, fully dressed. The twins were still arguing, they assumed.</p><p>Suna made a hum of agreement as he put his hand out for her, helping her to her feet and leaving the room with her.</p><p>===</p><p>It took the twins five minutes to realize their partners had left them after their argument had shifted into fighting about who their family dog loved more. They both then decided to head to Hogsmeade together after Atsumu dressed himself. When they got to the town, the first thing Osamu did was head for Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop where Suna stood outside the entrance, flipping through a small book with a bag on his elbow. Osamu waved his brother off, leaving Atsumu to proudly head to Honeydukes.</p><p>He stepped into the small store and was pleased to see it wasn’t too crowded. A few students stood around, looking through the shelves as well as a few old ladies. Two girls looked at him and waved with red faces. He returned the wave and gave them a half-smile as he walked through the aisles, looking at the random candies in them. He got to the aisle at the furthest side of the shop and found Kita standing in the middle of it and staring up with a sort of annoyed look.</p><p>Atsumu quieted his steps and walked up behind the Ravenclaw. He slowly lowered his head, leaning forward until his head was nearly next to Kita’s. “Hey.” </p><p>Kita’s shoulders jerked upwards and he sidestepped. His normal aloof expression was offset by wide eyes as he looked at the perpetrator, but softened when he saw it who it was. “Atsumu,” He breathed, sounding like he was reassuring himself rather than greeting him. The corners of his lips tilted upwards a bit when he spoke his name. “You scared me.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Atsumu apologized, standing straight now. Kita was dressed in a dark red jacket with heavy boots and black pants. He was wearing a blue and copper scarf, dark gloves and a black hat with a red puffball that looked handmade.</p><p>“It’s alright. I thought you were going on a date with Sakusa?” Kita’s hand closed around an item in his hand, rubbing his thumb on gold wrapping.</p><p>Atsumu huffed to himself, burying his hands in his pockets and grabbing the fabric inside. “That was the plan. Didn’t exactly happen how I wanted it to… I fucked her, but my brother kinda ruined that and she left before I could actually ask.”</p><p>“Only you could do that,” Kita said quietly, shaking his head. He glanced quickly up to the candy he’d been looking at, and then back to Atsumu. “Are you going to ask her out?” </p><p>“I’ll probably try again,” He admitted, and decided to follow Kita’s eyes the second time they flicked to the top shelf. There were dozens of muggle candies stacked up top that he’d never seen in this store before. Hershey’s, M&amp;Ms, big bags of various candies as well as smaller boxes. “Were you looking at these?”</p><p>“Yes. I hadn’t seen these last week and I was wondering if you and your brother had gotten those Twizzlers from here but I see none,” Kita craned his neck backward a bit to see a bit more of the shelf. There weren't any Twizzlers that Atsumu could see which he found kind of odd. They were a kind of big brand, so they either all sold out or Mr.Flume just hadn’t gotten any. “I was thinking of getting one of these maybe, but all the bags are so big and the small boxes are-“ </p><p>Atsumu rose an eyebrow, thinking back to the annoyed expression he’d been wearing before Atsumu announced himself. “You can’t reach, can you?”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>Atsumu laughed, leaning forward and placing his hands on his thighs. </p><p>Kita frowned. “Not everybody is a Goliath like you and your brother,” He pursed his lips and looked at the floor. “Or Aran. Of Riseki. Or Suna. Or…” Atsumu smacked his thigh mid-laugh that had turned into something that resembled heavy wheezing. “I’m going to stop.”</p><p>Kita waited quietly for Atsumu to calm, holding the same displeased pout. Atsumu wheezed for a little longer until he eventually calmed, bringing a hand up to wipe the side of his eye where a tear had formed. “God, you made my face hurt, shortcake,” Atsumu teased, turning back to the shelves. “Whaddya want?”</p><p>Kita pointed up to a box that sat just out of his reach. It was neon and two-toned with bubble lettering across the front. “Nerds? Ain’t that cannibalism?” Atsumu grabbed it with ease and handed it down to Kita.</p><p>“They’re tasty. My grandmother enjoys them, I think I’m going to send them to her.” Kita looked at him with a playful glare and grabbed the box, holding it flat for a moment before balancing the first item he had gotten on top of it. He put his thumbs over the small chocolate rectangle to hold it in place.</p><p>Atsumu nodded slowly, beginning to browse the shelves behind Kita. “That’s all you’re getting?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes, I think so,” He nodded, moving back to let Atsumu grab something in front of him. “I don’t want to spend too much money. That would be greedy.”</p><p>Atsumu looked back at him with narrow eyes then rolled them. “You’re so funny. Let me buy you something, then, eh? You look cuter with chubby cheeks, gotta keep those,” Atsumu reached up and grabbed a candy wrapped in gold. “How about fudge?”</p><p>Kita fell silent, looking at Atsumu with a funny look. He was obviously pleased, his cheeks tinted a bit redder. Atsumu didn’t even look like he’d realized what he said, that, or he was just overly comfortable with his sexuality. </p><p>“Kita? Like fudge? You’re blushin’,” Atsumu wiggled the packet.</p><p>Kita’s face softened and he nodded, “I do. Thank you.” </p><p>Atsumu nodded and clicked his tongue, beginning to walk down the aisles again with the chocolate in his hand. He picked out random candies here and there showing a few to Kita and asking if he’d like it. Kita politely said yes every time, knowing that if he said he didn’t want Atsumu to pay, Atsumu would do it anyways.</p><p>“I don’t eat much candy, honestly,” Kita said after Atsumu picked up a box of taffy and asked if he’d tried it. “I haven’t tried half of the things you have picked up.”</p><p>Atsumu sighed and hummed in disapproval. “The next thing you’re gonna tell me is that you drink your coffee black,” Atsumu smacked his arm with the pack of taffy twice before placing it atop the small pile he’d acquired.</p><p>Kita looked to the side and chewed his bottom lip. Atsumu gaped. “You’re fucking kidding.” </p><p>“I’m fucking kidding,” he affirmed, putting up one hand like a scout’s honor. </p><p>Atsumu scoffed and looked forward towards the empty counter. “Thank god. I’ve gotta get you to eat more sugar. Maybe you’d smile a bit more,” He commented, walking up to the counter and putting the candies he’d amassed for himself, his brother and Kita down.</p><p>Kita stood patiently and waited for Atsumu to finish up checking out before he did the same. He said his thanks and left with Atsumu, stepping back into the cold.</p><p>Despite being early October, their shoes still sunk into the ever-present snow of Hogsmeade. Everyone outside, like them, were clad in similar heavy coats and winter boots. </p><p>Kita stopped just outside the door of Honeydukes and took an envelope out of one of his pockets. He slipped it into the paper bag he’d gotten from Honeydukes before looking up in the direction of the post office.</p><p>Atsumu followed his eyes. “Mind if I come with?” He questioned, already knowing the answer. Even if Kita did decline, he would have gone anyway. He never took no as an answer.</p><p>“Of course,” Kita said, already beginning to walk. Atsumu walked beside him, quietly peering into the small bag. Kita seemed to notice and laughed quietly. “It’s a letter for my grandmother. I send a letter with candy.”</p><p>Atsumu hummed in response as they walked up to the store. Atsumu leaned forward and opened the door, allowing Kita to step past him before getting in and shutting the door.</p><p>Inside, owls hooted from every color-coded shelf, just chilling and hooting, communicating amongst themselves and their human brethren, Bokuto, who spent such a terrifying amount of time in here that he’d been trusted as an employee. </p><p>Said Bokuto sat behind the counter, seeming to be engaged in a conversation with a Great Horned Owl who sat just by his arm on a perch. He looked over when Atsumu and Kita walked in and perked up.</p><p>“Karkat! Sangwoo! Hey, hey, hey!” He called, sitting forward and splaying his arms out in front of him. “The usual, Karkalicious?” </p><p>Did he mean KitKat? Atsumu hadn’t heard of a Karkat but just assumed a KitKat is what he meant. </p><p>“Yes please, hello Bokuto,” Kita greeted calmly, putting the bag on the desk and pushing it over to Bokuto. Bokuto took it and threw it in the air and an owl from a high perch flew down and caught it in his beak before flying out through an opening in the wall. </p><p>Atsumu watched it go as Kita fished out some money. He held out a few of the coins to Bokuto, counting them out in his hand. “And here is-“ </p><p>“Wait, Karkitty, hold on,” Bokuto pushed Kita’s money-filled fist away. “Instead of money… think you could pay me back with something else?” Bokuto lowered his voice with this request, settling into a deep and husky kind of sound. </p><p>Atsumu snapped his head towards the Gryffindor. “Dude,” He stepped forward and half put his hand in front of Kita. “That’s not right.”</p><p>“What? No!” Bokuto leaned back and waved his hands. “I’m straight! Not that kind of favor! Well,” he deflated, “I mean, kinda? I need a pregnancy test.” Atsumu and Kita both looked at each other incredulously. Bokuto continued. “And maybe Plan B. Also, the name to the nearest abortion clinic.”</p><p>“Bokuto, you didn’t use condoms?” Kita asked slowly, furrowing his eyebrows. Atsumu watched him. Bokuto’s current girlfriend was the sixth year prefect and candidate for Head girl, as well as the seeker on the Ravenclaw team. She was important- she couldn’t go through a pregnancy. Certainly, she could, but he could never imagine the stress.</p><p>“I did!” Bokuto put his hands up in defense, wearing a guilty look. “It’s just… Ugh… you know Daishou? Fucking hate that guy! We got in a fight and he promised me he could make my life hell and I told him to try it.” Bokuto pressed his hands to his temples. “Then after Kaashi and I… you know’d… she saw holes in the packaging and the rubber was leaking and,” He covered his mouth and screamed into his palms. “I can’t be a dad yet! Sure I’ll be a great dad, but I’m not ready!”</p><p>“What a snake,” Atsumu muttered. </p><p>“Bokuto, I’m not exactly the one to speak to this about. Your best bet would be to go to Professor Ukai. He won’t get you in trouble, he’ll get you everything you need,” Kita assured, placing the money on the counter and sliding it over. Bokuto looked at it for a moment before sliding it off the counter and into a bucket. The coins didn’t make a noise as they fell.</p><p>The door of the post office rang. “Okay…” Bokuto muttered, still rather deflated. Atsumu could imagine the panic. He was suddenly hoping Daishou hadn’t taken a needle to the condom he’d used that day. I mean, a mini Atsumu/Sakusa running around? Hell, he’d probably be the biggest bully around! Sure would be a cute baby though.</p><p>“But… AGAASHI?” Bokuto jumped up, startling both Kita and Atsumu as he jumped over the counter in between them and ran up to the girl who was currently browsing through the shelves.</p><p>“Bokuto,” She responded calmly to her boyfriend before turning to the two he’d just startled and dipping her head. Atsumu and Kita returned the motion as Kita began to walk out. </p><p>Atsumu followed him quickly as Bokuto began to rant to Akaashi about how awesome Kita was for helping them. He shut the door on, “He’s so super karkalicious!” </p><p>Once out the door, Atsumu heard Kita laughing softly. He looked down to see the Ravenclaw pinching the bridge of his nose with an overly amused expression. </p><p>“What are you laughing about?” Atsumu asked as Kita placed a hand on his back. Atsumu winced at the contact- the scratches were still raised and painful to the touch- but didn’t say anything to Kita about it.</p><p>Kita finished his giggle fest and muttered, “of all things. Poking holes in the condoms. It’s absolutely genius but… but gosh… I shouldn’t be laughing!” Kita breathed in heavily, a few giggles slipping out here and there before he composed himself.</p><p>Atsumu watched with the ghost of a smile as Kita giggled and struggled to contain himself. He felt a slight jealous feeling knowing he hadn’t caused this and then questioned himself why. He didn’t decide to think about it. “Let’s go back and share these,” he suggested, hiking up the Honeydukes bag he held.</p><p>Kita looked down on it and smiled. “Okay,” He agreed and waited for Atsumu to begin walking before he followed.</p><p>===</p><p>“Hello, Iwa!” Matsun greeted in a singsongy tone that mimicked the voice Oikawa usually used as Iwaizumi threw his jacket on the side of the booth and slipped onto the padded seats.</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and bounced a few times before glancing over the menu that appeared before him. He already knew what he wanted, however, so he pushed the menu over towards the window where Oikawa typically sat. If Oikawa didn’t sit in that same window spot, he bitched until someone moved and let him. It was a shitty spot for the Slytherin, he was always annoying when he had to get up, crawling over Iwaizumi and ‘accidentally’ sitting on his lap or crushing his balls.</p><p>Matsun sat on the opposite side, towards the window since Makki hadn’t shown up yet, eyes scanning over a menu in his hand. The four 7th years always used this cafe as a hangout spot on Fridays after class. They’d get together here, drink, sometimes eat and talk about whatever. Makki was a bit behind while Oikawa wasn’t able to go today due to the trouble he’d gotten himself into that previous night. On the other side of the cafe, Ushijima, Tendou, Ohira, and Semi usually gathered and spoke amongst themselves, but now only Semi and Ohira were there, both looking slightly bored due to the lack of Tendou. Iwa did notice how much quieter the cafe was at the lack of the two Slytherins. It was sort of creepy now he could perfectly hear the soft music playing and hear the bell perfectly each time someone new came in. </p><p>Speaking of which, a pink-haired Ravenclaw stepped in through the door, glancing up at the bell and then surveying the cafe. His eyes landed on their booth, and he walked over. He shoved himself into the spot beside Matsun, already beginning to remove his gloves.</p><p> “Hey,” He addressed the table, “it's quiet without Oikawa here, eh?”</p><p>Matsun gave a wordless grunt as a reply, eyes focusing on the menu, seemingly deciding on what he wanted. </p><p>“Hey, the-“ Iwaizumi stopped his greeting when his eyes latched into Makki’s neck as he pulled his scarf off and shoved it with his gloves in between Matsun and his’ hips. “What’s that?” He asked, pointing.</p><p>Matsun’s eyebrows rose slightly and his eyes shifted to the side where Iwaizumi was pointing. The hickey he’d placed on Makki’s neck was much worse than either of them expected it to get, large and purple, spotted with pinks and reds. It filled him with pride to see it, an indirect<br/>
‘fuck off’ to anyone who would consider Makki as a partner, but it was also hilarious to see the Ravenclaw explain it to whoever asked.</p><p>Makki looked away from his zipper and instead lifted his finger and pointed to the hickey. “This?” He asked and Iwaizumi nodded. Makki sighed, and then deadpanned as he locked eyes with Iwa. “Hookup with a mystery girl, sworn to secrecy,” he said, words perfectly annunciated and dull.</p><p>“You said that like a robot,” Iwaizumi pointed out, knitting his eyebrows. “Do I know her?”</p><p>“Man, you are so shit at robot talk, Iwa,” Matsun tutted.</p><p>“Yeah, that wasn’t even close to robot. Robots go,” Makki stiffened his posture and stuck his arms out, bending them straight at the elbows. “Beep, beep, beep, boop, beop, oop!” He finished the show and fell back into fluid motion, pointing finger guns at Iwaizumi. “That means fuck you, but in robot.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, deciding to drop it. He was probably telling the truth- those marks showed up all the time on him. He assumed this girl must have been extra freaky or something- still, he found it odd since he’d never seen anyone go up and confess to him. Matsukawa, sure, but not Makki. Makki probably got the least amount of confessions in their little group- being at zero. Matsukawa had to be in third. Then Hajime. And then pretty boy Tooru.</p><p>Iwaizumi looked to the side and frowned. He almost missed Oikawa’s company. Almost.</p><p>The events of that morning weighed heavy in the back of his mind. He’d learned three major things. 1. Oikawa was not straight, but not gay, but it still made a lot of things clearer. 2. He was depressed, which shocked Hajime the most out of all of the things he’d learned. 3. He was in love with Hajime. That had sure shocked Hajime, but he wasn’t shocked at the same time. After learning the first thing of that day, the possibility had slipped into his mind: did he have a crush on him, or was Oikawa just being Oikawa? But no. Tooru Oikawa had kissed him on the mouth and said he loved him with such a sad and desperate look in his eyes. </p><p>Tooru Oikawa was in love with Hajime Iwaizumi. </p><p>It didn’t feel right in his mind, but at the same time it felt absolutely perfect and he was trying to figure out which one it was.</p><p>Hajime wasn’t a close-minded person. He was open to the phrase ‘anything’s possible’ and he believed it. Hell, he even believed in those aliens Tooru was so obsessed over, although he’d never admit it. He believed in miracles and second chances and change. He had opinions, sure, he had strong opinions but he didn’t close his mind to only those opinions and no other. That’s why he was so confused when he couldn’t wrap his mind about liking boys- liking Oikawa. It was the one thing he convinced himself was impossible.</p><p>Today hadn’t been the first day he’d thought about liking Oikawa, but it was the first day he’d thought about it seriously without writing it off as ‘impossible’. It started with Eri. A pretty Gryffindor girl in his year that he found cute and had been trying to be quiet with the passes he’d made at her. He hadn’t told Oikawa about her because he’d found a pattern between telling Oikawa about them and their sudden disinterest in him. Eri and he had started getting closer three weeks ago. He’d kissed her two weeks ago. And one week ago, they had a conversation about bisexuality and found out both of them were awfully confused.</p><p>The whole conversation began when he was ranting about something Oikawa had done and she joked, saying, “Maybe you have a crush on him?” and his brain went stuck in stupid. He began to wonder. Did he have a crush on Oikawa?</p><p>It would make sense but it didn’t make sense. On the surface, Oikawa was a charming pretty boy with good grades and money to boot. You dig a little deeper, and you realize he’s kind of off. Digging deeper, you realize just how off he was. You’d be able to tell his personality was kind of disgusting. And the deeper you dug, the worse he got. Hajime was probably the closest person to him. He was the one who’d dug the deepest into the many layers of Oikawa and he couldn’t wrap his mind around why he’d love something like that?</p><p>The answer was at the surface. Oikawa was pretty. He had fair skin and had dark curly hair and dark eyes with even darker eyelashes. He lived with this sort of feminine beauty to him that didn’t undermine his masculinity in the slightest. He went a little deeper and thought about Oikawa’s voice. His high and obnoxious voice when he greeted Iwaizumi and the life it held. His still high speaking voice, the way it lowered when he was explaining something that Iwaizumi didn’t understand, the way it raised when he was going on tangents about aliens or conspiracy theories. His singing and how he always sounded so genuine and happy and free when he sang to Iwaizumi. Then those quiet moments where he wouldn’t speak above a whisper, calling Iwaizumi’s name softly. Then he thought of his personality. His passion for random things, his intelligence, his playfulness, and the way he cared for Iwaizumi. He thought of all the other disgusting and annoying and arrogant pieces of his personality and how it all melded into Tooru, and he liked Tooru. He really liked Tooru. He liked it all, every single thing about Tooru. He loved Tooru. He always had.</p><p>And then he was just confused.</p><p>Eri had admitted she had a crush on a girl. Eri described her feelings for this girl, and every way she described she felt around this girl, he could connect it to how he felt about Oikawa. Did he have a crush on Oikawa? </p><p>He was sure he did. Every single fiber in his being told him he did. Oikawa loved him back, as something more than a best friend and Hajime reciprocated the feeling. So why was it so damn hard to just admit it? Why couldn’t he admit to himself he-</p><p>“Hajime, you look like you’re about to shit.” </p><p>Iwaizumi snapped out of his internal monologue to the sound of Makki talking to him. He looked over to see Makki holding a spoon in a fashion as if he were about to lob it at Iwaizumi’s head. Matsun was calmly sipping a tall pink drink that had orange and red bubbles frothing over the top and disappearing once they reached the bottom of the cup. A red twisty straw connected Matsun to the drink.</p><p>Matsun parted his lips from his straw. “Maybe you need to smoke, it really lightens like,” He rubbed the side of the glass, picking up some froth on his finger and brought it to his mouth. He looked pleased with the taste. “Everything.”</p><p>“No,” Hajime said, looking down at the hot chocolate in front of him. How long had he been spacing out? He brought his lips to the drink and took a sip. His tongue called for the fire department- so probably not long. Wait, when had he ordered?</p><p>“You sure buddy?” Matsun asked with a hint of concern in his tone. </p><p>“Yeah dude, the waitress asked what you wanted and you sounded like you threatened the syrup bottle with ‘hot chocolate’,” Makki sounded less concerned and more amused, kind of teasing.</p><p>Hajime huffed. “I’m fine, just thinking,” He dismissed, sitting straighter and blowing on his hot chocolate. If Oikawa was there, he’d probably be sipping on the burning hot chocolate even though he’d have his own girly coffee and be making fun of Hajime for being a wimp.</p><p>“Ohh, I know what you’re thinking about!” Makki put down his spoon and reached over to boop Iwaizumi’s nose. “You’re thinking about how you’re gonna whoop Oikawa’s ass when he gets back from the forest tonight! You’re gonna wait by the entrance all sweet looking, and he’s gonna come running, screaming for his life, and you’re gonna raise your fist up and he’s gonna run right into it!” Makki demonstrated by holding a fist right to Matsun’s nose, using his other hand to pull Matsun into it. Matsun feigned pain, leaning his head back and whispering, ‘ow’. “Then, you’re gonna say,” Makki put on a scary face, scrunching his eyebrows and plastering a snarl. “I’m scarier than anything in that forest and you better remember that Motherfuckawa!” He dropped the look and turned to Hajime. “Right?”</p><p>“Sounds like a hella Hajime thing,” Matsun agreed, already recovered from his acting and back to his tall drink.</p><p>Iwaizumi decided to ignore most of what Makki said and instead focus on the small detail at the beginning of his rant. “Forest? Like forbidden forest?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Makki said, sounding annoyed that Iwaizumi had no further reaction.</p><p>The forbidden forest, huh? That punishment hadn’t been used in ages. It was pretty fitting actually. He was sneaking around in places he’s not supposed to be, so if they liked that so much, why not take it to the next level? And as head boy, Oikawa’s punishments were supposed to be harsher. He still stood by the belief that the worst punishment for Oikawa would be locking him in a room with Ushiwaka for a few hours, but he doubted the school would take too kindly to that. The forest was a good punishment, really dangerous though. People died, people went missing, and almost every time, somebody was harmed. He’d probably have a teacher with him, but what if he left that teacher? He was a suicidal idiot with terrible curiosity and the stubbornness of a-</p><p>He felt someone flick between his eyes. He snapped back, looking up to see Matsun pulling his hand back. Makki was staring longingly at a spoon on Matsun’s right and Hajime noticed he no longer had a spoon.</p><p>“Sorry,” he apologized, “thinking too hard. I’ll tell you about it later.”</p><p>“Take your time. I really think you should try one of my brownies though,” Matsun turned to his side and there was a sound of a zipper and rustling. Makki looked over his shoulder and snickered.</p><p>“No, I don’t trust you,” Hajime watched with a critical stare as Matsun produced a Paw Patrol sandwich tin from his bag. He placed it in front of him and opened it. “It’s probably laced with rat poison.” Inside the tin, there were multiple brownies cut into small bites. They looked like normal chocolate brownies, smelled like them too, although they were a tad duller.</p><p>“I’m a Hufflepuff,” Matsun said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean anything. There were dark Hufflepuff wizards too,” Iwaizumi pointed out. </p><p>“Like, barely any,” Matsun reached into the tin and took a pinch off one of the precut brownies. “Just a tiny bit. It will help,” he urged, holding it out to Iwaizumi. “Don’t be pressured. You’re still cool. I just think you’re using your brain too much and it’s scary.”</p><p>Iwaizumi stared at the small pinch in Matsun’s hand. It was really small, he doubted it would affect a baby. He did trust Matsukawa, despite not saying it, and he doubted he’d do anything to hurt Hajime. Reluctantly, he put his hand out and let the piece drop into his palm. </p><p>Matsun shut the container and shoved it back into his bag, eyes still on Iwaizumi as he looked it over. He felt like an idiot doing this, but he did want to loosen up.</p><p>“I feel like such a proud mother,” Makki sighed dramatically, putting a hand on his cheek.</p><p>“I’m not a proud father yet. Eat it, champ,” Matsun zipped his bag and mimicked Makki’s pose. “Make daddy proud!” </p><p>Iwaizumi glared at them and then brought it to his mouth. He placed the piece into his mouth and quietly chewed and swallowed. He hummed in surprise, “these are pretty good.”</p><p>“I use honey. I also sometimes go to the baking classes held at midnight.”</p><p>“The what?” Makki and Iwa asked in unison. </p><p>Matsun smirked. “Us Hufflepuff’s have our cool secrets too, y’know,” He said vaguely and continued sipping on his drink, staring down the glass.</p><p>Iwaizumi and Makki looked at each other, communicating with their eyes. Does your house have midnight baking classes? No, does yours? Where the fuck do they bake?</p><p>“Hey, Makiroll, can I have some of that?” Matsun pointed his fork at the small cake Makki had ordered. Makki moved his eyes from Hajime and pushed it in the middle of the table. </p><p>“Dig in,” He said, grabbing his own fork. “You too, Haji, God knows you don’t eat enough sugar.”</p><p>Hajime took his fork and gladly stole a bite. “I eat enough of it, I’m just conscious of my body,” He said through a mouthful. He put the fork down and leaned back, putting up his arm and flexing. “Gotta keep these nice and big,” He smirked.</p><p>Matsun whistled and Makki rolled his eyes, shoveling a forkful into his mouth. Iwaizumi simply grinned goofy and grabbed himself another forkful.</p><p>===</p><p>“Kenma, it’s snowing!” Shoyo cheered as he ran up to the sixth year who sat on a bench just outside a forest. He threw his arms out and twirled before jumping and landing happily in front of Kenma.</p><p>Kenma looked up from his handheld game and to the sky. “Oh, I guess it is,” he said, scrunching his nose as a cold snowflake landed on the tip. He looked back to his game and noticed the small wet spots he hadn’t noticed appear until then. He technically wasn’t supposed to have this game, but he did anyway and played it usually on Fridays out at Hogsmeade. Shoyo started joining him on Fridays out here at the beginning of the year. It was a nice weekly routine where the Gryffindor usually ranted about his day, cute girls, and quidditch while leaning against Kenma and watching him play. Sometimes, Kenma lent him the game to try.</p><p>“It’s so pretty!” Shoyo threw himself down onto the bench beside Kenma as the older decided to slip his game into his pocket, not wanting to risk any damage. </p><p>“I suppose,” Kenma answered, leaning his head to the side to watch Shoyo. Shoyo had decided to start and try to catch snowflakes on his tongue. His cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold and a red and gold scarf was tightly secured around his neck. His hands were clad in similar colored gloves and he wore a white hoodie under a bigger grey sweater.</p><p>Shoyo pulled his tongue back in his mouth when he noticed Kenma watching him. He turned his head like Kenma had and stared at him for a second or two. “I was thinking about what you said yesterday,” He admitted, his carefree smile becoming kind of sheepish.</p><p>“You were thinking?” Kenma teased.</p><p>Shoyo shoved him lightly, his cheeks pinkening further. “Yes! Taste the rainbow,” He hummed as he shifted straight, looking at the snow falling and closing his eyes. “Were you suggesting I try kissing a dude?” </p><p>It was Kenma’s turn to try and control the pinkening of his cheeks. He felt a little silly for suggesting it, but he heard it helped. He’d known from the get-go he liked guys and he hadn’t ever questioned it. He found no problem with it and neither did his parents. He didn’t even come out to them, they all just had a mutual understanding that Kenma probably wouldn’t be producing any grandkids. As for other guys, he’d kissed Kuroo when Kuroo was exploring his sexuality. He’d also kissed Lev just that month. It had helped both of those guys, so there was logical backing to bring it up to Shoyo. He was never the one to plant this idea though- he felt he only said that to fuel his own selfish wishful thinking. “Yes,” He answered slowly, “it may help you. A lot of questioning guys kiss their friends.”</p><p>A silence settled between them as Shoyo thought to himself. His head lowered to his boots, rubbing the snow off of one with the toe of his other boot. “Well…” His face brightened. “Could I try… with you?”</p><p>Kenma felt his heart jump. “You can,” He nodded. His words made Shoyo’s face grow even redder. Kenma knew he was probably just as red.</p><p>Shoyo took a few more moments analyzing the snow under them before turning to Kenma. He stared in his eyes intensely, squinting, and pursing his lips. He was sizing him up, trying to figure out the best way to go about this. Maybe he was trying to pick out similarities between Kenma and Kageyama. Maybe he was just prolonging this to tease Kenma.</p><p>Shoyo huffed and closed his eyes. “You start it!” He ordered, scrunching his whole face. His lips came together plumply, the bridge of his nose wrinkled and his eyebrows were forced downwards as if he was trying to seem angry.</p><p>Kenma had to hold back a laugh. He looked so intense, trying his best to seem confident, but nothing could conceal the small tremble of his body. It was so cute.</p><p>Kenma exhaled his breath, then slowly brought both hands to Shoyo’s face, cupping his cheeks. He observed as Shoyo’s face twitched, his pursed lips curling upwards and his eyebrows raising. He smiled at this, then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Shoyo’s.</p><p>The Gryffindor relaxed into his touch and made a hum of content. He reached over to rest his hand on Kenma’s hip, which made the other shift closer so that their thighs touched. His hands moved from Shoyo’s cheeks to behind his neck, slipping his fingers under the scarf and twirling a red curl around his finger. Shoyo let his other hand find Kenma’s other hip and lightly gripped it. The positioning was awkward, both of them straining themselves to sit side to side and kiss rather than just turn and kiss head-on. Shoyo was slightly tempted to pull the taller male into his lap, but he’d feel like that was overstepping, and he wasn’t sure of the state of Kenma’s masculinity.</p><p>Kenma tasted like honey and chocolate, his lips were cold and rough since he didn’t use chapstick which gave them a much more masculine feel. His stomach still exploded with emotion anyway in the same way it did when he kissed a girl. It felt spectacular, even if he had to crane his neck and sit so awkwardly.</p><p>He imagined Kageyama in Kenma’s spot. He’d have to lean his head up a lot more. The positioning of the hands would be different- they’d probably hand fight for the position on the other’s hips. Kageyama would have softer lips- he’d seen Kageyama applying chapstick religiously. His hands would be bigger than Kenma’s. He’d be more forceful. He’d be more manly. Still, envisioning him in Kenma’s place didn’t deter him.</p><p>Shoyo decided to dip in a little deeper, pushing himself up as he poked his tongue in between Kenma’s lips. Kenma opened up, allowing Shoyo to slip his tongue inside. Kageyama would probably fight for that too. Kageyama might bite him.</p><p>Shoyo tightened his grip around Kenma’s hips, pulling him closer as his tongue wandered Kenma’s mouth. Kenma’s grip tightened on Shoyo for a split second before he ripped away, pressing his sleeve to his mouth. </p><p>Shoyo sat dazed for a moment before he heard footsteps approaching and a voice calling. “Hello? You two? Hey, we’re heading back now!” Shoyo’s face lit on fire as he turned around on the bench. Kiyoko stood with Yachi behind her, multiple feet away and into the tree-lined path that led to this small clearing. They must not have seen anything, he assured himself before glancing briefly at Kenma.</p><p>“Hey!” He greeted, standing up and watching the Slytherin. Kenma looked dazed and happy but shocked and it made Shoyo happy to see that expression on his face. “We’re coming!” </p><p>“Hinata? Hi! It’s Yachi! And Kiyoko!” </p><p>“Hi, Yachi! It’s Hinata and Kenma!” Shoyo ran down the path as Kenma followed behind in a slightly faster than usual pace. He met the girls at the end of the path, rubbing his scarf on his mouth to catch any saliva he may have missed wiping up.</p><p>Yachi smiled and waved. “Kenma? Who’s- who- A- A Slytherin?” Yachi’s voice cracked when Kenma got close enough to see the colors on his scarf. The sixth-year tugged at it self consciously.</p><p> “He’s a good Slytherin! He’s not evil or mean like that nasty Tsukishima!” Shoyo assured her, pumping his fist to the air and clamping his hand on Kenma’s shoulder once he got closer. “He’s super nice!”</p><p>Kenma’s eyes didn’t move from the ground as he put his hand up in acknowledgment. Yachi eyed him for a second with a shaky smile. “Well, if you say so! I trust you! Hi Kenma!” </p><p>He waved again wordlessly.</p><p>Shoyo smiled brightly at his gesture and let go of his shoulder as they began walking. Kiyoko was quiet, occasionally putting in her two cents into the conversation Yachi and Shoyo were having, and Kenma was completely silent, his social anxiety probably getting the better of him. That, or he just had no opinion on whether or not Tadashi should have been a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff.</p><p>Despite the topic, Hinata kept thinking back to the kiss. The way Kenma’s lips felt against his. The way it still felt really good when he envisioned Kenma as Kageyama. He was now positive- he definitely liked Kageyama. It made his heart go like ‘WOOSH!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tooru takes a tub, Kageyama and Tsukishima have a talk, Osamu has a walk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW- suggestive language</p><p>Here's a link to help out with the Black Lives Matter movement! Everything counts! Everything!<br/>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa had made a beeline for his room the moment classes let out. He didn’t bother changing out of his uniform or socializing. He wanted to lay down and think to himself for just a little bit before he was thrust out into the forest.</p><p>Oikawa’s headache had gone down drastically since that morning after a good apple and a moderately sized lunch. His anxiety had lowered, he was more in control of his body and the dark thoughts that attempted to breakthrough, but it also meant he could think back to what he’d done that morning and mentally scream at himself. He wasn’t mentally screaming out of regret, but more out of guilt. He felt like a creep, a perverted creep and he really wouldn’t blame Iwa if he told the entire school what Oikawa had done and ruined his future and never spoke to him again. He’d forced Iwa to kiss him and he’d told him he’d loved him. Iwa reacted badly, but how else was he supposed to react? He was straight and there was nothing Oikawa could do to change that.</p><p>No matter how much guilt plagued him, he wouldn’t regret it. He didn’t regret it. He was happy with the decision and given the chance to do it again with no consequences he would do so happily. To kiss Iwa and have him reciprocate it. To feel his lips moving against his, holding his hips tightly, to have Hajime press against him, lay him down and… Oikawa rolled on his back to avoid the feeling of the bed against his crotch. He glared down at the raised part of his pants and cursed his stupid horny teenager hormones for the reaction to the ever dirtying thoughts beginning to surface in his mind. He wasn’t going to deal with it- he found it humiliating. Most of the boys’ dorms had a system- a boy code. If they wanna deal with something, they all have a sign hanging on the doorknob. It was boy code not to talk about it and to just go and busy yourself with something else for a while. Oikawa still found it humiliating and hated dealing with himself in his room. Sometimes he would just for the sake of getting it done- maybe once every month- but God he could never look someone in the eye after it. He trusted it would go down on its own. Maybe a bath would help.</p><p>Deciding a bath was just what he needed, he sat up and threw his legs off the side of the bed. A bath would be good- it would get his dick down, it would calm him down, let his muscles relax. It would clean him, tame his currently unruly hair, and make him look nice. He wanted to look extra nice tonight. If he died, he wanted to die looking pretty. If Iwa saw him leaving, he wanted Hajime to think ‘damn! I could have had that!’. And if he ran into a sexy centaur man, maybe he could seduce him well enough to steal Oikawa as his bride and he wouldn’t have to deal with seeing Iwa’s stupid face again. He wanted to be the best looking wizard centaur bride ever.</p><p>Oikawa got up and took a warm outfit out of his chest. He gathered it in his arms and freely walked to the baths while running over scenarios of his future as a centaur bride. Maybe they’d treat him good and get him a unicorn. Maybe they knew about aliens. He hoped his future husband centaur man treated him well enough. Maybe one day in the future, he’d run into Iwa and he’d be thriving as the wizard centaur bride. Iwa would want to divorce his wife, leave his kids, and take Oikawa away! And Oikawa would reject him, ‘I’m living my best life with these centaurs! You had your chance Iwa! Thought you were the one that got away? Think again!’</p><p>Oikawa walked into the baths to find it completely unoccupied. He took it as a sign from God- this was his time to relax his body so he could attract the sexiest centaur out there. He placed his new outfit in his locker and stripped himself of his uniform before walking himself to the baths with a towel wrapped around himself. He dropped it right outside the bath before sinking in. He hummed happily at the warm feeling that engulfed him and immediately started rubbing his hands against his skin to clean himself. The water supposedly did it itself, but he always liked to take it another step.</p><p>His mind wandered to Hogsmeade. It was Friday, so Makki, Matsun, and Iwa were all probably in their cafe, sharing drinks and stories of the week before. Makki always had the most interesting stories to bring to the table- apparently, the Ravenclaw house was much more interesting than Oikawa pegged it to be. But thinking harder about it, shoving a bunch of geniuses in one area is bound to bring about a little bit of chaos. Matsun didn’t talk much, but sometimes had good stories, a lot of wholesome ones. A lot of ones that detailed Slytherins trying to break in to spend some time with their ‘Hufflebuddy’ and getting doused in vinegar. Iwa usually said something about the idiot squad doing something perverted or downright dumb. He gave weekly Tobio updates that Oikawa hated, but Oikawa couldn’t help that he was too invested in Tobio’s life. He wondered what they were talking about. What the stories were. Maybe Iwa was telling them about what Oikawa did that morning. Maybe they were telling Iwa what Oikawa intended to do the night before.</p><p>Oikawa breathed in deeply and sunk under the water. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, banishing those thoughts from his head. He didn’t want to think they’d do that- talk about what a creep Oikawa knew he was- but then again, he wouldn’t put it past them. He dug his nails into his scalp, scratching at it more aggressively to stop thinking. He stayed under until his chest hurt, and then he resurfaced. He flipped his hair over and rubbed his eyes, slowly blinking them open. He nearly screamed when he saw another man across the tub from him, but it came out as more of a strangled vocal gasp.</p><p>He didn’t recognize Tendou until a second of analyzing. His hair was down and wet, which made Oikawa wonder if he’d dunked under while Oikawa was under. His arms were outstretched and his head was leaned to the side, his bright red eyes watching Tooru curiously. His collarbones jutted out and Oikawa could see the outline of his sternum and ribs perfectly. Kuroo called Tooru skinny, but God, seeing Tendou’s body made Oikawa want to cook him a five-course meal and shove it down his throat.</p><p>Deciding to fight that urge, Oikawa sat straighter, and Tendou’s grin widened. “When did you get here?” Oikawa asked, beginning to tease his hair into its usual part and style.</p><p>Tendou didn’t even humor the question before he moved on. “So, how’s it feel to win?” He inquired, shifting so that he leaned forward, his hands holding onto the edge of the pool, keeping him upright. His ear still touched his shoulder.</p><p>It hit Tooru quickly, and he felt dumb for not realizing it earlier. He won. He’d confessed to Hajime. That bet hadn’t even crossed his mind that day, not since the night before when they got in trouble. He felt like he didn’t deserve it- he didn’t want to confess in the way he did. He wanted it to be special. He was happy he won but upset he won. “I won,” he muttered.</p><p>“You won!” Tendou cheered in response, throwing his arms up and falling back against the tub’s wall. It made a loud thump, but Tendou didn’t look fazed or in pain. “What do you want? Oh! And we have to come up with another punishment for Sir Koushi since we all sort of roped ourselves into the loser’s punishment.”</p><p>Oikawa hummed. He’d thought about a good punishment for Suga last night while he was seething about him ruining his plans. He’d thought of tying him to a tree, sacrificing him to a centaur(but he decided he was going to do that himself) or cursing him so that every food he tried to consume would explode in his face. But he knew those wouldn’t phase Suga as much as smaller things he’d come up with when he was less angry. “Let’s set up a blind date for Michimiya and Daichi,” he suggested, “or let’s go steal his extra cigarettes while he isn’t in the dorm. Or tell Daichi about the cigarettes. Or all.”</p><p>“Oh! Good idea!” Tendou snapped his fingers, a new gleam sparkling in his eye. “So, what do you want as a prize?” </p><p>Oikawa pursed his lips and padded his fingers on his bicep. He’d avoided that part of his question for a reason. He could ask for anything and Tendou could provide it. Honestly, to be offered a prize from Tendou was to be offered the world. He could literally ask for anything under the sun and Tendou could make it happen. There were few things that Tendou couldn’t provide. The one thing he wanted the most couldn’t be achieved- he wanted Iwaizumi to love him back more than anything in this world. He pouted.</p><p>“Having trouble deciding? Oh! Or are you embarrassed? Want to put my mouth to work? I saw your problem under the water.” Tendou’s proposal broke Oikawa’s pitiful train of thought and made the brunette shriek. His face reddened and his eyes widened. Tendou cackled. “Guess not!”</p><p>Oikawa sucked in a breath and crossed his arms. He looked at his knees through the water, then sighed. “I want Iwa to love me back,” Oikawa admitted and immediately felt stupid.</p><p>Tendou surprisingly didn’t mock him, only hummed in thought, and began stroking his chin as if he had a beard. “Well, I can always use a spell, but we both know you don’t need me for that!” Tendou looked up for any sign of approval. He got none. “But that’s not what you meant, right? You want him to naturally love you back.”</p><p>Oikawa nodded. He wanted to make Iwa love him back. He at least wanted to make Iwa happy, make sure he never hated Oikawa. Tendou could use a spell, but if Iwa found out he was enchanted, it would be the point of no return for Oikawa. Iwa’s anger would go off the charts- stronger than the spell. His feelings for Oikawa. The trust would be gone and he’d lose him forever. He wanted Iwa to be happy, so a gift would be a good idea. But what would be a good gift for Iwa, the man who could do with the bare minimum and didn’t care for material items that much? Well, Iwa always looked so tense, so maybe a sex toy would be something he needed rather than wanted. But if Iwa received a sex toy from Tooru, the reaction probably wouldn’t be good. He could imagine Iwaizumi beating him with a bedazzled fleshlight in the middle of the hall. He could get Iwa food, but he wanted to get him a present that would last him for a long time. </p><p>He could get jewelry, but that wasn’t Iwa’s style. He could get him clothes, but that was too mainstream. Iwa had an odd obsession with Godzilla. What was something cute and Godzilla themed that Iwaizumi could keep forever from Oikawa? A lightbulb went off.</p><p>“What about…” Oikawa trailed off as a third party made his way into the bath. Oikawa pouted as the Hufflepuff took off his towel and slid into the bath a few feet from Tendou, eyes attached to his feet and looking like he was doing his best not to intrude on the conversation that had been happening. But Oikawa was a petty bitch, and he huffed. “I’ll tell you later.”</p><p>Tendou, however, didn’t look like he was going to even try to continue the conversation. He was already enthralled with the man who had entered, bouncing his way over. “Toshi! Your muscles look extra big today!” He complimented while Oikawa sunk further into the bath. </p><p>“Thank you. I believe they are the same size, however,” Ushijima said, putting his arm up and flexing for Tendou. </p><p>Tendou wrapped his hand around it and hummed pleasantly. “No, they’re way bigger. Super sexy!” He exclaimed as he pressed his cheek into Wakatoshi’s bicep.</p><p>Oikawa wouldn’t lie to himself- Ushijima was attractive, and fuck, he had the muscles of a God, but he’d never admit it out loud. He didn’t want to stare any longer either, afraid he might get another hard-on. Wordlessly, he pushed himself up and out of the bath and wrapped his towel around his waist. He left without saying a thing- which he praised himself for- and decided he’d talk to Tendou about what he wanted later. He was positive that Iwa would adore it!</p><p>===</p><p>“Man, you are really short,” Tsukishima snickered as Kageyama walked up, donning an annoyed expression that looked even more troubled than his usual one.</p><p>“Fuck you,” he replied, settling against the wall about a foot from where Tsukishima stood. They’d agreed to meet outside the Great Hall just before dinner to discuss something Kageyama needed. He’d begrudgingly agreed, and Tadashi had offered to stay behind with him. Tsukishima instead told him to go to Hogsmeade, asking him to enjoy his time and grab him a book. He did kind of wish Tadashi was here, Kageyama’s face looked so punchable and he was afraid his morals would disappear.</p><p>Tsukishima observed Kageyama. The way he ducked his head down, pressing the pointy part of his heel into the leather of the other one. He was still wearing the girl’s uniform shoes, but he’d changed from the normal uniform to what Tsukishima appeared to be borrowed jeans, a t-shirt that looked big enough to belong to him normally, and a sweatshirt on top of it. His hair was down and currently being used as a fiddle tool, rolling between Kageyama’s fingers and being pushed around. He looked contemplative, trying to decide how to start, or he was too petty to start on his own after saying ‘fuck you’. </p><p>Tsukishima sighed. “What do you want, Queen?” </p><p>Kageyama looked relieved, then annoyed. He glared at Tsukishima for a moment, and then went into his pocket and pulled out a clear jar. Tsukishima grimaced. Oh. “This is for you. To. To. Cut. To cut. Cuff. Cum. Cum. In.” </p><p>Both of them cringed as Tsukishima reached out and took the jar. He stared at it for a moment, gauging the size before slipping it into his pocket. “Thanks. I’ll do that,” He said with a strained positive tone and smile.</p><p>Kageyama seemed to lighten. “You will? Wow. Thanks,” Kageyama blushed and tugged on the collar of his shirt. He looked genuinely thankful, which was saying a lot. He could be thankful and look at you with a frown like you just wronged him terribly. This was saying a lot. “Do you…” Kageyama gulped. “Do you need help?”</p><p>Tsukishima scrunched his nose. Sure, his new body was nice. His new body was really nice. His athletic figure had sort of carried into this body when he was naked, Tsukishima saw how skinny and tight his stomach was. He was very well endowed. He wasn’t very short, he was just the height Tsukishima liked. He was pretty. But no, no it was Kageyama, he wouldn’t even begin to think about saying yes.</p><p>“I’m fine,” He said, peering past Kageyama into the Great Hall. “Let’s sit. We look like freaks.” </p><p>Kageyama made a noise of relief and then agreement, following as Tsukishima walked into the Great Hall, choosing the Hufflepuff table to sit at. Nobody was really in there, only a few first years gathered at the Ravenclaw table, and Futakuchi and Aone a little way down the Hufflepuff table. When they got closer, Tsukishima picked up on Aone’s quiet grunts and then Futakuchi’s response, replying as if the other said something very lengthy and intelligent.</p><p>Tsukishima sat down at the end and Kageyama sat on the opposite side. They fell silent, Kageyama being too socially inept to start a conversation, and Tsukishima not caring enough to try and start one. Instead, he listened in on Futakuchi and Aone. </p><p>“Hmph.” </p><p>“Fuck, yeah. Ravenclaws are cool, sure, but I like you Hufflepuffs way more. Maybe it’s because I’m a Slytherin.”</p><p>“Mh.”</p><p>“Hufflepet? I've never heard of that. Tell me more.”</p><p>“Grmph. Hm. Hmph.”</p><p>“Moniwa say what? Oh my god.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“It’s honestly a shame. Kuroo’s an idiot. I saw Yaku bashing her head against a wall earlier. She must be stressed.”</p><p>“Grm.”</p><p>“You’ve taken his place? Mister replacement head boy. Does that mean you're a candidate?”</p><p>“Tsuki,” an American southern accented voice broke his train of concentration on the two. He looked up and towards the source, finding Atsumu standing behind Kageyama, raking his fingers through Kageyama’s hair. A few feet away, Kita looked to be speaking to the first years at the Ravenclaw table. A Honeydukes bag was placed before them. “It’s not nice to eavesdrop, or ignore a lady.”</p><p>Kageyama swatted Atsumu’s hands. “Fuck off,” He huffed, pulling his hair in front of him and holding it to keep the Slytherin from it.</p><p> Atsumu rolled his eyes and managed to get a strand without Kageyama noticing. He kept playing with it. “It’s especially rude to ignore the lady you’re gonna fuck.”</p><p>“I’m not fucking him,” Tsukishima sneered as he saw Kita begin to approach. “I can cum without sex,” Tsukishima sat straight and fixed his glasses, which had become crooked when he leaned on his face.</p><p>“That’s no fun!” Atsumu shook his head and glanced at the Ravenclaw who settled into a position at the end of the table, between the two seekers and Tsukishima. “Cumming from sex is the best, don’t you think Kita?” </p><p>Kita hummed and shrugged. “I’m not sure. I’m a virgin,” he replied.</p><p>Tsukishima gaped. Kita was a good kid, the typical religious boy you’d expect to be a virgin, straight As, prayed every night and thanked the Gods for every meal he ate. That was until a few girls came out and started saying they slept with him. Three girls turned into six, six turned into twelve, and it just evolved from there. He’d been dubbed Sex God Shinsuke, but he’d never talked on the subject himself. Everyone just believed it and completely expected it.</p><p>“You? Kita, you’re a virgin?” Tsukishima asked before it fully registered. </p><p>Kita nodded.</p><p>Kageyama whispered, “I knew it.”</p><p>Kita didn’t look too phased by this outburst, nor Kageyama’s snark. “I don’t need sex to fill any holes in my life,” He said.</p><p>“Was that a pun?” Tsukishima asked.</p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>Tsukishima snorted.</p><p>“Oh, Shinsuke, Shinsuke, Shinsuke,” Atsumu tutted, letting go of Kageyama’s hair and walking up next to Kita. He threw his arm around his shoulders and pulled him in. “I have to get you laid by the time you graduate,” He clicked his tongue, “I will.”</p><p>Kita looked Atsumu up and down, then smiled. “Bold. I will consider it,” He said with a slight nod.</p><p>Atsumu stared at him with a blank expression, before it finally set in and his face grew cherry red. He let go of Kita and put his hands together. “No! Not like that!” He assured, “not at all!”</p><p>Kita reached over and squeezed his shoulder. “I know. It was a joke,” Kita let go of Atsumu then turned to the two fifth years at the table. He wore a small, proud smirk as Atsumu rubbed his face and went to sit beside Kageyama. “Now, have you given him the tube, dear?” </p><p>Kageyama nodded in affirmation.</p><p>“Perfect. I forgot the cover. Very sorry,” He took a small, brown cork out of his pocket and held it up. “May I have it now?”</p><p>Tsukishima reddened. “I haven’t…” He gripped his hand in a similar motion as to how he touched himself and jerked it. “You know?” </p><p>Kita looked at the motion, then slowly back to him. “Can’t you do it right now?” </p><p>Kageyama choked on his spit. Tsukishima reddened. Atsumu coughed. “Kita, that’s… it ain’t that easy to just cum, y’know. He’s gotta be in a special mood. With a special someone. Maybe some candles.”</p><p>Kita tightened his jaw. “Cum… you don’t need to cum. You can spit too. I thought you’d figure that out,” Kita explained with a furrowed brow. “I just need DNA.”</p><p>“What.” Tsukishima’s formerly amused and embarrassed expression promptly dropped into a deadpan. Atsumu was howling with laughter. Kageyama looked like he was trying to figure out what DNA was and how cum and spit were both it.</p><p>“Yes… so if you have the jar and enough saliva, you can just spit,” Kita informed, shifting on his feet. </p><p>Tsukishima fumbled the jar out of his pocket and immediately starting spitting into it. He was anxious to get Kageyama back to normal.</p><p>Kita’s attention shifted towards Kageyama. “Were you told about the unicorn hair?” He asked.</p><p>Atsumu averted his eyes and whispered, “fuck.” He began unwrapping a candy, trying to make himself look like he wasn’t there. Kita looked at him with strong disappointment in his eyes.</p><p>Kageyama was still staring at his hands, squinting, probably trying to see DNA strands.</p><p>Kita repeated his name a few times before he clapped in front of his face. Kageyama snapped out of his stupor and looked up. “Huh?” </p><p>The disappointment in Kita’s eyes tripled. “Unicorn hair, Kageyama. Tonight in the forest, try to gather as much as you can, okay? I will be going with you as well, but I will not be focusing on gathering that. I’m counting on you for that.” Kita put up his thumb, “got it?” </p><p>Kageyama returned the gesture. “Got it,” he assured, then turned and made grabby fingers for a piece of candy from Atsumu. Atsumu gave it over.</p><p>“Done,” Tsukishima said as he pulled the jar away from his mouth. He looked disgusted with it, scrunching his nose. “Can I have the cork?” </p><p>Kita dropped it in his open palm and Tsukishima slid it on. He wiped excess saliva off the outside and handed it to Kita. Kita thanked him and pocketed it.</p><p>“Why are you going with us?” Tsukishima asked, now that he could talk without having to spit through it. “Did you get in trouble too?”</p><p>“No, Saeko just wanted a responsible 7th year to accompany her. Apparently Tendou,” he made quotations with his fingers, “is a scary-ass hoe and I think he’ll eat me.” He lowered his hands. “Her words, not mine.”</p><p>“I see,” Tsukishima hummed, “Tendou is coming?” </p><p>“Tendou, Sugawara, Oikawa, Ushijima, Kageyama, myself, and you. As well as Saeko,” Kita explained, listing them off with his fingers. “That lot caused a bunch of trouble last night.”</p><p>Kageyama huffed. “Oikawa? Gross,” He folded the wrapper in his fingers. “Think I could get him killed in there?” </p><p>“Let’s not, please. Just focus on yourself. It would be odd to have a vendetta against a boy you don’t know,” Kita tapped the table in front of Kageyama with his index finger and then looked behind him at the clock on the wall. He read the time out loud, “5:44. The bell is about to ring. I will see you all later,” Kita raised his hand as a farewell before he moved back to the Ravenclaw table. Kageyama muttered something of a goodbye as he left for the Gryffindor table, and Tsukishima walked wordlessly back to the Slytherin table.</p><p>===</p><p>Osamu watched the argument unfold in front of him with a deader-than-usual expression. He was alone walking back to Hogwarts for supper. Suna was taken by Aran a couple of minutes before they intended to leave because some old ladies needed help getting things off a high shelf. He would have gone with, but old ladies liked to talk to him, pinch his cheeks, call him handsome, and ask if he recently dyed his hair. Once, a very ancient-looking lady fainted because she was convinced she was hallucinating when he and his brother asked her a question in unison. It had become a pastime of theirs, but when he was alone, he was kind of sick of being asked if he dyed his hair.</p><p>He’d been walking peacefully, enjoying the scenery and his time alone where he could just empty his head and not think about the fact life existed. He watched the snow-covered trees begin to gain orange and red leaves. He watched the sky for flying horses. He tried to spot weird looking animals in the trees. He’d been minding his own business when the three in front of him began bickering much louder and his Slytherin need for gossip sparked, so he listened in. He wasn’t happy with what he heard.</p><p>“No, no, Atsumu is the blond one! The Slytherin one! I swear there’s two!” Lev insisted, vehemently waving his hands down at the small girl next to him. Lev was a Gryffindor he’d met on his own once. The Gryffindor had looked him up and down and said, ‘you look really different.’ and then walked away. He must have put two and two together at some point that he was not the same person.</p><p>“No! That’s Atsumu, and Atsumu’s the only one! He’s blond and he’s a Slytherin!” Akane argued, looking ready to bop the taller Gryffindor. “I don’t know who this Osamu guy is!” Akane was also a Gryffindor, however, she was in her third year. She was the sister to Taketora, another Gryffindor in his class who’d constantly get spooked and angry when the twins looked at him. He didn’t like Slytherins, but he seemed to be friends with Kenma. He was also the only guy Osamu had seen Kenma get in a physical fight and screaming match with. He’d noted that if he ever wanted to rile Kenma up, Yamamoto was the pawn he needed.</p><p>“Osamu’s the grey-haired one! They must be twins! I’m pretty sure he’s in Hufflepuff!” Lev retorted with a shaky voice. He sounded like he was intimidated by the small girl next to him.</p><p>“I agree with Akane now, there’s no grey-haired Atsumu in Hufflepuff. I’d know him,” Shibiyama nodded. Shibiyama was a Hufflepuff that Osamu hadn’t run in with himself, but he’d seen Atsumu interacting with him. Apparently, his sister was a big fan of Atsumu’s and Shibiyama had gone up to ask Atsumu to please stay away from her. Atsumu had then taken her on a date. He understood this trio all lived in around the same area, and he was positive they all attended the Nekoma camps with Kuroo.</p><p>Osamu frowned to himself but didn’t say anything. He’d heard arguments like this before, whether or whether not a grey-haired Miya existed. It was funny to listen to most of the time, especially when he was right in front of the people arguing, and he didn’t mind it. He didn’t care to be known like his brother- he was convinced Atsumu took all the attention-whoreyness in the womb. If Atsumu heard someone say, “Atsumu doesn’t exist! There’s no blond Miya!” he’d probably pitch a fit and fuck their mom or something.</p><p>“But I swear there is! And they sit together and walk together everywhere!” Lev insisted, “Maybe he's a Ravenclaw!” </p><p>Osamu tugged at his scarf, quickly making sure it was green before looking back up at the backs of the three’s heads. Their pace had slowed drastically the closer they got to the castle, and now the Great Hall. They were practically stopped and arguing by the time they reached the doors. He figured it was his fault, sticking himself behind them. He’d stayed too long, he was at the end of the pack back to Hogwarts, and he didn’t want to step past them for fear of them stopping him and talking to him. But now he was just antsy. He’d started rubbing his hands together, picking at his skin with his nails and squeezing his thumb. He hated Atsumu but he couldn’t help the anxiety that commenced after being away from him for a while. And he was hungry.</p><p>They had been stopped too long now, and Osamu just decided he wouldn’t be going anywhere if he didn’t grow balls and just go. He sighed, and walked right up, putting his hand on Lev’s arm. Lev turned and looked down, his eyes widened.</p><p>“You’re in my way,” He said bluntly, and the Gryffindor moved. He walked past him swiftly and began towards the Slytherin table. Atsumu was already there, so he went and placed himself beside him. When he looked up briefly, he saw Lev cheering his way to the Gryffindor table with Akane looking put off but blushy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>KageHina has supper, Oikawa doesn't, and Iwaizumi does</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW- cigarettes, smoking</p><p>Here's a link to help out with the Black Lives Matter movement! Everything counts! Everything!<br/>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata’s heart did a backflip when he caught sight of Kageyama sitting at the Gryffindor table, chewing angrily and stabbing his next piece of food as if it had personally wronged him in some horrible way. He wore a dark sweatshirt that Hinata had regifted him from his mom. It was way too big on him usually, and on Kageyama, it even seemed a little too large. Now it was massive, it hid those curves Kageyama had, and the sleeves were bunched up at his elbows, becoming looser with each jerk of his arm. Something about seeing Kageyama in something Hinata had given him just felt amazing.</p><p>“Hinata!” </p><p>Yachi’s voice broke Hinata out of his mini trance. He looked down at her quickly, knowing his face was red. “Hi! Yes?” He swallowed a lump the formed in his throat and embarrassingly tugged at his sleeve.</p><p>Yachi’s face looked a little red as well. “Are you staring at Josephine?” She asked, moving her eyes away from Hinata and towards Kageyama. “She’s super pretty, right?”</p><p>“Was I that obvious?” He questioned, looking sheepish as he pulled at his hoodie strings. “She is pretty, but I think she’s cool too.”</p><p>“She’s kind of aloof,” Yachi hummed, “and kinda scary. But in a cool way! But scary… when I talked to her, I felt like she was gonna bite my head off.”</p><p>Hinata laughed. “Yeah! She is kinda scary. Part of her charm I guess… maybe that’s why so many guys are starting to find her hot! Cause she’s scary,” Hinata said while smiling fondly, feeling smart with his choice of words as he looked to Kageyama again. He’d finished eating and was now sipping a glass of milk and glaring at his nails. A girl bumped into him, and he lurched forward. His eyes widened and he put the glass down quickly, starting to pound his chest with his fist. Maybe half a second into the pounding, he stopped, seeming to regret every single thing he’d done in his lifetime, and lowering his head to the table. “She’s kinda stupid though…” He decided to add after watching that scene. Kyoutani was staring down at him with an expression of confusion and surprise rather than anger.</p><p>Yachi cleared her throat, “Did she.. just…” She faked punching herself in the boob.</p><p>“I think so,” Hinata sighed, then shook his head and smiled, “I’m gonna go make sure she’s okay! I’ll catch you later, Hitoka!” </p><p>Hinata waved her off and ran up to the table. Kageyama rose his head just on time and caught his eyes. Hinata could have sworn something in his face lit up, or maybe he was grimacing.</p><p>Hinata ran around and came up behind Kageyama. He politely asked the girl he was sitting next to if he could slip in, and she agreed. </p><p>He settled in next to Kageyama, who was still gripping his injured titty. He began making himself a plate of dinner while Kageyama recovered, and was eating by the time Kageyama was up, rubbing his collarbone, and Hinata was positive the look he saw on his face before was a grimace. It dampened his spirit a little bit though, so he let himself believe he’d also brightened up at seeing Hinata.</p><p>“Hi,” He greeted with a mouthful of pork. Kageyama grunted in response. Hinata swallowed. “How are you?” </p><p>Kageyama looked at him deflatedly. “In pain,” He muttered, and then picked up the glass of milk that had started it, and began sipping again.</p><p>Hinata shook his head, “Nah, hitting your titty can’t be that bad! It’s like a pillow,” Hinata reasoned, nodding down at Kageyama. “I-“ Whatever he was planning to say shriveled and died on his tongue, morphing into a noise akin to a wheeze and a shriek due to the fist Kageyama harshly planted on his dick. He let go of his fork and grabbed his poor weenie, cupping his crotch and dropping his head to the table. He heard Kageyama’s quiet and unemotional laugh.</p><p>“That’s what you get,” He snickered when Hinata gathered himself enough to sit up.</p><p>“Get for what?” Hinata shrieked back. </p><p>“Having balls,” Kageyama said simply, grabbing the fork Hinata had dropped and shoved the utensil with the bit of meat against Hinata’s mouth, shoving it against his lips. “Eat faster stupid, you want to grow, don’t you?”</p><p>“Stop it!” Hinata tried to whine, but when he opened his mouth, the piece of meat was shoved past his teeth and far into his mouth. Hinata nearly bit Kageyama when he instinctively bit down on the fork.</p><p>“You nearly got me, asshole!” Kageyama yelled, holding his hand out and shaking it as if he’d actually been bitten.</p><p>“You started it!” Hinata retorted through a mouthful.</p><p>“Ew! Swallow before you talk!” Kageyama put his hands over where Hinata’s mouth was in his vision. The ginger pushed himself up, opening his mouth and making an ‘ah’ sound. Kageyama turned his head away and putting his hands on his chest to hold him off. “Fuck off! Fuck you! Fuck off!” </p><p>Hinata kept leaning forward, making the same noise and chewing with his mouth open.</p><p>=== </p><p>“Does Hinata fight with everybody who has black hair and blue eyes?” Lev loudly whispered into Kindaichi’s ear. In front of them, they watched Josephine and Hinata grappling each other, engaged in a petty fight over dinner, much like Hinata did with Kageyama. </p><p>“He might,” Kindaichi whispered back. “He’s fighting really hard for fighting with a girl…” Kindaichi muttered as he watched Josephine bite his arm, and then Hinata promptly pulls her hair. “I’d never treat my girl like that…”</p><p>“Your girl?” Lev furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t take his eyes off the scene. Josephine slammed her fist into his dick again, and Hinata made the same shrill noise and pulled her hair harder bringing her down as he cupped his balls. She began hitting him harder.</p><p>“You know… my girlfriend.”</p><p>===</p><p>Oikawa decided to skip dinner, too scared that he may vomit whatever he consumed that night in the forest. He didn’t want to cover his potential centaur husband in his vomit and scare him away. Instead, he took to his room, doing double and triple checks in the mirror, properly fixing his hair, going through a few more outfits to make sure he looked perfect, and then laying around and thinking of the night to come. </p><p>He’d learned that Saeko had requested for Kita to come along. That gave him much less of a chance to be kidnapped by a sexy centaur man, unfortunately. He’d managed to get to Tendou after the bath and tell him about his wish for the bet. Tendou had promised him Iwa would be receiving his gift by the next day. So if he did turn out dead, that would be like his parting gift, he supposed.</p><p>Oikawa sighed and flopped on his back on his bed, reaching behind his head and squeezing his pillow. He missed Iwa. Iwa hadn’t been avoiding him, per se, but he’d been so guarded. Mentally just, distant. Oikawa hated it. He hoped this present would loosen him up, help his thoughts move on from “ew what a fag, Oikawa,” to “Oikawa is the best fag!”</p><p>There was a knock at the door and he raised his head. He didn’t respond, but the knocker was already opening the door and stepping in. It was Suga with a white bowl and a smile that could make a baby stop crying.</p><p>Oikawa sat himself up and eyed the bowl as Suga walked it over and placed it in his lap. It warmed his legs slightly, and when he looked down, he saw it was filled with noodles and chicken and various little vegetables all mixed into the concoction. Suga stood at the edge of his bed, watching him expectantly.</p><p>Oikawa pursed his lips and gave him the side-eye. “You poisoned this,” He said confidently, pointing down into the bowl.</p><p>Sugawara shook his head. “I didn’t poison it. It’s spicy, but I didn’t poison it,” Suga sat down on Oikawa’s chest and leaned forward, wrapping his hand around the banister. “You still have to eat dinner, so munch munch. I’ll even take a bite if you really want me to.”</p><p>Oikawa stared at his face for any sign of dishonesty and got none. Reluctantly, he picked up the small bowl and stirred it with the fork Suga had given him. The smaller Slytherin watched him until Oikawa finally took a bite. And then he started talking.</p><p>“Tendou told me what happened with you and Iwa, and I’m sorry.” </p><p>Oikawa grimaced. How did Tendou even know? Why tell Suga? Just to embarrass him? He was pretty sure it was Suga who was supposed to be getting punished… but man these noodles were good.</p><p>“I lost the bet, I should be mad but, man, I’m such a mom,” Suga laughed and stood again, walking to the window and cracking it open. He pulled a pack out of his pocket and flashed it at Oikawa. “You don’t mind, right?” Oikawa shook his head- he’d become practically nose blind after rooming with Suga for years. He’d gotten used to the routine of dousing himself in perfume of cologne and not leaving his clothes out. He usually bitched at Suga for it, but he was grateful for the food and not getting pissy and hitting him or something for winning. And anyway, he probably wouldn’t be able to smoke much anymore if Tendou went through with the punishments Oikawa had chosen.</p><p>Suga lit a cigarette and leaned out the window, staring out at the overcast sky and humming a tune. His tune broke, and he turned to look at Oikawa, who was still munching away with a half pleased expression.</p><p>“Is it good?” Suga asked.</p><p>Oikawa nodded in response.</p><p>“You regretting not being able to go get yourself some more?” </p><p>Oikawa shook his head.</p><p>“You’re silent for once in your life. Miraculous!” </p><p>“Suck my dick.” </p><p>Suga tutted. “Sorry, I'm not into bottoms,” He sighed, turning and leaning his back to the window. He still held his hand with the cigarette out the window.</p><p>Oikawa glared at him, and Sugawara winked in return. Oikawa put the fork back into what was left in the bowl. “You excited for tonight, refreshing?” </p><p>“No,” Suga turned back out the window and took a drag, “I just hope it’s over with quickly and nobody gets hurt.” </p><p>“I hope Ushijima breaks his left wrist,” Oikawa wished, shifting so that he sat criss-cross applesauce and put the bowl in the open space.</p><p>“Hey, don’t wish things like that on others or else it will happen to you,” Suga scolded, “Karma is a bitch.”</p><p>“Karma’s a bitch,” Tooru mocked in a slightly lower, gruffer voice that imitated Sugawara’s voice. “You really are mom.” </p><p>Suga laughed, shook his head, and clicked his tongue. “Yeah, yeah,” He said, sounding proud with the title despite it trying to be insulting.</p><p>===</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head and mentally noted to punt Oikawa the next time he saw him while hearing Tendou’s words.</p><p>“Sorry! Tooru didn’t show up for dinner. Probably saving his lil tummy for tonight, you know, for sexy centaurs,” The redhead explained, waving his left hand over the table and circling the kabob he was eating like a wand. </p><p>“What an idiot. Can you bring him some food?” Iwaizumi asked, “anything really. Something he’d eat. Maybe something sweet, he’s got the worst fucking sweet tooth.” Oikawa’s sweet tooth was unlike any Iwaizumi had ever seen before. His coffee was always way too decorated. He could eat the sweetest things that would immediately put Iwaizumi into cardiac arrest in bulk. Iwaizumi always made fun of him for it, warned him if he kept eating all that he’d get fat, and Quidditch wouldn’t do jack for his body. Quidditch was just flying around on a broom, leaning and falling occasionally. As much as he wanted to force Tooru to quit eating that sweet shit, he always found it cute whenever he got excited about a new candy he hadn’t tried, or whenever Iwaizumi baked or bought something sweet for him.</p><p>“Nah, Suga already did,” Tendou assured, biting into his kabob and jabbing it to show he had something else to say. He swallowed, then pointed the pointy end of his kabob down at Iwaizumi. “But while you’re here! Is your bed the first, second, third, fourth, or fifth bed in your dorm?” </p><p>Iwaizumi tilted his head, “Why?” </p><p>“I’m taking a poll. I think I’ve found a pattern, and I’m just a curious cat!” Tendou put his free hand up in the ‘nya nya’ pose and tilted his head the same way as Iwaizumi did.</p><p>Weird, Iwaizumi thought but didn’t think hard about it. Why bother, it was just his bed. “Left side to right side?” He closed his eyes, trying to envision the way the beds went. </p><p>“Left to right!” Tendou repeated, pressing his finger to Iwaizumi’s left shoulder and running it across his collarbones to his right shoulder.</p><p>“I’m the fourth bed,” Iwaizumi answered after thinking about it for a second. </p><p>Tendou threw up his thumb and grinned twistedly. “Thanks! I’ll tell Tooru you’re thinking of him,” Tendou grabbed him again and spun him, placing his hand between his shoulders and shoving him forward. “See you later, now!” He called after Iwaizumi.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t question it. Tendou always acted off, and after the few interactions they’d had, he’d learned to stop trying to figure him out or read him. He didn’t know how Oikawa managed to sleep in the same room as him every night- he was sure there were more than a few interesting stories to go with that sleeping arrangement.</p><p>Iwaizumi slipped back into his seat beside Daichi and sighed. He wanted to see Oikawa again now that he had collected his thoughts. He wanted to apologize for how he acted. He’d been sorting it out and after the morning, he was positive he reciprocated those feelings Oikawa had for him. He knew just saying it wouldn’t be enough for Oikawa, he’d have to find something bigger to do for him. He wasn’t planning on doing it that day, but he wanted to see him before he went into the forest. Ease his mind, let him know he didn’t hate him at the very least. The forest was dangerous and he didn’t want Oikawa to go missing or worse. He highly doubted it would happen to Oikawa, but it was possible and he wanted to make sure Oikawa knew he didn’t hate him. If he went in with such a fucked mindset, who knows what could happen. Beasts were attracted to negativity, and Oikawa was volatile with his emotions, and when his emotions got out of hand, as did his magic. </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed heavily. He doubted he could get to Oikawa in time. He’d probably coop himself in his room until it was time they left, and he didn’t even know when they left. He just hoped Oikawa wasn’t too pissy about it. He could deal with him tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The forest detention begins and we get to see what's going at Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW- death mentions, Killing Stalking spoilers, mentions (Marked with XXX and XXXXX)</p><p>Here's a link to help out with the Black Lives Matter movement! Everything counts! Everything!<br/>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa pulled at the sleeves of his sweater tighter as a cold breeze swept through the trees and brushed the back of his neck. He was with the small detention group, gathered at the edge of the forest. Saeko was bent down on her knee and typing her shoe, and the rest were waiting for her to get going. Tsukishima and Josephine stood in front of Suga and Suga was acting as some sort of mother to the two fifth years. Tendou was leaned against Ushijima. Oikawa managed to stand beside Tsukishima, farthest from Ushijima, and Kita stood with his hands together, patiently waiting for them to head on. It was 9:50 pm, ten minutes before they were supposed to leave, but Saeko insisted on a head start. Oikawa was tired, his eyes felt heavy but he knew he must have looked pretty damn good. He spent most of his time prepping himself for his sexy centaur babe to choose him.</p><p>Saeko stood up once she had a perfect tie and turned to the group with a wild grin. “Hello, boys!” She greeted, eyes passing over Josephine as well. “Are you ready? Have your wands? Your fault if ya don’t!” She shot a singular finger gun at Suga, who returned it like a dork. She nodded pleasantly at him. “Come on!” She waved her hand as she turned, beginning to walk and nearly walking into Kita. Kita sidestepped, and she continued, stepping into the forest before any of the others. Then Kita. And then Oikawa took the liberty of being the first punished student stepping in.</p><p>The air around him immediately chilled and constricted him. It felt like large hands were grabbing onto him and manually walking for him, moving his legs like he was a doll. It sent a feeling of dread coursing through his veins- something bad was going to happen. God, he didn’t like the sound of that thought.</p><p>The worst thought that came to mind was that his centaur husband would be ugly… and that was a horrifying idea. </p><p>Oikawa looked around at the others with him. Tsukishima looked slightly unnerved, but he was trying to keep his cool look. Josephine looked clueless, staring at everything like it was new to her. Suga looked nervous but was keeping a brave face and assuring the fifth years in front of him. Kita looked normal, he kept stopping and looking at things or plucking things off the ground randomly, which Oikawa wrote off as smart people things. Ushijima looked stoic as usual, and Tendou had his usual look that Oikawa could only associate with afterglow without the glow. Saeko was trekking on with an air of overcompensated confidence. He could tell she was freaked out and the silence was getting to her. He picked up on each flinch she made at the sound of a tree rustling or a twig snapping. She kept checking back at the students following her and giving a big smile, but the fear was prevalent to anybody who could read someone well. She was so freaked that when she got smacked in the face by a branch she hadn’t seen at first, she screamed an actual scream, and played it off as an excited shriek. </p><p>“That was just because of this clearing! See boys, it’s coming up!” She declared with a prideful voice, pointing towards the parting of trees. It was still closed off at the top by the large bushels at the top of trees, but it was free of roots and other garbage. It had dark grass with various odd flowers blooming, including black and green petaled flowers.</p><p>Tendou gasped loudly when they reached the clearing, causing Saeko to shriek again and turn to the redhead. Said redhead was jogging into the clearing and waving at nothing, pressing hands against things, and petting the air as if there was a large dog there. Oikawa saw nothing.</p><p>“What? What’s going on? Tendou!” Saeko was freaking out, looking all around her and at Tendou, probably just as confused as Oikawa was.</p><p>Josephine cleared her throat. “You can’t see?” She asked, walking away from Suga and past Tendou, beginning to do the same motion as Tendou, less excitedly though. “There’s horses. Weird horses. I think I saw these in a book,” She said, pulling her hand away and pouting at nothing. She looked like she was bumped from one side, so she turned and repeated the motion.</p><p>“Thestrals?” Tsukishima suggested, looking as clueless as the rest of them. </p><p>“That sounds right,” she said, “Not sure what they are.” </p><p>Tendou had kneeled down and was cooing at a shorter being Oikawa still couldn’t see, and judging by their reactions, neither could Saeko, Ushijima, Suga, or Tsukishima. Kita, however, was staring at a very specific part of the air and nodding at it.</p><p>“Thestrals?” Saeko gasped, “why can you see them? Kita, can you see them?” Saeko was darting her eyes across Tendou and Josephine, looking like she wanted to grab them and rip them back but was too scared to. “They’re dangerous! Be careful! Come on!”</p><p>“They aren’t as dangerous as you think, Professor,” Kita said smoothly, stepping closer and putting his hand out. “And yes, I can see them.”</p><p>“You can’t?” Josephine repeated, looking back at the group with a scrunched nose. “And people tell me I’m stupid… They’re big. And like, right here. Come on,” She put her arms out like she was showcasing nothing. “Right here.”</p><p>“You are such an idiot,” Tsukishima snickered. </p><p>Josephine looked like she was about to retort, but Kita spoke over her. “Thestrals are only visible to those who have witnessed death and come to terms with it. Have you?” </p><p>Josephine’s face dropped and she looked a little sadly at the presumably thestral in front of her. “My grandfather passed when I was with him,” She shrugged.</p><p>“Yes, and my parents passed when I was younger,” Kita shared. Oikawa looked back to Tendou, who held no such somber look and was bouncing with nothing, looking overly excited. Honestly, Oikawa wasn’t surprised that Tendou could see them, and he was too afraid to ask who he had witnessed the death of.</p><p>=== </p><p>“I like magical creatures… Satori?” </p><p>Tendou’s head turned from the baby thestral in front of him and back to Ushijima who was squinting his eyes to try and see the creature Tendou was so enthralled with.</p><p>“May you put my hand on him? I would like to feel,” Ushijima asked, putting out his hand. </p><p>Tendou brightened, “why of course, Toshi!” He agreed, grabbing Ushijima’s hand and pulling him forward. He placed his hand on the thestral’s beak-like snout, allowing him to rub it. The thestral raised its head into Ushijima’s palm, and the Hufflepuff’s face relaxed. </p><p>“Is he smiling?” Ushijima asked, tentatively reaching up and brushing his fingers along the black horns. </p><p>“I don’t think they can smile, Toshi,” Tendou chuckled, bringing his own hand to run along the neck. He didn’t understand why Thestrals were spooky or sinister and he certainly didn’t understand why they were seen as bad omens. They were gaunt creatures with black reptilian-like skin. Their bones jutted out, much like his, and their eyes were a pure and bright white giving them a look that would put some people off, but Tendou’s own unnatural red eyes put people off as well. The wings of this baby thestral were small thin and leathery. He liked to run his fingers over them and feel it flutter under his skin. He adored thestrals and found them to be quite nice creatures. He sort of related to them. People always pegged him as a creepy monster due to his personality and appearance. He knew these guys wouldn’t hurt humans unless provoked, which could be said differently about him. He understood that these creatures were probably ten times more harmless than he was, as well as ten times smarter than he was.</p><p>“Playtime’s over! You’re really not supposed to be with these, you know!” Saeko called out, making Tendou frown. He looked to Kita, who was walking away from a thestral with a pouting Oikawa and then over to Kageyama, (who was currently stuck in a woman’s body, but he didn’t judge books by their covers so he was still mister Kageyama) who stared at the thestral, seeming to try to calculate how to steal it, and then to Wakatoshi, who was standing and walking back to the group.</p><p>Tendou gave the baby thestral in front of him a goodbye pat as he stood up, walking back to the rest of the group with Saeko. “No fun, old lady,” he sang, narrowing his eyes at her.</p><p>“Who are you calling old?” Saeko yelled, which frightened one of the Thestrals. It reared back, and the rest of the group stepped away as well. Kita placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Please contain yourself,” he sighed, releasing her shoulder and wrapping long strands of black hair around his hand before burying it in his pocket. “You’re scaring them.”</p><p>Kageyama walked back up to Tsukishima who squinted at him and frowned, and Suga rejoined the two. He eyed them and wondered if Sugawara knew. He’d gathered that Kita knew- he’d been watching the Ravenclaw gathering odd items and placing them into his pocket, and he guessed he was making a potion to help Kageyama turn back.</p><p>He waved goodbye to the pack of thestrals as their human group began moving again. He decided that he would sneak out here more- the baby he’d been petting watched him, walking a few paces from its mom before stopping. He was sure he’d made a friend of the little guy- he couldn’t just abandon him! He wondered if they liked apples.</p><p>===</p><p>XXX</p><p>Atsumu shuffled his way down the hall, singing quietly to the song playing in his earbuds. It was late on a Friday, so he assumed the common room was going to be rather bare, most Slytherins out and enjoying the extended curfew. He had work he needed to get done and he’d put it off for too long, so he’d decided to just stay in the common room since there’d be fewer people to bother him.</p><p>His books were stacked in his arm as he walked and sang, getting closer to the door of the common room. He didn’t care much for people hearing him sing- he was confident in his abilities and if anyone was annoyed by it, they just didn’t have taste. </p><p>“Strumming my pain with his fingers,” He sang quietly as he entered the common room. There was nobody he could see, nobody to piss him off, thankfully.</p><p>“Singing my life with his words,” He walked further into the room, passing a table and heading for the couch.</p><p>“Killing me softly with his-” He passed the couch and immediately heard a loud shriek. Before he could react to the shriek, a heavy book made contact with his face, cutting off his singing. “Fuck!” He dropped his books and stumbled back, landing on his ass. The textbook that had been thrown at his face made a loud thump as it landed on his thigh. He ripped his earbuds out and looked for the person who’d thrown the book. “What the fuck?” He yelled, “If ya didn’t like my singin’, ya could have said somethin’ rather than hit me, ya crazy dick!”</p><p>Tadashi had crawled out from behind the couch, looking relieved when he met eyes with Atsumu. “No, no! Your singing was fine!” He yelled back, reaching over and pulling his textbook from Atsumu’s thigh. “I was just napping and I heard a deep dude’s voice singing that specific song and I looked up, saw Sangwoo, and knew it was me or the book!” Tadashi opened up his book and scanned the pages for dents as he flipped. “I thought I was in a dream and Sangwoo was coming to… I don’t know, break my ankles. I didn’t realize I was awake!” </p><p>“Who the fuck is Sangwoo?” Atsumu asked, sounding exasperated. Sangwoo had been his nickname from Bokuto for a year or two and multiple other people picked up on it. A lot of girls looked at him funny and would whisper shit about ankles. Even Osamu was in on it. He once made him swing a metal bat for a picture, and when they looked at the result, Osamu had chuckled and whispered, ‘Sangwoo’. </p><p>Tadashi looked at him a little wide-eyed. “You don’t know?”</p><p>“No?” </p><p>“He’s a character from Killing Stalking,” Tadashi explained, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pencil. He turned to the back of his pathophysiology book where there was a blank page and began doodling. “He looks like you, sort of acts like you,” He turned it to show Atsumu a half-assed doodle of a cool-looking man with pronounced dark under his eyes. “Just… He kills women and kept a guy who looked like his mom as his housewife,” Tadashi pulled his book back and closed it. “That song, Killing me Softly, that’s like the Killing Stalking song.”</p><p>Atsumu squinted his eyes. “So… people think I’m gonna fuckin’ kill them?” Atsumu got onto his knees and began piling his books again.</p><p>“Kill them, rape them, break their ankles, lock them in a basement, kidnap-”</p><p>“That’s enough,” Atsumu grumbled, putting his hand out like a stop sign. “I ain’t gonna do that, shitstick. Osamu’s more likely to do stuff like that, that fuckin’ bum.”</p><p>Tadashi wheezed, “Bum?”</p><p>“Bum,” Atsumu repeated and Tadashi squealed harder. Atsumu deadpanned and stood up, pulling his books with him. He wasn’t going to ask any more questions. “Whatever, get up. You look like a fucking caterpillar.”</p><p>Tadashi’s body convulsed with another heavy round of laughter and Atsumu decided to give up. He’d just go study in the library.</p><p>XXXXX</p><p>===</p><p>“Man! We’ve been trying to get into that forest for years,” Makki whined, drawing out the ‘e’ in years as he flicked his pen at Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi caught it perfectly and placed it in the spine of his book. Makki deadpanned at him and reached for another pen in his pink crab-resembling pencil pouch arsenal.</p><p>Matsun picked up the pouch and held it away from Makki. “Yeah, each time we get caught by old Washijo,” Matsun sighed, deciding to peer in at the options Makki had. “I mean, it can’t be that bad- oh it has a cupcake at the end- it can’t be that bad of a forbidden forest if they don’t have a fence. If they don’t want kids going- aw a lil sushi pen- they would put up a fence. Leaving it unfenced is just begging for kids to go in.”</p><p>“I think that’s against the Forest’s rules,” Iwaizumi stated, lowering his eyes back down to his textbook on the history of Quidditch. “I find it ridiculous I have to pass the NEWTs to become a coach,” He huffed, “Do I really have to? I should talk to Saeko about it.” </p><p>“Don’t think so. I’m not taking them,” Makki said while he surveyed the table, probably searching for an interesting item to launch Iwaizumi’s way. “I’m not sure what I want to do.”</p><p>“I’m taking over the family business,” Matsun slipped in, “no NEWTs for me.” </p><p>Makki scoffed. “A Hufflepuff going to work at a funeral home,” He splayed his arms out and laid his head on his shoulder, resting it to look up at Matsun. “It sounds like the beginning of a dark joke. It just sounds hilarious- A family of Hufflepuff graduates owning and running a funeral home. Fitting… but off.”</p><p>“Hope to see you there,” Matsun winked, biting his lip down at Makki. Makki pushed himself back up and leaned in, licking his lips in mock flirting.</p><p>“Ew,” Iwaizumi threw the same pen back at Makki, who failed to catch it and got it smack dab in the face. “Oikawa’s taking them and he’s going to be a professional Quidditch player. If he knew he wasn’t going to need the NEWTs, he’d probably still take them, that dumbass,” Iwaizumi slammed his book shut and crossed his arms over it, dropping his head on his forearms. “Go big or go home he says- yeah right. He’s just overworking himself to make himself as miserable as possible.”</p><p>“I hope he comes back with soiled undies,” Makki said, his mind already having wandered from NEWTs, being of no importance to him. “Oh! I hope he gets taken by a centaur and becomes like…” He pursed his lips and stared at the wood of the table, then grinned, “A centaur bride.”</p><p>Iwaizumi scrunched his nose. “That’s an awful fate,” He commented, pushing himself up. By the look on Makki’s face, it didn’t seem like he cared.</p><p>“I hope when he dies-“ here we go- “Matsun’s already working, so Matty can prepare his body real good,” Makki drew out the ‘real’, lowering his voice to try and sound erotic. Iwaizumi cringed.</p><p>Matsun snorted. “If only I was gonna be a mortician. I’m just gonna organize death certificates and shit, I get the burial ready, I prep the funeral… not the body,” Matsun sighed like he was disappointed, lowering his eyes to the table and shaking his head. “But…” He raised his head to Makki, “if Oikawa turned up…” </p><p>“I’ll be your mortician!” Makki declared, raising his shoulder and nuzzling his chin into it. “I’ll pretty Oikawa’s body right up for ya,” He winked at Matsun, progressively getting closer. </p><p>Matsun looked down at him with raised brows and a smirk, “Oya?” </p><p>“Oh no,” Iwaizumi stood up, lifting his textbook with him, “Look at the time. It’s time to go night-night. Bye-bye,” Iwaizumi stared at the two who looked to be coming up with something clever to say next, but he wouldn’t let that happen. He promptly spun on his heel and left the library as fast as his legs could take him. </p><p>===</p><p>Hinata jumped onto his bed and buried his face into his soft pillow. He’d stripped down to his boxers and decided it was a good time to sleep. He’d socialized much more than usual due to the lack of Kageyama around him. He wasn’t exactly worn out, but he was sleepy. He would have gone on, but people were leaving so he figured he should have to, and he was glad he did. His pillow felt cushier than usual and his blankets felt perfectly warm, even as he flailed his feet to kick them under and flopped like a fish out of water until his body was completely absorbed. Inuoka was still out and doing Inuoka things and Kindaichi was snoring heavily on his bed. Occasionally he would mutter, “I have a girlfriend…” between snores, and then roll over like he was turning somebody away. Hinata could only imagine what kind of dream he was living. </p><p>Hinata wrapped his arms around his pillow and gave it a hard squeeze, mentally hoping his sister and mom felt it. He did it every night, and he may have found it silly if he wasn’t Shoyo Hinata.</p><p>It was around 10:45 when he decided to leave and hit the hay. Kageyama and Tstinkyshima were in the forest together right now. He hoped they’d come back in one piece- he doubted they wouldn’t. He wondered what exactly was going on in there- the forbidden forest sounded scary, but he heard it could be really interesting. He hoped Kageyama was at least enjoying himself a little.</p><p>===</p><p>Kageyama was not enjoying himself. He screamed at a pitch that perfectly harmonized with Tsukishima’s scream as a harsh gust of wind slammed into them and they were blinded. A body hit into the both of them, who had instinctively grabbed onto each other, and they fell back. Their feet left the ground and they were floating, suspended in a void for what seemed like hours before they hit the ground. Kageyama fell first, his back smashing into rough land, covered in twigs and rocks that stabbed into him. Tsukishima came second, landing on top of him in the same position they did the day before. </p><p>Tsukishima made haste in rolling off of him and landed on his back beside Kageyama. Kageyama was wheezing, gripping his chest in pain and desperately gasping for air. “What the fuck,” He wheezed, struggling to sit himself up. He laid there and breathed while Tsukishima tried to recuperate himself. </p><p>Tsuki managed to sit up and stand, waiting for Kageyama to catch his breath before helping him. He took in the surroundings. There were in another clearing with more sinister-looking trees. Roots and weeds overtook the ground and the place they had landed was the only spot clear of any roots, instead was covered in annoying little pebbles, leaves, and pine needles, thousands of which were currently stuck in Kageyama’s hair. When he looked up, he could see the moon, unlike the other clearing, but branches of dead trees hung over, giving it an eerie feel straight out of a horror movie. “What happened?” Tsukishima asked, lowering his head back down to Kageyama.</p><p>“I don’t know what happened,” Kageyama answered, still observing their surroundings. “Uhm… we were walking. Then it was black. And then I was here.” </p><p>“Same,” Tsukishima looked up to the sky, and almost immediately as he saw the full moon, a howl ripped through the sky, freezing both of the teenagers in place. They looked at each other wide-eyed, and Kageyama shuffled uncomfortably close to Tsukishima. “We should start walking. It’s not good to stay in the same place, it would be easier for us to be located by our scent,” Tsukishima suggested, already beginning to walk in a random direction towards the trees. He wished he had noted where the position of the moon would be in regards to Hogwarts, but he didn’t, and honestly, it would be of no use. The forest was full of tricks to knock the wanderers off path.</p><p>Kageyama walked beside Tsukishima quietly, listening hard for every movement around them and flinching at some of the louder sounds. They walked a few paces into the trees before another howl erupted, sounding louder and closer. </p><p>Kageyama grabbed onto Tsukishima’s shirt to quell a yelp that nearly sounded. “That’s not good,” He muttered, “I’m not intending on dying tonight.”</p><p>“Shame,” Tsukishima retorted, but he didn’t push Kageyama off or speak about the contact.</p><p>“Asshole, you’re just as scared as I am!” Kageyama snapped.</p><p>“You’re just a pussy,” Tsukishima snickered, keeping his eyes in front of them. He was scared, he knew he was but God forbid he let Kageyama know they’re on the same level.</p><p>“No, you’re a pussy!” Kageyama yelled back with more vigor.</p><p>Smirking, Tsukishima said, “at least I don’t have one.”</p><p>Kageyama stared at him with a clueless expression before it clicked. “You fuckass!” He yelled, hitting Tsukishima’s chest while the blond simply laughed. And then another howl sounded, much louder and much closer. They both instinctively fumbled onto each other, gripping each other and rigid with fear as the howl echoed out. Kageyama had shoved his head into Tsukishima’s chest and was holding his waist under his opened sweatshirt while Tsukishima ducked his head on top of Kageyama’s, holding his shoulders. They stayed there for a moment, breathing together as they came to their calmed senses. </p><p>Tsukishima finally released his grip on Kageyama, not pushing him away as the other slowly released his waist, but still grabbed the front of his shirt as they looked around and listened for anything.</p><p>Tsukishima lowered his hands gently to Kageyama’s shoulders and lightly pushed him a step back, silently and mutually agreeing to never speak of this as Tsukishima grabbed onto Kageyama’s trembling hand and gripped it. “We need to keep moving,” He said slowly and quietly, beginning to pull Kageyama with him as they went deeper into the forest. Kageyama silently complied, deciding that his pride could be healed later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa is left with Ushijima and Saeko and Suga finds himself in the worst situation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW- gore-ish, murder(nobody important), cigarettes</p><p>Here's a link to help out with the Black Lives Matter movement! Everything counts! Everything!<br/>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gust went as quickly as it came and left those who stayed on the path with a sinking feeling in their gut. The black fog cleared and Oikawa could finally make out the surrounding forest where they had been walking. Saeko had her head bowed in her hand, grabbing out for Kita with one arm, who was nowhere to be seen. Oikawa looked around finding nobody but Ushijima standing a few feet behind him, a puzzled look on his face as his hands gripped the air in front of him where Tendou had been.</p><p>“What the fuck,” he whispered, turning back to Saeko, who had lifted her head and seemed to be coming back to her senses, finally taking in that half the students were gone. </p><p>She turned every which way, studied the trees, looked up and down before panic overtook her. Her head snapped to the two students left and she made a beeline for Tooru, hovering her hands over him as if she was checking for wounds. “Are you okay? Where did everyone go? Did you see what happened? Where could they have gone? Tooru answer me!” </p><p>“I didn’t see anything!” Oikawa yelled back, grabbing her shaking shoulders. Her breathing had picked up and she looked like she would faint if she kept up the erratic breathing.</p><p>“I don’t think any of us saw anything,” Ushijima said monotonously as he walked up next to Tooru. “I felt cold. Then I didn’t see anything, but I could feel things. Tendou fell into me and I caught him. Then he wasn’t there and I could see.”</p><p>Saeko yelled out as a sob racked her body, and she doubled over, using one hand to grip Oikawa’s arm and the other to cover her eyes. “No! No no no! Tooru!” She lifted her head to Oikawa again, “you’re a strong wizard. You are. Right?” </p><p>“I am,” He affirmed, already knowing the path she was hoping to take. </p><p>“Can you-“ A howl ripped through the trees and she screamed, her grip on his arm tightening and her nails digging in through his fabric. She was shaking like a leaf, her hands were just as bad.</p><p>Oikawa winced and pushed her off him, taking hold of her shoulders again before she could fall. He kept his grip tight and leaned down to make direct eye contact. “Saeko,” He said sweetly, letting a soft smile overtake his features, “Calm down. Freaking out isn’t going to do anything for us here, and my magic won’t do anything either if I don’t have a clear head and place to think. We have to turn around here and get out of this forest before we become werewolf chow,” He slowly rose to his normal height, but kept a smile. She had gotten control of herself, steadying her breathing slowly and staring at his eyes, nodding. He mentally beamed at himself for being the best person ever and totally befitting of a sexy centaur husband. “Alright… professor, now, why don’t you lead us out?” He stepped aside for her, and she walked forward, keeping her eyes up and off the ground. Good sign, he thought. Maybe he’d do good as a therapist.</p><p>Saeko walked fast, but Oikawa had no problem keeping up just a step behind her. Ushiwaka walked directly beside him.</p><p>Oikawa listened for their surroundings, half wondering what hooves sounded like on forest ground and how he could differentiate that from human feet. He listened for yelling and got none. Only the occasional howl which sounded rather far away. He knew there were werewolves in the forest- there were a lot of them in the forest. He’d heard a rumor that a tribe lived out far which he sort of doubted, but he did believe some werewolves inhabited Hogsmeade and just slipped into the forest on nights like these.</p><p>He wondered about the others. Did they all disappear in a group or did it pick them one by one? Maybe in pairs? He hoped Tendou was okay- if Tendou didn’t turn out to be okay, there would be no way to get that present to Iwa! And then Iwa would hate him forever for not being able to save Tendou and for being desperately in love with him! Tooru looked behind him and into the trees, wondering if Saeko could catch him if he made a run for it now.</p><p>“You see it too?” Ushijima muttered quietly in Tooru’s ear, making the Slytherin jump and turn his head, remembering that if Saeko couldn’t catch him, Ushijima could.</p><p>“Huh?” Oikawa scrunched his nose up at him. “What?” </p><p>“You see it… that?” Ushijima pointed in the same direction Tooru had been looking, and then lowered his hand. “Oh, it’s gone.”</p><p>Oikawa squinted at Ushiwaka. “You are insane,” He huffed, glancing briefly behind himself now that a heavier paranoia was going. Did he do that just to scare him? After a few safe looks around, he looked up to Ushijima. “What do you-“ He was cut off by a strong force smashing into his back. It felt like a linebacker had decided to tackle him, like 200 pounds of pure muscle shoved right into him, sending him forward. He didn’t have time to compute he was going down enough to try to snag his foot out of the root it was caught under or realize that forcing his hands in front of him would do more harm than good in this situation.</p><p>He crashed into the ground. His right wrist buckled underneath him and slid on a rock while his left landed flailed by his head. His ankle made a sickening noise, and all he suddenly felt was pain. He didn’t think of where he was, he didn’t think about Iwa or the two near him. He didn’t think about the danger he was in, how much longer until they were out of the forest, or the werewolves. He just cried out, the pain taking hold of his brain and forcing him to scream.</p><p>—-</p><p>Ushijima was in the oddest and most diluted form of the word, startled. He’d been seeing a black shadow darting around them for some time now. It was fast, merely a blur but he knew it was there. He thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him until the shadow ran past him and he felt it brush his side. He followed its path into the trees with his eyes and noticed that Oikawa was looking in the same direction. “You see it too?” He asked, hoping that Oikawa had. </p><p>Oikawa had just looked at him like he was stupid, so Ushijima repeated himself. Oikawa just rolled his eyes and called him crazy, but he could see the Slytherin was on edge too. He looked around himself, and then wearily back up to Ushijima. “What do you-“ Oikawa had started, but Ushijima’s attention shifted to a large black figure ramming itself into his back. It fled before Ushijima could do anything to it, so instead, he tried to grab onto Oikawa to keep him from falling, but he failed. The Slytherin smashed into the ground rather roughly, and cried out immediately, a string of curses following not long after.</p><p>Ushijima dropped to his knees as Saeko stopped and cursed. He leaned over Oikawa, hovering his hands over him as he writhed in pain. “Oikawa,” He muttered but was drowned out by Oikawa’s crying. The conversation was futile, he deduced, so instead, he looked over him. He saw his foot was bent at an odd angle, half of it shoved under a root and certainly not facing the correct way. His right arm was stuck under him, which wouldn’t be good either given that Tooru was not the smallest boy on the planet. Ushijima didn’t bother to ask as he reached around and lifted Tooru onto his knees. He yelled another profanity while Ushijima pulled his foot out of the root with one hand and supported his back with the other. Once out, Ushijima leaned forward to gauge his reaction and instead found himself focused on the wounds on him. His nose was bleeding, running almost as fast as the heavy tears flowing from his eyes and already dripping off his chin and jaw. Blood mixed with tears and dirt when they ran over a cut that had opened on his jaw, slashed vertically. It looked nasty, but Ushijima was sure it could be fixed without a scar if they got back within an hour. </p><p>Ushijima looked to his wrist, which was limp and falling in an awkward position, similar to his ankle, another large gash opened up that ran around from his palm to the back of his wrist and leaked blood onto the sweater he wore. His jeans were torn, cuts ripped open in the little tears, and his knees were also gashed, one knee looking much worse than the other. He briefly thought back to his knee injury and grimaced. Not wanting to waste any more time, Ushijima swiftly brought one arm under Tooru’s knees and kept the other supporting his back, and he pulled him up in a bridal carry. Oikawa screamed as he did this, bunching Ushijima’s shirt into his good hand and bringing it to his face, biting down on it to muffle himself. Ushijima didn’t mind. He had multiple shirts.</p><p>Ushijima stood up, unsurprised at how light Oikawa felt, and looked to Saeko. Saeko was turned away, hunched over like she was going to barf. He frowned. “Miss Tanaka, please continue leading,” Ushijima requested, half wishing he was better at emotions but also sure his words were enough, “Countless beasts are attracted to blood.”</p><p>Saeko shot right up. “I know! I know!” She assured, and Ushijima understood that she probably did in fact know. “Let’s go… Is he awake?” </p><p>Oikawa screamed a little louder into his shirt, and Ushijima decided that was a good enough answer.</p><p>“Okay… good… To... To keep you awake and keep our spirits up… How about we sing? We all know this one, okay?” Her voice cracked as she began walking. Ushijima kept behind her, knowing that she would probably throw up and be unable to lead if she saw Tooru’s injuries again. “Let’s gather around the campfire- Sing with me!” </p><p>“Let’s gather ‘round the campfire and sing our campfire song,” Ushijima joined her monotonously. He found no point in it- there was no campfire for the campfire song, but Tooru seemed pleased enough, sobbing harder uncontrollably into Ushijima’s shirt the farther they got into the song. “Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song,” Ushijima tapped his finger into Oikawa’s side with the beat, hoping it would bring his spirits up, as Saeko said. He half believed this, as Oikawa pitifully sobbed along muffled through Ushijima’s shirt.</p><p>“And if you don’t think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong…”</p><p>===</p><p>“Fuck me,” Sugawara wheezed, pushing himself up onto his ass. The blast had landed him near a lake, just outside the water, unfortunately, he landed on a beach of sharp rocks rather than comfy sand. He found himself lucky enough to have landed on the rocks upon hearing erratic splashing coming from the lake. He turned to see a bushel of red hair emerging from the water, bobbing up and then under, and appearing quickly at the side of the lake.</p><p>“Tendou?” Suga asked while the other Slytherin crawled onto the rocky beach and pushed himself up. He was drenched head to toe, his normally spiked up hair flopped down on his head.</p><p>“That’s me!” He laughed, stretching himself out and running a hand through his hair to push it off his forehead. “I put my hair up three times today! Guess it just doesn't wanna stay up, huh?” He smiled lopsidedly, flopping his head the same way. “Hello, my friend! I can see you didn’t go for a swim.”</p><p>“Tendou, are you alright?” Suga asked, accepting the hand Tendou put down for him. He stood and then wiped his wet hand on his hoodie.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” He dismisses, waving his hand up and down, “Do you have a clue what’s going on here?” </p><p>“Haven’t got one,” Suga shook his head, leaning back to check their surroundings. None of the others were with them, there were no other ripples in the lake to indicate anyone other than Tendou had landed in there. </p><p>“For once, me neither!” Tendou chuckled, looking back and forth between the lake and the trees.</p><p>“We couldn’t have gone far,” Suga muttered, quieting when he heard something. It sounded like lone footsteps, slow and heading their way. He smiled. “See, someone’s already found us!” He turned to where the footsteps were coming from, and Tendou made a noise of agreement, turning the same way. </p><p>A dark figure made it’s way to the edge of the tree line and Suga’s stomach dropped. It certainly wasn’t one of their classmates. It was tall, skinny, and bipedal, hunched forward awkwardly with long arms hanging in front of it and its legs were bent like a dog’s. Suga took a step back. “Tendou… it’s a full moon… isn’t it?” </p><p>Tendou’s face had contorted into a show of massive pleasure or fear, a wicked grin taking hold of his features. “Well, I’ll be…” He rasped, reaching for Suga and pushing his shoulder to turn him around. “I’d know that scent anywhere,” He turned with Suga and shoved him, beginning to walk with his eyes still locked on the creature. “Oh mama, mama, it’s a fucking werewolf!” </p><p>As if on cue, the creature bent back and howled. Tendou shoved Suga harder, and Suga immediately started running, adrenaline kicking in and forcing him to run faster than he thought he could. Tendou was cackling while keeping up.</p><p>Behind them, Suga could faintly hear the sound of the werewolf beginning to run after them and he had the sinking feeling that he was about to become werewolf food. </p><p>Branches kept smacking him in the face, he kept stumbling, but adrenaline was a hell of a boost. If he stumbled, he managed to catch himself on Tendou or a tree or just fall back into step. He was positive he had more than a few cuts on his face. </p><p>Tendou looked behind them once more and laughed. “Oh mama, c’mon! It’s me, your boy!” He screamed back, “don’t eat your own!” </p><p>“Mama?” Sugawara asked loudly.</p><p>“That’s my mama!” </p><p>“You’re a werewolf?” </p><p>“Yep!” </p><p>“Does she recognize you?” </p><p>“Nope!” </p><p>“Will she kill us?” </p><p>“Fuck yes!” Tendou laughed, now looking forward. “She was the nastiest bitch! Dad dropped her here when I was like six cause she didn’t like to take Wolfsbane and killed our neighbor and nearly got me! She’s got a lil place in Hogsmeade!” Tendou explained, no hint of sadness or remorse, and Suga was reminded that Tendou was quite the freak. “This is so sweet! I might even cry! Mother and son reunion!” </p><p>“Cry later! Run faster!” Suga shrieked, slowing his pace to duck under a low hanging branch, and then speeding up and hurtling a particularly tall root. Tendou cackled in response. </p><p>“I’m regretting my Wolfsbane! Man! I coulda had an epic werewolf fight, fuck!” Tendou complained, but he still sounded carefree. He suddenly stopped and turned on his foot, wand pointed out. He yelled a spell and in a brilliant flash of light, the werewolf... Mrs.Tendou was blasted back. She yelped as her back hit a tree, and she was down. Suga didn’t stop running, however, and Tendou began running as well. </p><p>“We need to get out of here!” Suga stated the obvious, deciding to fumble his wand out of his pocket in case he had to use it.</p><p>“Well, we can hide, try to run from her or…” Tendou laughed quietly, “Or I could do something really fucked up, you just can’t tell anyone!” </p><p>“How fucked up is fucked up?” Suga asked, very aware that if Tendou thought something was fucked up, it was really fucked up.</p><p>Tendou came to a stop and Suga did too. He didn’t know why he did, it was a stupid idea, as he immediately collapsed, and he could hear Mrs.Tendou was already up and running there. </p><p>“It’s fucked up,” Tendou assured, wobbling where he stood and staring at the werewolf running their way. “I’ve made up my mind. Might want to close your eyes Suga!”</p><p>Suga fell back onto his ass to watch the werewolf’s progression, and Tendou as he stood straight and pointed his wand at his mother. </p><p>“You aren’t going to…” Suga trailed off, knowing full well Tendou was going to. </p><p>Tendou shouted something unfamiliar to Suga and a yellow light struck the werewolf. She began morphing, becoming more human-like. Suga let out a breath of air, looking back up to Tendou. “Oh tha-“ He stopped when he saw Tendou still poised, shouting another spell- curse, and a blast of green light went and struck the woman. Painlessly, she fell forward and laid there.</p><p>Suga sat, wide-eyed as Tendou buried his wand back into his jacket, looking no more concerned than he would after killing a fly. Suga’s mouth fell open. “You just killed your mother,” He whispered, trying to confirm it to himself rather than point it out to Tendou.</p><p>Tendou looked down at him and nodded. “I just killed my mother,” He affirmed, collapsing onto his ass. “It was her or us, Kou!” He smiled lopsidedly.</p><p>“You just killed your mother!” </p><p>Tendou deadpanned. “I just killed my mother,” He repeated. “Did you not hear me?”</p><p>“Why did you turn her human and then kill her?” </p><p>Tendou pouted, and leaned forward, turning his eyes to the body laying 30 feet from them. “She looks too much like my auntie like that, and my auntie isn’t a nut,” Tendou frowned, “and anyway, I can guess what you’re thinking. I turned her human, yes, but there’s no permanent change. She would have been human for a minute tops and then turned back and mauled us. She had our scent. It was her or us and she was barely human anyway,” Tendou frowned at Suga, who slowly looked back at her body, and then to Tendou, finding it too hard to look at.</p><p>His mouth felt dry. Was that murder or self-defense? Should he bring it up to anyone? Of course not but… Well, she was dead now. What could he do? And if she was barely human as Tendou said… he slowly returned his eyes to the body and stared at her.</p><p>“She’s better now. I’m sure she has her brain back now… wherever she is. Last time I tried to visit her, I headed to her cabin, and everything was ruined. She was sitting in a pile of trash and she came at me with a knife. She was miserable,” Tendou stretched his legs out and then pushed himself to a stand. “Now come on! There are more werewolves ya know, and casting the unforgivable curse is tiring.”</p><p>Suga shakily stood up and turned away from the body. Tendou cheered him on and pulled Suga by his waist. “It’s okay! Here,” Tendou’s hand slipped into his jean pocket and he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “Ease your mind, ‘Kay? And it’ll make us smell unappealing!” </p><p>Suga tentatively took it and flipped it open. “You’re right,” He nodded, plopping one between his lips and holding the carton out to Tendou. Tendou took one, and Suga put it back in his pocket. He used his wand to light his cigarette, and went to light Tendou’s and stopped when he noticed Tendou chewing on it, half of it gone between his fingers.</p><p>Suga gulped and looked forward, placing his wand in his hoodie again and taking his cigarette from between his lips and blowing. What the actual fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The night ends and the morning begins 030</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW- gore-ish</p><p>Here's a link to help out with the Black Lives Matter movement! Everything counts! Everything!<br/>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima and Kageyama had walked for a little longer through the forest, Kageyama’s hand almost crushing Tsukishima’s, and both of them bickering to no end. They hadn’t passed anything too spectacular, only a few normal woodland animals and what they both thought was a large dead animal which neither of them wanted to go near. </p><p>Kageyama was getting antsy. The deeper they got, the more dread filled his stomach, and he just wanted to get out. He didn’t want to die in this stupid body, nor did he want to be lost forever with it. “Are you sure we’re going the right way?” He huffed with a little more anger than he intended. “It seems like we’re just getting fucking deeper into nothing.”</p><p>“Everything here is just trees. Do you really think-“ They both came to an abrupt stop when Kageyama reached up and shoved his finger to his lips. Tsukishima quieted immediately, looking down expectantly. Kageyama had his head turned and he looked deep in concentration. Tsukishima listened.</p><p>Distantly, Tsukishima heard yelling. Loud cursing and smashing of twigs, occasionally a scream of pain. Kageyama lurched forward in the direction of the noise. “That’s… is that Kita?” He whispered.</p><p>Tsukishima didn’t answer. The voice did fit, and it wasn’t a particularly crazy idea that if they were displaced from the group, he would too. He already knew what Kageyama was thinking and he didn’t particularly like it, especially since he still held Tsukishima’s hand and was dumb enough to pull him along.</p><p>“That’s Kita. That has to be- he can’t die! He’s helping me!” Kageyama did exactly as Tsukishima guessed, pulling him forward with more force than his little body should have been able to muster.</p><p>“If I think we’re going to die, I will not hesitate to leave you and run,” Tsukishima growled, but Kageyama ignored him. </p><p>He pulled Tsukishima through trees and under roots and the noises got louder. They both slowed and stopped behind a tree when they finally caught sight of Kita, his body briefly flailing through the air and then smashing into the rough ground with a sickening thud. Tsukishima had to cover his mouth to keep from gasping. He nearly cursed when he saw an acromantula follow Kita, looking ready to kill. Kita put his legs up and his arms out, bracing himself as the spider pinned him. He held two of its legs and had pushed himself into an awkward position to smash his feet into its front to keep its teeth away. Kita already looked to be bleeding, his hair was tousled, clothes ripped, and his wand was between his teeth. Two other acromantulas came into view, their sights set on the Ravenclaw. </p><p>Shit. Tsukishima pressed against his pocket for his wand and came up empty. He’d been positive he’d brought it, had it fallen out? Fuck. Kageyama had admitted he hadn’t brought his wand, thinking he wasn’t supposed to. He wasn’t about to watch Kita die. By no means did he think he was strong enough to take down those acromantulas, but he could have at least threw them off a little. He looked back at Kita. His head was turned and the acromantula seemed to be winning the fight, getting closer to sinking its nasty fangs into Kita. There’d be no turning back if Kita was bitten. He’d be killed and they’d have no way of retrieving his body. He’d be spider food, his fucking bones would make their new houses, he didn’t want to see that! If only-</p><p>A rock flew through the air and knocked the spider on top of Kita in the head. The spider staggered, giving Kita the leverage to shove the spider off and scramble back with his wand in hand. The spiders had seemed to freeze, attention set on Kageyama who had burst into the clearing and was still standing in the position that he’d chucked the rock in.</p><p>Tsukishima grabbed onto a lock of his hair and yanked him backward, wondering why the fuck he would do it in the first place and ripping him back next to him. He threw one arm around Kageyama’s waist and squeezed his side tightly. “How fucking stupid are you?” He hissed, using his other hand to grab Kag’s arm much too tightly and pull him around.</p><p>Kita was standing now and waving his hand back, signaling the two fifth years to run. He didn’t have to do it at all though, Tsukishima had thrust Kageyama in front of him and was practically dragging him through the woods.</p><p>Eventually, Tsukishima’s foot slipped on a rock and he fell forward, dragging Kageyama with him. Their in unison, “fuck!” echoed through the trees as they both ate dirt.</p><p>Kageyama sat up first, pushing himself up to sit on his knees while Tsuki rolled on his back and pushed himself onto his elbows.</p><p>“I think we lost them,” Tsukishima coughed into his hand, shifting to sit properly. He took off his glasses to clean them and observed the slightly blurry Kageyama. His shirt had torn and his face was a bit scratched, there was a slightly larger cut across his nose that he doubted would be too bad in the long run. As for himself, he felt little scrapes and cuts, but also nothing serious. </p><p>He put his glasses back on and looked at Kageyama again. Kageyama hadn’t said anything, which was weird for him. His eyes were fixed on something behind Tsukishima, his expression almost unreadable, somewhere between horrified, happy, shocked, or traumatized.</p><p>Tsukishima followed his eyes and felt his face drop into the same expression.</p><p>He came face to face with a pair of hooves and looked up to a horse’s front. He went further to see a muscular man’s torso, up a neck, and finally, he met the eyes of a horse-like man’s face. The centaur looked down at them with a concerned expression and his hair was pulled tightly behind him. “Are you students of Hogwarts?” He asked. </p><p>Tsukishima gathered himself enough to scramble up to his feet, smacking Kageyama lightly to knock him out of his stupor. “Yes. Yes, we are,” he replied. Centaurs were on good terms with the wizarding world, and they weren’t really aggressive. They were helpful and had intelligence just like humans. Formally they were classified as beasts, but Tsukishima still thought they deserved the title of beings. He heard that they were generally kind and even helped Harry Potter in his first year of school.</p><p>The centaur’s face contorted. “It is dangerous out here. It’s a full moon, there are werewolves and the acromantulas are very angry,” He backed up and waved his hand, urging Tsukushima and Kageyama to follow him. </p><p>“We know,” Tsukishima assured, lifting Kageyama to his feet and taking his hand. </p><p>The centaur began to walk. “Why are you out here then? Do you have a death wish?” </p><p>“No, it’s our detention,” Tsukishima said, and he heard the centaur mutter something about how much of a coot headmaster Ukai was, which he couldn’t deny. Kageyama stayed silent their entire walk. He was probably worrying about Kita, wishing he did more. The selfish dick was probably wondering where he could find the directions to making the potion.</p><p>They reached the end of the forest after about ten minutes of silent walking. Saeko was out of the forest by now, Ushijima behind her and Shimida in front of Ushijima. He was turning furiously between Saeko and Ushijima and waving his arms.</p><p>He turned to thank the centaur for leading them out and frowned when he found him gone. He’d meant to mention Kita, but there was nothing he could do, so he wouldn’t wallow about it. Tsukishima tugged Kageyama along as they walked out of the forest and towards Saeko.</p><p>Saeko saw them and a look of relief washed over her face. “Tsuki! Jo! Oh, thank god!” She ran up to the two and grabbed their shoulders, leaning her head between them. She whispered a Hail Mary and leaned back. “Did you see Suga? Kita? Tendou?” </p><p>“We saw Kita,” Tsukishima said, “He was fighting three acromantulas. He was bleeding. He really didn’t look good.” He looked down, pressing his lips in a thin line. </p><p>Saeko dropped her head against Kageyama’s shoulder and banged it three times, whispering shit every time. Tsukishima bit his lip. She pulled back and put her hands on her cheeks. “Sh-“ </p><p>“Fuck!” </p><p>All eyes turned to the sudden scream, all landing on Kita who came flying out of the forest like he’d been thrown. He hit the ground with a loud thump. He raised himself on his elbows, and then promptly collapsed. </p><p>Saeko pushed Tsukishima aside and ran to Kita, and Shimida followed suit. They kneeled down around him, fussing over the fallen Ravenclaw. Tsukishima saw a centaur fleeing back into the forest- had the centaur lobbed Kita?</p><p>“Kei! Come here!” Shimida’s voice made him shake away from the forest and move towards them. Shimida had one of Kita’s arms slung over his shoulder and Saeko was struggling, trying to stand him up. Tsuki took her place, bending straight at the waist to accommodate Kita's smaller stature. Kita managed to walk a bit, although awkwardly, and his legs kept giving out. He half thanked the gods that it was Kita who’d gotten hurt- he couldn’t imagine being stuck carrying Ushijima, or even Oikawa. He still would have rathered Kageyama breaking his ankle or something.</p><p>They staggered awkwardly towards the stone steps, supporting Kita and giving Tsukishima a heart attack every time he wobbled backward. Ushijima was multiple steps ahead of them, walking into the castle with a body in his arms, Tsukishima noticed. From this far away, however, he hadn’t been able to tell who it was. </p><p>“What happened?” Shimida asked Kita, speaking loudly into his ear. Kita had looked to be nodding off.</p><p>Kita pressed his eyes closed tight and released a shaky breath. Tsukishima could now clearly see a gash on the side of his head, which blood ran from and down his face, staining and matting his white bangs red. There was another cut on his cheekbone, and then his lip was busted. He had a black eye as if he’d been in a fistfight with the spider. Dirt and small pebbles also covered his face- Tsukishima could already guess he had an infection or two. “So…” Kita’s voice came weakly, a heavy contrast from the loud profanity he’d screamed earlier, “I can only assume.. some sort of magic was used and placed us in different areas,” His head lolled to the side but bounced up once they got into the open hallway of Hogwarts. “I landed in the middle of a fight between acromantulas and a werewolf. The werewolf got me. And then the acromantulas got the werewolf. And then they got me.”</p><p>Shimida sucked in through his teeth, looking down at Kita. Tsukishima looked as well. His clothes were shredded and there were slashes raking up his body. Tsukishima was honestly surprised he was even conscious.</p><p>“A centaur came and rescued me… I think. He picked me up, ran, and then… I think he threw me… apologies for my language,” Kita’s next breath came out shaky and labored.</p><p>“You’re justified,” Shimida assured as they rounded a corner. “Kei, Tadashi is in there. I’ll let him patch you and the girl up after he finishes helping me with Kita and Oikawa.”</p><p>Ah, Oikawa must have been the one in Ushijima’s arms. He looked in pretty bad shape, so Shimida must need help with him too. Tadashi was somewhat of an apprentice to Shimida. He wanted to be a nurse, and one day he’d managed to work up the balls to ask Shimida to take him under his wing. He was working hard, constantly bent over nursing books, and always treating any wounds he saw as best as he could immediately. </p><p>They got into the infirmary, and indeed Tadashi was there, helping Ushijima lower Oikawa into a bed. He had a small cloth in hand and was dabbing it on dirt and cuts. Oikawa’s eyes were scrunched shut. </p><p>“Tadashi!” Shimida called, and the Slytherin turned quickly. His face brightened and then dropped in record time when he saw Kita.</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Come look at Kita here, I need to mend those broken bones on Tooru before they become too big of a problem,” Shimida helped lower Kita into another bed before heading over and switching with Tadashi. He closed the curtain behind him.</p><p>Tadashi came beside Kita’s bed and brought out a small pail from under it. He filled it with water using magic and then took a towel from the bedside table. He dipped it into the water and began dabbing Kita’s face. Kita looked dozed off completely, despite the cold water. </p><p>Tsukishima watched quietly, aware now of Kageyama beside him, head pressed to Tsukishima’s bicep. Tadashi looked up at him and smiled. “What happened?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m not really sure,” Tsukishima answered, looking down at Kageyama. His eyes were drifting shut like he was falling asleep where he stood. He then looked to Kita- mostly his body. The cuts looked much worse now Tadashi had pulled up his shirt and was cleaning the outsides. There was a particularly bad one that he noticed Tadashi staring at like he wanted to use a spell on but couldn’t. Blood was still pouring out in amounts too great to be healthy. “There was wind, I guess, then I couldn’t see and we were in a random spot in the forest. Kita was stuck with a werewolf and acromantulas.”</p><p>Tadashi’s eyes widened. “Acromantulas? Shit,” He leaned over Kita and began patting his cheek fervently. Kita groggily opened his eyes. </p><p>“Huh…? Did I sleep? Sorry,” Kita went to sit up and then cried out, falling back. The pain was probably catching up to him.</p><p>“Kita, were you bitten by either the werewolf or the acromantula?” Tadashi cleaned the wounds quicker now. The hand towel was becoming red and slowly turning pink again and again. If it were a normal towel, it probably would have been long beyond helpful.</p><p>Kita scrunched his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t- I-“ Tears were pricking up in his eyes and breathing looked to be painful for him. Tadashi looked much more freaked out as he placed the washcloth off to the side and began taking off Kita’s jacket. The Ravenclaw looked to stifle a scream with every small movement.</p><p>“Okay Tadashi,” Shimida appeared from behind the other curtain and came up to help Kita.</p><p>“Okay- Tsuki, K.. she’s asleep,” Tadashi briefly pointed at Kageyama, who was indeed asleep on Tsukishima as he rounded the bed. “You two can take an empty bed on the other side. This will take a while.”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded. He pulled Kageyama out of the bed area as Tadashi closed the curtains, and he walked him over to a set of beds with only one curtain surrounding them. He led Kageyama to the closest bed and let him fall onto it. He pulled himself half up and immediately fell asleep. </p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes and climbed into the other bed after closing the curtain around them. He kicked his shoes off and placed his glasses on the table beside the bed. He rolled onto it and his feet poked off the edge, but he didn’t mind it too much. He laid his head on the pillow and found himself asleep in minutes.</p><p>===</p><p>Hinata had woken up to a dream about Kenma as his house cat and had happily pranced himself down to breakfast in grey sweatpants and an orange t-shirt. Immediately when he got down, he noticed Kageyama sitting at the table. He had heavy bags under his eyes and was wearing a scary expression that would make even the manliest of men sob out of fear. His head on was on his fist and nearly dropping into his coffee each time he closed his eyes. He had a bandage across the bridge of his nose and a few tiny bandaids here and there. He looked sort of cute.</p><p>Hinata bounced up behind him and announced his arrival by tapping his head. Kageyama turned his head and looked up to Hinata, and then he squinted. “Turn off… bright,” He looked forward and placed his head in front of him.</p><p>“Good morning, sunshine,” He chuckled, sliding in beside Kageyama and piling bacon on a plate that appeared before him. Hinata swore he saw a blush spreading across Kageyama’s face before he nodded his hair over the rest of his face. Hinata smiled. “Glad to see you’re alive.”</p><p>Kageyama simply grunted in response. </p><p>Hinata didn’t know if he should have taken that as an “I’m not” or “yeah same”.</p><p>He half-smiled. He noticed now that Kageyama’s forearm had bandages wrapped around it and he wore a shirt that didn’t belong to either of them and pants that didn’t look to either. “How was-“ </p><p>“Josephine!” </p><p>“Josephine.” </p><p>“Fuck me,” Kageyama groaned, raising his head and glaring forward as two other Gryffindors approached. Daichi slid into a seat and Iwaizumi stood next to him. “What?” </p><p>Daichi’s anxious expression softened for a moment as he leaned forward on the table. “You were in the forest with Suga, right?” </p><p>“And Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi butted in.</p><p>Kageyama nodded slowly.</p><p>“Where are they?” </p><p>Hinata saw Kageyama’s face twitch. “Oikawa’s in the infirmary,” He said, and Iwaizumi’s breath hitched. “Suga…” He paused and stirred the spoon in his coffee.</p><p>“What?” Hinata asked, urging Kageyama to continue.</p><p>Kageyama grimaced. “Oikawa broke some bones. Suga and Tendou haven’t shown up, not that I know of,” Kageyama frowned down at his coffee. Daichi stared at his mug with a blank expression, looking pale and trying to figure out what to think.</p><p>“What do you mean we haven’t shown up yet?” A voice behind Daichi made all the participants of the conversation jump. Daichi turned to the source and his face brightened.</p><p>Suga stood smiling softly down at them. His hair was messy and there was a large bandage on his cheek and bandaging on his hand, but otherwise, he looked okay. He wore different clothes from the night before. His hoodie had been replaced by a thin sweater and he wore dark-colored jeans. </p><p>“Suga, thank god!” Daichi launched out of his seat and had his arms tightly around the Slytherin in seconds. Suga gladly reciprocated the hug, nuzzling his face into the side of Daichi’s and snaking his arms around his shoulders. Hinata beamed at the two and slapped Kageyama’s arm repeatedly and pointed at the two. Kageyama just smacked back.</p><p>Suga looked at Kageyama over Daichi’s shoulder and gave him a winning smile. “I wanted to see how you were doing, Jo! We got back at 4 am… How crazy is that?” Suga talked while still embracing Daichi, swaying back and forth with him. They looked like a married couple.</p><p>“Bonkers,” Kageyama huffed, “how’d you get back?” </p><p>Suga’s face dropped briefly and then he rolled his eyes. “Tendou managed to lead us back. I did, however, witness him get into a fistfight with an acromantula. He… He won,” Suga blinked downwards and frowned. “Don’t ask how… because I’m not sure myself. And we rode a thestral for a little bit, but we fell off and into a lake.”</p><p>“The reptile horse?” Kageyama asked.</p><p>Suga softened. “The reptile horse,” He nodded, and slowly let go of Daichi. His hands lingered on his shoulders, looking like he wanted to lean in for another, but he was pulled away from that when Nishinoya and Tanaka attacked him from behind.</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m so happy you're alive!” Tanaka yelled, shoving his head into Suga’s side. Nishinoya repeated something that sounded almost the same as he hung on Suga’s arm. </p><p>“Yeah, I am too!” Hinata yelled in, hurtling the table and launching onto Suga’s front. Suga stumbled and caught himself, putting his free hand on Tanaka’s head and laughing.</p><p>“I am, three!” Suga cheered.</p><p>Kageyama was a little jealous he couldn’t jump in, but he knew that even if he was normal he wouldn’t have jumped in. </p><p>Eventually, the psycho trio pulled off, giving Asahi way to wrap Suga in a bear hug from behind. Suga had been startled at the contact, but melted into it eventually and smiled into Asahi’s bicep, patting his forearms.</p><p>“I didn’t think you guys loved me so much,” Suga giggled, pinching Asahi’s arm. The Hufflepuff released him, but Suga didn’t let go of the armfat he had between his fingers. </p><p>“Owowowowow,” Asahi groaned.</p><p>“I’m really hungry,” Suga hummed, looking to the small group that had gathered. “I’m sure you boys are too, no? Well, I need to go eat. So do you! How else are you gonna get big and strong like Asahi and Daichi here?” He winked at them, and reached out, patting Daichi’s cheek softly. Asahi whimpered.</p><p>The group dispersed, Tanaka and Noya going back from where they came, Daichi going to find a seat with another seventh year and Hinata hurtled back to his bacon. Suga walked off with Asahi, still pinching and pulling him.</p><p>Kageyama huffed and dipped his nose back to his coffee. Iwaizumi had left before Suga showed up, but Hinata had only noticed his absence now, muttering about how he wanted to ask the Gryffindor to work out with him that day. </p><p>===</p><p>Iwaizumi felt a little stupid gripping the jar of flowers as he walked to the infirmary, a few heads turning his way, but he knew Oikawa would like it. After hearing what Josephine said, he’d gone out and picked thirteen flowers-Oikawa’s lucky number- and he’d put them in a small jar Takeda had provided for him. The flowers were red, blue, and white, they honestly looked sort of ugly paired, and God knows what kind they were, but he figured the thought would count. He pushed open the door to the infirmary and his stomach flopped as a wave of self-consciousness washed over him as he saw Makki and Mattsun. </p><p>Makki and Mattsun were talking to nurse Shimida, looking over his shoulder and probably trying to figure out how to bypass him. Iwa almost walked out, deciding Oikawa could have his stupid flowers later, but Shimida caught his eye.</p><p>“Iwaizumi!” Shimida greeted, and the meme team parted to look back at him. Their eyes landed on the jar of flowers and their faces morphed into Cheshire-like expressions. He’d have to deal with that foolishness later.</p><p>Sighing, Iwaizumi walked up to the desk they were gathered at, holding his jar of flowers with as much pride as he could manage. “Hey, can we see Oikawa?” He asked firmly, keeping his eyes on Shimida’s and doing his best to imagine Makki and Mattsun not there.</p><p>Shimida’s face dropped. “No,” He sighed, putting a hand to his face, “He’s sleeping. I’ve been trying to explain that to these two all morning and they don’t understand it.” He glared accusatorily at Mattsun and Makki and the two looked away whistling. Iwaizumi felt his eye twitch.</p><p>“Oh, really? Will we be able to see him at some point today?” Iwaizumi placed the jar of flowers down on Shimida’s desk and then crossed his arms.</p><p>“Yes, when he wakes up he’ll be able to leave the infirmary and you’ll be free to talk to him all you want,” Shimida explained, sounding exasperated and annoyed. Iwaizumi wondered just how long Makki and Matsun had been annoying him.</p><p>Makki went to say something, but Iwaizumi quickly covered his mouth. “We understand. Can you give Oikawa these?” He pushed the jar closer to Shimida, “tell him it’s from us and to find me when he’s out.”</p><p>Shimida took the jar and his face finally released the tension. “Thank you, Hajime. These are lovely. He’ll be thrilled,” He assured. Iwaizumi nodded at him, uttering thanks and goodbye as he dragged the meme team out by the collar of their shirts.</p><p>Once they exited the double doors of the infirmary, the two began picking on him. He let go of them, and they followed. </p><p>“Flowers, Hajime?” Makki teased, “correct me if I’m wrong, but did I count thirteen flowers?” </p><p>“Isn't thirteen his lucky number?” Mattsun asked, “The number of his favorite Quidditch player?” </p><p>Iwaizumi resisted the urge to hit them as he turned a corner towards the closest exit to the Quidditch field.</p><p>“Blanco, right?”</p><p>“How cheesy, Hajime!” Matsun clamped a firm hand on his shoulder and grabbed his chest. “Are you… gasp… in love?”</p><p>“Oh, young love!” Makki took his other shoulder and swung around him like he was a pole, stopping himself in front of Iwa. He leaned forward, locking his hands behind Iwaizumi’s neck and starting to sway. He started singing Can You Feel the Love Tonight quietly while Mattsun took Iwa’s hands and forced them to Makki’s hips. “Just imagine me as your lovely Tooru,” Makki whispered, swinging his hips and placing a sloppy kiss on Iwa’s cheek.</p><p>Iwa grimaced and leaned his head away. “You are so weird,” He muttered, and Makki didn’t stop his assault of kisses between each lyric of the song he still sang.</p><p>Matsun chuckled as he placed his hands over Iwaizumi‘s and jerked Makki forward, shoving their bodies together. Makki smirked. “Oh, hello,” He sang, looking between them. “Is that your wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”</p><p>Iwa’s face flushed and he shoved Makki off, effectively slipping away from them. He began walking faster, but Makki caught up quickly, slinging himself over Iwaizumi and falling limp, forcing Iwa to hold him. “Iwa, we were loving,” He whined, kissing Iwa’s jaw multiple times. “Come on, Iwa!” </p><p>“Hey, watch the PDA!” Makki and Iwa froze as Mattsun began chuckling from a few feet back. Washijo had made his appearance around the corner and was walking towards them with a scowl. “Oh, it’s you,” he sneered when meeting Makki’s eyes, “watch yourself, little girl. Seeing all these men won’t do you any good.” He rounds the next corner, and Makki lets out a breath, then a laugh and falls off Iwa.</p><p>“Little girl?” Iwaizumi asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Mattsun and Makki both snicker quietly before Makki begins to explain. “I decided I wanted to experiment with a dude, he caught me, thought I was a girl because he’s old and doesn’t get gay things, and the dude was bigger than me, so he just assumed I was the girl and has been calling me little girl ever since,” Makki reached forward and grabbed his chest, groping non-existent breasts. “I’m a flat bitch, ain’t I?”</p><p>Matsun slunk up next to Makki and slithered his arms around his waist, leaning his chin on Makki’s shoulder. “You were leaving me out, I was getting jealous,” He slipped his hands under Makki’s and groped with him.</p><p>Iwaizumi scrunched his nose, “you’re both stupid.”</p><p>“No,” Makki stopped groping himself, and Mattsun followed suit, dropping his hands to Makki’s stomach and lightly rubbing the spot under his belly button. “We’re dumb. There’s a difference.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I’m going to fly, wanna come?” </p><p>“Of course, Iwa baby,” Makki answered, pulling away from Matsun. </p><p>Iwa nodded and walked the same way Washijo had gone. Makki began to follow, but Mattsun caught his wrist and pulled him back. The Ravenclaw was pressed against a wall by the corner and Mattsun’s lips met his roughly.</p><p>Makki melted in, raising his hands shakily to Mattsun’s collarbones and ghosting his fingers over them and then circling his hands around to shove his fingers in his hair. Mattsun bit down on Makki’s lip and then pulled away, eyes turned down at Makki’s body before he faded back into reality and wore a goofy smirk. “I wasn’t joking about being jealous, you know,” He whispered, rubbing circles on Makki’s hips. </p><p>Makki went to reply but was cut off when Hajime made his presence known around the corner. “What’s the holdup?” He yelled and the two jumped away from each other just before Iwa poked his head around.</p><p>Makki entwined his fingers behind his back and shifted on the balls of his feet. “Just making out,” He said in a joking tone, sauntering towards Iwa. Iwa took a cautious step back. </p><p>“Yeah, right. Come on,” He turned around the corner again. </p><p>Mattsun walked by Makki, grabbing his ass as he passed and putting himself at Iwaizumi’s side. Makki walked a step behind, trying to control his blush. “Oh, you’re just jelly that I can slam Mattsun against a wall and tongue him down when your beloved is crippled,” He taunted.</p><p>“Shut. Up,” Iwaizumi grumbled.</p><p>“I didn’t hear denial!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Miyas start to set things straight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This story should be wrapped up in the next chapter or two! But you know what's not wrapped up? The black lives matter movement. Notice how I said movement? Keep involved by signing petitions, going to protests, and donating. Here are some different petitions to look over and maybe sign!</p><p>https://www.change.org/p/governor-of-alabama-rename-the-edmund-pettus-bridge-after-rep-john-lewis?source_location=petitions_browse</p><p>http://chng.it/JGdzYvQPWC </p><p>change.org/ElijahMcClain</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god, Kita,” Aran was first to Kita’s bedside when Shimida opened the curtain, the Gryffindor quickly slipping in and gripping the side. “Are you okay?” </p><p>Kita smiled fondly and carefully placed his hand on top of Aran’s sweetly. “I’m alright,” He assured, pushing himself to sit, wincing slightly. “There’s nothing that will hurt me too bad… I’ve dealt with those twins for how many years?” </p><p>“We ain’t that bad,” Osamu said, making his presence known, walking up next to Aran and looking over him. Suna joined, walking to the other side of Kita. </p><p>Kita cocked an eyebrow and Osamu clicked his tongue. “Ya look like shit, Kita,” He stated.</p><p>“That’s not nice,” Aran looked up and glared at Osamu. </p><p>“While it’s true that it’s not nice, Osamu is right. I do look like shit,” He sighed and brushed his hair back. He looked down at the simple white clothes he wore and frowned. “I’m not going to be able to leave the infirmary for a while,” He began, pulling up his white shirt to expose his torso. It was completely bandaged around and tinted red in sharp lines across him. “I got this, and this is after using as much magic as he could manage for the night. Gnarly, huh?” </p><p>Aran looked like he was about to pass out, his hand on his chest. Suna whistled. “Sick,” he reached forward and ran his hand over one of the smaller, uncovered scars that had been perfectly closed with magic. Kita still winced. “What happened?” </p><p>“A werewolf got to me, and then some Acromantulas,” Kita mumbled, also ghosting his fingers over the bandages. </p><p>Aran made a terrified noise. “Oh my god, Kita,” He whispered, grabbing Kita’s shoulder lightly and giving him a reassuring squeeze. “I’m so happy you’re okay. The werewolf… did it…”</p><p>Kita shook his head, “No, not that I know of. I don’t believe he bit me.”</p><p>Aran let out a gust of air and doubled himself over, holding his chest again like he was holding his heart in place from leaping out of his chest. “Thank god.” </p><p>“Yes,” He nodded, “Can you do me a big favor, Aran?”</p><p>“Anything!” Aran nodded enthusiastically. </p><p>“Can you get Ennoshita? He’s a sixth year Ravenclaw, and he’s a candidate for head boy. I need him to take over while I’m… out of it,” Kita patted Aran’s forearm sweetly.</p><p>Aran stood straight and nodded. “Of course, I’ll be back!” He waved off before turning and disappearing through the curtain.</p><p>“Can I be of service, Kita-Kita?” Suna asked, raising his hand like he was in class. </p><p>Kita nodded, “yes, thank you. Can you find Kiyoko for me and bring her here?” </p><p>Suna smirked, “right on,” he said, sounding much more pleased than he ever did, ever, then turned and left. </p><p>Osamu grimaced. He already knew what Kita was going to say and why he made those two leave so abruptly. “I’m… I’m going to have to make that potion, ain’t I?” </p><p>“You are,” Kita affirmed, shifting to his side like he was about to reach down, and then wincing and pushing himself back up. He let out a shaky breath. “Reach under my bed, please. They put my clothes under there, and in the pockets of my jacket is everything you need from the forest. I gave Atsumu a paper with the directions for the potion on it as well, I had a feeling I may not be well...” </p><p>“Kita! Hey!” Atsumu popped his head through the curtain and then walked through. His enthusiasm fizzled down when he saw his brother standing by Kita’s bed, “I’m not late.”</p><p>“I can see that, yes,” Kita looked him over. He looked like he’d just woken up and threw on random clothes that he’d found. A large half buttoned-up flannel and grey sweatpants with an O written at the bottom cuff. Osamu wore the same pants, but with an A at the bottom, but Kita decided not to question it. “You were here the entire time, now I remember,” He looked up at his face and found his hair parted the wrong way as if he’d pushed it in a hurry. “My apologies for not greeting you.” </p><p>Atsumu scratched the unshaven stubble that had formed on his jaw and nodded. “You look like shit,” He said. </p><p>Osamu snorted, “look at yerself. Ya haven’t shaved and yer wearing my pants.”</p><p>“Yer wearing my pants!” </p><p>Osamu looked down at the A on the cuff and went quiet, rolling his eyes away from his brother.</p><p>Kita sighed at their bickering. “Atsumu, do you remember where you put that paper I gave you?”</p><p>Atsumu nodded again and walked up beside Osamu as Osamu bent down to grab Kita’s coat from under the bed. “I do, yeah. What, ya gonna make me do it? Aren't ya supposed to be out soon?”</p><p>“No,” Kita shook his head.</p><p>Atsumu’s face switched gears quickly and he looked worried, “why’s that, hon?” He looked down briefly and the worry half vanished from his face like he was trying to play it off.</p><p>It quickly came back when Kita lifted his shirt. “My god, sugar, what happened?” He leaned forward and put his hands on the wound. Kita winced and Osamu smacked the back of Atsumu’s head. He pulled his hands back.</p><p>“Werewolf and acromantulas,” Kita lowered his shirt and let a small smile ghost his lips as he assured, “I’ll be alright, babe.” </p><p>Atsumu stared at him with an ever reddening face, his mouth falling open. Osamu put his hand between them, “Don’t ya dare start fucking, you’ll break him, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>Kita blinked. Atsumu hit Osamu. “I ain’t gay!” He protested, putting his arms out and flailing them at his brother. </p><p>Osamu ignored him, putting one hand on his face. “So, Kita, is there a specific time we should make it?” </p><p>“Nekomata isn’t in his room at three every Saturday. I informed him I’d be using his room and I’ll be bringing a few others. The potion takes a little while to make, so try to be there exactly at three,” Kita explained. “It may be good to have Tsukishima there as well.”</p><p>Osamu clicked his tongue and shot a finger gun at him. “Cool,” He nodded, and then threw the red jacket he’d picked up at Atsumu. The other Slytherin caught it. </p><p>“Why do I have to carry it?” Atsumu complained as Osamu turned to begin walking out, following behind him. </p><p>“He’s your boyfriend,” Osamu snorted, turning back briefly to wiggle his fingers at Kita, who returned the motion.</p><p>“I am not gay!” Atsumu yelled, briefly throwing his hand behind him in a goodbye before they disappeared through the curtain, leaving Kita with a brief view of Atsumu hitting his brother with his jacket. </p><p>===</p><p>“Good job, Shosho!” Kuroo complimented as Hinata flew to a slow stop in front of the small gathered group. </p><p>Bokuto cheered loudly, bouncing up to Hinata and shaking his shoulders aggressively. “You did it! You fucking did it! And I taught you it! I did! Remember? I did!” Bokuto laughed and threw his arms around the ginger, hugging him tightly and nearly crushing his broom. </p><p>Hinata soaked in the compliments, his grin getting wider with each bit of praise. Even Tsukishima said nothing, nodding and rolling his eyes away from him, still gripping his broom and twirling it in his hand.</p><p>“That was really good!” Lev clapped, “I’ll be able to do that too!” </p><p>Kenma hummed in agreement. “Yeah, Shoyo, that was amazing,” He nodded, clapping his hands together softly. Hinata beamed. </p><p>Kuroo’s clapping stopped abruptly and he gawked at Kenma. “Kitten, you never compliment people!” Kuroo said, moving his hands to wave them down at Kenma.</p><p>“He always compliments me though?” Hinata said innocently, tilting his head at Kuroo. Kuroo looked incredulously at Hinata, and then to Kenma, who had turned his head and was covering it with his hand. </p><p>“Kitten!” Kuroo complained, loud enough for Kageyama to hear. </p><p>Kageyama sat on the bench, far away from the action, tapping his foot anxiously. He sat next to professor Tanaka, who was there to observe because of the first years who wanted to play around on brooms as well as Noya and Tanaka, who were infamous for smashing windows when their playing got too out of hand. </p><p>Kageyama wanted to jump in and fly around, maybe play a small mock game of Quidditch, but he was sort of okay with his arrangement just watching. He found pleasure in watching Hinata fly from the sidelines. It was different than seeing him right up close, as an opponent or as a teammate. Here, he could really see just how fast he went, he could see how happy he looked. He liked to watch Hinata work up a sweat, especially when he landed and pulled his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face. He liked seeing his shirt fly up on its own when he dove down too fast, he liked seeing him do flips and other cool tricks through the air. He liked seeing him yell excitedly and call to the others, he liked the occasional glances towards him and those side smiles that looked more like smirks. He looked so damn kissable.</p><p>While Kageyama was drooling over Hinata, he didn’t notice Saeko leaving, nor did he notice Kuroo taking her spot. He didn’t notice the staring or the shifting or the quiet ‘hey’s Kuroo uttered, his attention was only diverted when Kuroo tapped his foot against Kageyama’s.</p><p>Kageyama turned his head and his heart stopped briefly when he met Kuroo’s hazel eyes only a millimeter away. He leaned away, but Kuroo was quicker, wrapping his arm around Kageyama’s shoulders and pulling him in. Kageyama went rigid as his thoughts began moving miles a minute. Was he going to die? Was Kuroo going to kidnap and kill him? He wouldn’t put it against him. Kuroo was a creep. What if he was going to-</p><p>“Calm down, you’re so tense,” Kuroo said softly, releasing the tight grip on his shoulder, and instead he started rubbing it. He didn’t sound predatory like he usually did, but he still had an authoritative and sort of relaxing tone that soothed the Gryffindor, “Just wanna talk a bit.”</p><p>Kageyama pressed his lips together. He kept in mind this was Kuroo, and he currently had boobs that he’d seen Kuroo glancing at a few times before. “What do you want?” He asked, replacing the edge in his tone. </p><p>Kuroo smirked, his normal expression coming back. He leaned himself back, still holding Kageyama in place as he freely raked his eyes down Kageyama’s body, his eyes lingering on his chest a little longer than other places, and then met his eyes with an evil glint. “Since when were you such a pervert, Toby?”</p><p>Kageyama’s heart dropped and he gaped. </p><p>Kuroo’s smirk turned into a disappointed smile. “Ah, I was right! Damn,” Kuroo whistled, dropping his eyes and letting his hand fall and rest on Kageyama’s hip. “I was really beginning to envision a long-distance relationship with a cute French girl. Can’t have everything though, can ya? You make a really good girl… you should consider keeping the change,” Kuroo winked at him, his flirtatiousness now back up and running as he looked over Kageyama. Kageyama still gaped at him. Kuroo fell back into his parental kind-of stare. “Hey, you’re going to catch flies,” He chided, reaching over and closing his mouth.</p><p>Kageyama clenched his jaw. “No thanks,” He grumbled, turning to look back at Hinata. Kuroo didn’t leave, only made himself comfy by leaning further into Kageyama and laying his head on his shoulder. Kageyama’s eye twitched.</p><p>“Have it your way… why did you turn into a girl?” His grip tightened on Kageyama’s waist, also observing the group. Hinata was happily flying, engaged in a competition with Tsukishima and Lev. Bokuto was mediating, flying after them, and pumping his fist. Only Kenma looked aware of what Kuroo was doing.</p><p>Kageyama ignored him longer, letting Kuroo begin to play with his hair, twirling it around his fingers waiting for an answer he never got. Kuroo sighed, and then perked up with a smirk. “Trying to peep on some titties?” Kuroo asked. Kageyama ignored him, eyes glued to Hinata as he reached the ground first, running, laughing, and cheering himself on. Kuroo made an O shape with his mouth. “You’re trying to get into the pipsqueak’s pants!”</p><p>Kageyama turned around and glared at him. “None of the above. Ask Tsukishima,” He pulled his hair away from Kuroo and was unlocking the grip Kuroo had on him. </p><p>Kuroo smirked slyly. “Right! You tried getting into his pants-“</p><p>Kageyama stood abruptly, walking out of the grip Kuroo had on him. Kuroo began laughing. “Baby! Come back! I’m not done asking questions!” </p><p>Kageyama ignored him, marching right into the castle. Couldn’t a guy just ogle the sun in peace? He stomped down the hall with an annoyed expression. </p><p>He managed to get to the circle connecting the castle from the outside but was stopped at the fountain by Atsumu. “Oi Toby!” He called, putting his hand up and waving at him. He was carrying a red and black jacket over one of his arms that looked tattered and much like the one Kita had been wearing last night. </p><p>“Yeah?” Kageyama stopped in front of him.</p><p>“Go to Nekomata’s room at like…” He pursed his lips, “like three-thirty.” </p><p>The worst images flew through his head. “Why?” He asked slowly, drawing out the word.</p><p>Atsumu smirked. “We’re gonna save you,” He said, winking down at him. </p><p>“Wait, you’re gonna make the potion?” Kageyama asked, brightening up with each word. Atsumu nodded proudly, placing his hands on his waist. </p><p>Kageyama smiled brightly and grabbed Atsumu’s sides, shaking him. “Thank you!” </p><p>“Hey!” Hinata bounced up next to them, breathing heavily from just running after acting like a nut on a broom. “What’s going- wow! Kageyama! You’re smiling!” </p><p>Kageyama’s smile didn’t falter as he let go of Atsumu and balled his fists in front of them, shaking with happiness. “Yes! I am!” </p><p>Atsumu chuckled lowly. “Yeah, you are. So ‘round three-thirty come and we’ll fix ya up… but if ya wanna fuck while you’re still-“</p><p>Kageyama smacked him with a constant smile. “No!” He cheered, beginning to walk off, looking just as giddy as a kid in a candy store. Hinata wheezed and patted Atsumu’s arm, walking after Kageyama, leaving the Slytherin gaping at the harsh rejection.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm so sorry that this is so short, but hopefully it's worth it. But you know what isn't short, but so worth your effort? The Black Lives Matter movement! I'm sure I sound like a broken record, so please share ideas I can advocate for and petitions I can link in the comments. I will be continuing to add links in my next fic I post, which will be out by the time I finish this. So send me ideas and links and I will educate myself and advocate! So, I'm going to link some more for the Black Lives Matter movement and I so desperately hope that you take the time to read over and sign these petitions.</p><p>http://chng.it/RntsyP8hRc</p><p>http://chng.it/h9BPWQnBTn</p><p>http://chng.it/5n5VRW4CDV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi walked calmly down the hall that led to his dorm. His hoodie was slung over his shoulder, leaving him clad in a simple tank top and pants. He was sweaty and gross and tired. He’d stayed working out too long and lunch had already started. He’d figured he’d just go in the last half, deciding he’d spare the other Gryffindors he’d have to sit with and take a quick bath before he went. As he approached his door, he noticed a familiar redhead exiting the same door.</p><p>“Oh, hey Tendou,” He nodded at the Slytherin.</p><p>Said Slytherin froze as he slowly turned his head towards Iwaizumi. His lazy smile became strained as he uttered his own half-assed greeting and then booked it past Iwaizumi and down the hall. Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows at this, but then simply wrote it off as Tendou being a weirdo as he walked up and grabbed the handle to the door. And then it clicked.</p><p>How was Tendou in the Gryffindor tower? Why was Tendou in the Gryffindor dorms? Why was he in Iwaizumi’s dorm?</p><p>Iwaizumi took his hoodie off his shoulder and held it in his right hand, deciding it could be a good weapon to whip something if anything came at him. Cautiously, he opened up the door to his dorm and whipped his hoodie around for a second, before dropping it along with his jaw as his eyes landed on the most amazing thing he’d seen in his entire life.</p><p>Sat on his bed was a large memory foam Godzilla plushie that had to be the size of him but fat. It had a toothy grin and angry eyebrows with a nose that stuck out. Iwaizumi walked almost in a trance-like state towards the plushie, wondering if he was dreaming. He reached a shaky hand out and pressed it to the plushie. The black fabric squished under his hand, filling him with overwhelming amounts of joy. He leaned forward, letting his body melt into the plush as if it was a beanbag. He hugged it’s neck nuzzling his nose into it and inhaling the sweet scent it had. It smelt like baked goods and vanilla candles, the same kind of scent that lingered on Oikawa year-round. It only made the plushie that much better as he buried his face further into the fabric, rolling onto his back and bringing the plushie on top of him. He laid for a moment, in pure bliss before he became aware of an uncomfortable sharp pinch in his back. He reluctantly sat the plushie back up on its ass and pulled out a small card from under him. </p><p>When he flipped it open, he was greeted by a small paragraph written in Oikawa’s thin and pretty handwriting. “Iwa! Please don’t hate me! I’m okay with just staying friends (your loss!) but please don’t hate me! Here’s my gift- I hope you can forgive me. Love Tooru! P.s. also, take this as a replacement for that wicked lamp you had. Love, love, Tooru!” and it was signed off with a small heart.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s heart thudded extra hard. He could never hate Oikawa- especially after this. He dropped the card on his bed and reached over to give Plushzilla another tight squeeze. What time was it again? Oikawa had to be out and awake by now. Iwaizumi got up from his bed and made a beeline for the door, his former objective gone out the window. He had to find that stupid lovely fucking idiot.</p><p>===</p><p>Oikawa slowly blinked awake and was immediately aware of a few things. His body was sore, head to toe, specifically his wrist and ankle, but it wasn’t the slightly pleasant after-sex kind of sore, and it wasn’t the slept-in-the-wrong-position sore, it was as if somebody had repeatedly closed a door on various parts of his body at a high speed and he’d had the night to recover. He became aware of the embarrassing, sticky feeling of drool on the side of his mouth and the pillow he’d been zonked out on. He lifted his head away from it and rubbed the stickiness away with a rag he saw on the bedside table and then he flipped the pillow. He realized that pillow didn’t look like his pillow, and then further realized he didn’t own any white longsleeved shirts. He sat himself up and looked around, finding himself in a pink bed enclosed with an off-white curtain. </p><p>He rubbed his still-heavy eyes and trying to fight off the urge to lower his head back down on the pillow. He lost that battle, dropping on his arms and shoving his face into the pillow. He was slowly recalling memories of the previous night. The forest, his tumble, Ushijima carrying him, a lot of pain, and even more chocolate. He rubbed his tongue on the roof of his mouth- yep, chocolatey. </p><p>“Oikawa?” </p><p>Oikawa internally groaned. His plans to continue sleeping ruined, he lifted himself once again to look at Tadashi, head poked through the white curtain. He perked up upon seeing Tooru raising his head, and he walked inside the curtain. </p><p>“Hi, good afternoon,” He nodded, shuffling to the bedside table and slowly opening one of the drawers. “You missed breakfast, and you’re missing lunch as we speak. There’s some dark chocolate that should help-”</p><p>“Can I drink?” Oikawa asked, his voice cracking painfully. They both winced at the sound, and Tadashi nodded quickly, flipping over one of the plastic cups stacked on the table and filling it up with magic. He handed it to Oikawa who promptly threw it back like a shot. Tadashi refilled it three times before Oikawa slowed down, beginning to sip modestly on the drink. </p><p>Tadashi nodded slowly at him, silently asking if he was ready for Tadashi to continue babbling, and Oikawa nodded back. “I brought you some clothes to change into. They’re yours. Your glasses are right on them. You can leave whenever you want,” Tadashi briefly pointed to the outfit stacked on a chair and then brought out the chocolate bar he’d been talking about.</p><p>Oikawa took it gratefully and placed down the water, pulling the wrapper open and more modestly breaking off a piece and eating it. He held it Tadashi’s way, but Tadashi shook his head and waved it away. He directed his attention to a jar of flowers Oikawa had yet to pay his mind to. “Those are from Hajime,” He informed. “He’s looking for you. Try to make it to lunch, Oikawa. I’m off now. Have a nice day,” Tadashi waved goodbye to the older Slytherin and disappeared through the curtain.</p><p>Oikawa nodded a goodbye, still too nervous to speak for fear of another voice crack and diverted to the flowers. They were a mix of red, blue, and white flowers, arranged in the ugliest way they could be and ripped half hazardously at different heights. They were absolutely atrocious. He loved them. </p><p>Oikawa stood and began stripping, tentatively dragging his bare feet across the cold floor to his clothes. He hurt a bit to walk. Pressure on his right ankle sent little shocks of pain up his spine, but nothing too horrible, and he was sure if he just distracted himself, he wouldn’t feel it. </p><p>He pulled on the clothes Tadashi had brought for him, making haste to get shoes on before his feet froze themselves to the ground. He folded the wrapper on the rest of the chocolate bar and put it in his pocket, praying he wouldn’t forget it, and then took the atrocious flower arrangement. He left his little area and waved goodbye to Shimida, half wondering who was enclosed in the other curtain as he walked back to his dorm.</p><p>He proudly placed his flowers on his bedside table. He assumed they were a thank-you for the Godzilla, but he’d probably be getting a mouthful about how he couldn’t transport it because it was too big, to which Tooru was already warming up a dick joke for. Oikawa huffed and gathered some clothes for a bath and quickly took his pills. It was the wrong time, but what could he do. A lonely feeling settled in his chest as he began walking towards the baths. He wanted to see Iwa. Last night, he was all over being kidnapped by a sexy centaur but had decided against that come the end of the night. He was having Iwa withdrawals. He missed seeing his stupidly handsome face and those dumb green eyes. He would do anything to have Iwa just walk right up to him and backhand him. He’d probably even say thank you.</p><p>He was probably at lunch but God forbid he show himself looking like such shit to such a large room. Maybe if he took a quick enough bath, Iwa would still be there. If not, he’d probably-</p><p>“Oikawa!”</p><p>His spirits lifted immediately upon hearing Iwaizumi’s voice. He turned quickly and saw the Gryffindor standing at the end of the hall, looking rather pleased. </p><p>He definitely got the Godzilla. </p><p>“Iwa!” He sang, turning towards Hajime fully and cocking a hip at him. He looked good. He wore a black tank top and sweatpants which made Oikawa think he’d probably just finished a workout. Maybe he was heading for a bath. He was probably stinky.</p><p>Iwaizumi stood still for a moment and then inhaled deeply. Then, he began running towards Oikawa. Oikawa’s grip tightened on his clothes as he took a step back. “Iwa,” He said, wondering if it was safe to just run. Did he not like the Godzilla? Did he hate the gays? Was he on a mission to kill the gays? Was he secretly a wizard hunter? Was he a clone? </p><p>Oikawa braced himself for an impact that didn’t come. Instead, Iwaizumi roughly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward.</p><p>Oikawa’s grip on his clothes completely loosened, letting them fall to the floor and be trampled under Iwaizumi’s shoes. His hands shook in the air as his mind slowly adjusted to where he was at. Iwaizumi’s lips were rough against his, moving, and his hands were tight on Oikawa’s sides. </p><p>The Slytherin stood for a second more unmoving before it all hit him. Happiness he hadn’t felt in a long time rushed through him, moving his hands up and twisting his fingers through Iwa’s hair, pulling him forward into him. Iwaizumi followed by tightly wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s back like he was hugging him. He moved his hands down the tighter Oikawa held him, and eventually got them under his thighs. He lifted the Slytherin up, who in turn wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist, now hugging his shoulders like he was the first person he’d seen in years.</p><p>They parted once Iwaizumi couldn’t breathe, the Gryffindor leaning back and pressing his head to Oikawa’s collarbone. Oikawa leaned his head down as well, his shoulders starting to shake as he held back a little sob that fought to escape his lips. The tears had started falling slowly during their kiss, and now that they had parted, they ran faster as he really took in the situation.</p><p>Iwaizumi lifted his head and kissed Oikawa again with much more care, gently pressing their lips together while his thumb rubbed circles on his thigh. The little action forced Oikawa away from him as sobs racked his body. </p><p>Iwaizumi began grinning like an idiot as he watched the Slytherin sob, holding Iwaizumi’s neck with one arm and wiping his tears with the other, his glasses pushed up on his head wonkily. His face was red, his eyes and lips were puffy, his hair was going every which way and was matted and the little cuts on his face looked to be stinging after Oikawa harshly rubbed his face.</p><p>“Hey,” he greeted softly, tilting his head at Oikawa. </p><p>Oikawa sobbed out a “hi” in response as Iwaizumi placed his legs on the ground again. Oikawa’s didn’t let go, however, pulling Iwaizumi in again and shoving his nose in his neck and sobbing like a baby.</p><p>Iwaizumi laughed. “Calm down, Shittykawa,” He whispered, rubbing a large circle into Oikawa’s back. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” He assured, kissing Oikawa’s temple.</p><p>Their moment was ruined when the meme team announced themselves around the corner, walking from where Iwaizumi had come. </p><p>“Look at this, Mattsun, our little boy is growing up!” </p><p>“I’m so proud of you, champ.”</p><p>The two walked up, Makki dropping a few coins in Mattsun’s hand, looking only a little disappointed, while Mattsun looked overly pleased. </p><p>Oikawa pulled his head away from Iwaizumi and gave the two a shaky smile. “Hey,” He glanced down at the money Mattsun was pocketing and pouted, “did you two have a bet going?” </p><p>“You know it,” Matsun nodded, stopping in front of them. “That was kinda hot,” He smirked.</p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa both turned impossible shades of red as they stepped away from each other, but Oikawa’s hand still lingered on Iwaizumi’s arm. “How long were you…?”</p><p>“Since Iwa started running,” Makki smirked.</p><p>Oikawa laughed, but sobbed in the middle of it, and then kept laughing. He was over the moon, but the emotions were overwhelming. He felt silly for crying, but he wasn’t being picked on yet, so he let the tears flow.</p><p>Makki reached down and grabbed the clothes Oikawa had dropped, handing them to the Slytherin and cocking an eyebrow at them. </p><p>Oikawa grimaced at the dirt shoe-print on the light-colored shirt he had grabbed. “I was going to take a bath,” He said, smacking the shirt and trying to get the footprint off as best as possible. </p><p>“I’ll come,” Iwaizumi said, looking slightly apologetically at the shirt. “I was planning on taking a bath until..” He smiled, “he.” </p><p>Makki whistled and wiggled his fingers at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “We’ll come too,” He grabbed Mattsun’s arm and tugged it, “you crazy kids… don’t think you can fool us.” </p><p>“I was your age once,” Mattsun teased, being the youngest in the group, “I know your plans.” </p><p>Iwaizumi blushed, “That’s not-“</p><p>“Sure,” Makki smirked, walking forward and patting the Gryffindor’s head, before turning to Oikawa. “Now, I think it’s time mama teaches you about the birds and the bees,” He wrapped his arm around Oikawa and started pulling them forward.</p><p>Mattsun grabbed onto Iwaizumi and began walking with him as well. “I am so proud of you, son,” he praised monotonously.</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and watched the mortified looking Oikawa as Makki did the finger-in-the-hole demonstration. Did this officially mean they were together? Iwaizumi let himself smile and look at his shoes, now trying to make up an excuse to his sister-who liked Oikawa-why she has no chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this fic and hopefully, maybe, you'll check out my other fics (there's a KenHina one, BokuAka one and a ABO one). BUT WHAT YOU SHOULD ALSO CHECK OUT ARE THESE PETITIONS THAT HELP BLACK LIVES IN AMERICA YEAH?</p><p>https://www.change.org/p/justice-for-tony-mcdade </p><p>http://chng.it/tgdx2WNxxy</p><p>https://www.change.org/p/pinal-country-sheriff-justice-for-malik-thomas</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tsuki, I like your towel!” Tadashi complimented once he locked eyes on Tsukishima, walking back into the locker room with a pink towel wrapped around his waist. Barbie’s face was directly on where his dick was, and her friends surrounded her.</p><p>“Thanks, it’s Akiteru’s,” Tsukishima nodded, walking up to his locker and opening it, “I always preferred Monster High though.” Tsukishima took another towel from inside his locker and began rubbing it on his hair.</p><p>“People actually like Barbie better than Monster High?” Tadashi asked, gaping at Tsukishima as if he’d said something completely outrageous.</p><p>“I know, right? Akiteru does. Who knows though, he may not even be a person. Could be an alien.” He tossed his hair towel at a bin near his locker and began looking through the pile of clothes in his locker for what he wanted to wear. </p><p>Tadashi snapped his fingers from under his towel. “Could be a monster! Hates his own kind, so that’s why he prefers Barbie,” Tadashi suggested excitedly as he dried his hair, aggressively shaking the towel on his head.</p><p>Tsukishima moved his head away from his locker and smirked at the blob of Tadashi. “When did you get so sma-Agh- What the fuck!” In the middle of his sentence, his Barbie towel was ripped off him. He reached to make a grab for it, turning, and then covered himself with his hands realizing that should be the priority rather than his Barbie towel.</p><p>Osamu stood behind him, eyebrow raised in one of the most expressive expressions Tsukishima had seen on the guy. “Nice cock,” He commented. </p><p> </p><p>TW- suicide joke, ended at the next large space</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kill yourself,” Tsukishima grumbled as Tadashi wrapped a new towel around Tsuki’s waist, covering his bits again. </p><p>Osamu swung the Barbie towel around dismissively as he said, “Been there, tried that.” </p><p>“What-“ </p><p> </p><p>done</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“‘Tsumu and I need ya,” Osamu diverted the conversation quickly, handing the towel towards Tsukishima, “well I guess we don’t need ya. But we need ya.”</p><p>“For what?” Tsukishima took the Barbie towel with more vigor than he intended and placed it down on the bench. He grabbed the clothes he’d decided on and stacked them next to the Barbie towel. </p><p>“Well, cause we might need to turn Kageyama into a girl again if we fuck up, ya know?” </p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “You don’t need me. The spell is simple,” Tsukishima repeated the spell and waved his hand in the motion he’d use with his wand. Osamu mimicked Tsukishima’s motion a few times, memorizing how it went, and then nodded. </p><p>“Thanks for that. I’ll be using that,” Osamu leaned his back to the lockers and crossed his arms, “But I didn’t finish. We also can’t figure out something we fucked up, and yer a smart guy.” </p><p>Tsukishima suddenly regretted teaching that spell to him as he finalized getting dressed, situating his glasses on his face. “Whatever, fine,” He agreed, throwing the Barbie towel in the same bin he’d thrown the other two towels and closing his locker. Tadashi was done as well, and just waiting for Tsukishima.</p><p>“Alright, come on,” Osamu waved his hand at the two and began walking out, towards the potions class. Tsukishima followed, and Tadashi came a step behind. </p><p>The three Slytherins finally made it to the Potions room and opened up to Atsumu cursing at a pot over a burning fire. He looked quickly to the trio and immediately began waving Tsukishima over. “Help,” He demanded, picking up a paper and holding it out.</p><p>The blond rolled his eyes and walked up, glancing briefly in the pot and then down at the paper. He read the first step, and then looked back at the pot, back at the paper, and then Atsumu. “How… How did you fuck up putting two ingredients in a bowl and boiling it?” The water boiling was purple, while on the paper it said that it was supposed to be green.</p><p>“I dunno, ‘Samu did it!” Atsumu put his hands up defensively and pointing the blame at his brother. Osamu wasn’t paying attention, he was monologuing to Tadashi about Japanese food and how it’s an absolute shame he’s never had anything and dissing on English cuisine like he was Gordon Ramsay. “‘Samu!” </p><p>His twin stopped and he looked over at Atsumu, annoyed his passionate speech had been interrupted. “What?” He asked.</p><p>“Ya fucked up,” Atsumu said, pointing at the pot. </p><p>“No shit, Sherlock. The water’s purple,” Osamu deadpanned.</p><p>“Why ya-“ </p><p>Tsukishima tunes them out as he leaned down to the water. He smelt it, and recoiled, scrunching his nose. “Vinegar? Why did you use vinegar? It says water.”</p><p>“It says water?” Osamu patted his hand at Tadashi like he was telling him to stay, and he walked over and peered at the paper. “Oh.” </p><p>“How did you even do that?” Tsukishima looked down at the shorter male, who looked pointedly at Atsumu. </p><p>“He was talking ‘bout vaginas. I must have combined the words.”</p><p>“That’s still yer fault!” </p><p>“No, it would make it yer fault.” </p><p>“Ya little shit-“</p><p>Tsukishima looked at Tadashi with a look of severe disappointment. The smaller Slytherin gave him a strained smile, though he too was struggling to conceal the disappointment plaguing his features.</p><p>===</p><p>“And then she was like, ‘wrong hole!’ Haha! Kuroo has some fun stories. Oh and there’s the time he did it with-“ Hinata stopped and frowned when he looked to gauge Kageyama’s reaction. The boy was staring blankly at his feet and pulling strands of his hair apart. He’d been answering Hinata’s questions half-assedly and looking emo about life the entire time. Every joke Hinata tried to crack to lift his spirits fell short. The ginger huffed. Was he even listening?</p><p>“The name of your owl is Takabonu, right?” Hinata asked, pursing his lips. </p><p>Kageyama nodded, “yep.” </p><p>Hinata’s face fell into a deadpan. Kageyama didn’t have an animal at Hogwarts since none of them liked him, he had a family dog who’s name was Fido. </p><p>“Okay,” Hinata gripped his arm and shook it, “What’s going on with you?” </p><p>Kageyama seemed to come back to his senses and glared at Hinata. “What?” He grumbled.</p><p>“What’s going on in your stupid head?” Hinata asked loudly, poking Kageyama’s head harshly and twisting his finger in each time. Nobody else was in the Great Hall so his abuse to Kageyama wouldn’t get called out.</p><p>Kageyama leaned back far to escape the assault, but when that proved useless he stood and turned to Hinata, crossing his arms. “What’s it to you?” He snapped.</p><p>Putting himself up, Hinata crossed his arms and declared, “I want you to be happy!” His lips tugged into a smile when Kageyama twitched at his words. “Right now, you look like the opposite of happy! Tell me what’s on your mind.”</p><p>Kageyama’s eyebrow twitched as he observed Hinata for a moment. Shoyo looked on expectantly, waiting for some sort of reply. Kageyama gave him a thrice over before he looked down at his shoes again and scoffed. He rubbed the toe of his shoe on the ground and his lips came together in a pout. Finally, he closed his eyes and let out a stream of air, and said, “I want to kiss you.”</p><p>Hinata’s first reaction was to smile. A wide smile stretched across his lips so wide that it hurt a little bit. His second reaction was to freeze because now he wasn’t sure what to say. He was so overjoyed, he’d frozen himself in place with a stupid grin. He wanted to nod and pull Kageyama down to share that kiss, but he didn’t. His heart had begun running a marathon and his mind was taking its sweet time catching up.</p><p>Kageyama followed up his previous statement at Hinata’s silence. “Not because I like you or anything,” He stammered, shifting from one foot to the next. “I’m a girl right now, and you’re straight, and I wanna know what it feels like! I’ve never kissed a boy! I don’t know what it feels like!” Blatant lies.</p><p>Hinata didn’t bother to call him out on his fibs though. “You can kiss me! I’m so okay with that! Kiss me!” Hinata burst out, lifting himself in his seat and smiling at Kageyama.</p><p>The taller Gryffindor stared at him like he was dumb for a minute. His eyes flicked from Hinata’s eyes to his lips a few times, once somewhere else, but ultimately he placed his eyes on his lips and kept them there. Hinata grinned like an idiot when Kageyama finally decided to move, grabbing Hinata’s shoulders and leaning down. Hinata watched expectantly, waiting with baited breathe. </p><p>And then it happened. </p><p>But it didn’t last. </p><p>Kageyama barely brushed his lips against Hinata’s before he pulled away, too quick for Hinata to really register it or kiss back. He was left leaning forward for another one as Kageyama stood straight. “Thanks, okay, bye, I have a bus to catch, I’ll see you, bye-“ He spoke quickly, too fast for Hinata to completely understand before he grabbed Kageyama’s wrist and pulled him back to where he had been standing.</p><p>“Kageyama!” He huffed, “let me kiss you! Do over! That wasn’t even a kiss!” </p><p>Kageyama swallowed a lump in his throat and shook his wrist away from Hinata. “Fine,” He muttered, returning to the position he had been. </p><p>Hinata grabbed onto his hips and pulled him forward so that the other Gryffindor kneeled over his lap, which Kageyama found completely unnecessary but Hinata seemed overjoyed with the arrangement. He cautiously sat down, surprised at the flexibility of his legs, and moved his hands to Hinata’s waist. He had to retain some masculine control. Hinata didn’t seem to mind, moving one hand around behind Kageyama’s head and leaving the other on his back. Kageyama was the one to start it, leaning forward connecting their lips roughly. Hinata returned the force with the same vigor, craning his neck quite a bit. It felt exactly as Hinata had imagined it to. Rough, harsh, and wonderful. Sparks danced through his belly and ran up his spine, brightening his cheeks with each push Kageyama gave.</p><p>Eventually, Kageyama reached up and grabbed Hinata’s hair and pushed him back, leaning his back against the table and kissing him so hard that his lips hurt. He turned his head to the side to disconnect their lips and breathed heavily. He could hear Kageyama gasping above him as well, gripping his hair tightly. He felt heavier, kind of, and Hinata’s legs had begun to burn, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t have been happier. He leaned his head into Kageyama’s chest and inhaled his scent. And then stopped. His chest? </p><p>Hinata leaned back and screamed, letting go of the Gryffindor sitting on him. Kageyama screamed in response, falling backward off of Hinata and hitting the ground harshly. </p><p>“What?” He yelled back, pushing himself up on his elbows, but promptly fell back down on his back at the sound of his own voice. “What. What. What,” he repeated, listening to his voice that had deepened once again. He looked down at his body- no boobs. No curves. Long legs. “Yes!” He cheered, pushing himself up fully and looking at his hands. “Yes! Yes!” He stood quickly and wobbled with the change of altitude, but didn’t seem to mind. He smiled crazily down at Hinata, his hands balled into fists in front of him. “Look at me!”</p><p>Hinata stared at him with an agape but smiling mouth. So, that’s why he was so heavy. He wore the same clothes as he did previously, but now they fit much better, the only problem was the bottom of his pants were rolled up and squishing the fat of his calf in a way that kind of looked painful. Kageyama was already kicking them down with his unshoed feet. The girls’ shoes looked like they’d been kicked a few feet away. </p><p>“How did the spell wear off?” Hinata asked after he’d gotten over his surprise, standing himself up. He suddenly really missed their height difference.</p><p>“Maybe it was…” Kageyama trailed off and scrunched his nose, his face heating up. He looked ashamed, maybe a little embarrassed as he waved his hand in a circle. He was avoiding the words. “You know.” </p><p>“The kiss?” Hinata raises his eyebrow, “why are you so embarrassed about it? You said you don’t like me.” </p><p>Kageyama’s looked away from Hinata, pressing his lips together tightly and making his cheeks fat. He kept silent. Hinata smirked. </p><p>“Why are you so embarrassed?” </p><p>“I am not embarrassed!” Kageyama yelled, acting much too defensive to not be embarrassed.</p><p>“You are!” He leaned forward at Kageyama, his hands on his hips. “I know you like me, Kageyama!” </p><p>The raven-haired Gryffindor sputtered, trying to come up with some excuse. Hinata smiled and patted his bicep. “It’s okay you like me. I like you too,” Hinata said sincerely.</p><p>It was Kageyama’s turn to gape. His head snapped towards Hinata and his eyes opened wide. The bullshit excuse he had come up with died on his tongue.</p><p>Hinata continued. “I like you for you! Like…” He waved his hands down Kageyama’s body, “You you. Not even your fat titties!” </p><p>Kageyama rose his hand to slap Hinata, but slowly lowered it upon realizing what he said was actually really nice. He wasn’t sure how much he believed it, but it made him so happy, so he took it with a grain of salt. </p><p>“So… can we be something?” Hinata smiled.</p><p>Kageyama looked down at his body again. No tits. No long hair. No curves. It was long and lanky and Hinata still wanted him. Kageyama huffed. </p><p>“Once you prove you like me,” He decided, looking at Hinata, “Prove you like and we'll talk about it.” </p><p>Hinata pumped his fist in the air and cheered loudly, bouncing up and around. “You won’t regret this!”</p><p>“I think I already am,” He deadpanned. </p><p>Hinata gasped dramatically as Kageyama began to walk, a proud smirk making itself present once he was out of Hinata’s view. “Come on,” Kageyama said, “let’s tell Kita he doesn’t have to waste his time on that potion.”</p><p>===</p><p>Kageyama opened the door to the Potions classroom and immediately all the people whose eyes landed on him froze. Kita wasn’t in the room, but a potion sat on the table, corked and looking finished and completely useless.</p><p>Atsumu stared with an open mouth, his hands stained green, and his shirt also a bit stained. He looked absolutely pissed.</p><p>Osamu was looking between his wand, the potion, and now Tadashi. Tadashi was sitting at a table, innocently reading his book and looking unaware of Kageyama’s entrance. </p><p>Tsukishima was holding a cauldron and looking like he was about to put it away. He had paused in the middle of it and was staring at Kageyama with a new fire in his eyes and a wicked smirk. “King. You’re back,” He spoke softly, reaching up and placing the cauldron on the shelf it’d came from. He was walking to the front of the room where Hinata stood behind Kageyama. “How’d ya do that?” </p><p>“Uhm, we aren’t really sure,” He answered slowly, shrugging. Like hell, he’d tell Tsukishima about that kiss. He’d never hear the end of it. </p><p>Tsukishima walked right up in front of him and inspected him. “You’re fully male now?” He asked.</p><p>Kageyama looked down and pulled forward the waistband of his pants, then let it go and nodded. </p><p>“Oh,” Tsukishima was cracking his knuckles, “good.” The second the word ended, he delivered a hard punch to Kageyama’s face. </p><p>Hinata made an ‘oh!’ sound as he stepped back and watched a fistfight break out between the two. Tsukishima had the advantage, gripping the front of his shirt and hitting him repeatedly. Kageyama was hitting blindly, hitting Tsukishima’s face occasionally, but mostly landing hits on his shoulder or arm. </p><p>Tadashi had been scared away from his book and was cheering on Tsukishima, considering jumping into the action, but was pulled away from the scene by a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>He turned to look up at Osamu, who stood with his wand tapping against Tadashi’s throat. </p><p>“Um… Yes?” Tadashi asked timidly.</p><p>Osamu lifted his wand up, “mind if I turn you into a girl?” </p><p>“What?” Tadashi squeaked, moving to get up, but Atsumu walked over and held him down on the other side. </p><p>“It’s for practice,” Osamu urged, poking his wand into Tadashi’s cheek. </p><p>“And for science. To see if this works,” Atsumu held up the potion with his other hand.</p><p>Tadashi slowly moved his leg over the bench to face them head-on. “Hey now,” He said cautiously, standing up. “Don’t be-“ </p><p>“Do it,” Atsumu said.</p><p>“Gotcha.” </p><p>Tadashi shrieked and jumped forward, hitting the floor as Osamu cast the spell, striking Tadashi on the back. “Tsuki!” Tadashi yelled for help, but the blond was too busy pounding Kageyama’s face into the floor to pay attention. Hinata had closed the door inside and was cheering on Kageyama still, sounding unsure of himself. Kageyama was kicking Tsukishima’s back aggressively, which did absolutely nothing to the Slytherin.</p><p>Atsumu was laughing evilly as Tadashi was pulling himself up, shaking and looking down at his now feminine body, begging for the potion. Osamu looked proud of himself, surprised it actually worked.</p><p>=== </p><p>Kindaichi watched from the small window in the door, eyebrows furrowed. He’d been watching since Kageyama got clocked in the face. He’d just been trying to go to ask Nekomata a question but had stopped and started watching the scene unfold behind the door. He’d watched Tadashi turn into a girl, and grimaced, and then began feeling bouts of pride flooding his chest. “Is this how some guys are getting girlfriends? Turning other guys into girls? I’m so happy I have you,” He turned his head down and smiled at Kunimi. “You’re the best girlfriend.”</p><p>Kunimi looked up, confused, “Kindaichi, I’m a boy. I’m your boyfriend.”</p><p>Kindaichi’s mouth fell open and his tongue went dry.</p><p>“What.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>